Mission: Incomplete
by Chi's Creed
Summary: Alone, forgotten and sealed away for an unknown reason Axl finds himself awakened in very distant and unrecognizable future. Unable to remember the final days of his past outside it's last painful moments, Axl begins to set out on a mission to find out the meaning behind his friends' betrayal and what could have pushed them to seal him away. (Megaman X9 set in post-MMZ)
1. Chapter 1: Maverick

**chapter 1: The Maverick**

'You can't do this!'

The statement rang through his ears like a piercing dagger shocking him into consciousness.

It was all a blur, his head spun in a daze as he awakened from what seems to be a long slumber. There was little sensation in his body, every inch refusing to respond to any commands given to them. And yet he felt as though he was flying...no floating through a watery abyss. Within time his eyes begin to open taking in the inadequate light that shone around him. Looking around, images that projected through those emerald orbs of his were all but clear, incapable to see anything pass what was beyond an arms length. Still, he knew that voice, gentle yet charismatic. It was the voice that he would follow anywhere if given the word. It was one he had to find.

As his vision began to readjust two familiar and assuring figures came into focus, one was the source of the voice that had awakened him taking the form of an armored reploid with a red crystal positioned on its forehead atop the helmet as it's most notable and contrasting feature in all his blue attire, standing almost right in front of him. However, he wore an alarmed and distressed face, quite unusual for someone like him who in the peak of battle remained calm and refined even when death was knocking at his door.  
The awakened boy's eyes widened when bewilderment suddenly turned to panic as his gaze fell upon the second figure, whose red armor and strikingly long golden hair distinguished him from the rest. Unlike his blue friend the blonde figure had his back turned to him, standing between the boy and the blue figure, but he could clearly see..he could see the man's arm undoubtedly raised and with it his hand converted into a buster directly pointing at a blank range at his blue counterpart's chest. There was something clearly wrong with this picture right before him as his friends faced one another in an unthinkable standoff.

With great panic the boy struggled to gain control of his body taking every fiber of his systems in an attempt to stop his friends, but it was to no avail. He had no energy, rather he felt as though his strength was being taken away from him.

'I told you to stay out of this X.' The blonde figure responded to the blue one's earlier statement. His voice sounding firm, full of conviction as it always does. He kept his buster frozen at its position. 'It's not safe, we can't let him be.'

'But there has to be another way!' The blue figure exclaimed, taking a step towards him which provoked a warning click Zero's buster. A statement that proved his resolve, immediately stopping X in his tracks. 'Zero, don't do this..'

'I won't let a maverick like him start a war with those hands. There's no other way X. '

There was little defiance on X's part upon hearing these words, taking his attention away from Zero for a moment as if to recollect his thoughts. Suddenly, a saddened expression crept up blue figure's feature as he stole a glance at the boy that had just awakened. His limp body suspended in the center of a large glass casing of water held up by large tubed metal wires attached to the back of his navy blue form, a pitiful sight to see of a once rambunctious person. He noticed that the boy had broken free from his slumber and staring at them beyond the x crossed scar of his with confusion and panic painted on his dark green orbs. Their eyes met each other for a moment and the entrapped boy could see pain in X's eyes. Just as their gazed had happened and so was it broken just as fast. The blue maverick hunter took his attention back to his fellow comrade in red, sorrow overcoming his feature. X clenched his fist tightly in an attempt to subdue his frustration taking a look at his red companion prior to lowering his head and gaze at the metallic floor. It was a sign of defeat to their mysterious conversation.

'This isn't right..' he whispered under his breath.

There was silence. It was if time has frozen in that one long moment. The two figures stood still in their locked position, X looking blankly on the floor and Zero's arm steadily stationed onto his target his gaze fixed onto his comrade. Axl could only hear the slow moving water that engulfed his form, nevertheless his mind races to catch all that was happening. He couldn't understand, what exactly were they talking about? What war? What maverick? Why was he stuck here?

His thought immediately came to a crashing halt as he heard the sound of the Zero's buster took form of a hand. The tension in the room subsided almost instantly through this one act much to young reploid's relief, but the uneasiness still lingered. He watched as the red warrior slowly eased his position lowering his weaponized hand, and turned his back on his blue armored friend. It was the first time Axl had seen his comrade's face since he had awoken from this place and just like the first it showed an expression that he has never seen on him before.  
It was cold...emotionless.  
His red comrade was never one to show many emotions to begin with. For the most part he had straight almost intimidating look on him. But what he was seeing right now was different, it was frightening which sent shivers down Axl's numb spine.

Zero walked slowly towards the glass casing keeping his eyes fixed forward not once looking upon his trapped friend. Axl watched as he reached for a keyboard just beneath him, his confusion now replaced by the fear as Zero reached out his hand to the metal object. Though he would have wished to feel relieved for his friend to approach him, everything he had witnessed was less than reassuring of such idea. Then in the thickness of all the silence the same captivating voice cried out one last time.

'Zero..!'

It had done its purpose, causing Zero to pause for a moment, his hand levitating atop the red glowing button, its fiery red glow reflecting in the pools on his orbs as the blue Hero's word rang in his ears. However nothing changed and the red hunter he pressed it without hesitation.

'There's no turning back,' Zero said turning his face towards X once again marching pass him without another word.

Total panic set in for the young reploid when he become aware Zero's departure and in that instant Axl felt a large pressure coming from tubes, like a big punch, he hasn't noticed them till now with all that was happening. But, it was all that was needed for him to regain some form of feeling. With determination Axl took all the energy he could muster and thrust himself using the wings on his back to the glass. But even with all his strength it was not enough as he crashed onto the glass barely making more than a quiet thump. Nevertheless it was enough of an effort to stop Zero in his tracks while he headed out the door. Startled by the strange and sudden sound Zero looked back, the shock in his eyes left as quickly as it came. The small victory was left unnoticed by Axl as he knocked on the glass with all the strength he had banging and screaming. His eyes locked on Zero's cold unwavering gaze. Rage and desperation surged through him, his chest feeling as though it was close to overheating itself.

'Let me out! Zero! Get me outta here!' He didn't know whether the words came through, if he was heard, if anything came through this glass that separated them yet each plea grew more frantic than the ones before, even when their gaze was broken by Zero who has shut his eyes. He lowered his head for the first time; swiftly turning his back and pass through the door. 'What the hell is happening?! What are you doing to me!?'

Without warning another bolt of pressure came bringing Axl's desperate pleas to a shivering end. He groaned at the sudden loss gagging painfully. If he were human he would have surely have choked on fluids by now from taking in so much into his systems. His body trembled as he felt all the energy he had worked so hard to gain and all that he had before escape him. Axl's eyes began to lose its fierce determination as sudden fatigue came over him. His vision was starting to become hazed as he seems to fall in and out of consciousness. He felt powerless at situation. All his efforts had gone to waste and even at his final moments he was unable to comprehend what exactly was happening to him.

Clinging to what little he had left, the young reploid desperately searched for the blue hero fighting to keep his hands pressed on the glass. Axl found that he hasn't moved from where he stood. X had his left hand clenched tightly onto his arm while the other was balled into a shaky fist, all the while his head faced the floor. His eyes closed shut to escape reality.

His body was failing him...the water that surrounds him begin to bubble around him leaving whatever image he had left of the blue reploid disappear and reappear. His left hand lifelessly fell to his side while the other began to slip away. The world around him was spinning in an endless spiral as he broke in and out of consciousness. The pressures coming from the tube were becoming more consistent each one pulling his mind and body further away from world though it no longer mattered. He could no longer feel the pressures anyways and whatever awareness he had left was ready to slip away at any moment. In one last defying notion he forced his mouth taking everything he had to produce a final appeal in a weak and barely audible voice  
'H-help me...'

Almost harmonically he saw X lift up his pain stricken face, showing little effort to hide it from him. The hurt spread across him depicted as though he was actually shot directly in the chest by Zero, a small stream of tears flowing down the side of his right eyes. It was a unique trait he has, though they can feel the same degree of emotion not many reploids possess an ability to cry. Even so, this was the first time Axl saw him cry. Though his friend was a gentle and caring person, he was also hardened by the war and such was the rarity of displaying such an extreme form of emotion. And yet he can see it the stream of tears falling down X's cheek, shone by the light, through his already failing vision.

X's sorrowful eyes met that of Axl's weary ones taking in his friend's helpless form into his field of vision. It was a pitiful sight to see, a sight that he forced himself to look at as punishment for his failed effort. Biting his lower lip X's hands tightened their grip ever more so causing a pinch of pain to pass through his body. With a heavy heart, his mouth formed inaudible shapes. They were the last images Axl saw before his world turned to an everlasting darkness.

Axl's eyes felt heavy, his lids feeling like lead had just been tide to them and collapsed in their weight. His body fell lifelessly without resistance only to be caught by tubes attached to him, positioning him back to the center of the enclosure He no longer had to will to fight whatever was happening to him rather he had already lost. The final image of blue armored friend shamefully looking at him with those guilty eyes of his was freshly painted in his fragile mind. He could see the shapes that formed on his lips. While the words themselves were not audible to him, he can still hear them. The pain, the grief and the struggle to utter those words echoed around him. As he was swallowed by the darkness the X's words the last and only words spoken to him, lulled Axl to sleep.

'Keep fighting….'

Author's Note

Hey guys! Thank you for taking your time in reading the first chapter of my very first fanfic! :)

I apologize ahead of time for my all the grammatical errors and word confusions that I may have missed. English is not my first language and not my strongest subject so please don't hesitate to leave me your critiques and reviews. I will try to adjust the story to cater for a better reading environment.I hope I haven't confused you all too much already lol

Anyways for those who are curious this story will take place several years after the of MMZ4 so please be prepared for spoilers. I will try to stay as close as possible to the MMX and MMZ cannon as possible however some events will be twisted around for the convenience of my story :)


	2. Chapter 2: Insecurities

**Chapter 2: Insecurities**

'Ceil..' A familiar yet nostalgic voice called out to her. It echoed through her ears as if it was being carried through the wind, so soft that it could easily be missed. Its been so long since she's heard it, she wanted to hear it more, the voice that she missed so much. It pulled her in like a magnet, urging her to come closer. Yet, there was an eerie feeling to it all leaving a sense of uneasiness that this could just be a dream. The voice felt fragile and weak able to disappear without warning. She wanted to call out his name and reach out to catch that sound with her hands. Again the voice that sounded like Zero's called out this time a little louder than the one before. He was calling her and without a second thought the young girl forced her lids to open letting in a wave of blinding light into her sky colored orbs.

'Zero..?' She muttered under breath, pausing for a moment before rubbing her eyes in an attempt to ease the adjustments of her vision.

Lifting her head from its resting position she moved to look up, her eyes taking in an unknown figure into their sight. At first, her vision painted a red figure's head standing at a very close proximity to her though she was unable to make out anything else. Due to the haze that still fogged her eyes, her mind quickly concluded the figure to be the one she had hoped to see, the owner of the sweet melancholic voice. Regaining more of her awareness to world she again heard her name being called out but this time it was sharper and different than the one she had heard before. It was higher pitched and most of all real. Almost instantly she recognized the voice to belong to a female unlike the other.

'Ceil, wake up.' She heard her say followed the feeling of a hand lightly tapping the edge of her shoulder, leaving a sense of warmth on where she touched.

'Neige?' Ceil responded after a few seconds, finally able to distinguish the owner of the sound.

She allowed her eyes to focus themselves on the red figure letting the details settle in; the image in her head that she had hoped to see dissolving away as she returned to reality. What replaced it was a red haired woman with skin a slightly tanner than that of Ceil's her hair shorter in one side as opposed to the other which reveal a green studded earring on her right ear. A slight spike on the side and bangs was fringed to go to the direction of her longer side. The woman's bright sapphire eyes and small smile greeted the awakening scientist.

'You fell asleep on me.' She commented her sapphire orbs making contact with Ceil's cyan ones. A slight teasing smirk appearing on her lips.

'Eh..? Ceil responded completely snapping out of her sleepy trance. 'How long was I asleep?' She asked, quickly trying to recollect her thoughts of the last events before she slept. Studying her surroundings she realized that she was sitting down against the wall of a green vehicular seat inside the back of one of the old Resistance trucks with a belt buckled to her side. Inside were four resistance soldiers each wearing their standard green uniform with a beret as a head piece that contained a red triangle in the middle. Two sat right beside her while the other two sat across them each facing one another, though at the moment their attention was fix on her.

Neige patted the blonde girl's shoulder one more time out of habit before letting it slide back to her side. She walked back to her seat just in front of Ceil's, allowing them to face each other. Casually, she took her seat and slowly moving her arm to grab the belt that was above her left shoulder and strapped it to her waist.

'About 10 minutes, you were in the middle of discussing what this little trip is a about.' The red haired woman answered the tone in her voice carried a hint of concern for young blonde. It was unusual for the girl to suddenly fall asleep during a conversation, especially one that requires her full attention. She lowered her gaze for moment looking down at the pile of papers sitting on top of Ceil's slim lap, anchored down by one of the girl's right hand which she probably hasn't realized just yet since being woken up.

Neige's eyes then shifted over to Ceil for a moment, staring at her intently. She could remember how the young girl's eyes struggled and forced themselves to stay open as the other soldiers sitting with them and the red haired woman injected questions and calling out predictions about what was actually going on. But somewhere along the way Ceil's eyes gave way and not before long fell out of the conversation. The blonde scientist's absence was left unnoticed by the group who were too absorbed in their own little chat. However in the midst of their talk one their fellow comrade wanted to receive an opinion from Ceil and when there was no response the entire group turned and realized that their commander had fallen asleep.

'Have you been sleeping properly lately?' She questioned, knowing full well that the young girl had probably locked herself in her room for days without end, after doing her long daily duties of being a commander and ambassador for reploids and humans, and buried herself with mountains of books and papers doing research and investigation of what they came to look to find. 'Alouette will get worried, you know.'

Realizing the friend's worry Ceil brought out a reassuring smile, 'I've been sleeping enough.'

It was not a lie; however it was not the total truth. Young scientist will admit that there were long days when all she did was work till the wee hours of the night; but it did not truly bother her. Rather, the idea of sleeping and laying in bed when your mind is clear from distractions seemed more exhausting to her. It is during that time that regrets and the pains within her heart suffocate her as she remembered that person and what she had done to have him meet his fate.

Neige raised a brow upon seeing her friend make a pitiful face, one that she struggled to hide. 'Is something bothering you?'

Ceil shook her head, taking great effort to mask her emotions. 'No, I'm fine. Just a little tired.'

Neige looked worriedly and small frown began to form on her lips, feeling uneasy about her friend's generic response. Without warning a comment slipped out if her mouth, 'You called out his name again.'

Suddenly, almost instantly the back of the vehicle fell into a long and dreadful silence with only the sound of the engine roaring and the occasional thumps produced by the wheel to be heard. The once comfortable environment turned awkward. The young reporter cursed inside herself realizing what she just had said. And adding much to Neige's regret, she had forgotten the fact that other soldiers who sat only inches away from them, mistakenly allowing them to pear into their conversation. The silence was long one, each second felt like hours. The gentle smile that was once on Ceil's face disappeared, leaving only the mark of shock and grief in its place. Her eyes lowering their gaze down to the floor.

The soldiers with their navy green uniform and rifle strapped tightly on their back looked at them with piercing stares, not knowing whether to break or not break silence. It was almost taboo to mention those times, to mention that person, the hero who had sacrificed himself for the world, to Ceil. Quite ironic due to the nature of their relationship, one that was built on the trust and respect they shared with one another.

It's been five years since that time, a time when the lives of those within the vehicle and everyone else in the world were purged and threatened by the mad Dr. Weil, who soots to have the remaining human and reploid population bow down before him or be killed. A time when life was rigged with uncertainty and despair.

Neige looked at her young scientist friend studying the locks her golden hair tied in her ever elegant but simple ponytail. The rest was covered by a round circular pink and white head piece, with only the bangs revealing themselves. She had grown over the years, her features more mature and developed than that of her past fifteen year old self. Slightly taller than she use to be but still petite nonetheless, her pink high curved heels giving off the illusion a higher height than she actually was. However, the young girl still carried with her the same innocence and kindness where ever see went. The same gentle small and caring compassion she has for all those in need.

Many things have changed since then. Life seemed to have moved forward all thanks to this one person and her hero. Through their efforts the abomination of a man, Dr. Weil, had been taken down. The energy crisis that had plagued the world and the cause unrest among humans and reploids had been settled due to brilliant invention of the girl that sat next to her. And even now, the same person works with all her strength to rebuild the tattered world.

'Its been five years, huh?' She finally said breaking off the uneasy silence that filled the room. The mood has finally caught up to her and she began to indulge in her own thoughts

Startled by the reporter's comment Ceil looked up at Neige whose attention had gone to staring out at the small window behind her, on top of her ever eye catching hair. The young red haired woman's mind fixed on the blue shimmering sky that was occasionally blocked by the leaves on the trees. Ceil watched as the red head cross her legs and turned away from everyone, taking off to her own little world. She knew that the scars that time also haunted her. Just like Ceil, the reporter was also cursed with the memories of someone important. She watched as Neige reminisced about her lost beloved, a green reploid by the name of Craft. Ceil know how much he meant to the young woman, who sometimes even threw tantrums at strangers that spoke of him in a demeaning fashion. An honorable man, a reploid blinded by the wish to protect and bring happiness to her. Who though was an enemy saved and loved the girl till his final moments, feelings that were returned.

Memories from those days crept up on Ceil's already grieving mind. She could temples of her cheek start to raise in temperature and the heat coming from her blue orbs sting her pupils. Her body trembled as she remembered the Ragnarok falling from the night sky, pieces appearing to be mystical shooting stars as the ship entered the atmosphere. Somehow that night to the eyes of the innocent was a beautiful one. Each falling piece was a wishing star and the ship itself a comet that illuminated the night sky. A magical show of the fiery battle that happened up above. But for those who knew it symbolized the end of a violent era. A kind of relief and astonishment swift pass to all those who watched. Still, it was the darkest of times, one that was not truly celebrated. While everyone talks about the event and it's hero there was never truly a time that it was commemorated, as the uncertainty of the future still lingered in their minds. Ceil can still feel the tightening of her chest and the tears that freely flowed down her cheek as she called out Zero's name through their communicator. Ever since the spacecraft has broken through the atmosphere she had lost contact with red armored warrior, his final words forever leaving a mark in her heart. She had begged him desperately to return to her, but his conviction to end the threat far outweighed her plea. In the stillness of the night she and the Resistance desperately tried to find a way to gain contact and escape they fatal fall. Yet, Every piece of equipment drew blanks and each call receiving only the crackling sound of a lost signal as a response. She remembers the loss of breath she felt from running up the highest hill of Area Zero and the promise she made that night. Feeling the tears wanting to overflow from her sockets, Ceil looked down at the papers on her lap holding onto them tightly.

She tried to pull away from her swarming memories, trying to push them as far back into her mind as she possibly could. It frightened her. She didn't want to remember the man that had brought back hope to the destructive world, to the abused reploids and to her. She didn't want to replay the image of the of Ragnarok lighting up the sky and exploding into millions of pieces when it could no longer withstand the pressure and heat. Ceil didn't want to revisit the days later when they tracked down the missing warrior on top of a deserted mountain, inside a large crater. She didn't want to see the once powerful hero laying in a sea of broken metal, his lifeless body torn in all directions. His long golden hair freely spread out through the ground due to his helmet having been dismembered and sat feet away from him in was in the same broken state as it's owner. Its the blue triangular gem shattered into many pieces around them, while nearly half of the left side of his body had gone missing He no longer possessed his left arm and the left side of his face had been ripped open to reveal inner workings of his robotic structure. His right leg barely clinging onto rest of him. The body of the once called Zero was filled with holes and shrapnel, covered with black metallic burns. It was amazing to see how his body could have survived in the state that it has rather than just vaporizing in the heat. Still, the damage was beyond irreparable and life that had once inhabited the body faded away long before Ceil's arrival.

Taken away by the memories of the past Ceil had forgotten about her surrounding, her thoughts close to breaking her down.

Finally another voice cut through to the silence, pulling Ceil and Neige back, away from their thoughts.

'Ms. Ceil, a-about the mission..?' A soldier just behind the one sitting next to her muttered hesitantly, taking all the courage he had to raise his voice. He probably had found the stillness of the environment become to unbearable. His courage was rewarded and snapped Ceil out of her reminiscence. It was all that she needed to bring her back from past. Blinking several times, she wiped the forming tears in her eyes and leaned forward taking a better look at the solider giving him a small thankful grin for freeing them from the traps of their own mind. It was surprising how her thoughts quickly changed, and the memories retired back to the inner depths of her mind.

'Ah, yes. I'm so sorry about that.' She apologized bowing her head to the rest of the crew then took the papers from her hand. Acting as though nothing seemed to bother her anymore, she skimmed through the paper refreshing her memories on the matter. The young scientist filled her brain with information taking in every little detail of her work, wanting to erase all thoughts she had. 'Where did we leave off?'

'You were in the middle of explaining what message and signal we were able to intercept.' Neige responded who had also regained herself as well. her full attention and the rest of the members were now on Ceil.

'I see..' Ceil paused for a moment and continue read the pages of the paper, engrossed by the content. Then lowered them as she finished the last page. The young girl looked up, her attitude and feature now displaying more leader-like features and more assertiveness in her tone. It was fascinating how this girl can bring a room to her and the level of respect each member gave her. How easy it was to recollect herself and focus on the matter. Making eye contact with everyone she inhaled in a deep breath and began.

'About a week ago, one of our operators detected a strange signal coming from the outskirts of Area Zero, however we did not a have a pin point location and the general area seems to have some form of anti transport jammers. It is only about an hour away from current human settlement so it's quiet alarming to leave it without further investigating. Furthermore, I have done some research on the area and according to Neo Arcadian records it seems to be densely jungled with no history of any development there even during the the maverick wars.'

'So the mission is just to locate the signal?' The same solider that had saved Ceil from her mind whose name Colbor asked.

'I don't understand,' Neige spoke out as she tried to process the information. 'It's just a signal; maybe it's just a rogue satellite that fell. Wouldn't it have been better to just send out a scout rather than come out ourselves?'

Quiet conversations immediately sprang most sounding agreement to the reporter's comment. Ceil nodded in response also agreeing.

'Yes that would have been the case; however along with the signal we also intercepted this message.'

Just as she said those words a flat hologram lit up to the center of the trailer, projecting rectangular image that spun around with symbols and random lettering encrypted on it for everyone to see.

'It took a while to decrypt but I found out that it used an old coding method and the message is as follows _Reploids come and embrace liberation_.'

Confusion filled the room as everyone aside from Ceil stared in awe. Each pair of eyes glued to the encrypted image. 'Liberation? What could that possibly mean?' Another solider voiced out, the one siting right beside Neige. it was a question that each member of the group have. An odd message for a time when reploids and humans have begun set aside their differences and live together side by side.

Neige studied the image taking each symbol as if she was engraving it into her mind, repeating the message over and over. The translation didn't seem to fit quiet right, something inside felt as though there was a part that had been missed. Then she placed her attention back to the blonde scientist, who sat quietly letting the information sink into her comrades. 'But it still doesn't answer the question why you have to be here Ceil. It could be dangerous.'

'That may be so but then I think it may be a message sent out to help run away reploids. That it may be a group of reploid refugees who escaped Neo Arcadia during the energy crisis. It could be that it was sent since the beginning. If it is I have to be there. Even if it isn't this is something I have to find out. I can't be the only one that is always hiding while everyone else risks their lives.' Ceil answered with full determination in her eyes.

Neige knew full well that there was no way of changing her friend's mind. It was exactly the reason why she followed her. The stubbornness and persistence would drive Neige insane if she hasn't followed her . The worry would eat at her, knowing that the young girl had tendencies of attracting life threatening situations for the sake of helping others. Sighing in a defeated tone, Neige readied herself for what is to come 'There's really no helping it.' she said to herself. 'What is our objective?'

Glancing at the room, Ceil saw her companions' faces light up with purpose as they gave her their undivided attention, ready to receive their orders. 'Like Colbor said the mission is simple, we...'

Suddenly, an earsplitting splitting crash pounded on the ears of all that were present followed by a thunderous shock that shook the very structure of the vehicle bringing the conversation to an abrupt end. Everyone losing their balance as the truck swerved randomly in all directions, swinging their bodies violently. Immediately, three beaming lights flashed across the room coloring it a bright red shade wherever the light touches. Sirens hysterically rang through out the the cabin deafening the ears of everyone inside. Each person's eyes widen with panic with they're attention scrambled to figure out the source of sudden alarm. Looking out the window Ceil saw a cloud of thick heavy black smoke engulfing outside blocking another other view.

'HEAVY ARTILLERY INCOMING, PREPARE FOR EVASION!' A female voice screamed through the intercom, ringing loudly in their ears. Her voice commanding and instructive. Perplexity turned to alertness as everyone without debate followed the woman's orders and took on a more defensive position. The men within the trailer pulling out the black rifles from their back holding onto them tightly as they prepared for what is to come.

Suddenly without a second warning only moments after hearing the female's order the trailer took a sharp and unexpected turn to the right, swaying all the loose articles to its direction. Ceil gripped onto the side of her seat, shutting her eyes tightly feeling wheel of the vehicle tip to the side providing a sense of weightlessness for a quick simple moment, as on side of the wheel flew freely in the air and the other relaying on physics to take its course. She could hear the raining sounds of small falling objects such as papers, and pens hit the side of the metal walls and floor of the vehicle. Then just as the wheels felt as if they have returned to their proper place a large explosive boom banged through the drum of her ears. She could feel the very vibration of the explosive crawling up her body leaving behind a spine tingling trailer flew through the air as the aftershock and the speed of the truck caused it's wheels to leave the ground for several second before crashing back down. The scientist's body bounced from her seat lifting her up several inches up into the air, which would have sent her flying if it was not for the belt that was strapped to her side. Ceil opened her eyes to see Neige, her back hunched and her hands gripping ever so dearly on the arm rest of her seat, while the men inside did the same but with their hands holding on tightly on their rifles, some letting out slight groans from pressure and shifting movements. Each one having a face of struggle to keep themselves together.

Taking another peak outside the window that Neige had looked through much earlier the young scientist could now see nothing but thick lush forest greenery followed by little sparks of bullets that would sometimes hit the bulletproof glass leaving obvious scratch marks to where they stood. The trailer increase its speed, its wheels shaking the vehicle as it passed through the dense and off road terrain leaving behind an obvious and torn down path at it's wake, tearing down the wooded area that crossed it's path. The sound of small explosives and the constant bombardment of bullets knocking at every direction of the heavily shielded walls echoed through the inside. Ceil was thankful that she had made the right choice in picking the vehicle back at the base as the metal casings was suited for this kind of event. Her head slowly begin to spin as the driver of the vehicle spun the wheel once more, changing the course of the vehicle to avoid another large explosion, earning a small yelp from the young scientist as her head followed the direction of the turn.

Moments later the last of the bullet sounds ceased their fire and after several minutes the vehicle began to slow down its pace and returned to its original pace. The sirens and the lights that almost seemed non-existent through the whole ordeal calmed bringing the room an unsettling sense of peace.

Not long after the female's voice again spoke through the intercom. 'Threat evaded.'

Shaking and rubbing her head, Ceil looked around at the companions doing a quick check on their wellbeing, who for the most part were all still recovering from the shocking turn of events. After doing a quick scan the young blonde looked up at the speakers attached to the roof of the trailer as though she expecting an image to appear. 'Rouge,' she called out to the operator, who sat in at the front end of the truck. Her heart beating uncontrollably. 'What's the status? What happened?'

The room suddenly brightened by an image as a brunette female reploid with long hair projected herself onto the center of her rooms. Her eyes were blocked by the sharp edged glasses she wore, but Ceil could clearly see the undeniable stress on her face. The image as unsteady and blurred in sometimes, most likely due to the damage hologram machine or camera.

'Heavy fire suddenly came to us due north. Hostiles unknown. We are not sure if they are in pursuit. Minimal damage was sustained; however something seems to be jamming our receptors. I can't get a clear pin point of our location.'

Stunned upon hearing the female's report Ciel held her hands tightly against her chest with her eyes remaining locked onto the projected image. Her face growing ever paler as many thoughts rushed through her head, her beating heart pounding hard against her ribs. She scrambled for reasons as to why they would have been suddenly attacked and contemplated whether to continue on with the mission. She considered the safety of her crew, who were not fully prepared for such a direct attack; a foolish mistake on her part for not taking full consideration of such probability.

Her thoughts were once again cut short when sound of the driver's voice passed through Rogue's mic spitting out a curse, 'SHIT!'

Without warning the world around her suddenly spun around her again, taking away her vision even if it was just for a moment. She felt the vehicle slam against its breaks and turn to itself to the right causing it to spiral uncontrollably. The force pushing Ceil's back against her seat. She could hear the unsuspecting screams sang through the room and the sound of grinning metal shrieking through her ears as the driver attempted to gain control of the large machine. She could feel herself lose air and her stomach rising up to her chest before the truck came to a crashing halt, dropping her stomach back to its proper place. Her head thrashed back and forth taking away her vision for a slight moment.

Before she could gather any form of thought and catch her an unfamiliar male voice spoke out from the outside.

'You're surrounded, come on out!'

**_Author's Note_**

I know the story went little slow, this chapter turned out to be more like a little drama than anything else. So please forgive me if you were expecting expecting action and Axl's awesomeness to show up ^.^;

Don't worry there'll be plenty of that later. Things will speed up in no time. And thank you for reading, see you guys next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Savior

**Chapter 3: Savior**

'Come on out you're surrounded.'

Unblinking eyes, frozen breaths, still minds...paralyzed. It was the perfect word to describe their predicament. Whether it was from recovering due to the shock they had experienced or the fear they felt upon hearing the threatening demand. Each second that passed felt like an eternity full of uncertainty. Time felt like it had stood still at that moment. Ceil didn't know how long they sat in that frozen state, her sky blue eyes wide with fear by the sudden order made by their attacker. She could feel cold sweat run down the center of her back tracing along the edges of her spine which sent shivers throughout her body. Her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She could hear it pounding loudly within her ears, it wouldn't be surprising if anyone else could hear it too. It was silent after all, each member of the cabin just like her was still grasping to understand the situation.

It happened all too sudden, it felt like a dream that she wishes she would wake up soon of. Of course that was not the case, the young scientist knows that all to well. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to regain her composure. Slowly she moved her hands down to her side and reached for a small metal box which held on to the belt that strapped her to the seat. Pressing the release, the blonde haired girl unbuckled herself and took the belt away to her side as her feet took hold of the ground and lifted her body to stand in an upright position. An act that brought the whole room's attention to her. All eyes focused on her small petite form.

'Rogue,' she began, 'What happened? What's the situation outside?'

There was a slight delay in the woman's response as though she too had been in a state of shock. However, for the most part it seems the long haired navigator had been too preoccupied analyzing all the overwhelming information. When she finally began her report, all eyes and ears were on her image that still lit in the center of the room.

'We have failed to notice a blockade earlier and had little time to respond. During our attempt to turn away we were shoot down an EMP. Engines currently offline, all escape routes blocked. It seems they knew that we were coming and the barrage of attacks from earlier was just to get us off course. It is as they said, we currently have at least twenty hostiles in visual. Seventeen of which are military pantheons.'

Soon after her report, Rogue's image was replaced by the scenery of the outside taken by a small hidden camera on top of the trailer. Though they knew what to expect, everyone were still bewildered by the sight they saw as fear struck the yet again. There were indeed seventeen pantheons, blue one eyed degraded combat reploids who lack real artificial intelligence whose only actual thoughts is to follow orders and process basic tactical maneuvers, each lined up perfectly side by side one another about a hundred feet away from the vehicle. Some had guns pointed directly at them while others held up a thick riot spiked shield planted to the ground on one hand and a medium length electrical sword replaced the other. However, each held a unique feature unlike previous pantheons they have encountered. The machines looked as if they have been poorly repaired using scraps of metal and other objects like rims of a car for their helmets or dismembered mechanaloid parts for a hand or foot. In front of them stood three figures, obviously reploids due to the amount of makeshift armor they wore, similar to the pantheons, and the variety of shapes and sizes had.

'Pantheons…?' Colbor stated puzzled by the sight. 'How do they have control over them?'

It was truly a mystery to them, as the weaponized reploids have served their purpose as guardians and basic military personnel of the now broken city of Neo Arcadia. There has not been many since the fall of the great city and the production had been discontinued in an effort to save on precious materials to be used in rebuilding the devastated world. After all, other than the essential security such destructive weapons were no longer a priority in the post apocalyptic world.

'Last chance! Come out or we'll blast you out.' Screamed the figure in the middle. His tall muscular frame easily distinguishable compared to the rest. A short brown ragged cloak hid his large shoulders, but still revealed the large belt of ammo strapped against his torso. A large sword like weapon almost just as tall as he standing right beside him. The others were dwarfed compared to him and managed to escape the attention of everyone's gaze which were locked on their leader.

'Ceil..what do we do?' Neige asked as she sat up from her seat, it was the first time the young scientist had heard from her red haired friend since all the craziness began. Looking around the room, she noticed that Colbor and the other soldiers have already risen from their seat and were patiently waiting to devise their next move.

'We're not left much with a choice are we.' She responded

Before the reporter could respond Colbor cut into the conversation. 'Me and the men will see what's going on. Ms. Ceil, Ms Neige please stay here.'

'But..' The young blonde protested, caught off guard by the sudden suggestion, but suddenly being stopped by the feeling of a hand grabbing her wrist.

'Its too dangerous.' Neige stated gazing upon her worried friend's eyes. Hers painting the same vindication to follow but struggled to control the urge. The reporters hand remaining firm but gentle on the female's wrist.

'We'll try to figure things out. Until we know what's going on it's too dangerous for you two to go outside.' The leader explained to their commander as he started to walk to the back side of the vehicle.

'Ten seconds!' The man screamed, now starting to count down the numbers as each second passed.

Without another word, Colbor directed the other three soldiers out from the back of the trailer. Opening the door of the truck letting in the bright sun light that had passed through the trees of the forest, causing Ceil and Neige to squint their lids as their eyes readjusted themselves.

* * *

Revealing themselves to their attackers one by one, the group of Resistance soldiers cautiously walked to the side of the vehicle that faced their enemy, their weapon in plain sight for the enemy to see. Ceil and Neige watching the events unfold through their projected screen, each one holding their breaths.

'Why did you attack us..?' Colbor spoke out after a second long standoff. He surveyed his surroundings, noting that their attackers have circled around their side of the vehicle.

'I don't think you're in position to be asking questions,' replied the reploid in the right, his face covered mainly by a large gray scarf and slender body covered with assorted patches of metal, while his legs took on the form of the back legs of a robotic cat.

'Lyger, it seems there was two other entities still inside the vehicle other than those in the ones front.' Pointed out another, this time the shortest reploid of them all his voice sounding rather childish compared to the other. His red tattered clothing covering much of his body with only his the circular glasses on his face and blue fisher man's hat to be seen.

'Well isn't that interesting. What is it that you could be hiding hmm..?' The cat like reploid taunted.

Startled by their discovery, the reploid's comment was greeted with hostility from the four man squad. Their weapons immediately, almost in a uniform fashion raised to their faces, and their aim adjusted to the little one and the taunting reploid. Colbor grit his teeth, but remained silent in hopes that they don't pursue the subject any further, but of course that was not to be the case.

'Have them come out.' The larger one ordered lifting up his heavy sword from the ground. But the threat was only met with breakable resilience by the group.

The gravity of the situation bearing impeccable tension within the metal walls of the vehicle. The two females barely catching their breaths as they anxiously watched, their face glued to the projected screen. Seeing that there was no way having them follow order, the tall reploid made a swift hand gesture and without warning a single shot was fired by one of the Pantheons behind them and pierced the leg of the resistance soldier furthest to the right. It was a late reaction but the shrieking cry of pain that slipped from his lips as he fell to his side echoed loudly in everyone's ears. A satisfied grin appearing on Lyger's face.

'Milo!' Colbor called out, the shot breaking his concentration on the hostiles, turning his face to check on his injured friend, before turning back to the leader. The scoop of his gun plainly targeting the aggressor's head. He wanted to shoot him, just one shoot. However, a reckless move like that would surely be the death of them. It was obvious that the shear amount of enemies would be enough of a threat to send a mere squad of civilian soldiers to its knees.

Ready to fire yet again the commanding officer of the enemy raised his hand, his face un-phased by what he had just done. 'Shall we do another?'

Panic had taken over her as she watched one of her own being shot down right before her very eyes. Unable to stand idle any longer, Ceil bolted out of the side door pushing it to the side. 'Ceil!' Her friend called out taking off her seat belt and jumping off her seat in an attempt to stop her.

'Please stop!' The blonde woman screamed as she let open the side door revealing herself and all that was within the compartment. Her face glowing a light shade of red from the blood that rushed through her head.

Caught off guard by their commander's calling Colbor and the rest of his squad turned with a startled look on their faces. 'M-Ms. Ceil get back in!'

Suddenly all the Pantheon's guns focused themselves on the Resistance leader, red dotted lights marked all over her body. Ignoring the squad leader' words Ceil looked upon the make shift group of reploids. 'We mean no harm. Please let's talk this out.'

'A human..' The armored reploid muttered under his breath, a surprised but aggravated tone revealed in his words.

'Disk, there seems to be two.' Pointed out the blue hated reploid.

'I see..' The large reploid moved his focus onto Ceil, who stood out between the door of the vehicle, her figure in plain sight thanks to the height of her truck that allowed her to tower over her men.

'And what would a human be doing out here?' he questioned.

'We came to investigate a signal and a message. We're not here to fight.' The young reporter responed, standing behind the blonde haired girl.

Surprise flew pass the enemies eyes from the information.

'The signal…' the little blue reploid repeated. 'Does that mean they know about the Liberation…?'

Overhearing their conversation Ceil decided to defend their cause. 'Yes, we translated a message about it. We're just here to help.'

She could feel the uneasy and skeptical look that she was receiving and the doubt that was in their minds as they dabbled on her words.

'If they know about that means they know about it, we can't let those humans get their hands on the master.' The cat like reploid exclaimed stretching out his hands revealing sharp claw like blades.

_Master?_ Ceil thought to herself amid the ever growing tension.

In a blink of an eye the squad leader noticed a nod that came as a response by their leader Disk, alarm quickly came over Colbor and immediately throwing down his rifle without hesitation and ran towards the two defenseless females.

'GET DOWN!' He ordered jumping to the open caravan and push the humans to the floor, while the others lowered themselves to the ground. Just as he had done so Disk had laid another gesture to open fire, this time in a grand instantaneous amount. Swiftly, the resistance soldier slid the door closed in time before the hellfire. Colbor turned to look at the two paralyzed females. 'Ms. Ceil you have to go!' He said with great alarm.

'No! I can't do that!' The young scientist protested, standing back up on her feet.

'We can't hold them off, there's too many.' Looking out the window Colbor sees the enemy pantheons advancing from their position, all the gun fire creating a cloud of dust and dirt that filled the air. 'Please, Ms. Ceil,' he said 'We'll try to distract them...'

'Colbor...' Suddenly a bomb detonated just underneath them shaking the vehicle. The three members failing to keep their balance as smoke began to fill the once air tight compartment.

'Go!' He yelled, it was the first time he had ever raised his voice at the young girl and it was enough to shake the stubbornness off of her as she is reminded of the situation.

Speechless, she and Neige reluctantly stood up and ran to the opposite side of the vehicle away from the firing. Opening the door, Ceil looked back at the squad leader that stood at the other door, his back pressed against the metal wall as he peaked outside. 'Run!' He ordered and simultaneously opened his access to the outside allowing the raining hail storm of plasma bullets to enter the vehicle, shattering anything that they touch. Then he pulled the plug off a small canister in his hand and threw the smoke grenade into the air releasing a thick layer of smoke that fogged the whole side of the vehicle. 'Stay alive!' And without another word the two females penetrated through the dark cloud, jumping off the vehicle's other door. Surprisingly with luck and the distraction made by their companions they effortlessly faded into the dark dense forest without meeting any opposing forces.

* * *

They ran aimlessly through the untamed wilderness, pushing out branches and leaves that came into their paths. Their breaths practically in sync, heavy and most of all painful. There was not much to see in this forest. The lush green plants, covered much of the sun's rays leaving only patches that somehow managed to penetrate through the thick leaves, all seemed alike to the two weary runners and wasn't long before two had realized that they no longer knew from which direction they started or how far they have distanced themselves. Not once have they looked back to see the one sided battle that has taken place, not even when the shooting has ceased with only their labored breaths, the rattling of leaves and breaking twigs still present in their hearing. Ceil's leggings have taken their beating, with tears along her knees and her pink dress now lathered with dirt and mud. The same could be said about her red haired friend's clothing and her hair now tainted with black and brown patches along the ends. The young scientist could feel the blisters forming on her heels to her toes however she felt no pain even if she was wearing her curved heels; adrenaline was all that kept them going now.

Sweat pouring down their faces and the urgency to keep running was all they had in mind. They were being followed or at least soon to be followed, if they weren't already noticed to be missing. However the uneven terrain has finally caught up to them when a sudden root of a tree that sprouted off the barely visible ground had caught onto the young blonde's heel. A small scream passed through her lips as sudden stop mix with the speed of her movement caused her to fall to the forest floor. Her hands just making it in time to cover her face before the impact.

Hearing the sudden crashing noise the Neige stopped in her tracks, her face filled with panic as she turned and run back to her fallen companion. 'Ceil!'

She knelt on one knee to ground grabbing on of her arms and placed it around her shoulder to assist her friend.

'I'm okay..' the young scientist responded in between her breaths. She moved the palm of her hands to push and lift herself off the rocky soil.

'Can you stand?'

'Yes'

As the red headed reporter added weight to her legs she felt the ground beneath her foot sink more than she had expected under the pressure. Left unnoticed by the rushing girl she added more weight to the ground thinking of nothing more than to help her friend and find a way to escape from their ordeal. Suddenly, just as Neige had almost successfully brought Ceil back up to her feet the earth beneath them started to quake, sending raved tumors to thier body and without any warning the soil on which they stood collapsed creating a small opening in the earth, swallowing the two females into its belly.

It was too sudden, all that she could remember was the cold wind brushed against her sweat drenched skin and the hard rocks that met them as they tumbled down. There seemed no end to the cycle as two bodies roll through the earth bruising their already aching muscles. As they continued to tumble down the sloped underground path, the feeling of earth had been changed to feeling of solid cold metal against their skin and soon their bodies came crashing into a metal item that stood in their way. The speed of their tumbling effortlessly pushing it aside though the barrier had help in shifting their endless roll into a slide before coming into a complete stop, hitting the cold metallic floor.

It hurts, her head, her muscles…everything. It had been so long since she felt such pain on her body; the tireless running, the desperation to escape, the wishing to find a savior to free them from their helplessness. Ceil groaned to the pain as she made an attempt to lift herself up, holding the back of her head to keep the dizziness under control.

'Neige..?' she called out

Looking around, she examined her surrounding searching for the location of the reporter. It was surprising how bright it was, dim..but nonetheless bright for having fallen underground where there should not be any present lighting. Even the hole they have come from reflected none, due to the distance and curve of the slope. Spotting Neige laying several feet away, Ceil forced herself to crawl, dragging her body across the metal floor. 'Neige! Are you okay?'

Just as she had said those words, the red headed female had started to move. She used her hands to help herself sit up right, sliding her back up against the walls of the building. Her right gloved hand touching her forehead, while she shook it. 'Y-yeah, I think so.'

She turned her head to the source of the voice, whom had already reached her destination and with relief written all over her face.

'Thank goodness!' Ceil exclaimed giving her companion a full embrace.

Surprised by the sudden heaviness Neige moaned in pain as she felt her muscle twitch against her chest from where Ceil had hugged her. Noticing the discomfort emitting from the red headed friend the blonde female immediately released herself. 'S-sorry.'

'It's fine, it's fine.' Neige replied groaning at the pain though the words sounded more to be convincing herself off the aching as she allowed it to settle itself. She tried to control her breathing, making quick and short breaths to gather the necessary air she needs while preventing her lungs from expanding to hit her ribs. She was lucky, she thought to herself, for everything that had happened till now all she had was a bit of what seemed like a broken rib. It was painful yes, but thanks to the adrenaline from all the running and panic her body felt rather numb more than anything else. Looking for a way to calm herself, Neige looked up intending to stare into the darkness to gather her thoughts, when her eyes suddenly grew big in awe. Her mouth opened to the ground.

'Ceil…' she whispered out to her companion.

The young scientist made a puzzled look at her injured friend whose attention seemed to have been taken away by what was in front of her. 'What is it?'

Following the direction of her friend's gaze, Ceil turned her head and was stunned the sight.

The source of the light. A light that mysteriously illuminated the dark and loathsome space underneath the earth shining like the moonlight dim and yet brighter than all that surrounding it. It was the only thing there; a large towering glass enclosure at the center of the metal space they have fallen into. Its cylinder shape extending high above the ceiling that contained the bright glowing fluid that lit up area. Thick metal tubing and wirings sprouting like the roots of a tree above and below the glass structure, twisting and tangling in a never ending pattern. Little threads of light peaking through the small wiring creating a small light show like shooting starts, each gravitating towards the glassing casing. But that was not all that awed them to the loss of words. Following the stream of light into structure the tubes begin to condense as they entered the casing, turning into longer cords that attached themselves to what was inside. A dark lifeless figure floating sedately within the center with numerous tubings and wires attached to its back. His body floated freely as though it lay upwards sleeping in the still waters making it difficult to see exactly its true form.

Curiosity has drawn them to it, the glowing structure attracting them like moths that yearned for the light. The panic that had been present moments ago was vanquished by the sudden astonishment that befallen on them. Assisting her companion to stand, Ceil supported her weight with her shoulders as they headed towards glass structure.

Upon reaching the foot of the glass enclosure a computer screen planted at the base lit on greeting the two females with an image of a crest. A symbol with two crescent wings formed on the left and right side containing a light shade of blue on its outer layer while dark blue on its inner section. On its center lay an upside down orange triangle etched with a smaller one outlining within. The upper center of the triangle was a yellow diamond cut into two halves the with the lower section sitting within the orange triangle with the upper section extended out.

It was a symbol that was familiar to the eyes of the scientist whose sole search years ago had centered in finding a member of the organization that the insignia belonged too.

_Hunters…_

* * *

Regaining her composure, Neige levitated herself off Ceil as she was now able to finally able to stand on her own, looking up to study the figure. 'What is that thing?'

She received no answer as Ceil tampered with the computer searching through its files. 'There's no data..' she stated, reading the message the machine has given her. 'It seems everything's been erased.'

After several minutes of meddling though the device a statement hacked through their thoughts, setting back the terror and alarm that they had almost forgot. 'So this is where you little girls have been.'

Swiftly without hesitation Neige reached out to her side grabbing hold of a small pistol hidden in a small pouch that was tied around her waist as the two females turned to oppressor. The same vicious eyes that peered through the gray scarf glowed grimly in the darkness, just like the three pantheons that followed him from the small hole that they have just fallen on.

Taking a step forward the cat like reploid looked at the illuminating glass that dwarfed all those within the space. 'Oh, what do we have here? What's this thing that you have been hiding from us huh?'

By stepping forward the two females have fallen a step back. Neige's pistol nervously aimed at the reploid's head. Her body adjusted itself to go in between the menace and the blonde behind her, fear and rage burning fiercely in her eyes.

Disregarding sight that was before him as a frevilous thing, Lyger returned his focus on the humans that stood defenselessly in front of him. 'I have to say you guys are a lot tougher than we thought. It took awhile for us to take down those guys up top.'

It was news that confirmed the worst of the two female's fears setting their eyes in a fit of shock and despair as the two stared at the reploid.

'No way…' Ceil uttered in disbelief, the comment sending her back several steps causing her to bump and lean back into the machine's keyboard. Her hand planting itself on the edge of the keys to support her failing posture. Fear was overridden by the sudden guilt and sadness that came over her, as tears start to well up inside her. Her stomach tightening and her heart crushing itself tightly.

A little chuckle spilled out of the reploid's mouth, ravishing the look of despair that appeared on his two victim's face.

'Don't worry we kept them alive. They're our brethren after all.' The cat like figure added a smug grin forming on his lips though it was not visible to them. 'They've just been mislead by you monsters.'

_Ready_

An air of relief entered breeze through the two females upon knowing the status of their friends, though it did not truly help them in their dilemma.

'You humans on the other hand, that's another story.'

'Why..?' The blonde haired scientist questioned gathering enough courage to engage the maniacal repolid.

'Why..?' The scarfed reploid scoffed. 'Because you humans have done nothing but use us, kill us, throw us away like trash when we've done nothing but follow you!' Lyger revealed lifted his hand revealing the exoskeletal arm that hid underneath his scarf, bare without any sort of armor to protect the robotic hand with sharp blades extending out of his palm.

_Calculating_

'I'll kill you..every last one of you. We'll liberate the reploids from your clutches.'

Rage filled his red crystal orbs as he struggled to maintain composure. A deathly glare pointed straight at the young scientist who had initiated the subject. The monstrous gaze stunning the girl frozen in her place, sending tumors of shivers and trembling down her body. His fist clenched tightly into a fist with his blades following the flow of his hands. 'Our master will use the lost technology and open a new world. A new generation without you humans!'

_Aim_

Without hesitation the manic reploid swayed his blade moving his aim between the two swinging ever so casually. 'So who should be first..hmm?'

_Target locked_

They were beyond speechless, both she and Neige who had heard his fatal threat. Powerless and afraid Ceil shut her eyes tightly anticipating what was to come. There was no escape for them who were trapped in this metal space. 'You!' she heard him screamed, informing them of he his first victim would be. Though she would not know for sure.

_Fire_

She felt it the crushing sound of a metal shot emerging out of its hiding, disturbing the tranquil air around them. She felt the loud vibrations ringing through her ears and the burning heat that emitted from the metal as it passed through her body like a small burning match that came in contact with her skin. It was followed by the sound of heavy metal crashing into one another. She perceived the sound of the shattering glass from where the shot had pierced a hole into the glass casing that was behind her releasing the glowing fluid, though to her surprise did not soak even the tiniest of drops on her. And to the worse of her nightmare she heard the sound of a body drop to the floor. _Neige..._

'Neige!' She screamed opening her eyes in terror at the realization that she was not the one chosen to be the first to leave this world. Greif and anguish forming in her face from the betrayal she had done. Searching for the reporter her eyes jolted in disbelief when she found her friend still standing in front of her, her eyes creating the same look of disbelief and shock as she looked back at Ceil. But Ceil noticed it was not her that grabbed her petrified gaze and when she stole a glance at their executioner he too containing the same stunned look as everyone else.

'Whoa that was a close one,' said yet another unfamiliar voice coming from behind her. His light hearted words cutting though the silence and tension that had overflowed through the room.

A cloud of white smoke spilling out of the shattered glass structure like a waterfall seeping in to the cracks of the metal floor as though the fluid within had transformed into the visible gas upon contact with the outside air. The room's warm and heated environment suddenly felt frozen, the air's moisture crystallizing into ice near the cloud. Her breaths creating a cloud of frozen moisture as well. Two large blue glowing circle gems appearing within the thick colorless fog, with a shadowed figure traced along the shining gems. His eyes radiating an emerald green glow that were matched only by the two other orbs illuminating on him, looked down at them. Motionless he was as the cloud dispersed and faded around him revealing the reploid that had slept inside the broken structure. A black armored reploid shaded with a hint of dark navy blue with red streaks outlining the corners and center of his body came into focus, the glass structure's metallic base acting like a pedestal that raised him high above the others. His spiked auburn hair covered by his pointed helmet that contained one of the two illuminating gems on its center covering most of the top of his head and its side, the other crystal finding its place against the middle of his chest. His face presenting a distinguishable x shaped scar that was rather unique for a reploid to have. Sticking out from his back though covered by many tubing that were attached to him were two slim white 'wings,' the tips reaching the lower end of his legs where two booster like compartments propped out on the side. His pointed shoulder guards situated upwards aimed downwards to the cat like reploid that stood before him. The ice that encased his body seemingly thawed into smoke creating an illusion of a burning figure.

Eyeing the firearm in the mysterious reploid's hand Ceil had realized that the hot metal bullet that had passed through her had belonged to him. Glancing at the ground she noticed a small crater just inches beneath her feet. A steel knife burned and bent in its center that it looked as though it could have melted in the impact. _He stopped it…_

'You bastard! How dare you stop my attack! Who the do you think you are!?' Lyger spouted in anger and ordered his three pantheons destroy the mysterious reploid.

Before the three pantheons could even raise their weapons at him, three silent bullets flew through the air and cleanly shot through the red metal cores of the weaponized machines sending them into an electrical spasm before lifelessly falling to the floor that sent the same petrified look the young women had into the once arrogant reploid. Those green emerald eyes bearing eerie resemblance to pervious warrior like heroes, glimmering hints of judgment that befalls on his gaze.

'The name's Axl, who the hell are you?'

* * *

**Author's note**

Yay here he comes muwahaha. Next chapter will be all about Axl and his badass self!

I've debated whether to have combined this chapter with the earlier one but decided against it reason being that all the touchy feely stuff about Zero would have seem to take away from the tension and suspense that lead up to Axl's entrance lol.

And vice versa it would have taken too long and the part about Zero's death would probably have lost meaning with all the things that were happening all at once xD

Furthermore, I wanted to introduce the issue in regards to the whole liberation thing, which is why it took so long to get Axl into the picture. I wanted to set up the plot to explain what happened after MMZ4. I'm a realist and don't believe that humans and reploids just became good friends just like that. I mean the humans did treat the reploids like trash during the energy crisis. Even without evil or virus there would be some form of turmoil between them. So this is the time where story will take place.

I wanted to touch many bases so sorry again that it took so long for the main hero to make an appearance!

And don't worry those bad guys will not be the only ones , but I'm sure you guys already knew that though.

Well until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Savior ll

**Chapter 4: Savior ll**

The heat that passed through his frozen form. The feeling of rejuvenation and life that was bestowed upon him. A sensation he felt he has not had for the longest time. Why was that? He wondered as he opened his emerald green orbs. Staring into the darkness for several moments before light began to enter through them. He could feel the warmth engulf him and strength return to him as he floated back into consciousness in the watery abyss. His mind drawing blanks as he awakened, allowing his body to gather all the warmth and energy that flowed through him. The young reploid didn't have much time to gather and recollect his thoughts before his peace was disrupted by psychotic yelling just below him.

Now he stood there in the enclosed metal space, his glimmering green orbs presenting authority and significance that can only be matched by the daunting weapon he held in his hand that prompted downward to the arrogant figure whose loud threats had brought him to action just moments ago.

'The name's Axl, who the hell are you?' he said his voice assertive and calm unlike the atmosphere around him.

His introduction had broken through the tension and hostility that flooded the empty space and brought it to a standstill as everyone inside tried to take note of the unexpected arrival.

'When did you..?' Lyger uttered to himself, practically speechless at what had just happened. It almost seemed like a fantasy, a scenario that can only happen in a children's story of a hero coming in the nick of time to save those in need.

'How…?'

The young reploid could see the bewildered look in the corner of the cat like reploid's eyes just underneath his gray tattered scarf that covered much of his face as he turned back again to study in disbelief of his minions that easily fell to their death by the mysterious boy that had just appeared. The immediate execution was virtually flawless as he looked at the bullet holes that penetrated through the pantheon's metal core each one shot at the same location without any form of doubt of a miss.

Axl took advantage of the ill-stricken silence that fell into the room to observe the dark unfamiliar surroundings. The dim room held a nostalgic feeling to it though he can not say exactly why. He glanced at high steel ceilings that were covered with twisted metals and the shattered glass that fell due to his life saving attack. He had just noticed the metals that came in an assortment of sizes attached to his back, weighing heavily on him as they dragged on the pedestal which he stood; though they posed no issue for him now that overly extended metals had become loose and can easily be detached at any given moment. Noting of the two human females that stood just beneath his feet, their shocked and terrified look still lingering in their features the green eyed reploid lowered his weapon to his side as a means to assure that he had no ill intentions towards them. He knew they were debating their trust over him and it was clear that it was not one that could easily be gained from the way things have been going about.

Axl noticed the injured red headed girl to his right; he could see the trembling of her arms and legs as the reporter leaned her back against the broken structure's metal base and slowly inched towards the blonde. The pistol that she held in both of her hand now set to her side. The injury she had sustained ached from the pressures of standing, throbbing painfully against the middle section of her body. The two girls stood motionlessly next to each other no words were exchanged, only the few glances they made to one another, but it was clear that both have similar thoughts in regards to the mysterious reploid. It was easy to speculate that it was all because of the agitated reploid's and his group's doing but how they got to the situation is another story.

* * *

Gaining a clearer picture of what was going on and satisfied with his observations, he brought back everyone back from their daze when he spoke once again 'So, anyone care to explain what going on?'

Wanting a more secure way to shield the two females beneath him, Axl decisively motioned his feet to move forward lowering himself down from his raised metal platform almost like a fall and landing lightly without making much of a sound just in between the two females, startling them by the sudden movement. Nevertheless, his actions have allowed them to gain a more detailed look at the mysterious young boy. He was much taller than they had anticipated him to be, and unlike the level of skill and authority he had shown, had more a juvenile and younger appearance than they would have thought for him to have. His x shaped scar becoming an even more prominent feature up close. Still, though young and childish as he may have seemed there was no denying the maturity and dignity that defined an experienced fighter that was written all over his composed face.

He could feel the acute stares that were given off by the blonde and red haired female as they studied and took note of his features. It was quite awkward after all, though now was not really the time to consider such thought.

'Stay behind me.' Axl whispered, turning his head to face them. There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask and they probably had a lot of questions for him as well. Still, he didn't let his mind wonder too far as he returned his attention back to the hazard before them.

Axl took several steps forwards in order to create some distance between him and the two humans in order to create a more efficient and advantageous area. The strings of metal that clustered in his back extended to their limits and stretched out as far as they could possibly go, trying to tug the young reploid back to his place. However, the dark navy blue reploid exerted minimal to no effort as the already loose metal tubing and wirings each detached themselves piece by piece when they have exceed their length, falling to the metal floor creating crashing sounds that coincidentally matched the young boy's footsteps. Releasing the weight from his back, Axl felt a huge sense of weightlessness as he walked; stopping only when the last of the wirings dismembered itself from him which he thought was a sufficient amount distance to stand between the enemy and his victims. His armor automatically closed the opening on his back to its original form making the area where the opening once was almost seamless.

'You little punk…' Lyger responded, the rage and aggression returning to him as he snapped out of his shocked state of mind. He had taken offense to Axl's statement, moreover the unthinkable damage had the young reploid had done to his forces was a crushing blow to his ego causing anger to surge through out his body. He turned face back to Axl spreading out his arms and legs to a more offensive position, revealing the sharp retractable blades that stuck out of his knuckles. 'Just because you shot down some measly pantheons don't start thinking you can you can get away with it. You'll be sorry that you ever tried to defy me. Me, Lyger, the twin blade shadow.'

'Yeah, yeah. Gotcha. But can I still know what's going on first? I kinda wanna know.' The young reploid childishly replied, rolling his eyes at the now fully aggravated figure that stood before him. It was a classic threat after all, one that he had heard so many times before. He casually stood there, relaxing his shoulders and easing his position as though he was making a mockery of the enemy's threat. He is fueling the fire, he knows he is and yet he couldn't help but poke fun at the now easily angered reploid. It was a bad habit of his that had gotten him into more trouble that it was all worth.

The calmness in his voice and the lacking of alarm in his composure, the reploid named Axl almost seemed almost unreal to Ceil's puzzled eyes. The confidence he presented was far more than she would have expected. It was too unorthodox of a response for someone who was just threatened to be killed with great sincerity by someone who appeared to be able to do so. And yet he nonchalantly kept to his own pace calmly staring down his opponent. Her gaze had not left the boy since he had appeared and though fear still lingered throughout her body she couldn't help but feel at ease. She didn't know how far he was willing to help them or if that was intention at all, maybe it was because he had saved her just now or just the dire need for help but there was an inexplicable feeling that she felt that they could rely on him. His presence rekindled the lost hope that had vanished long ago.

Loud laughter filled the dark empty space, echoing through the metal walls had caught the two female by surprise. 'You're something else. What makes you think you'll get an answer?'

'Because I asked?' Axl responded sarcastically as though he was stating the obvious that earned him another loud chuckle from the almost insane reploid. Still as playful as he was Axl observed every little movements and changes the cat like reploid makes that could potentially hint some form of sudden hostility.

'There's no need..' Lyger replied menacing, the blind aggression he had just a second ago seemed to have instantly faded from him as he gave the impression that he had quailed his temper. Still there was no fooling about the deadly aura that he emitted throughout his form. Motioning one of his bladed hands to his face proudly showing them off to the young reploid and the two females he was protecting to see. 'You'll be dead before you know it!'

Without another second spared the manic reploid, using his powerful feline legs, flung himself straight towards the mischievous boy and the two humans with accelerating speed. An expected course of action for someone hot tempered as he was. Midway through his flight just as he was about to release a set of his blades a stream of Axl's plasma bullets forced him refrain from his course of action to dodge; he had seen it coming and proudly made it obvious by twisting his body to avoid the attacking an almost showy kind of way.

'Is that all you got?!' he yelled as he continued on to a crash course towards the Axl.

Axl took advantage of the reploid's arrogance to his favor. He stood his ground waiting for the charging reploid to come at him till the very allowing the charging reploid to come deadly close to him before activating his gaea shield to stop the attack. 'Not really.' He replied

'What the..?' Lyger said as his bladed hand collided with the energy shield that protected the young reploid.

He deactivated his shield causing Lyger momentarily lose his footing which he used as an opportunity to activate his right leg's thrusters and kick the feline reploid with full force back against the wall.

He wasted no time sending hell fire into his attacker's landing, firing a barrage of bullets into the punctured wall. But just when he had finished his last stream of bullets, two dim glows of lights flickered above his eyes forcing Axl leap out of his position barely dodging the two silver knives that had just landed where he stood.

Pointing his pistol to the ground, Axl was ready to fire once again while still in midair when his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the almost unscathed reploid appear from the rubble rushing up to him. Not having enough time to avoid the incoming collision, Axl barely activated his gaea shield when his opponent struck him once again, the force of the collision pushing both bodies away from one another.

Axl landed hard, skidding a few feet from where he landed. _He's a lot faster than I thought_, he thought to himself.

A small smirk creeping up his face when he saw Lyger once again charge up at him in full speed. _But not fast enough._

Axl rolled to his left to avoid another set of knives coming his way before dashing to towards his opponent giving him the illusion that they would meet each other once again in another frontal collision. But before the tip of the blade could reach the scar on Axl's face, he jumped out of his dash and over the still rushing reploid and blasted another one of his plasma bullet at point blank range on Lyger's back.

The feline reploid nimbly avoided the attack by twisting his body to his side forcing him to roll out of his charge, and sacrificed taking a hit to his shoulder from another one of Axl's bombardment of bullets that followed his initial attack once he had landed back into the ground. 'Gah!'

Wanting to seize the opportunity to end their duel Axl failed to notice till the last second an unexpected blade swing coming from above. Axl barely ducked out the treacherous bladed swing in time and tumbled to his side to gain distance away from whatever had just attacked him before going back on his feet.

_What was that?_ He thought as he looked back up.

'You have got to be kidding me..' he uttered in disbelief when his gaze fell upon what seemed to be a clone of the feline reploid standing from where he once stood. Both were nearly identical to one another if it weren't for the battle damage the original had sustained in his shoulder and burn and scratch marks from his body.

'Don't think you're the only one with aces up your sleeves kid. Come here and meet my puppet twin.' Lyger shouted as he recovered from the wounded inflicted on him and stood beside his identical counterpart.

The two jumped to Axl from above sending a hail storm of countless knives down to him. Axl merely took several hops back at the incoming projectiles as he prepared to retaliate by sending another set of hellfire into the air, but somehow the two figures have already disappeared from their flight leaving the reploid come into a desperate search for the two while he easily dodged the blades coming at him. It didn't take long to for him to realize that he had been lead back into a corner of the room where he would have no place to run to.

In a synchronized motion the two figures with their blades returned into his vision just as the first of the many attacks that followed missed him by the skin of his skin of teeth. Not wanting to waste anymore of his depreciating energy by activating his shield and because of in his cornered state Axl was forced to defend himself as the twin reploids unleashed a series of slashes and stabbing thrusts upon him. Two pairs of bladed hands took turns at a chance to land a hit on defenseless reploid. The scene looked almost like a well choreographed dance, with Axl turning and moving his body to whatever side he can and sometimes using his gun's sturdy metal shell as a way to block the attacks in a fluid tempo that matched perfectly with the feline reploid and his clone's flurries of attacks.

While Axl had to admit that the reploid did bring more of a challenge now that there were two of him. However Lyger's arrogance was working Axl's as he continued to weather out the sequence of attacks. Lyger and his clone were beginning to show their vulnerabilities and lacking in their mastery of the blade, a mistake that can prove to be fatal. Discovering a pattern in their movement, Axl took the brief opening that gave him enough time to leap out of harms way without forfeiting any bodily injuries.

To his surprise his movements have been read, the cloned reploid had also raised himself from the ground and came face to face with the now air bound reploid. Just as he was about to fire at him, a set of projectiles came from below. Swiftly in an almost graceful manner Axl twisted his body to avoid the incoming projectiles while instantaneously activating his thrusters to go into a mad dash while still in mid air. He collided with the unsuspecting clone and pushed his body back hard into the ground, creating a small crater with his body. While still in the air he aimed his weapon at the landing and ready to shoot a series of bullets. Another fruitless attempt when the original came to his clone's aid throwing a number of the sharp weaponry.

'You're really starting to piss me off.' Axl said staring deadly into his attacker's eyes.

Upon landing, Axl spun on his feet and immediately went into another dash to dodge the incoming blades and exchanged fire with his enemy. Unlike the situation moments ago, Axl was now in his domain. If there was anything he excelled on it would be in battles that required range and speed. He zig-zagged through the open space, making abrupt stops and changes in his movements to make it difficult for Lyger to get a clear lock on his position. Unmatched by his pinpoint accuracy the green eyed reploid had little trouble keeping the cat on his toes while he remained in constant motion.

Overwhelmed by difficultly and the amount of plasma shots to avoid, Lyger struggled to keep himself out of harms way. He hastily pushed himself back to retreat where his feet were put to work to avoid the continuous gunfire coming from the green eyed boy, who wasted no time trying to land a clean hit. He tried to deflect most of the unavoidable shots with his blades, cutting some in half while simple covering himself from the others. Nevertheless, several bullets hit their mark, puncturing holes into the vulnerable reploid's body while others simply scratched the surface of his armor. The accuracy and the continuous gunfire left the feline reploid running with his tail hiding beneath his feet as he struggled to find an opening.

He retaliated by sluggishly throwing several knives in all directions hoping to use it as a distraction to allow himself to regain some form of offensive advantage. It worked, though the knives posed no threat to Axl and can simply be avoided without stopping his attacks he noticed one head towards the location of the two human females behind him compelling him to prioritize their safest by eliminating that one flying projectile.

'Watch out!' he heard the blonde one yell out in distressed. A horrified look painted in her façade that looked as though she had just seen the grim reaper himself.

Turning his head to look back, he saw the dark hostile gray eyes of his attacker mere inches away from his face with his bladed hand raised to inject a mortal stab into his skull in the corner of his eye. There was no time to activate his shield and at such a close proximity it had seemed that death was nothing but imminent.

'You're mine!' yelled the manic reploid at what he thought was his undeniable victory.

Just then faster than a blink of an eye the navy blue reploid that stood so closely to him vanished from his sight as slicing nothing but the still air that occupied the spaced of where he once stood. It took him a moment too late to realize Axl's whereabouts crouched down beneath him. The fearsome green orbs reflecting the indescribable shock marked on the Lyger's face.

'Too slow..' Axl mocked as his weapon pressed against the reploid's mid section. His trigger finger set off his plasma gun, another one of his weapon's unique abilities that released a wave of visible strings of electrical plasma out of its firing hole. An attack that sent the unsuspecting reploid into an electrical spasm and paralyzed him. Determining that the reploid was no longer able to move as his feet began to collapse beneath him, Axl released his finger from the trigger and pushed the defenseless reploid that was on top of him to the ground.

* * *

Axl let a few moments pass to calm the adrenaline that was coursing through his systems. Just as he motioned his feet to stand, his left leg lost its feeling causing him to fall back into his crouching position.

_What now..?_ he rhetorically said to himself

The wave of electrical plasma and gaea sheild that he had fired were rather taxing on him as it required him to channel a bit of his own energy unlike his normal plasma bullets. Normally such an attack was rather easy to pull off and required little to no effort all, but at the moment he felt as if each movement he makes must be precise and condensed. Though he hasn't analyzed his systems just yet, he had realized through the battle that his body wasn't quite capable was he was normally use too and lacked a lot of his usual energy. On top of that, he was unsure why his body feels as though it hasn't moved in so long. Sure, he had just gained consciousness but it was not like he was injured or anything of that nature.

Though he wished he could press his thoughts further, Axl shock his head and tried to stand again. Successful this time, he walked over to the now paralyzed reploid. He could still see some of the electricity pass through his metal form as he laid on the ground. His scarf now loose on his neck revealing an exoskeletal face a half faced robotic man, half with skin, the other with nothing but the circuitry and metal mask of the reploid

'Y-you…' Lyger said viciously W-why didn't you kill me..?'

Axl looked down at the tranquilized reploid and replied. 'Because you still haven't answered my questions.'

'Ha! You really are something else.' Lyger chuckled. 'You're making a big mistake saving those humans you know!'

'And why is that?' Axl asked.

'We'll kill you…we'll kill anyone that stands in our way of liberation.'

'Liberation?' Axl uttered in confusion.

The mad reploid's laugh grew even harder as boy pressed on, 'A revolution…to set all the reploids free from those little human monsters. We'll make them learn of the suffering they had us reploids endure. Its coming…our master…once he awakens, has the lost technology that will set all us reploids free. Of course you worthless human dog couldn't possibly understand that.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Axl questioned becoming more and more confused as the conversation went on. 'If anyone is making anything suffer it's you damn Mavericks.'

'Mavericks..? Ah, yes I guess you could call us that.' Lyger responded unexpectedly calm. 'A label that is given to reploids that go against the human interest. And yet when humans kill our brethren for their own selfish desires they label it as a necessity.'

Axl raised a brow unsure of what to make of what the reploid beneath him has said. 'You're really not making any sense. How bad did that maverick virus hit you in the head?'

Lyger looked up at Axl with disbelief, 'Maverick Virus..? The hell you talking about kid?' He fell into an hysterical laugh. 'Were you asleep for like two hundred years or something?'

Somehow the comment the hysteric reploid had made struck Axl's attention though he does not particularly know why. He remained silent to allow the insane Lyger continue.

'Virus...you fool.' Lyger continued. 'This liberation is all for the sake of a better world, a world where we reploids can live without having worries about which one of us will die next, why would we involve something like that into our cause. We're here to save the reploids from those damn humans not have them go crazy.'

Axl sighed scratching his head from frustration. 'I'm really not following you anymore.'

It was truly strange. It was one thing for Mavericks to deny having the virus after all not all the repolids that have turned Maverick had it, but to actually deject it and its use for their crude purpose was something even he hasn't encountered yet.

'The lost technology, what is it?' Axl asked shifting the interrogation back on course.

'Ehe, a divine power… a power that can wield even the most feared reploid's in history strength in the palm of his hands!' the reploid announced proudly.

'A power that you'll never live to see...'

As Lyger said those final words, Axl saw a return of hostility in his eyes and a presumptuous smirk creeped back his face. Not a moment later, an ear piercing scream echoed from behind him. Immediately, his attention turned back to the direction the shrieking cry was heard from. There he saw the puppet twin reploid standing behind the two females carrying them slightly above the ground with their necks strangled one on each of his crossed arms against his chest and used them as his shields. While a small knife was pressed against their cheek; their frail hands struggling to keep hold onto the reploid's metal arm to carry themselves in order to reduce the strain of the strangling hold.

_Dammit_ Axl gritted his teeth and cursed himself for falling to such a simple trick.

He had been too indulgent in wanting to find the original that he had forgotten about the other that he had knocked out. Distracted by the new threat, the sedated reploid gathering all he had leaped out of his fading paralyzed state and grabbed Axl's armed hand, before he can point it was his underling. Caught off guard by the transpiring events Axl was easily subdued by Lyger to his knees. Lyger twisted Axl's limb back and disarm him of his pistol with one hand, pushing it out of reach, and press the sharp edge of his blade on the young reploid's neck with the other.

'Look who's slow now you piece of shit.' Lyger snickered

Axl remained silent as he stared at the two struggling girls he had failed keep out of harms way.

'Not not cocky now are we?' Lyger continued to mock, pressing his sharp knife harder against Axl's exposed neck.

'So who should I kill first? You? Or Them?' He continued on, ordering his puppet to squeeze them harder forcing the girls to wail out another agnoizing scream in order to rattle the captive in his hands. He was enjoying this, the taste of victory after such a difficult battle, though he would never admit to that.

'Annoying,' Axl blurted out in an irritated tone un-phased by the feline reploid's threat.

Alarmed by the unruffled attitude the boy was showing, Lyger tightened his grip on him. 'Still being cocky. You really want me to kill those girls first don't ya?'

'Shut up,' Axl responded angrily.

In almost the same instant a powerful plasma shot fired out of his free hand, striking Ceil and Neige's captor's directly in his head. He stood there for a moment motionless then fell lifeless, dropping the two girls back to the ground. It happened all to fast, that Ceil had not realized what had just happened till her body fell back to the metal floor and was finally able to gasp and cough for air.

Axl wasted no time turning his head back at his enemy, letting the sharp metal blade scratch against the outer surface of his armor. Using his free hand he grabbed hold of the unsuspecting reploid's bladed hand, while he freed the other. He then extended one of his feet spinning back to crash against the feline's tripping him out of his stance and slammed his back, pinning him against the metal floor.

'How did you…?' Lyger questioned, baffled by the turn of events as he stared straight at the firing hole of Axl's pistol.

'T-That gun how did you..' his speech was reduced to silence when he turned to look at the other pistol still present at the location he threw it to.

'I got more than one ace on me.' Axl replied and without another word he released a final shot at his opponent. However, this time the blast was much brighter than the rest, illuminating the room with a sudden flash of blinding light.

* * *

When the light faded and darkness came once again, the threat that was once there lay unconscious beneath him. The young reploid's gaze stayed fixed to the laying figure for a while in order to confirm that he had finally been executed before walking over to his other pistol that was leave on the floor. Placing it back his two weapons back to their rightful place, Axl turned to the two females. Their bodies still rested on the floor with for they have yet to fully recover from the strangulation they have experienced. There was still uneasiness in their eyes as they saw their rescuer approach them. Their muscles tensed and Axl could see the red hair one position herself in front of her blonde hair friend.

As much as they wished to feel at safe, lingering doubt still clouded their minds. They were still defenseless after all, especially now that they knew just how skilled the reploid approaching them. Axl released a deep and heavy relief sigh when he go to about an arm's length from them and collapsed sitting down on the floor.

'Man, I'm beat. Talk about rude awakenings huh?' he said with a smile as he threw his arm behind him to support his back. The seriousness he had from the battle seemed almost non existent and was replaced by a carefree child like personality. He looked at the startled girls. 'You guys okay?'

'Just who are you?' asked Neige ignoring his question.

'Did I say already? I'm Axl,' he introduced himself again. 'And you guys are…?'

There was silence for a minute as the two females hesitated to answer.

'Ceil, my name's Ceil and this is my friend Neige.' Ceil pointing at herself and then Neige as she introduced themselves.

'Nice to meet you guys then.' Axl relaxed some more as he and the two other slowly began to gain some form of trust as the conversation continued. He was starting to feel the heavy burdens of his system's lack of energy and strength, though he had no intention of ever revealing that to them. 'How are you feeling?'

'I-I'm okay. But…' Ceil said and then looked at her reporter friend who was still clearly trying to mask her pains.

'I'm fine, it doesn't feel so bad anymore.' Neige replied trying to comfort her friend's worries.

'Are you sure? I'm going to call some support.' Axl offered. Just as he was about to make the call another thought came to mind.

'By the way can you tell me where exactly we are and what you guys were doing her with some creep?' he asked curiously, still oblivious to the whole situation.

'Eh..? You don't know where we are?' She said surprised by the young man's statement. 'But weren't you the one….Nevermind' Ceil bit her tongue realizing not to press on the question in her mind, there were more important matters to deal with and getting too personal may only affect the situation for the worst.

Axl raised a brow at the girl's sudden change of attitude. 'Dunno, I don't even remember how I got here. You?'

He doesn't know. He can't even remember how or why he was here in the first place. He had just gained consciousness moments ago and had no time to truly think. Instincts had just kicked in at the sight of danger when he saw the manic reploid point his weapon in a fit of rage the defenseless humans, but at the moment such thoughts seemed trivial to him compared to the situation at hand. Then again, why was he in that glass casing anyways.

'We were with some friends traveling just some distance from here when we were suddenly attacked by that reploid and his group..' there was a pause in the blonde's speech as she recollected the events that transpired.

'Our friends helped us escape and somehow we ended falling down here,' Neige finished.

'I see, replied Axl as he began to finally piece together the state of affairs. Before he could open his mouth to continue the Ceil cut through the conversation.

'Please help us! Please can help us get our friends back?!' Ceil cried out desperately. 'I know we just met, and you just saved us but...please I beg you. Please help us save our friends!'

It felt as though she had done this before. Bring her comrades in the face of danger just for her curiosity and belief, then selfishly asked to be saved. She lowered her head to face the ground. 'Please…'

'Ceil…' Neige uttered speechlessly as she turned with eyes of sympathy of her friend's desperation.

'That shouldn't even be a question,' Axl answered indifferently, earning him two pairs of distressed and helpless eyes. 'It's my job, I'd be more than happy to kick a couple more maverick butts.' He gave Ceil another reassuring smile, brightening Ceil's face with a sudden flash of hope.

'R-really..?' Ceil asked in disbelief.

'Of course,' Axl assured her. 'But first we gotta get you two some help.'

He removed his focus from the two females for a split moment as he activated his communicating device installed on the left side of his ear. 'Alia, this is Axl. I got two humans that need immediate evac, do you copy?'

There was no answer. There was nothing but the beeping silence pinging on his ear. 'Alia, do you copy?'

Still nothing.

'Huh, that's odd I can't seem to get a hold of them. 'There must be something blocking my communicator.' Axl said to them calmly returning his attention back to the two girls.

'W-what are we gonna do?' Ceil asked nervously.

'Easy, we gotta get out of here first.' Axl replied.

He stood back up looking around the hollow room. There didn't seem to be any openings other than the vent hole where the two humans have probably down from. However the idea of going back up that small hole with two unable body persons with him was out of the question. But it was the only opening as a matter of fact there didn't seem to be any doors at all. An idea that did not settle well with him.

He looked back at the wall behind him and suddenly an image appeared._An emotionless Zero walked towards the wall behind him, passing him by without a word. A small door, large enough to only fit one person at a time slid open from the seamless metal base. But before he stepped out red hero turned back to face him, rather he looked up to what was behind, still that frightening stare felt as though they themselves were directed at him_.

Just then the image came to a halt, when Axl was called out of daze upon hearing his name. He looked down to see Ceil who was back on her feet and was supporting Neige to also stand with her. 'Axl, is something wrong?

Axl blinked a couple of times. _What was that just now..?_

He shook his head, clearing his head again. 'It's nothing, I think I found our ticket out.'

Though, it was not the most reliable source, Axl followed his gut and followed the path the image of Zero took. He faced the blank space and pressed his hand to where the center of the should be. Suddenly a red light traced over his palm and when it was finished Axl pulled his hand way. Anticipating the steel barrier to part and slide open, the young reploid's green eyes widened when an error message appeared on the screen.

**Access Denied: Hunter Not Recognized**


	5. Chapter 5: Invincible

**Chapter 5: Invincible**

Access Denied: Hunter Not Recognized

The glowing message flashed through Axl's vision, burning each word into his emerald green orbs like the fiery sun. He felt his stomach retreat and contract within him as the meaning of the message sank into his systems. Stunned, it took him several moments to realize that he had been standing there motionless with his hand still pressed against the metal barrier as though he was waiting for something else to appear on the screen.

'This can't be right..' He uttered softly to himself. He couldn't believe it. The undeniable silver and red crest of the Maverick Hunters, with the abbreviations MH written with such elegant form sitting on top of the blasphemous message confirmed Axl's belief that this hollow enclosure belonged to none other than the famous organization he had long been a part of. He had been a hunter for so long and a high ranking one at that, so to be given such a message just to exit a room was unthinkable to him. He tried again and again several more times, each time slamming his white gloved hand harder than the one before it. The screen flickered and glitches at his heavy touch, nevertheless the machine remained true to its answer and refuses his entry.

'What the hell...' He said to himself, his face now showing the irritation that grew within him each passing second. The young reploid banged against the steel frame to release some of his frustration. It made little sense as to why the computer cannot recognize him especially since it seems that it belonged directly to the Maverick Hunters, after all his red armored comrade had little trouble opening it.

'Is everything okay?' He heard the blonde one ask from behind. She and her friend, who leaned against her shoulder, had almost caught up to him. There was a worried look on her face after seeing Axl's unexpected action.

'Yeah...' He replied quickly to mask his frustration and immediately try to take back control of his welling emotions. 'Just having some trouble opening this door.'

'A door?' Ciel repeated, a bit puzzled. She didn't see any doors, the wall was rather seamless and smooth in all areas without any signs of creases or gaps. Everything seemed like one giant sturdy piece of metal to her, then again it wouldn't surprise her, a hidden door would be the least surprising finds; she found a lot of hidden things today, the so called liberators, this room and most of all him, the reploid named Axl. She hopes to find out more about him and ask about some riddling question she had for him if they ever have the chance to escape.

Axl tinkered with the now present screen searching for another way to access the system. He tried to manually key in his personal codes and other times he tried to access files that could possibly hint as to why he was being denied. He already had a guess, but the idea was something he would rather keep in the back of his mind and hope it was not true. But after so many failed attempts he finally gave into his annoyance. He let out a loud groan and scratched the back of his head.

'Ughh, this is stupid!' he spatted out, taking his two deadly pistols out and held them tightly into his hand.

He doesn't know why, but for some reason the more he thought about how futile his efforts were the more this room was starting to become some sort of cage. A small trap to keep him locked inside. It felt as though he had done something like this before, being denied access to the other side, the indescribable sensation of exhaustion and the lacking of power he had to escape.

'Open up already!'

He blindly fired at the metal frame from where he stood, ignoring the large cloud of smoke that swallowed his form and occasional small shrapnels that bounced back or off the metal casing. The force of his gunfire vibrated throughout the steel walls and even created a small current out of the still air. Ciel and Neige had to turn their heads away from the young reploid due the strong wind and dust that threatened to enter their eyes. They covered their noses to block the powdery air and squinted their eyes to prevent the dust and other small particles from entering.

Axl went on till he vented out all his anger and frustration, shooting away at the metal barrier with little to no care about anything else around him. In some aspect it was a way for him to clear his mind. But only when the gunfire ceased did the young blonde scientist decided to look up to see the full extent. The powerful blasts resulted in forming a large cloud of black smoke, due to the friction and heat caused by the bullets, which engulfed her surroundings. There was little to see, for the smoke blocked the already little light they had making it almost impossible to see anything beyond the length of your arms.

As the smoke began to clear, Axl's figure slowly came into focus, she could see him take deep heavy breaths as he waited for the result of his unprecedented out-lash. His frustration had gotten then better of him and now he was paying the price. He had exhausted an unreasonable amount of the little energy he had left causing his mind and body to yearn for the chance to rest. However, peace and rest are nothing more than a far off dream when Axl's aggravation returned as he saw the metal barrier he had just attacked stood defiantly intact. It had sustain a suitable amount of damage, with the holographic screen no longer projecting any of the blasphemous message but the bullets themselves only seem to scratch the surface.

The lack of energy was causing Axl to become delirious of his surroundings as a dark cloud began to hover over his head. All he saw was that small image replaying in his mind. The image of Axl himself locked away desperately banging though glass, yelling at his friend from a far who was unwilling to help him. He couldn't help but remember the cold frightening eyes Zero had from the image he had just seen in his head. It was as if he was standing infront of him and was guarding to keep the metal entry way closed. Only Axl can see him, the red reploid that stood in his way, looking at him with those indifferently cold blue eyes.

Why…? Why are you doing this? He muttered weakly with a shaky voice at his delusion.

'What's wrong with him?' Neige whispered over to her friend's ear as she noticed a change in the young reploid's demeanor and worriedly moved back a step.

'A-Axl...?' Ciel spoke out, cautiously reaching out to him but pulled back midway afraid to get any closer.

Axl fidgeted when he heard the Ciel call out his name which cut through his train of thought. He looked back at the two, as he snapped out of his delusion, and saw the unsettling look they had on him. Axl tried to push back the lingering thoughts he had to the back of his mind, pushing away any all other ideas that had swelled up on his head. Then he looked at the two firearms in his hands and proceeded to feel embarrassed at how he had just behaved upon remembering his course of actions.

'Argh, I was totally uncool just now. What the hell was I thinking just now? Am I stupid or what?' He said hitting his head with the hilt of one of his weapons as he realized the severity of his impulsive actions and the dim-witted cause for it all.

'Are you okay?' Ciel asked still a bit perplexed by the boy's once again change in attitude. He was most definitely strange in her eyes. Though she now knew that his true nature was like that of a carefree child, she couldn't help but notice that there was something far more than that.

'Y-yeah...' Axl replied, shaking his head. 'Sorry. I don't know what came over me.'

With now a far clearer mind, Axl reverted his attention back to the seamless steel barrier at hand. He studied it for a moment, contemplating to find the best possible solution.

'Hey Ceil,' he called out after another minute of careful assessment.

Suddenly, one of pistols in his hand changed its color to a darker shade of grey, converting it to his spiral magnum, a powerful bullet that can pierce through any walls or barriers in its path that he had obtained and copied during one of his many grueling battles with Mavericks, while the other was put away back to its proper place. He didn't know what would be on the other side but if this place was truly made by the Maverick Hunters and was made for him to be kept inside then there would be little time to react for at what was about to happen.

'You and your friend get ready, this is gonna hurt a little.' Without another word Axl aimed at the weak point of the 'door' he had created and fired a loud and audacious blast of his spiral magnum, breaking the sound barrier upon release that can only be described as a very low deafening boom. Before the speeding bullet can even reach its mark, without given even a second to react and brace themselves for what was to come, just as they have heard Axl's notice, the two were individually grabbed by the waist by two mysterious entities and were stripped away from one another.

* * *

'He's not coming back up yet?' asked the tallest and fully built reploid, named Disk, who approached a sub-group of his squadron, which were pretty much made up of makeshift pantheons coming in all assorted colors and a small little blue reploid with large circular glasses. They had been standing around and staring down at the small gapping hole that the two human girls have fallen into.

'Not yet,' answered the blue reploid without turning back to see who had asked the question.

Disk let out a sigh as he stopped right beside his miniature companion and surveyed the small dark opening in the ground. 'Honestly, does it really take this long to get two little humans?'

'He's probably getting his ass whooped right now,' the little blue one responded sarcastically which earned him the much excepted laughter from his leader.

'Probably, but if that bastard doesn't come back up in the next minute his ass will be the last thing he'll be worried about.' the tall one chuckled before seriousness returned back into his voice and face.

'The item we came for isn't here, we have to move out. The prisoners are part of that Resistance organization he told us about. I doubt we have much time before they notice that a whole team has gone missing.'

'Which reminds me, I still don't understand why we can't just kill them.' The blue reploid responded

'I'm not fond with the idea just blindly killing them off. They're reploids that were thrown away to be retired for the sake of human greed just like us after all. I'm sure we can persuade them after some time, besides with the plans going as they are we'll need all the man power and we can get,' Disk answered.

'It won't be easy. We haven't had much contact with the outside world since we left Neo Arcadia, but I heard that the Resistance is led by a human that helped and gave them their freedom. It's going to be hard for them to abandon that.' the four eyed reploid stated, revealing the flaw in his captain's idea.

'It's the blonde one that Lyger is chasing I believe,' Disk replied looking down at the small hole. 'She's also the one that created the C.I.E.L system that stopped the energy crisis.'

'She doesn't sound half bad,' the blue reploid commented.

Detecting doubt, the tall reploid glanced over at his subordinate. The young scientist does sound appealing, he can understand how he and other reploids can falter in their cause upon hearing about such wondrous deeds done for their kind by a member of their enemies.

'She does, doesn't she, Patch?' Disk responded, 'However, she is also the one that created that monster that disgraced the name of master X. If it weren't for her none of this would have happened in the first place.'

The blue reploid known as Patch looked up at his leader in disbelief. 'She's the one..? She's the one that created that imposter and started it all?!'

Disk nodded and continued, 'That's what _he_ told me. And up till now everything he's said is true.'

Patch's disbelief instantly turned to furious anger as he tried to take the new dumb-founding information into his systems. The pure image he had of Ciel some became nothing more than a fading short term memory is his storage unit and was replaced by the same ever so growing desire for retribution.

Coincidentally just as the cloaked reploid had finished his piece, the branches and leaves beneath their feet slowly came to life, thumping lightly on the untamed earth. It startled the little blue reploid and his pantheons, causing them to distance themselves from the small gap. Soon after, there was a sound, at first it was only a soft, subtle and indistinguishable noise as if it was being carried through the wind along with the rattling leaves and branches. But as each moment passed and anxiety grew the sound transformed into a more thunderous roar that only became louder and closer to them. The ground violently shook around them causing some of the unprepared reploids to tumble off their feet. The wildlife around them went into a frenzy, small mammals scurried into their little holes, birds flew away from their treetop, while some deer flew uncaringly pass the group.

'Whats happening?!' Disk yelled at his squad, who were all in too much of a panic to answer him.

Suddenly the small opening in front of them crumbled under the vigorous quake creating a much larger sinkhole that swallowed up one of the group's pantheons. Soon after, Disk felt another surge of energy build up from behind him. When he turned, he saw the earth well up in its surface as if a small bump was forming just underneath some of his pantheons. Heat swelled from the ground but before the earth could no longer hold the growing power, two dark figures rose out high off the enclosed earth just as another explosive blast erupted, this time larger and more violent than the one before. It burned the untamed earth and the pantheons that stood above the explosion. Dirt, leaves and oddly enough metal shrapnel rained down in all directions, hitting some of the reploids and glided them with dirt and black residue.

Blinded by the sudden burst of light, Disk could only stare in wonder at the two figures as gravity returned them back into the surface while the fiery storm ceased its rage and retreated back into the soil Ashy smoke clouded the forest scenery as the two creatures balled their bodies while they rolled and skidded across the rough surface.

The world had finally fallen into a standstill yet her head rattled and spun madly against her skull. As she tried to open her eyes to see what had become of her in doing so her dizzy state quickly turned into a petrified one. The blonde recognized them almost immediately even with her still spinning vision, the group of pantheons and their leader whose ambiguous eyes met her blue fearful ones. Gun and electric swords pointed in every possible direction at point blank range, securely surrounding her with no possible chance of escaping or even avoiding retaliation if they so desired. With thoughts jumble in all the corners of her mind, Ciel can't quite recollect what had transpired and how exactly she gotten into this situation. Images were vague and small bits that she could remember were at the earliest, being stripped away from Neige once Axl had unleashed a powerful shot at the sealed enclosure. She was carried by someone out of the metal room just before another heavy metal seal closed off the damaged wall, and then one after another powerful blasts erupted out of the narrow hall. The explosions followed them as they charged away with great speed. After that, everything else was just a blurry and broken mess.

'Whoa, whoa, easy on the guns.' She heard a familiar voice say behind her. Her heart skipped a beat and fell to her stomach as she turned to confirm the source's identity. Ciel's already pale and powdery face had lost whatever hint of color was left. As if she thought things couldn't get any worse than they already were, her horror reached a whole new level when she saw the reploid she had thought to have been defeated and dead, press his body painfully close to her. His half exposed face with no artificial skin was only inches away from her, and she soon realized that it was his arms that held her tightly around the waist.

At that moment, Ciel had forgotten about the surroundings and all she wanted to do was to escape from his deadly hands. .

'Let of of me!' She protested, swarming her body against his as she tried to find a way to loosen his grasp on her. His skeletal fingers felt as if they swarmed her side like leeches biting to attach themselves tightly into their victim's skin. The young blonde desperately searched around looking for any sign of relief. Her once refined ponytail broke free from its damaged shell and was now freely falling in a tangled mess in front of her face.

'Shut it!' The feline reploid order as he released her just like she wanted to and push her uncaringly faced down on the ground.

Upon hearing their comrade's voice and his figure take what in their eyes the group and it's pantheons lowered their weapons.

'Lyger...?' Spoke out Disk as he surveyed his tattered and black burned companion. 'Where the hell did you come from?'

The feline reploid stayed silent as he waited for his commander to continue.

'And why in the world do you have these humans with you?!' Disk interrogated as he raised his large sword directly at Ciel. The tip of the blade literally cutting a small strand of Ciel's golden hair as it stop merely an inch away from her face.

Paralyzed in fear and defenseless by all accounts, young blonde could only stare silently with wide frightful eyes as the sharp tip that at any moment could end slit her throat and end the pitiful existence she had become.

'Calm down, boss. There was just a bit of an issue.' Lyger started uncaringly ignoring his captive's distressful position as he met the menacing eyes of his commander.

'Explain yourself.' Disk replied readjusting his sword causing soft squeal to come out of Ciel's lips.

'I went down into some kind of room and some bastard came out nowhere and tried to help these two piece of trash,' the subordinate explained nudging his head softly to the right as a sign to indicate the presence of his double standing silently and muffling Neige's futile resistance.

'Where is he now?' Disk asked suspiciously.

'Down there. Asshole made the whole place blow up. I caught him off guard and barely made it out myself.' Lyger obediently responded, without flinching.

His statement brought the final news to what Ciel had dreaded to hear. The words he spoke were like daggers piercing ever more guilt in her already burdened heart. However, when Lyger looked down to glance at the weary girl's eyes, it was not at all what he had expected them to be. Instead of the panic and despair, he saw something change in her cyan orbs. A spark, a small glimmer emitted from within that he can not quite explain.

'And how exactly does that explain why you have these humans with you?' The cloaked reploid continued without noticing, 'You should have just left them there to die.'

'It was in the moment.' The feline answered. 'I was using them as shields to keep the bastard away. I don't know what he did but the whole place started caving in on the outside and without knowing I ended up carrying these two with me.'

Unexpectedly, gunfire erupted from a distance, sending miniature shockwave throughout the forest. It filled everyone's ears like a tumor. Startled by the abrupt noise, it brought everyone's attention away from the conversation as they looked back at the direction it was coming from.

Without being noticed by his commanding officer, Lyger bent down and pulled the frightened and startled blonde away from superior's razor-sharp sword. He brought her back to his side carrying her just a little bit off the untamed ground and notoriously glanced at her and Neige. The blonde haired girl didn't fight him this time, feeling somewhat relieved to be back into his arms and away from the cloaked reploid's large blade as she started pass the branches. For some reasons she can not explain it was different. Now that her nerves have calmed down, the reploid's touch felt almost comforting.

'Oh no…' Patch uttered turning to face his leader, though the dense forest blocked vision of what was happening it was clear to everyone where the firing was happening. 'Disk, the camp.'

'Damn, they're all ready here. We wasted too much time.' Disk gritted his teeth as he lifted his large sword off the ground sheathed to his back and started to walk the opposite direction. 'Move out.'

'Are we leaving the squad and prisoners?' Patch asked as he followed behind his commander passing the gapping hole.

'They probably outnumber us right now. We'll split up for now and let's meet at the rendezvous, we can plan a counter attack a long the way.'

Staring into the direction of the gunfire as the group started to make their way into the forest; Ciel couldn't help but express the unimaginable relief in her eyes. Her eyes stayed glued to the skies where the firings of guns rhythmically echoed like a symphony in her ears. There was a chance. She didn't want to her eyes to stray away in fear that it could all just simply be a hallucination. Even if it wasn't her to be the one to be rescued, if there was some possibility that her friends can escape it was enough.

Looking at the small patches of skies that peered through the branches and leaves of the trees Ciel soon noticed her captor has yet to move from his position despite the fact that she can hear footsteps crushing against the fallen wood and the rattling disturbance to untouched nature around them. Unable to resist the temptation curiosity she returned her blue orbs back to him. He was eyeing at his companions intensely almost like he was studying and counting their movement when more mismatched pantheons appeared from the trees to follow their commanding officer. His double was now standing beside them with Neige still caressed in his arms. She hasn't noticed it till now, but the fashion of which it carried her was rather strange. The double secured his grip on her by locking his arm loosely above her torso while the other wrapped itself around her upper thigh. It was almost as if it knew about the reporter's injury and tried to reduce the strain of being carried as much as possible.

'Lyger kill the girls and let's go.' Disk called out, shattering the small bit of false peace they had and remained them of their awaiting fate.

'Here's a better idea since they're already caught like this I'll take them with me. They'll be more useful to us in the long run,' the feline reploid boldly suggested, causing the group to stop and stare at him with baffled looks.

'Are you crazy? That's absurd!' Patch spoke out glaring daggers at his comrade for stating such an outrageous. He had been quietly restraining himself since the moment he had laid eyes on the young scientist that had been the center of his earlier conversation. 'They're nothing more than a burden to us! They need to die. We should dispose of them this instant!'

'Please, killing them is too easy,' Lyger sarcastically injected.

'I can't believe this. You're the one that's always jumping to get rid of these little monsters and now you're saying we should keep them? Killing them is the punishment they deserve for what they did.' Patch argued and pointed at the girl in his companion's arms.

'I know but think about it.' Lyger argues back. 'Kill them and that's the end of it. What good will that do? Don't you want to make them feel our suffering a bit? Have them feel the same thing we felt until they beg to be killed. Not to mention we can torture them to gather information. Especially right now with what's happening'

'T-that's…' the four eyed reploid said speechless.

'That's enough. Honestly what the hell has gotten into your head?' Disk stated, cutting through the conversation as he walked over to his seemingly deranged subordinate. Underneath the ragged and worn out cloak passed all the authoritative and stern facade was an honorable and moral man. Though it was obvious to Ciel that he shared the same resentment as the feline reploid, it was clear that the crude idea was not to his taste. However, he saw light in what the reploid offered.

'We'll keep them as hostages for now but the moment we get back to base it's over understand?'

The little blue reploid reluctantly nodded and submissively refrained from his position.

Soon all the remaining pantheons have gathered pass and the two reploids of the so called Liberation turned their backs started to move to their destination.

Don't listen to him!' a frantic yet cracking familiar yelled beneath the crumbled opening in the earth. Just as the reploid leader turned to check on the eerily similar voice of the feline reploid, a body flung itself against the tattered cloth of the tall reploid's cloak, crashing against his heavily armored body. He heard the sound of metal grinding against one another as the frail creature fell to his knees. It barely made Disk loss his footing but his eyes grew wide with surprise. Little sparks and tiny strands of smoke emitted out of the broken metal coils. The dull end of the sharp knives sprouted out of his heavily wounded form and an unmistakable large chunk of his already incomplete face was blown and melted to bits. Thick black oil flowed out, like the steady stream of fresh blood, of the many holes marked throughout his body.

'Lyger!' Patch yelled out, running to his unjured companion.

'Aw man, I can't believe you actually got back up here,' complained the deep cynical voice of the reploid how had thrown the weapons. His free hand evidently holding several pairs of the sharp blades.

* * *

On the other side, Ciel and Neige were dumbfounded beyond words when they saw the third feline reploid lift himself out of the broken earth and jumped out with all his strength to avoid the instantaneous set of knives that followed his wake, which prompted him to shield the large reploid when the projectiles set their course on him. There was nothing like it.

'Lyger..? How are you..?' Disk said out of confusion as he turned to look up at his still standing companion and his double just a few feet away from them, then back at the same being kneeling vulnerably at his feet as he tried to hold onto the thin thread of life. 'W-what is this?! What the fuck is going on?!'

'It's an imposter…guh..' they heard the wounded one explained with great distress. 'Y-you can't let him get away..'

'You just had to ruin everything didn't you?' the fake whined

'He's trying to run away with the humans.' Lyger explained, ignoring the teasing reploid's statement

'W-what?' Disk asked as he tried to process the information in his data banks. He glared back at the presumed fake in front of him, his mischievous smirk ridiculing the leader's failure to recognize. The feline saw the pantheons take an offensive stance and form a body barrier around there leaders. 'Impossible…'

For the first time, the two females both turned their fragile heads to the reploid that held them securely in his hands with mere baffled looks. They noticed there was change in his expression, unlike the insanely intimidating one he wore before. It was as though they have seen it before, the incriminatingly grim but somehow mischievous look he had.

'Axl…?' they both whispered quietly under their breaths.

With no words to express, the unscathed reploid lowered his head to meet their intense gaze with a small grin forming on the edge of his lips. He then passed the scientist into his double's arms, tucking her in gently as the two standing bodies harmonically walked into position, with the two girls and the double faced _Axl's_ back as it took several steps behind him.

'Stop right there! Where do you think your going? Put your weapons down and stay where you are.' Disk ordered the moment he noticed the now confirmed fake move.

'Make me!' Axl retaliated knowing full well that his cover has been blown. 'There's no way I'm staying here with a bunch of crazies. How about we just go our separate ways and forget everything that happened?'

'Make one more step and it's the death of you.' The cloaked reploid threatened, lifting one of his hands to grab hold on the grip of his sword. 'Surrender and hand over the girls.'

'Disk, you don't he has….?' Patch stopped as he tried to study the Axl's remarkable identical figure to his wounded comrade.

He received a doubtful silence from his captain. 'We can't let him get away.' He advised.

Sensing the group's murderous intent, Axl sighed then swiftly punched his bladed hand into the air. 'I was hoping not to fight.'

The injured Lyger noticed the action and his eyes widened in panic. 'Take cover!'

A dim light reflected at the corner of Disk's eyes and without a second thought, he pulled out his heavy sword from his back while he reached out over to his miniature companion and drew him close to his armored body. The reploid swung his sword up creating a rift in the air's current just as a hail storm arrived from above the trees, bringing forth razor sharp knives down from the branches and leaves. The wind he had conjured pushed some of the falling weapons off their intended course, giving him minimal time to place his bulky weapon a top his head to act as a shield. However his underlings were not as quick. An indicator of danger inside the pantheons' systems rang, but it was a moment to late. As their glowing red orbs looked up and lift their guns in retaliation, the endless rain of the blades gravitated to their height with great speed and force. It stabbed the ill prepared robots, breaking through their precious defensive armor with ease. The knives coated the blue underlings' bodies. Red crystal glass shattered in every given direction and lifeless metal bodies filled with countless blades fell without out struggle. In the end of it all the ground was littered with the barrage of blades and fallen pantheons.

While playing out the attack, the imposter's double left its master and retreated at a safer distance high above the trees with the two females in hand. They have given up in trying to understand what exactly was happening. Nothing made sense anymore.

Knowing that there were survivors in his attack, Axl, still in his copy body, watched meticulously for any sign of movements. Much to his surprise, a hook-like weapon appeared out of the cloud of dust and dirt. He bent his weaponized hand to release one of his many knives as a counter attack, however the hook was faster than he had anticipated it to be and caught Axl's exoskeletal arm. The hook tied itself tightly around his arm and began to tug.

Distracted by the struggle to keep himself from being overwhelmed and being pulled into his enemy's distance, he failed to recognize another similar weapon grab hold of his other free hand.

_Crap_

As the second weapon hook itself onto him, Axl followed the metal ropes to find its source, there he the blue miniature reploid appeared out of the clouds with the two ropes appearing out from an opening in the palm of his hands as he tried to add more pressure into his restrains. Caught in a power struggle, the young reploid decided to use the feline's incredibly powerful legs to pull himself high off the ground and throw a couple of blades at his entrapper. In doing so he forced the little blue reploid to extend the length of the rope in order to dodge the projectiles and avoid to the sudden pull that would have sent him flying other wise. It was lucky decision since not a moment later behind the dust fog, Disk swung his weapon with all his might and created heavy gust wind that blew away the leaves from their branches and dispersed the dusty cloud out of into the void. The highly pressurized air pass through where he once was, cutting down several trees like a sharp edged sword in its path and left the final one shatter from the inside.

Though the extension of the ropes at that moment gave Axl the opportunity to untangle his arms free from their trap, the high change in the air's current threw Axl's airborne body into an uncontrollable spin. Left without much options to stop his defenseless body, a radiant glow engulfed his entire body with blinding light that stopped his two attackers in their tracks. The double that had carried the Ceil and Neige had suddenly brought them back down to the ground and vanished the moment the light appeared. Their eyes followed the flying glowing figure as its shape bent and changed.

Before the illumination of his body faded away, Axl instinctively activated his back wings and extended them outwards to create an opposite force to slow down and stop his violent spin. Next, he powered on the thrusters on his boots in order to finally stabilize himself in the air. To the onlookers, it was almost just like an indescribable light show, but when everything returned to normal, the body of the feline reploid was no where to be seen. Instead, hovered was the young navy blue reploid with auburn hair and a x shape scar in his place. The peculiar sight left not only the reploids but also, the two human overseers hidden a small distance away in jaw dropping awe.

'How…T-that's Axl right?' Neige asked her friend without facing her as she started in disbelief.

'Y-yeah…' Ciel replied barely audible. Though the two have come into terms with the idea that the reploid that carried them may have been the mysterious boy, it was only a guess. Wishful thinking. To be truthful, they never truly considered exactly how 'Lyger' was Axl or how it came to be. In their panicked minds everything happened too fast with no absolute sense. But now they are seeing it, the answer left nothing but more questions. The boy nothing short of surprises to them.

'Impossible…' Disk uttered, mesmerized by the sight. It was as if all his questions had been answered at that moment for him.

'The lost technology…' Patch finished his captain's sentence, who was just as much in shock and speechless as everyone else.

'There's no way that can be…' Disk said shaking his head.

Noticing his attacker's momentary pause, Axl wasted no time in catering everyone's astonished minds. He pulled out his two most prized possessions and willfully opened in rapid fire at the reploids. The bullets fire followed with accurate procession at his enemies as they tried to dodge the heavy steam of hell fire by the skin of their teeth. Using his lower thrusters to move through the air in order to keep his opponents in his line of sight, he easily avoided some of the pressurized wind attacks and hook throws that came his way. When two reploids tried to separate and run to the branches in the trees for cover, the bombardment pursued them in an insane chase that left them no time to retaliate and little openings for them to make a clean escape. Each gun had its own target, and even when the two reploids scurried into two different directions the bullets followed.

Unlike his previous match with Lyger, Axl presented himself with greater animosity and for good reason. Though, he was unwilling to show it, he was nearly at his limits. He originally had planned to trick the group in lowering their guard in order to make a clean get away. But now that it was no longer the case, he wanted to get everything over and done with as hastily as possible.

'What the hell..its like those guns have mind of their own!' Patch yelled, as he hopped tirelessly back to avoid the endless stream.

The little reploid didn't know how true his statement was. Axl was a sharp shooter afterall, the best in fact. The pistols followed his sight and each shoot were guided by his natural instinct. There was no target he has ever failed to hit and two defenseless moving ones posed little trouble for him.

With little energy left to supply his booster, Axl brought himself back to the ground to continue his rapid succession. Patch found this as an opportunity to finally land a clean attack and released one of his hooks to try and once again hold down the young reploid. However, this time Axl expected that move and purposely allowed one of his arms to be caught. When the little blue reploid saw his success he began to pull, but was suddenly overwhelmed by the pure strength Axl unexpectedly possessed compared to before. Pulling Patch into a stop, the sharp shooter's free hand changed its target and one of his pellet finally found their mark and hit the little blue reploid's lower thigh.

Patch released the long rope from his hand to nimbly roll away, but the bullets followed. However, before anymore can blow through his body, Disk dashed for his companion and shielded him with his own form. The punishment in doing so was severe as the trajectory of the two free guns cornered the armored reploid and sent bullet bouncing off the large and easily targetable body. He had the now unconscious Lyger with him, broken and battered. The swordsman once again swung his weapon forward and used it as a shield to protect vital spots of his form.

'Dammit…lets retreat for now,' Disk ordered as he swung his sword once again to conjure up at high gust of wind to spiral around him pushing the bullets off their intended course.

Patch could see in his eyes how much his captain hated the idea, however there was no denying that they were truly being overpowered. Realizing how futile his bullets were to the wind wall Axl ceased his fire and covered his eyes partially to shield them for debris. Seeing this as an opportune time, Patch released his available hook onto a tree trunk to rally him and his companions. And by the time the wind wall has vanished, so have they.

* * *

His eyes remained unblinking as a bountiful data projected into his emerald orbs. He waited patiently while breathing heavily as his scanners did their work. The structure of the environment, their location, even the slightest movement around him was monitored with great detail, until he was sure that his enemies were no longer near. Deeming the area to be secure, Axl hid his weapons and looked over to the two girls' hiding spot. He saw their eyes peeking through the side of one of the trees at a distance. Maybe he was becoming delusional again, but the two almost looked like two little lost puppies in his eyes. He couldn't help but left out a small chuckle at the idea.

'You guys can come out now!' he called them over.

He started to make his way over to them sluggishly, as he tried to maintain his composed structure. He didn't want to show them. His pride was all that kept him running now, if it weren't for that and the need to protect them; he would probably drop dead from exhaustion now.

Suddenly, Axl's vision of the two girls walking towards him vanished into a blur. He felt an intense punch hit him on the lower half of his abdomen and a scorching hot clasp lock on to his neck. He felt his body being push off the ground, while his back crashed against several unsuspecting trees, tearing through them as if they were nothing more than thin sheets of dry wall from the sheer force of the thing that rammed him into them.

When the movement has stopped, Axl was raised high above the ground, pinned against the scorching metal and the trunk of a surviving tree and drained out of the already little energy he had in the two consecutive battles. Axl's hands grabbed onto the iron clasp that was choking him, and tired to tear them open without avail. It was hot as if fire was burning through his skin and melting the small layer of armor he had around his neck.

_How did I not notice him…._

He saw nothing but red, the ferocious ember eyes swallowed by the tiny red fiery flames that were emitting out of the metal cannon held by the figure.

'Oi, oi, Look what we have here..' the red figure spoke, tightening his hold on Axl even more. 'You've messed with the wrong people kid.'

_Dammit…_Axl said to himself as he felt the chokehold squeeze out his already fleeting consciousness. The world was fading away from him little by little. To think he was going to die like this.

Suddenly in the midst of his blurring vision the long golden locks of her hair flying through the wind as Ciel sprint towards them replaced the emerald green color of his orbs. He was powerless to protect her in this one sided fight. To do something so reckless, what could this girl possibly be thinking? If it weren't for this overwhelming burning sensation that was overheating his systems he would have screamed for her to leave, to run and hide. Even so, he doubts he had even that much power to do so.

'Wait! Fefnir! Please, stop!' he heard her scream at the top of her lungs as she approached them.

_Fefnir..?_ Axl repeated in his mind. Unexpectedly, he felt the metal around his throat loosen and the emitting heat that engulfed the entirety of his neck and upper body receded. Somehow, his will to fight disappeared at that moment and just like that gold faded from Axl's shimmering eyes before his world once again returned to darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi guys! sorry it took so long for the update. Finals are coming up and projects and the need to study are just piling up so I haven't had much time to work on the story T.T And I didn't intend for this chapter to be this long..lol.

Anyways, I'm not quite sure how exactly how Fefnir skill works in regards to taking people off the ground. I always thought his weapon was like a claw that grabbed Zero. But when I was researching it, they say the weapon is just a canon. It's a stupid question but for my own future reference does anyone know? xD

But most of all thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Ominous

**Chapter 6: Ominous **

Far beyond the unexplored territories of Area Zero, where the natural tree line dwindled into a dark shadowy sands and where the earth can no longer sustain the basic needs for life, lay a century's old Military Fortress. Abandoned after the conclusion of the devastating Elf War, in an forgotten barren wasteland scarred by the spoils of war and the extensive exploitation of all the earth's natural gifts from the past's meddling, its mighty walls stood high above all the nothingness that surrounded it. The tall sturdy barrier, that circled around a tiny seclude space within, did little to hide the eye catching damages it had sustained during the warfare. Numerous blasted holes scattered throughout the structure, and countless cracks and broken debris littered the wall's metal and stone encasing. It was the perfect sight to see just how devastatingly deadly the war truly was. Inside the intimidating structure was a large building in the very center, with smaller surrounding buildings around it almost like a little town that seemed to not have faired any better than the fortification that had failed to protect them from the test of time. Charred with unrecoverable black soot from the artillery fire, with obvious signs of the lack of maintenance done to it over the years since the fortress was abandoned, all the buildings were in shambles, some flattened and no longer in existence. However, the scene within this seemingly dead space wasn't all but the opposite. Unlike the barren wasteland outside there was life in these walls, just like there was a hundred years ago. Artificial as they may be, reploids wondered about. Coming from all different shapes and sizes, they walked around the streets, going on to their day to day duties. Some marched in a uniformed succession, holding what seemed to be homemade or stolen weapons in their hands, some jogged or trained with their weapons, while others simply walked leisurely around the narrow streets.

Like the fort, the fortress's inhabitants were all deemed as nothing more than useless once their purpose has been served. Used as a stepping stone and sacrifice for the sake of their creators' they were all persecuted, innocent as they may have been, and were subjected to retirement, a very kind and discreet term used for the term execution or death, as a means to slow down and lower the city's consumption of the precious depleting source of power, during the energy crisis in the once great metropolis of Neo Arcadia. However, the reploids within these walls were the lucky ones who, with the help of Disk and his companions several years ago, have managed to escape the city's tyrannical policy. Overtime their numbers have grown as many more have been saved, and since then many things have happened.

Inside the fortified space in the fortress's large center structure, Disk, attentively stalked across its massive and empty corridors, ignoring the broken pieces of glassware and rubble that littered the unkempt floor beneath him. The interior was no different from the outside, dark and filled with the sense of abandonment in every corner of its metallic walls. The forgotten building was not spared from cosmetic destruction the war and neglect over time has brought upon it. There was little light here. Old aged bulbs hardly lit the massive space and the sun's bright rays barely seep through the small cracks and broken windows to touch the end of the long hallways

As he continued to trail down the dark and eerie halls, he stumbled across several unmark and civilian class reploids, who casually stopped and happily exchanged greetings with their commanding officer as he walked pass them, before they continued on to their own business. Just like this stronghold and everything else in this lonesome place they were all nothing more than survivors of the terror that was unleashed upon them. To Disk and its inhabitants that live within the fortress's protection it is a haven, a place they called home. There couldn't be a better place for them, much like the refugees that once settled here who relied on the structure's mighty build to protect them from outside. And just like the fort they have found a new purpose. Just the refugees before them, they seek this walls protection, their last remaining hope for survival.

Nearing his destination, Disk stopped in his tracks and gazed at the two sliding doors in front of him at the end of the long hallway. Gathering himself together and organizing his thoughts, he took a deep breath before taking the final approach to enter the room. The doors slide open in unison and he could feel a small draft of air escape the room as he took several steps inside. Entering only several feet inside the entrance the doors behind him shut, blocking the room of the outside work and the light that peeked in. It was pitch black. Unlike the already dark hallways on the other side, the room had no windows or cracks to allow any form of light to enter. However, as the tall and muscular reploid pressed forward, a faint pillar of lavender glow slowly radiated as he went deeper in, though it did very little to illuminate the entire room and its hidden glory, it revealed an elevated platform, with intricate carpeting streaming down the flight of steps that lead to the top. For all that can be seen, the space seems to be well kept and untouched by the destruction like the outside.

The commanding officer took his place and stopped at the very bottom step. He looked up at the peak of the raised podium, where the center remained completely black even though the only source of light emitted right on both sides of the platform.

'Welcome back,' greeted a male voice. A small blood red glow, which can only be described as an eye that belonged to the shadowy figure that sat in the blanket of darkness, appear as owner finally acknowledged the reploid's presence. 'I was wondering what all that commotion was outside. You came back a lot earlier than we expected…'

'Yes,' Disk single wordily responded. Somehow, his stature and tone of voice has changed. Though he still carried the same dignified and disciplined look in his form, there was no doubt that his presence was inferior to the shadowy figure that stand on his unseen throne. Though the words exchanged were no different from a simple greeting the cloaked reploid knew better than to see it as so.

'Did you find it?' his higher up said, going straight business.

'It seems to be another dead end. We scouted the area but we were unable to locate the device.'

'Is that so…what a lousy piece of equipment and here I thought we were finally onto something.' the shadow uttered in disappointment which was soon followed by the sound of a heavy hand crushing a flat paneled screen that the shadow had beside him, which Disk assumed contained the data and clue that lead them to the location in the first place and threw it away from his sight.

But before the panel crash onto the solid floor Disk noticed a small image of what seemed to be the moon and to the very corner a familiar white reploid, however, before he could distinguish any more details the forceful throw shut down the panel's light.

Not long after Disk felt a smoldering gaze fall upon him. The red eye wonder as though those crimson orbs scanned and painfully etched every inch of his body from head to toe as his director's attention shifted over to him, taking in every little detail, even though there the cloaked reploid himself can barely see through this lightless space.

'You don't look so well, did something happen during your little search? It's not like you to look so nervous after a mission.' his higher up voiced out upon seeing the battered reploid's injuries.

Disk's body tensed, noticing that he has forgotten to cover up his currently shameless body. Without thinking, the moment he and his remaining group have arrived he immediately came here. Though he would have had to explain what happened sooner or later, he didn't want his failure to be seen this way.

'It's nothing. There was just a bit of an issue that we encountered during the search,' he answered lowering his head to avoid those incriminating eyes.

'And what kind of issue would get someone like you in that sorry state of yours?'

Disk paused for a second as he gulped down his pride. 'We…we were ill-prepared. The human that runs the old Resistance group was somehow able to intercept one of our broadcasts during the search and a squad came looking for us.'

'Ill-prepared?' He heard a chuckle. 'You're telling me that even with the three of you and the pantheons I gave you weren't enough to get rid of a small Resistance squad?' refuted the figure, sounding a little more irritated by the news that they were now discovered and possibly their intentions.

'N-no, that's not the case. My team was able to take down their group without a problem,' the cloaked reploid tried to defend.

'What exactly was the issue? The fire Guardian?'

'No, he was not present at the time.'

'So what?'

'That is what I came here immediately to report to you about.' Disk said, gaining back the dignified composure he thought he had lost the moment he came to the room as he remembered the purpose of why he was here to begin with.

'There was a reploid…he was appeared out of nowhere…no—that's not right..' Disk explained before cutting himself off as he recollected earlier events.

'H-he…' he muttered to himself, slowly drifting away to his own thoughts.

'What? Speak up I can't hear you.' figure ordered who was now eyeing his subordinate with great curiosity.

'The lost technology..' Disk began, raising his head and voice as he gazed directly to the very core of his leader's tinted red eyes with his own, that were now simmering as though they have witnessed a form of enlightenment.

'Lost technology…?' the figure rhetorically asked perplexed in his subordinate's claim.

'The reploid, he was possessed the power of you and the master have spoken of.'

Disk gave him a full report of what had happened and said 'While waiting for Lyger to return during a chase, a reploid suddenly appeared taking Lyger's form. It is like you said, you wouldn't be able distinguish the difference. The appearance, the voice, everything…even Lyger's abilities were taken no—they were copied.'

'That's no possible. You must be forgetting. There's no_ living_ reploid in the world that possesses that ability anymore. Not mention the science and technology to create those reploids have all been destroyed,' the superior one quickly dismissed as foolishness.

'I'm sure of what I saw and I am only speaking the truth.'

Disk could feel the shadows crept closer around him, almost as though it was crawling to his skin and stretching to suffocate him as suspicion of his unorthodox claim now ensued on his higher up grew even more.

'Those Resistance must have hit your head harder than your body.'

'This could be the missing link we've been looking for.' the officer continued on ignoring the unnecessary comment. 'The boy…He may know lead us to the device.'

'Really now, and who is this reploid?'

'A dark blue reploid, an x shaped scar on his face.' Disk described, trying to remember as much detail about the mysterious reploid as he possible could. 'He was powerful, more than I anticipated him to be. I don't know how he did it and I know I am sounding crazy but he truly possessed the lost technology's power….that's why-'

'What did you just say...?' the shadow muttered in an almost inaudible whisper that has cut Disk mid sentence, that if it weren't for a reploid enhanced sense of hearing would have silently been lost in the dark frozen air. 'It couldn't be…'

Much to the cloaked reploid's surprise, the mood in the room has changed almost immediately as the doubt and incrimination changed to interest and to a great extent excitement. It was the first time Disk has felt such aura coming from such a man who has for the most part was sat and watched in the company of the shadows. Even though, he couldn't see his face, there no doubt that he had uncovered something, something that was far beyond even his superior's own imagination. The tall reploid eyed the impatient and probing red orb with his own set of curiosities.

'The boy…' his voice uttered rising firm in volume and interest as his voice raced to catch up with his mind's quick and jumbled up thoughts.

'Did he give you a name..?' the shadow with anticipation. By his subordinate's description he already knew it, but still he need to know, he wanted to hear it with his own ears, a confirmation to the long shot probability.

Disk wondered for a moment, as he tried to retrieve the required data.

'Axl,' he answered with confidence. 'That is the name Lyger gav-..'

'BAHAHAHAA!'

Cynical and hysteric laughter unexpectedly filled the room with his master's menacing voice making even the already attentive and focused Disk jump slightly off his feet, cutting him off once again.

'He's alive?!' the shadow chanted between each break in his uncontrolled amusement. 'Those fools actually let him live?! This is too good! Too good!'

It was as if his superior had finally lost it and had gone insane. However at the same time it was also as if he had finally understood their predicament, much to Disk's astonishment, the laughter and his mysterious speeches to himself assured Disk of that. Whoever this boy was, the discovery of his existence was sure to change current tide of their liberal movement, and more importantly this world.

He wanted to inquire however the laughter soon diminishes as sudden as it came. And the Disk could see the red crimson orb as it lifted itself into a new height, indicating the figure's standing action before creating a thin trail of light as it spun to the direction of the thrown piece of equipment. He heard the quiet sounds of footsteps descend from the raised platform, leaving behind a trail of a dark void in his path.

'What exactly was it that we found? Who was that boy?' Disk questioned, jumping at the opportunity to finally ask.

'It all makes sense now.' The tall reploid heard him say to himself, his voice ever drawing closer as the shadow descended to pick up the shattered device, which surprisingly survived the powerfully reckless force of the throw. Disk watched as the shadow's face studied the contents inside the cracked screen before staring into his curious subordinate's eyes for a moment, seeing all the thirst of for more information to be given to him.

'Looks like the expedition he expedition wasn't a complete waste after all.' his superior answered, chuckling a little as another thought came to his head. 'It is just as you said, that boy is the key…I'm kinda sorry I doubted you for a second.'

'What do you mean?'' Disk asked praying for more answers.

'That boy is special. You will know in due time.' He vaguely replied turning to Disk from the darkness just enough for him to see his fanatic eyes and though he could see it, the wide grin on his face. 'It's all falling together, and now everything will come along faster than we have planned.'

'I'm not quite following you, sir.'

'It doesn't matter.' the superior reploid dismissed, somehow shifting his tone once again to a more caring one. You and others had a long day today haven't you? Get yourself together and get some rest for now.'

'Understood' Disk nodded realizing he would not get any futther, no matter he would like to.

'Once you're all fixed up start making preparations to head out, there's a lot of thing we have to do.

'Yes, sir.' Disk said, bowing and saluting his superior before heading for the door. With each step he took, it was almost as if the light followed him. The room was getting dimmer the closer he was to his exit. It was almost blinding, when the automated doors split open to let in the light. However, by the time he took a quick glance back at the shadowy figure, who's eyes eagerly watched, was covered the new blanket of darkness until the doors between them block their view of each other.

* * *

Inside the room the vents howled in the silent space, humming a very simple yet eerie tone that would send shivers down even the bravest of men's spine. Devoid of any source of light, the glow of the panel's screen stuck out almost like a sore thumb in the room, to reveal the location of the device. However, it was no match to the shimmering brightness a cyber elf that appeared from behind the mysterious shadow figure, leaving a trail of dust as it floated through the hollow space.

It hovered above his shoulder, and remained silent for several moments, just like figure as they both studied the panel's contents.

'Well isn't this quite troublesome,' said an echoing voice of the cyber-elf.

'Those Hunters really do like crashing into the party.'

'Do you actually believe that oblivious guy?'

'Huh? What? That the kid is actually alive?

The cyber elf gestured a nod, 'For the Hunters to actually keep him alive and keep him away from my detection is quite a feat don't you think?'

'Heh who cares if its true or not. It doesn't matter right? Besides, aren't you happy? Weren't you the one that said, you wished that kid was still alive. If that brat is really alive, you're the one that's going to be benefitting most from that anyways.' replied the shadow.'

'However, it still quite hard to believe. Also, the fact that he may actually be alive means that he may be necessary for our plan to move forward. But this whole thing will probably bring us more trouble than all it's worth.'

'But that won't be a problem now would there? It's better than relaying on these old broken files anyways. Besides, you're still there aren't you?'

The cyber elf chuckled, in response. They both understood what he meant and pleased evil grins creped up into both their unseen faces. After so many years unexpected break to their sluggish plans appeared before them, it was almost as if luck was on their side this time, and smiling down at them.

After the moment of silent communication the figure silently turned off his panel and began to make his way out the exit.

'Are you going to go say hi to our little mystery reploid?' the elf rhetorically questioned.

'Well someone's gotta check. Besides it'd be rude to just let him go without repaying him for what he did.'

'Aren't you excited.'

'You have no idea, how boring being cooped up in here and being a nice good little leader.'

'Try being a cyber elf and tell me what being bored like hell is like,' the elf joked.

'Just thinking about the idea that the kid is alive is making my blood boil.' He brought his free hand closer to him and made a fist, clenching the ball as tightly as he possibly could. 'Makes me just want to go and crush that pathetic face of his.

'Don't get carried away now, we haven't gone this far to have you just fail.'

Ignoring the latter's statement, the shadow slide open the exit and released the shadows from the darkness.

* * *

'Agh, my head hurts…' Axl commented to himself pressing his white gloved hand against his blue spherical gem, while the other pushed against the surface to support his balance as he sat up from where he laid. He stared blankly at his sculpted knees, trying to focus his vision while his head throbbed madly against the delicate interior of his metal skull. He sat motionlessly, deciding not to think at the moment for it would only cause him more pain.

When the throbbing ceases into a more bearable degree, the young reploid began to start the process of recollecting fresh images of the recent string of events that had happened. Though for some reason, it was far more difficult that he thought it would be. Whenever he recalls an image no matter how clear it was it faded away into a blur the moment he thinks of another. He couldn't summon up the memory again no matter how much he tried search is data bank or rerun his systems to bring back the lost thought. To be honest, everything he can remember was almost like a fleeing dream.

Overcoming his headache, Axl raised his head to look up and to survey his surroundings. Much to his delight and surprise, two familiar and very distinguishable figures, highlighted in his vision, stood together in just a small distance from him. It was almost as if he hasn't seen them for such a long time. He couldn't quite put it into words, but seeing them here in front of him, the red and blue reploid brought relief to whatever uneasiness he was feeling inside. Just seeing them was a comforting sight.

'X! Zero! You guys have no idea how nice it is to see you.'

They both had their weapons drawn to their sides with Zero's beam saber activated, presenting the deadly light green glowing energy while it pointed downwards barely touching the tip of his toes, while X had his hand expanded an opening and conjured into the shape of his buster. They looked down at him with a heavy gaze for a moment, then swiftly turn their backs on their fallen comrade and slowly paced away that created more distance as if they were not aware of his presence .

Taking notice of their action, Axl called out to the ocean blue reploid, and long golden haired reploid, as he stood up from his spot.

'H-hey! Wait up!'

Amazingly, both his friends halted their advances the moment his words reached them, bringing a small yet noticeably wide grin into Axl's face. He must have grabbed their attention pretty good to actually have them stop so quickly. Most of the time, they would just look back at him, and in some cases a tease or scolding would be thrown at him by either one, though the tease were normally just Zero's subtle form of complaining.

'Geez, a little help would be nice.' Axl whined sarcastically, 'I can't believe you guys were actually gonna leave me lyin-.'

Taking a step forward as he spoke, a swift shoot coming from X's buster flew unexpectedly passed the right side of his cheek, grazing close enough pass his skin to feel the plasma's blistering heat and leave a small heat mark.

With wide eyes and frozen grin, Axl stood motionlessly speechless and shocked at what had just transpired. Within his green pools, it reflected one of his most trusted friends aim his weapon, steaming out the smoking of the recent shot, at him with the undoubting intention to kill. He has seen it many times but it was first time he had those fierce lethal eyes directed at him, from the person he idolized the most.

'X-X…?' he was able to utter while taking a step back. In his peripheral vision, he soon took note of his other friend as well, who has also raised his sword and commenced an offensive stance beside his blue companion.

The scene was just too bizarre for him. _Just like before…._a passing thought whispered to him.

He couldn't quite understand just what provoked X to attack. Was it something he said? He can't deny, by all means, the fact that he has pulled a nerve or two before, but that never had them retaliate like this before.

Not given much time to think and comprehend, Axl heard the clicking sound of the X's buster, jolting Axl's rapid pulse to skip another beat.

'Not another step.' The blue reploid warned him with conviction.

''What do you think your doing, X?' Axl babbled in confusion. Yet his questions receive no answer but the serious menacing stares of X's deep brown eyes that locked onto his green eyes. There was no remorse in them or at least nothing he can see. 'It's me.'

It was frustrating him, as each second ticked, the confusion he once had was changing. He couldn't understand what was going one and as more time passed in this tensioned silence the more he had to resist the urge to charge right up to his companion into a downright brawl.

'What's going on? Axl tried to reason with him, snapping his feet closer together.

'Stand down…' X ordered, unflinching to the boy's rationalization, frustrating Axl even more.

'Listen to me!' Axl pleaded, balling his hands into two fists just to control the temptation to progress further.

'I said. Stand. Down.' X repeated this time with more assertiveness and authority in his voice.

'Why?! I didn't do anything!' the young reploid retaliated, ignoring X's first warning as he commanded his foot to take a step towards his friends.

A critical mistake, on a friend he had overestimated in trust.

Another buster shoot came without warning, penetrating through Axl's armored shoulder blades, shattering the metal and chipping the edges paint. And even before the pain of the impact can reach his sensors, Zero dashed and closed the distance between, with his sword readily slicing the wind on his side. The red reploid collided, with the unsuspecting one, taking his head into his free hand and pinned him mercilessly to the ground. It happened so fast that Axl was only able to see a glimpse of the swordsman charging with his eyes before his vision reverted up to view up above him.

The young reploid howled out a painful cry as he saw those cold icy blue eyes look down at him. He could feel the throbbing injury of the shoot spread through out his body as the crimson reploid shoved his hand ontop of the gapping wound which amplified the fresh injury's pain.

'Get off me!' Axl protested, writhing under Zero's paralyzing grasp. He struggled to break free using his free uninjured hand however; he felt X's heavy foot step on his palm locking it steadily in place.

It was agonizing, though he can't really say it was the wounds themselves. Though it hurts, this wasn't the first time he's ever been injured, he's had more serious ones before. And it was not his first time seeing his friends turn against him either. After all his old group Red Alert have turned away from him and became maverick, and subsequently ploy him to do their dirty deeds before wanting to turn over him in to Sigma. Just like the wounds, it hurts nonetheless. But it is more excruciating; he would rather have his body be stabbed and pounded to dust than have this kind feeling again.

His eyes grow wide when Zero signature weapon come closer into his vision. Zero released his hold on the young repolid and placed his remaining hand onto the hilt of his saber. Stretching his back and raising his arms as high as they could possibly go, he pointed the sharp tip merely a few inches away from Axl's horrified face.

'This is for your own good.' Zero nonchalantly spoke, as he adjusted his hold, and without another warning dropped his blade speedily down straight towards Axl.

* * *

'Stop!' Axl screamed out in panic springing up his upper half off his metal capsule like bed that slanted diagonally to allow easier dismounting. He gasped desperately for air, as he manically looked around the room, snapping his head on every corner, looking for his two oppressors.

But much to his surprise he was greeted by the familiar view of a bright medical ward room filled with different assortments medical tools and computers that blinked and shined different messages and light depending on its status.

His arms trembled as he hesitantly touched his aching right shoulder where the buster shoot had landed and obliterated much the armor and insides. So it was no wonder when a quite anxious chuckle spilled from his lips and relief overcome him as he felt his hand glide against his smooth metal armor that was complete and untouched by any form of injury or temperament.

It must have been from the realistic feel of the shot that made his body ache. The mind playing tricks. His whole body shuddered at the realization and an uneasy smile form at the edge of his mouth. Looking down, he brought his hand over to cover his eyes and most of his faces, as he tried to savor the inexplicable feeling of enlightenment he had.

'A dream…

Just a dream….

It was just a dream…'

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yes! I finally finished this chapter. It took so long to write, had a huge writer's block on this one. But I am halfway finished with the next one so it'll probably be up within the next week or two. \ (^.^) /

Btw I wanna thanks to True Hyper Sonic for answering the question I had last chapter. It's gonna help me so much for the next one. THANK YOU! (ToT)/


	7. Chapter 7: New

**Chapter 7: New**

Axl paced restlessly up and down the small private medical ward, repeatedly tracing along his previous steps, so much so that it almost seemed like he was starting to carve a very distinct path on the white tiled floor. Lost in his own train of thoughts, Axl paid no attention to his actions. And ever so often, would pause in his tracks once a thought or two entered his restless mind. Everything and anything was on his mind, there was no direction in his thoughts. It was the first time for as long as he could remember to have the liberty to do so. He felt alive, awake, and fully aware of his surroundings. A blessing it truly was to feel. For the first time his mind and body were no longer swallowed by the heavy blankets of fatigue that haunted him since the moment he had first regained consciousness. His sense tickled at every reactor they detect, lavishing the great new refresh feeling he has; though at the moment, he ignored the numbing steady songs of the vents that blew out the temperature controlled air and the machines that beeped a rhythmic tune.

And just as the pattern he had repeated countless times, he stopped absentmindedly staring into space. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. It didn't matter how much he pushed it aside and tried forget, vividly it played. The moment his mind was clear of any form of thoughts, it crept up immediately, silently burning the images and feelings it provoked with great detail. He hated these kinds of things. It was all too real, to a point that even he can still feel deep penetrating ache on his supposedly wounded shoulder.

'I'm seriously going to punch those two in the face when I see them,' he vowed to himself, itching for some irrational pay back. Though it was clear that was simply just a dream.

_Those two_…Axl repeated to himself, lowering his head. There was another, a darker one that at the moment he was still wishing was also part of the dream.

He was simply uneasy. And so again, he fought to bury the thought back to its rightful place to the back of his already cluttered brain, by reminding himself of the situation at hand.

Glancing up to scan the room once more, he returned to his pacing pattern. Anxiously, he was waiting for something to happen after all. It hasn't been long since he was awoken by his dream and found himself in yet another unfamiliar place. Though, it was definitely more welcoming than the first, not knowing where exactly he was or how he got here, wasn't exactly making the situation better either. To make matters worse, his two most valued weapons were missing. Lost from their owner's possession, it almost sent him into a panic when he discovered them missing. However, they were second in his list of priorities as he wanted to find the two missing humans that he had abandoned for his sleep. He doesn't dare think of what his attacker may have done such something truly unthinkable to them when he had passed out. But somehow, he wasn't truly worried about them being in harms way. Maybe he was just thinking too positively about this but the fact that he is practically unharmed and in better condition than ever before was making him think otherwise. And, what surprised him most he doesn't seem to be a captive in this strange and peculiar place.

During the early stages of his awakening, he had approached the obvious exit, which to his surprise was actually unlocked and allowed him access to the other side without issue. However, he had decided against attempting to do so as he is quite vulnerable at the time and without knowing what exactly happened it didn't seem like a logical choice to make. Though, that never truly stopped him before, remembering all the times he had been caught up in similar situations, and to be quite honest, Axl would rather make a run for it now while he was in what seems like an unsupervised space. He was after all the most spontaneous one out of the three Maverick Hunters, despite the fact X and Zero would probably do the same if they felt compelled to do so. But there was something about this place that made the young reploid bottle the urge to do so. There was an unexplainable sense of security in it, while he certainly dislikes being clueless about everything so far, the atmosphere itself was strangely welcoming.

Pacing with his back facing the unlocked opening Axl quickly jumped and looked back in surprise when he heard it mechanically slide open. A man with a faded light gray blue hair, who seemed to be much older than Axl, wearing a long green silk robe with golden linings at the center of his clothing and in his pocket openings entered the medical ward. His hands tucked inside the gaps of his sleeves.

'Oh..!' he sounded out in surprise, immediately noticing the recently awakened reploid standing before him which stopped him in his intended path just as the door slid close behind him.

'You're awake,' the man began to say as he stood in his location as a way to relieve some of the awkwardness that could develop if he approached the young reploid and the send a faithful message of not intending any harm. Axl studied the new arrival and, oddly enough, he had trouble distinguishing his status. He looked human, but if it were not of the head piece that wrapped around his head and the slim lined eye piece he was wearing Axl would have labeled him as that. It had taken him a little longer than he would have liked to know that he was a reploid but even so he was not quite confident in his assumption. He had never seen a reploid, if he was one, look so human like.

'How are you feeling?' the man asked.

'Who are you?' Axl replied back, eyeing the man. And much like the place, the blue hair man standing was inexplicably someone he was feeling that he meant no harm to him.

'Ah, yes, I'm sorry about that. You must be rather confused right now right,' the reploid said realizing his unintended mistake. 'My name is Cerveau, I am a friend of Ceil. I'm here to check up on you and see how everything is working out.'

The blonde scientist's name struck gold in Axl's interest as the man institute an answer in one of his many growing questions. 'You know Ceil?'

'Yes, she told me all about you and what had happened during their expedition.' Cerveau answered.

'How is she? And the other girl, Neige, too?' the navy blue reploid asked, somehow believing the scientist's words.

'They're doing well, Ceil has actually been watching over you since your arrival. I'm actually quite surprised she's not in here right now.' Cerveau said before pausing as he saw the genuine concern the navy blue reploid had for the two females. The reploid scientist shoulders unhinged themselves, as he lowered them slightly followed by his head as he gave the young reploid a small bow before speaking in a more relaxed manner and respectfully manner rather than a friendly one.

'Thank you,' he expressed 'If it weren't for you, I don't know what could have happened to them. You may not know but they are very important they are to us, but for you to risk your life and save them. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly grateful.'

Caught off guard by the sudden expression of gratitude, Axl stuttered and scrambled at the change of the mood. Moving his hand out in front of him in a panic as he hesitated to move closer to the bent over man with his hands stretched out in front of him without a real purpose, but somehow feeling it was necessary. He's received many expressions of thanks before due to his line of work but he never really got use to the fact of accepting them. Mainly his ego would take control as a response to hide the embarrassment but right now the unexpected and very expressive thanks scared even his normally large ego away. 'H-hey, you don't have bow. I just did what any normal person would do.'

Cerveau looked back up at the startled reploid a little astonished by unforeseen humbleness. 'Even so, what you did deserves more than just a bow.'

'A simple thanks would have been enough.' Axl said in his defense. Somehow, the conversation had eased the unknowing tension around them as the gratitude turned into a formulary ice breaker for the scientist and Maverick Hunter. 'Beating up the bad guys its what I do. No need for all that bowing.'

Cerveau let out a small chuckle, giving in. 'Is that so? Well thank you very much then.'

'See? It's a lot eaiser.' Axl commented switch a small smirk before the room fell silent as the segment of the conversation came to an end. It stayed like that for awhile, as both contemplated to see who would be first in conjuring up enough courage to start the conversation up once again. There was many questions to be asked and neither one knew where to start off.

The silence was broken when Axl let out a deep and pretentious sigh and jumped at the opportunity to get more of his questions answered. 'Say, how did I get here anyway? All I remember is passing out after some reploid attacked me.'

Delighted to remove the silence in the room Cerveau answered, oblivious at what had happened during their encounter, 'Ahh, that reploid would have been Fefnir. He was one of reinforcement units brought you here after he found you during his search for Ms. Ceil and Ms. Neige.'

'Fefnir huh?' Axl repeated in a whisper, etching the fire reploid's name into his memory. 'Where are we?'

We're currently in the main Guardian Base just near the city center of Neo Arcadia.'

'Neo….Arcadia…?' Axl muttered in his breath as the name struck in precise coherence to the dream city his blue mentor had vision to one day build.

'We're in Neo Arcadia?'

'Yes, are you familiar with it?' Cerveau inquired in astonishment, for he had assumed the sealed boy wouldn't have known about the old metropolis.

Taken into a daze, the question went passed the young reploid's hearing as he reached over to cover a part of his right eye and subtlety looked at the floor. His head was starting to throb again for a moment.

Noticing the boy's struggle Cerveau looked with pity at the young reploid was he struggled to remain composed during.

Unconsciously, he had tried to blocked the previous event that have occurred before he was awoken by the young blonde scientist. Pushing at the very depths of his mind and preventing himself to think about it otherwise. But now, the memory he had tried to push away was slowly creeping its way back up to the light.

'It seems that you were sealed away for quite sometime, it wouldn't be surprising if you—.'

Suddenly the entrance slid open once more, catching both reploids by surprise. They jolted their heads, turning towards the sound only to see the blonde haired scientist enter the room.

'Ah Ceil, there you are.' Cerveau greeted looking back at her as she approached them.

'Hey, glad to see your still alive.' Axl welcomed the female scientist, bending his upper body to the side in order to reveal himself from behind the older scientist's body with a grin on his face and giving her a small wave.

The young scientist looked at them with quite a surprise look in her eyes as she did not expect to encounter the newly arrived reploid to be awake. But smiled at both as she situated herself beside the older reploid's side.

'You're awake thank goodness.' She started off. 'How are you feeling?'

'Pretty good. Way better than last time that's for sure.' Axl answered happy to see that the girl was doing well as opposed to what situation he thought she might have been in after he had fainted at the hands of the fire reploid. In his mind it was definitely pure luck to have it be an ally of hers to be the one present the moment he lost all his power. Though he can't really say he appreciated the aggression and his handling.

'That's good to hear. You've been asleep for almost three days now. I was getting worried.' Ciel sighed in relief.

'Indeed. You weren't very responsive since we made our repairs. We got a little worried since your body is built rather differently than any of the reploids I've dealt with before so we thought there might have been some complication during the process.' Cerveau explained.

'You did a pretty good job if you ask me.' Axl comforted them, stretching out arms instinctively as a means to elevate both scientists' worries.

'Guessing you haven't dealt with New Gen reploids before huh?'

'New Gen? Is that your reploid class?' Cerveau questioned tilting his head slight at the unfamiliar name and looked at his human companion who also wore the same puzzled look.

'Yeah. You know the ones that can do the same things I do. The copy abilities.' Axl asked now looking at them with the same prelexed faced as everyone else in the room.

'Copy abilities?' Ceil repeated as her mind drew a blank for a moment, before her mouth opened in revelation, remembering the unbelievable and mysterious power the young reploid presented during his rescue. 'You mean there are others who have it'

'Pretty much, you guys don't know about it?' Axl asked suspicious by their lack of knowledge that he thought would be common.

Apologetically Ceil and Cerveau both shook their heads in disgrace. 'Sorry, this is the first time we've heard about it.' Ceil expressed instinctively in regret as they both cursed at their line of ignorance on such a technological revolution.

Neither have seen or heard about the power, and with all out honesty it what they have seen it to be, and Cerveau's case heard from Ceil, it was blankly out of fiction. For the two brilliant minds the lack of knowledge was almost heart breaking to them.

'That's pretty weird,' Axl commented scratching his head. 'I know we're new, but I didn't think we were THAT new. I know, since I'm a prototype and I've been around for quite a while now.'

'Tell me, what is your power exactly?' Cerveau asked out of curiosity as they weave slowly further and further away from their original subject. 'From what Ms. Ceil had described it was almost as if you have taken the form of a whole new person in every sense. It's quite fascinating. To think we've never heard of it is quite unthinkable. I can only image the endless amount of possibilities and by the way you're talking it sounds like there are other reploids out there that possess that ability. May I ask how exactly it works.'

'Can't. I'm not into all that technically stuff so I have no idea how it works either.' Axl answered, smiling nervously and scratching his head with embarrassment as he gave off what he knew was a very vague answer. 'I just do it.'

'Just do it?' Cerveau repeated as he contemplated on the young reploid's answer.

It's nothing really that complicated. I take any reploid's DNA and change it to be my own. That's pretty much it. I don't know any of that other than that.'

Suddenly, Cerveau's head propped up as a something crossed his mind.

'That reminds me…'

He removed his hands from his sleeves and reached into his pocket. Slowly, he pulled out one of Axl's silver pistol and reached over to him with the opening of the firearm pointed down to floor. Instintively, Axl unquestionably walked towards the scientist and reached for his shooter.

'Oh hey! He said, having forgotten that he had been missing his weapons. 'Thanks.' taking the gun out of the man's possession studying to check for any form of temperament and confirm that it was his own.

As the young reploid took the gun from his hand Cerveau reach into his pocket once more and pulled out the other while he began to talk. 'I apologize for taking them without your knowledge. I am actually an engineer and weapons specialist here for the Guardians and not too long ago when we were still a Resistance. I've developed and customized some weapons myself. Ceil told me about how your weapons were quite versatile and unique when it came to combat, so I got a bit too excited and jumped at the opportunity to study it. But don't worry I made sure not to make modifications or any kind of changes,' he said, watching as Axl meddled with his weapon.

'Heh, it doesn't really matter. As long as I got them back that's all I care about.' Axl responded. He hasn't realized how anxious up until a second ago when his two weapons were handed back over to him when he felt a huge sense of relief to have them physically in his hands. They were what he remembers them to be and unbeknownst to him it provided a sense of security for a much darker anxious his still rather uninformed mind.

'It's really a fascinating weapon. I haven't seen anything like it. The structure and design were far beyond anything I've come across.'

'Pretty cool, right? They were specially designed and won't respond to anyone else beside me.'

'Is that so…' Cerveau took note. 'Is this what enables your copy ability?'

'Yap, shoot them with a copy shot and their DNA is as good as mine.' Axl answered as he placed his weapons back into their proper place.

'Interesting,' Cerveau uttered as he cupped his hand with the tip of his fingers, while he was momentarily lost in thought.

Then turned to Ceil. 'Could he be a reploid Weil was secretly building?' Cerveau assumed as the two began to speak among themselves.

_Weil? Who's that?_ Axl thought to himself in upon hearing the name, confused as to why they would mention such a random person when it came to the subject.

'That would definitely explain a lot of thing.' Ceil answered, piecing together the likely conclusion. Weil, no matter how insane he was, was definitely a genius. And with the way the female has found Axl sealed away while possessing a new and intriguing ability there would be little question if that was certainly the case.

'But if that was the case, I highly doubt Weil would make a reploid that would actually go out and save humans, especially you Ms. Ceil.'

'That's true.' Ceil said in agreement, sighing a bit in relief as they confidently and mutually agreed in ruling out the mad scientist's involvement.

'Wait, hold on.' Axl cut them off.

Both scientists turned their attention to the navy blue reploid, realizing they have completely left him from the conversation.

'Eh? S-sorry about that.' Ceil expressed in surprised. The way the young boy spoke was there was no secret in his abilities nor his existence. And what's more, it was as if it was common knowledge that his class mingled openly with the rest. For him to be part of the mad man's plot would certainly be bizarre. His open personality, the way he seemed almost like an open book, it was comforting to give him her trust. She looked at the young reploid once more, studying him intensely as she remembered something that she had found when she had first seen him.

'Maverick Hunters….' she said remembering the crest that was on the screen and his knowledge of the technology in the room. 'That's right, the place we found you was part of the Maverick Hunters.'

Axl grinned with pleasure as she was finally able to mention something he was familiar with and appeared to have recognized him.

'Hehe, you finally recognized me,' he said proudly, pointing at himself. 'Axl, S class and one of the best Maverick Hunter there is.'

His introduction earned him a small chuckled from the Ceil, who was intrigue by his enthusiasm before returning to a more saddened look as the boy's situation was slowly beginning to make sense in her mind.

'Then…could it be that the New Generations be before the Elf War?' Ciel blurted hesitantly as the idea came to mind.

'Elf…what?' Axl mumbled in confusion as the subject was starting to become more and more foreign to him. It was almost as if they were talking completely in a whole other language. Neither one speaking about the subject that he knew nor understand.

'That would certainly make sense.' Cerveau began to say, missing the young reploid's confusion as he undividedly spoke out his thoughts. 'I've dealt with almost all kinds older reploid models before and his structural design was far more similar the older reploids than they are today. And if we put the Elf War into account, with so many deaths, it could be that the New Generation were—.' Cerveau started to explain to his companion when he was suddenly cut off by Axl.

'Wait, wait..' Axl injected a bit frustrated. 'Slow down for a second I'm not getting any of this. Look I'm sure you're all trying to figure stuff out, but so am I.'

'Ahh, that's right. I'm sure many things are still unclear to you after woken up.' Cerveau pointed out. Both their tones have become more serious and regretful. Suddenly the room has turned ominous and plated with the heavy air as the three realized where the conversation was leading onto. They have all been avoiding it to a certain extent; though all knew how futile that idea was to be.

'What do you mean..?' Axl daunted the unraveling conversation.

'Do you not remember how we found you?' Ciel asked as she looked at the Axl's emerald eyes who were painting an obvious anxiousness in anticipation.

'When we found you, you were sealed away. Could it be you don't remember?'

Whether or not he would like to admit it, it was not that he did not remember it was that he was afraid; afraid to find out why he there in that place. In that dark hollow and lonesome place; where he was frozen in that sedated space. He didn't want to find out why. He denied every thought and every idea that has come to mind. He had tried to push it away to the very corners. And most of all, he had denied the event as reality and labeled it just as he had labeled the wound in his shoulder a dream. Merely just a dream.

A hallucination he was having that he is desperately trying to wake up from.

Did they really abandon him at that time…?

He remained silent for a moment as the truth daunted down and reality begin to envelope every inch of him. He couldn't run away from it any more. His mouth became dry and his voice cracked as the words begin to form, while his body shuddered at the cause.

'How long….was I asleep..?'

Closing her eyes as she lightly shook her head in regret, Ceil glanced over him as she tried to avoid his eyes.

'We don't know. But assuming you don't know about the Elf War, it may have been over a hundred years ago.'

'A hundred years…?' Axl repeated to himself, as his lost his footing for a moment taking a step back to catch himself as he scrambled to find sense in the newly given shock.

'That can't be right…'

'What's this Elf War thing you're talking about? Are we in another war? What about the virus?' He asked as his mind scrambled to make sense of everything. It was still rejecting any fact. None of this can be real.

Seeing the young navy blue reploid in such a panic, Ciel was hesitant to move forward with her answers for she knew they were not what he wanted them to hear.

'No, the Elf War has been long gone and so has the threat of the Maverick Virus. Over the past century, cyber elves were created with the help of Zero who had put himself in a stasis and allowed the scientist study him which resulted in the creation of cyber elves. As a result, X used that technology to eliminate the virus significantly which brought the end to the Maverick Wars.

'That's insane…' Axl voiced out in awe upon hearing something unimaginable. Up until just now, the Maverick situation he had known it to be had only seemed to go for the worse. Though, thankfully Sigma was not an issue.

'Then the Hunters they're…'

'They've been disbanded just before the Elf Wars.' Ciel finished his sentence. 'And X had set out on building Neo Arcadia. If you were a Maverick Hunter you've probably worked with him, right?'

'He was my mentor. He's the one who trained me to the hunter that I am. Do you know him…? Axl said answering her question with another one of his own as his comrade's name was mentioned causing his ears to prop wide open to hear more.

'Yes,' Ceil answered biting her tongue as her face looked as if she was holding back on her answer.

'What about Zero?' Axl asked excited to know that his chance to meet with them.

Ciel nodded her head, curling both her hands together in a ball as she prepared for what he was about to ask next.

'That's great! They probably know what's going on. Tell me, how can I find them? You can come to if you want…' Axl eagerly said but the heavy silence that closed loomed among the two people before him brought fear in his eyes. They both looked away from the young reploid, planting their sights to the white tiled floor as their jaws locked in place.

'Hey…what's wrong? It's okay if you don't know. I can go find them myself.' Axl said trying to comfort the two uneasy patrons.

'Axl….' Ciel struggled to say, as she fiddled with her fingers. 'They're not here any more…'

'….What…?' Axl let out, unable to comprehend what the girl is saying.

'They've….' Ciel chocked.

'In an effort to stop anyone from ever using the powers of Mother Elf again for war X sealed her away using his own body. But it was taken away by force….and destroy the host body.' Cerveau explained sadly in the most logical and least painful way his scientific mind can conjure. 'And about five years ago, a man by the name of Dr Weil, who the responsible for the Elf War, took control of Neo Arcadia and planned to destroy what was left of this world with a space canon, in order to force all remaining humans and reploids to live under his rule. However, with Zero's help, Weil was stopped from ever setting it off; but the space craft crashed in the process…'

The room felt heavy as if the air gained weight in his shoulders as he heard the man's story.

'So you're telling me they're dead…?' Axl clarified in his whole and unphased voice.

'I'm sorry…' Ciel apologized once again feeling the painful stab in her heart made by Axl's unflinching words. She could feel the guilt returning her once more, beginning to once again blame herself for the cause of the crimson hero's death. If it wasn't for her maybe he'd still be here to see young reploid that they've found.

Unexpectedly a loud burst of laughter emitted out of Axl's mouth as the word's of the scientists finally sank in.

'That's a joke right? Them? Dead?' Axl chuckled moving closer to the two scientist. 'This is X and Zero we're talking about! You're telling me that they both died?'

Impossible…

It was a concept that Axl couldn't wrap around his mind. There's no way that could possibly be real. He had seen those two in action and better than anyone else other than the two themselves he knows just how much they were capable of. To be gone just like that, it had to be a joke, a dream…it just can't be real. There was no way he would ever believe such a thing.

Ciel looked at him with fearful and yet guilty eyes, glancing back and forth at the floor and his emerald orbs.

'It's true…' Cerveau answered in Ciel's behalf. 'They've did all they can to save this world….'

'Don't mess with me!' Axl spouted angrily, as his brain denied every word being spoken to him. 'I could believe all this Elf and one hundred years bull crap but your telling me that the two of the most powerful reploids the ones that fought Mavericks and faced Sigma countless of times are dead and all because of this one guy and an elf? What the hell is that?'

Axl stomped pass them and headed for the door, leaving a trail of angry footsteps.

'Wait! Please…calm down for a moment…' Ciel pleaded.

'No, I don't have time for anymore of this…'

'Please, just hear us out for a second.'

Axl turned his head around and looking at her with fierce disbelieving eyes that struck fear to quell her desperate pleas.

'I don't know what kind of story you're trying to make up but look I saved you right? And you fixed me back up. We paid each other's debts. I don't have any more business here.'

As he reach for the opening, the mechanical door slid open, causing the person on the other side to almost bump into the scarred being. Stopping just an inch away before their bodies collided.

Looking down Axl saw it was the red haired reporter, but unlike before he noticed that there was a small bandage wrapping showing their beneath her high cut shirt.

'You're awake! How's everything?' Neige expressed in surprise as she instinctively took a step back out to remove her blockade from the door.

Ignoring the red-hair's greeting Axl stepped out of the exit and began to walk down the hallway.

'Hey, where are you doing..?' Neige called out as the young reploid moved further and further away.

'Somewhere where stuff actually makes sense.' Axl answered back in a mumble as he turned to a corner.

'Honestly…' Neige sighed, giving up as she turned around and walked over to Ciel and Cerveau. 'What happened…?'

'I should go after him,' Ciel said to Cerveau as she began to make her way towards the exit. However, she suddenly felt a hand gently hold her by the shoulder.

'I think it's best if we let him be alone for now.' Cerveau answered as he removed his hand from Ciel's shoulder the moment she had stopped in her tracks. He looked out the door to see the young reploid no where in sight.

'He must not have taken the news pretty easily huh? He looked pretty upset.' Neige implied understanding Ciel's worry.

'Indeed.' Cerveau agreed. 'Unlike Zero, who lost all his memories when he was woken up, the boy remembers everything. Zero was able to adapt quite easily since he had to accept everything that came his way and he did not have the burdens of the past think of. But, Axl doesn't have that luxury of a clean slate. He can't just accept everything that has happened. In a blink of an eye he was thrown into a whole other world and lost all his friends at the same time. I can't imagine how much turmoil he must be having right now. But right now it's best if we let him settle everything on his own…it may be easier that way.'

'But…' the blonde protested.

* * *

Walking down the bright and wide halls of the Guardians base Axl felt several unwanted stares gaze upon the unfamiliar reploid as he sped his pace down his unknowing path. Along the way he saw many mechanaloids and reploids all wearing the same colored clothing Cerveau was wearing, though most of them were in pants and jackets rather than that long flowing robe that he wore. They stopped in their tracks as their eyes unintentionally follow Axl as he walked pass them giving him curious stares. And just like the scientist he they truly all did seem so human like in appearance that if it weren't for a feature or some deep looking he was practically unable to distinguish them in a glance. They were unlike the reploids he was use to, who did not particularly wear cotton and human like clothing. For the most part the reploids he had always been surrounded with and of that time had their metal bodies were fitted with be designed to be like their attire just like he had them right now, whether they were civilian or military.

Moving along, he realized he didn't have a peculiar place to go and with honesty he was practically lost in this large space.

Absentmindedly, he turned around, not noticing the small body bumped in front of him as it bumped against him and fell to the ground. Looking down he saw a small little girl with long blond hair, no more than looking like a six year old, wearing a long pink dress and holding a small cat like stuff toy.

'Ahh, sorry about that.' Axl said offering his hand over to the little girl who gladly accepted his help.

'Thank you.' She said before staring at him, tilling her head to observe the reploid responsible for her fall.

'You're Mr. Axl!' she exclaimed in excitement. 'You like a hero, you saved Big Sis and Neige!'

'Heh, I guess you can say that.' Axl said smiling at the little girl's innocent praise, somehow able to cheer him up a bit.

'Big Sis is really worried about you! You should go meet her and tell her your okay.' The little girl suggested.

'That's not necessary. I'm kinda leaving now so…'

'No! Sis will be really happy when she sees you.' She protested taking Axl's hand and began to drag him.

Instinctively, Axl pulled back his hand out of her grasp. 'Its fine, I already saw her.'

'Then where are you going?' the little one asked, putting her hand back wrapped into her little small stuff animal.

'….' Speechless, Axl began to walk away. 'Back to where I'm suppose to be.'

'Do you have friends there?'

'….Yeah…'

'I see. That's good.' The little girl said smiling at the reploid.

He patted the little girl's head before unknowingly began to wonder once again.

When he had reached the end of the halls, a large window that stretched up from the ceiling to the floor. Looking out he saw that it was overlooking the all of a large city filled with ridiculously tall buildings that stretched as far as the eye can see. Their architectures was one he had no seen before, different from the typical symmetric and industrial like buildings he normally saw. These were far grander coming in all different shapes and features that he can not quite explain, futuristic may be? But they did look like the type of buildings that would suit X's taste. However, looking closer, he noticed that many of the buildings were under construction around the city's center as most of the buildings had a crane or two, while some had patches of black and reeked of obvious signs of destruction in some areas.

This was Neo Arcadia…a utopia that was still suppose to be X's dream. Why was it here?

It's not supposed to exist yet.

'This can't be real…' he said to himself as he looked out at the buildings that defied his logic. He wanted to reject it and wake up.

Unwilling to place effort in stance, Axl pressed his back against the bitter wall behind him. The world he knew and the people in it were slowly becoming more and more distant. With each second it was a though time had frozen

He couldn't understand. Was he really asleep for that long? Rather, he must be asleep. He wanted to wake up and return to the place he wanted to see. None of this was real, everything was but a dream. It had to be.

That was what he wanted to believe. Letting his feet give way, Axl allowed his limp body to slide against wall and collapsed sitting on the ground. He huddled himself into a ball while one of his hands pressed against his communicator.

'Alia…' he called out in a small hopeless whisper. 'Zero…X…Someone…

There was no answer. The young reploid knew there wouldn't be one. Not again. Not from the people he wanted to hear a respond from.

'This is Axl…Alia…can you hear me….' He called out desperately. 'Alia….'

Nothing. There was nothing but sounds of his communicator struggling to find a lost and non existent signal scratching the drum of his ears. He couldn't hear anything much more than that. Without contact with his comrades there was no possible place for him to go.

'Why….? Why…?'

Guys…come on. This isn't funny anymore. Anything. Just say anything. I don't care. Just respond to me. Please. Please, someone…'

'Anyone…X…Zero…Commander….Anyone?

He just didn't want to accept it. He can't accept that fact that he was thrown away. Not again…

_It's their fault…_

Quietly he sat there letting the time tick by without care. Its not like he hasn't wasted more than this. He heard several pairs of feet walk pass him and sometimes he could see the reflection of their shadows amid the clean floors, sometimes, stopping to eye on the strange and oddly placed reploid. But he placed no effort in lifting his head to feed their curiosity. The seconds, minutes, the stares, he didn't care. He might as well die there at the moment. He was alone this time afterall.

_You're all alone…..because of them._

'I really am all alone huh..?' He said to himself, scoffing a grin, agreeing with the voice in his head.

'How long are you going to sit there and feel sorry for yourself.' He heard a different voice say in front of him.

'What does it matter to you?' Axl annoyingly answered back.

'You look pathetic. Get up. There's something you still have to do.' The voice ordered.

'Why don't you shut up and…—.' Axl retaliated bolting his head, his eyes losing the raging temper he had the moment he laid eyes on the blond haired scientist in front of him. Her voice certainly not the voice he heard.

'Axl..?' Ciel called out flustered by the young repoild's sudden movements.

'Ciel..?' Axl uttered as his eyes fell upon the girl's sky blue eyes.

'Are you okay…?' she asked looking at the young reploid who was still in his curled up position. It was almost as if he seemed so fragile, unlike the one he was in the face of battle.

When she received no answer from him, she reached over for him, wrapping her hands around his neck and placed him into an embrace.

'Everything is going to be alright…' she comforted him. He was much thinner that she thought of him to be and his auburn hair soft as she stroked it gently with her delicate hands. She doesn't know whether what she was doing was assisting him in anyways. But he was far more vulnerable that he had led on and she couldn't just stand by and leave him alone.

'I'm here.' She said 'I'm here…'

It was soothing, feeling the human girl's warmth against his face. It was something somehow he felt he had longed for. All of his anxiousness, temper and all the insecurities he had washed away. It became like a moment of clarity for him. No longer quivering in fear rejecting the unwanted reality, at that moment he was finally forced to accept and see things as the way they were.

_What am I doing? I really am stupid…_

Nothing could be done with him sitting like this. When did become such a pitiful coward like this.

And just like that he freed his hands from their curled up placed and slowly took hold of the girl, wrapping his arms around her just like she was doing to him. Taking in the new person into his grasp.

'Thank you.'

* * *

**Author's note**

**Author:** Hi guys…. okay so maybe my prediction for this chapter being posted a week or two after the last one was kinda off. But at least obligatory get Axl caught up in his situation is done!

**Axl:** Kinda off? It's been a month! You left the poor guys hanging.

**Author:** But it's not my fault! I got busy and lost all my stuff that I had been working on.

**Axl:** Can't you just admit you forgot about it?

**Author:** Okay maybe I got kinda lazy during Winter Vacation.

**Axl:** Uh huh…

**Author:** But I wasn't lying about losing me stuff you know.

**Axl:** Sure~

**Author:** Shut up, you don't know the struggle of having to type half this chapter on a phone. My thumbs hurts T.T

**Axl:** But you could have still finished it!

**Author:** I said I got lazy!

**Axl:** Say you're sorry.

**Author:** I'm sorry T.T

**Axl:** Good Author

**Author:** Don't make me give you hell next chapter. You got off easy on this one.

**Axl:** Wait, what? Nooo!

**Author:** Muwahaha

**Axl:** You already had me sealed up and crying like a baby geez! No more!

**Author:** That's cause I don't like you right now

**Axl:** That's just mean.

**Author:** Anyways, thank you thank you very much for those who have been patiently waiting for the update and everyone reading my story.

And also I want to say thanks to the Betrayed Heroes and Library of Mega Man / Rockman community for chosing to add my story into their community. That's really awesome thanks!

And big thanks everyone that has been reviewing and giving all their feedback. I really do appreciate hearing from you guys. Thank you thank you!

Especially to that one anonymous guest, I think (forgive me if I'm wrong) for always reviewing and supporting me. I wish I can say thank you privately but I can't PM you lol.

**Axl:** Yeah make sure you don't keep 'em waiting that long again, you slow bro.

**Author:** You just had to ruin it didn't you? That's it. I'm giving you hell.

**Axl:** Wait no! I didn't mean it like that.

**Author:** I'm going to make sure Fefnir beats that pretty face of yours.

**Axl:** Aren't you giving away spoilers?

**Author**: No, who said I'm having you beat you up next chapter (good idea though :3 )

**Axl:** Huh?

**Fefnir:** Ohhhh yeah! (Kool Aid Man lol)

*Floor shakes and Fefnir's hand canon grabs Axl by the neck*

**Axl:** Not again!

Man, I must be super excited to put this chapter to be up and done to keep talking so much haha.

So as you guys have probably noticed I started calling the Resistance, the Guardians. Partially because I'm assuming Ciel kinda runs a huge part of Neo Arcadia or at least is a big influence at this point in time. And mostly because they're not a Resistance anymore since they can't really fight a government that doesn't persecute them. So I'm thinking Ciel already disbanded the Resistance and established the Guardians.

I've only been calling them the Resistance so far since it seemed easier for everyone to know who they were.

There's probably a lot of things that aren't making much sense at the moment but hopefully next chapter I'll be able to touch bases with a lot of them…especially regarding the timeline of when Axl was sealed. :P

See you guys next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Incomplete

**Chapter 8: Incomplete **

'I told you to give it up already X….' Zero said to his restless blue friend as he rest his back against the metal wall near the entrance of the hallow space, leaning lazily in coordinated balance with one leg carrying his weight as the other rested behind it, with both his arms crossed. He had been watching his blue friend, who had ignored him for some time now since the moment he had arrived, in a distance tap in a vast majority of codes and data to keyboard. He can't really say how long it's been, but even for a patient person such as himself, it has definitely been some time.

'It's something…I have to try….' X finally answered in a momentary break without turning back to look at the crimson reploid.

'This is the third time you've been down here. It's useless. It's not going to change anything.' Zero finished before hearing a loud crushing sound made by X as he slam his hand at the flat side of the surface.

'Don't you think I know that?!' X exclaimed as his placed his face to look down while his hand struggled to grip the small smooth surface, silencing both for a moment. There was an eerie tension between them yet was devoid of any conflicting thoughts. Though neither spoke, there was a hapless understanding among them. Both understood their actions but neither one fully reached agreement with the other.

In the midst of the silence, the blue hero heard the subtle sounds of the crimson red's footsteps track for the exit.

'You're hunting again aren't you…?' X stated, without removing his eyes to face the departing reploid.

'Just a bit more...' Zero vaguely replied without turning back as well as he stopped in between the exit's pillars. It was a question he had heard all too often from his partner for quite some time now and it was one that never seems to dull in feeling.

X gritted his teeth as he held on tightly to the edge. 'You don't-….Because of me…..' He stuttered unable to complete any of the raging thoughts processing his head.

'It's not something you have to worry about.' Zero injected to stop his friend from his self inflicting guilt.

'I'm sorry, Zero…I'm sorry,' X chanted almost inaudibly.

'There's nothing we can do about it...' Zero said in a saddened tone, as he glanced back at his pitiable friend. 'It'll be over soon. It will be easier then. I promise.'

'They'll find out about this place if you keep coming back here so carelessly. If that happens, everything we've done till now will be for nothing.' Zero warned as he walked out of sight, he knew just how tirelessly his friend had worked and tried to find an opportunity to come back.

'I know….I know…' X whispered to himself. He turned his attention back to his work only to find the unwelcomed failed result his partner had anticipated. That failure in the fruit of his all his hard labor. Out of sheer aggravation the blue hero threw his hands across the keys, letting his papers and work fall to the ground as he threw his fists against the cleared surface banging against it without any form of digression.

'Damn it….! Axl…' he grind his teeth, 'Damn it!'

* * *

A loud and lurid scream that can be heard past the tall undisturbed trees of Area Zero sent frightful birds out of their nests and into bright and sunny afternoon skies. Escaping the dreadful sound the animals in the ground had also scurried away, whether they were sprinting or crawling, in all different directions from the large hole in the earth where the sound had originated from. By the time the scream had reached its last echo, they had all left the area just like they did several days ago when the forest was first disturbed by the gun fire and marching robots that were present when the hole had first opened.

Still littered with the destruction left behind from the previous battle, the scene was left just how it was. With the many dismantled pantheons on the ground and the knives stuck to their mutilated skulls and bodies from where they had been left to rot. And many of the surrounding edge trees broken or cut by the fierce reploids during their duel. For a place that had probably not seen many visitors since the time it was proclaimed off limits when the space colony had crashed or when in was turned into a Neo Arcadian Reserve it looked almost like a warring graveyard in contrast to the lively green area that surrounded it.

'Fefnir seriously, was that necessary?' Neige voice said over the communicator of the perpetrator who had disturbed the peace of this otherwise untouched space.

'Aurghhh, Why am I the one sent for scouting?' The hot headed reploid grumbled as he reduced the sound of his tantrum into mumbling words of frustration and displeasure to be sent to do a job that was normally done by someone that was in much lower rankings than such of himself—an esteemed General. Red and white in color unlike the other Four Neo Arcadian Guardians, the red repoild was far more bulky in shape thanks to his large armored shoulder pads and arm cannon in his right hand. And he was definitely the most short-tempered and rumbustious out of the four, though Water Guardian was certainly next on the list.

'And why did it take three days? Could've sent me out here to find those bastards awhile ago. There's nothing but garbage here.' He said as he walked up to analyze one of the better looking pantheons that had escaped having too many daggers stuck to his figure other than the essential parts.

'Oh quit complaining.' the reporter ordered. 'You're mission is just to find out more about that lab we fell under not run after those reploids.'

'I would've much rather have done that than rummage through this crap.' Fefnir refuted.

'Honestly,' the reporter sighed. 'You should know by now that Ciel's been pretty worried about sending anyone back here. She's been blaming herself all this time for getting us ambushed. Not to mention the transfer jammers and radio scanners are still online so those guys are probably still around here somewhere. If another reckon team gets attacked again we might not be able to save them. So just keep your eyes peeled and stop complaining.'

'Yeah yeah.' Fefnir dismissed, annoyed that he couldn't get the action he would have liked. He would definitely much rather have been sent at an earlier time, have a higher chance of being ambushed right now and wreak havoc than just lazily investigating an otherwise normal looking after math of a crossfire. With the world practically at peace and order being returned, it's been rather boring for him, a person who had a love for violence, though he can't really complain since he would much rather have the peace his predecessor X had wanted than the dystopia before.

But he can't ignore the fact that he has truly missed excitement he felt when was finally able to wield his cannon with lethal intentions several days ago. Though, it was nothing compared to the times he had crossed paths with the crimson swordsman and the challenge he possessed during their time on different sides. He wondered if the new reploid was anywhere like him, although, he was quite doubtful since the first time they met the boy was rather fragile. But he seemed capable just by assessing the damage he had brought down upon the number of pantheon. The fire reploid was excited, when the boy wakes up he would certainly put him to the test, not to mention the supposed rebellion was they were uncovering.

Fefnir sounded out a tisk as he rolled the pantheon to its side. Though it had only been a few days nature had already taken its course on the body. Dirt and mold started to grow on the fallen fighter while tiny hints of rust was already starting to show on its makeshift frame. 'Its like you said these were the old models Neo Arcadia made before that stupid floating head guy took over.'

'But how would they get a hold of so many?'

'As if I would know,' answered the foul mouthed reploid to the woman in his ear. He bent down to take an even closer look, adjusting his optics to allow projection of his vision be transferred over for his companion to access while taking note of the makeshift parts that made the military robots unique from one another unlike the typical uniformed designed ones he was used to seeing.

'They all have something repaired in them. My guess is they were probably just picked off from old disposal centers or they just them found lying around dead somewhere and reformatted them.'

'Disposal Centers huh…' Neige repeated, as she recollected the cruel doing done by Neo Arcadian officials during the time of the energy crisis. Most have been shut down during those times and the ones that still function now serve the purpose of being resting grounds for reploids who truly cannot be saved or outdated that can no longer be of used after a reploid had been upgraded or salvaged parts salvaged in the wreckage sites.

'Yeah, there's still a lot of them that's stop production but they haven't really been cleaned out fully yet, they might have been raiding them since no one bothers to look after those places anyways.' Fefnir answered to what he thought was question without missing a beat. Like the four guardians, he had been one who was actively persecuting the reploids in those sites, when they were deemed criminals without judgment, murdering them without delay, and though he had said and proven that he wanted to make amends for his wrong doings, not once has the red hair reporter seen him act in remorse for his actions. But she never actually asked why. Neige just assumes he was incapable of feeling guilt, even though that would be contradicting his actions thus far.

'You said the lab was at the bottom right?'

'Yeah.' Neige replied.

'I'm heading down.' Fefnir announced, carelessly releasing the lifeless reploid back to it stomach as he turned to walk over to the mouth of the abyss. He ignored the smaller entrance he two girls have fallen into as it was too small for him fit.

'Be careful.'

Preparing for the worst, Fefnir readied his canon as he leapt into the broken crack. Letting himself free fall at first and let gravity do its work until his free hand could reach over to one side of the walls, gluing his feet underneath him in order to create friction and balance to control the speed of his descent.

'How far down is this place?' he asked as he jumped between sides when a gap appeared after a minute of journeying down the darkness.

'No clue, it didn't seem this far down when Axl brought us up.' Neige answered. It was mind bottling, now that she was revisiting the place through Fefnir's eyes just how far up the young reploid had to climb with the two females. At such a small amount of time with the rush to avoid a destructive blast behind them she couldn't help but wonder just how much the boy must have pushed himself to his limit to overcome.

'Heh, no wonder nobody ever found this place. It's too deep for a radar dealing with all the jammers to detect.' Fefnir said impressed by the amount of effort and strategic implements placed for the room's secrecy.

Seeing the end to his long decent the fire reploid wasted no time releasing himself to the safety of the walls and leapt straight down to meet the cold hard metal surface. Landing with two feet firmly pressed to the surface, Fefnir surveyed, with the help of his enhanced vision to see through the darkness, the long narrow halls that were surprisingly did not collapse during the blast.

'Well that explains how that Lyger guy was able to get back up. I would have thought that the explosion would've made this place collapse by now.' Neige speaking out her thoughts said over the communicator as Fefnir made his way through the tunnel.

'The explosion was probably just a security protocol.' Fefnir said as he looked over one of the chard walls.

'What do you mean? That explosion should have been more than enough for this place to collapse. '

'Look at the walls,' Fefnir said sounding a bit annoyed that the reporter girl did not bother to make an observation herself to what seemed very obvious to him while he pointed to the corner left edge of the wall. 'There's shock and heat resistant padding on them. They were built to withstand high amounts of shock and heat done by the explosion. You said that this place might be a Maverick Hunter's hidden lab right? If so that means if there was ever a chance that this place was found then they would have had to have a way to get rid of them or something like that if there was nobody guarding the place.'

'Wouldn't self destruction be more effective?' the reporter pointed out.

'Duh, standard protocol normally calls for that.' Fefnir mocked as if he was answering the obvious.

'I wonder why it didn't…' Neige wondered, ignoring the hot head's childish remarks which she had gotten use to over the years.

'The hell would I know.' Fefnir answered as each question asked by reporter added more irritation to his already bad mood.

Reaching the end the fire reploid was stopped by the solid metal barrier that blocked his way. 'But it looks like whoever that kid is they were really trying to hide him good.'

Upon arrival he could see he was not the first to have made the journey down the dark space as the solid metal blockade showed signs of failed attempts to create an opening and burned metal bodies that laid before it, most likely abandoned by their fleeting comrades if any had survived at all. Speechless at the sight of the mutilated bodies the reporter remained silent as the fighter adjusted this weapon.

'The Hunters don't want anyone in there huh…' Fefnir exclaimed ecstatic to see a challenge. He took a step closer and raised his cannon in front of his face as he adjusted its output to maximum power. He looked up at the corner of his eyes where he saw a sensor hidden behind the gaps of the barricade and wall, stealthy in waiting for the next trespasser to arrive. 'Looks like we're next.'

'H-hey…don't do something so reckless.' Neige tried to warn him even though she knew how little of an influence she would have on what he already decided to do. Just as Fefnir was ready to fire, the barrier beeped in recognition and suddenly raised open a small portion of its center open, baffling the two visitors.

'What the…?' Fefnir whispered, as the sudden action disrupted his focus, undesirably forcing him to cool off his weapon as he placed it back to his side.

'Did you do that?' Neige said upon witnessing the bizarre turn of events.

'Not that I know of.' Fefnir answered eyeing the inside where there was nothing but a pure black space.

'It could be a trap.' Neige concluded worried of the fire reploid might do.

'One way to find out.' The curious reploid said cautiously stepping closer to opening, while looking down at the blockade's fallen victims.

'Lets think about this for a second.' Neige panicking said. Of all the four Guardians, why was she stuck with the one that lacked any sense of danger or commonsense. She could feel her heart racing with wild thunderous thumps with cold pale sweat running down her spine as she watched him approach the entrance.

'Calm down will ya.' Fefnir demanded as he stopped just at an inch away from the sensor's view looking before walking speedily inside without trouble.

Once he had crossed over the door's proximity, just as unexpectedly it had opened and so it had closed, cutting off the little spectrum of light he had of the room as it slammed tightly shut from behind him. However, the darkness was not permanent as the reploid had expected it to be. Without a second of delay since the barrier returned to its solid form the sounds of heavy machines raving to life began to fill his ears. Following the sounds the sudden bursts of bright lights from above systematically turned on, filling the blackened room with its vividness, revealing its secrets to the beholder in all its wholeness. It blinded the reploid for a second as his vision was still adjusted to the darkness causing him to shield his eyes with the help of his large weapon, while he squinted his eye lids to minimize the amount of light that could enter his vision. But after a few calibrations, it didn't take long for him to become accommodated to it. Looking around he saw the tubing's that ran across the flooring and ceiling as he looked around the space that had revealed itself to him. There was nothing too special about the room as it was how the females have described it to be during his debriefing, a large hallow space with no place to hide filled with heavy sprouting metal tubes and wires that lead to a center pedestal that was once the young reploid's sealed enclosure. Analyzing his surrounding he could conclude that the walls were heavily coated and built for the exact purpose of staying hidden with the dense walls serving as a barracaide to keep anything from crossing to the other side. Though the flawed ventilation where the two girls have entered from were probably due to age and need for thinner metal that protected it

In a sense Fefnir was quite disappointed in the lack of hostile security, since behind the back of his mind he was hoping for some kind of guard or reploid jump at him the moment he took a step inside. It was definitely a missed opportunity for a place such as this, he thought to himself. If it were him that was in charge for managing the space he would definitely have something of that sort waiting just around the corner.

'Well that was convenient. We didn't have that kind of welcome when we fell down here.' The human girl joked, as she noticed the vent they have fallen from had also been completely sealed off. 'How in the world were you able to do that?

'No idea,' Fefnir uncaringly answered as he was too focused in his own analysis, looking at the data that he was receiving throughout his mechanical body of all detail that humans could only dream of having.

'But it looks like this place was the one responsible for screwing up the transfer and radio signals.' Fefnir said upon finishing his analysis.

'Ehh..? Not the other guys?' Neige voiced out in surprise as she and many others had assumed the rebelling reploids were the ones responsible for the crocked signals.

'There's a bunch of scramblers around the room that was probably used to keep it from been detected by radar. And the jammers were probably too limit the number of people that could access the area.' Fefnir began to explain, scratching his head as he tried to piece together the puzzles. This part of Area Zero has always had that jammer issue. It was pretty much a dead zone, even when I was still an acting General. And with the fact that Area Zero was a nature persevered, nobody ever bothered to go this far into the area.'

'If you really wanted to keep something hidden this seemed like the perfect spot then huh?' Neige said in agreement, before hearing Fefnir's sound of approval through her headphones.' 'Axl….I wonder why they would go through so much effort to keep him locked up in a place like this.'

'If I knew all that I wouldn't be here now would I?' Fefnir sarcastically said as he made his way to the only place worth of any significance, where the dangling tubes and metals of the broken glass enclosure was located. He set his sights setting the computer screen beneath it that was flashing a bright red message that read: 'Alert: Subject Not Found'

Quite an obvious message for anyone who could see the mess present in the room.

'Ciel already looked at that thing. She said all files have been erased.' Neige informed him when she saw the red repoild arrive at his designated destination.

'I know.' Fefnir growled as he reached over to touch the glowing surface. Though, he was already informed of what he might, or in this case not find, double checking was something that can't be ignored. But before his fingers could touch one of the keys, the image being projected on the screen suddenly disappeared and was replaced with the Maverick Hunter's Crest, before switching over to another projection a second later. It startled the unsuspecting reploid as he pulled his hand away from the computer. It was like it the machine was having a mind of its own. Layers of unreadable coding passed through the screen in blinding speed that even the advanced technological eyes of the Guardian was having trouble keeping up with the overflowing amount. Going blank once again, the screen remained presumptuously turned off for several long anticipating seconds before short line lists of messages appear. Each listed with a second of delay before another one appeared.

Systems: ONLINE...

Login Sequence Comencing…

Identifying…

Maverick Hunter: Recognized…..

Welcome…

MEGAMAN X

'Master X…..?' Fefnir uttered, in confusion when he saw his predecessor's name unexpectedly reflect around his ruby orbs. He looked closer at the name trying to confirm if what he was seeing was real.

'What on earth…?' Neige said speechless as she tried to read everything that was taken into the Guardian's quick eyes, noting the vague and encrypted details listed. 'Don't tell me the computer is thinking you're X?'

And just as his master's name has appeared the next message in the sequential list appeared.

DNA Verification Required…

Commencing DNA Scan…

The machine printed on the screen. And without another warning a thin red laser scanner projected out of the small gap in the center of the top screen. The beam trailed its way from the top of Fefnir's body, to the tip of his golden horns all the way to the edge of his heels; contorting to every inch of his figure before returning back to the top. It ended directly into his sights causing him to squint slightly at the direct beam of the highly condensed amount of light focused on his optics.

When the computer was satisfied with its own analysis it returned to commenced in its series of lists.

DNA Verification Received….

READING…

DNA Recognized…

Maverick Hunter: Megaman X

Access: Confirmed…

Authorization Approved…

'You have got to be kidding me. No way. This thing has to be broken or something.' Fefnir uttered, still confused in what he had just experienced. Created and designed based on the legendary founder of the great Metropolis of Neo Arcadia DNA data, Fefnir and the other three guardians had individualize and unique schematics based on their predecessor. For the fire repolid that would be his master's ground combat. However, not once had he imagined to actually contain a legitimate amount of DNA that would fool a computer into thinking he was his master.

'Good thing it's being stupid for us then,' Neige commented with a small chuckle.

As the screen changed again, another warning appeared, alerting the reploid of what he already knew.

WARNING! SUBJECT MISSING

Unable to locate SUBJECT: A.X.L

When a menu appeared, Fefnir jumped at the opportunity to tamper through its insides where he encountered what he believed to be his jackpot. But he was ill prepared by the list of information as it began to run through his eyes.

SEALING ACTIVATION:

Authorizer: Zero

Status: Maverick Hunter

Time of Activation: xx xx, 22xx

Sealing Duration: Unspecified

Security Protocol: Actived

All transportive signal: Neutralized

Camo feature: Active

All network and features have been terminated

Current Status: LOCKDOWN

RECENT ACTIVITES

Administrator: Megaman X

Time: ******

Action: FAIL

Attempt 1: Unsuccessful

Data sequence COMPROMISED

Subject threat imminent

Download: FAIL

Time: ******

Action: FAIL

Data sequence REJECTED

Transfer Reboot: ABORTED

Subject threat imminent

Time: ******

Action: FAIL

INEFFECTIVE

Subject threat imminent

Framework 2342.6765.344542.67856 updated successful

Coding Sequence 454247

Duration of installation: 23:00 hrs.

Copy: COMPLETED

Program Deletion X: INSTALLED

Status: ACTIVE

Time: ******

Action: FAIL

REJECTED

Subject threat imminent

Time: ******

Action: FAIL

DISCONTINUED

Subject threat imminent

The list kept going to what seemed to be no end.

'What the hell is all this?' Neige said upon reading the incomprehensible amount of information Fefnir set through his eyes. However, it became obvious that the more she read the more her eyes needed to squint to retain the information. Slowly but unexpectedly like a morning haze, the red haired reporter noticed a creeping deterioration of quality in her feed. Rapidly increasing, it wasn't long till one side of her screen became a watery blur.

'What's going on? What's wrong with the screen?' she asked the operators in the room, who were already scrambling to clarify their compromised vision. 'Clear up the visual.'

'We're trying, but there's nothing we can do. All systems and signals have no issues. It seems to be a physical disturbance happening on General Fefnir's end.' replied the short haired blonde one.

'Fefnir, we're losing sight down here. Something's disrupting our feed. It might be that one of your visual transceiver is acting up. Can you try to do a diagnostics and readjust the quality?' Neige informed after letting out a disgruntled sigh. But, the small annoyance soon became a troubled feeling as there was no answer from the normally foul mouthed reploid.

'Fefnir, what's wrong? Do you copy?'

Still there was a delay.

'Fefnir!' she called him out again.

'What…?' Fefnir uttered out of an unusual daze, snapping his head around in every direction to look for the source that called out his name. It took him a moment to grasp that he it had been Neige calling him out and by the time he had completely come back too, he realized hasn't noticed that his eyes had stopped reading and his fingers scrolling at those few seconds.

'What the…?' He said to himself, feeling a fresh warm small stream of clear fluid slide down the corner of his lids and down to his left cheek. The red reploid reached with his unarmed hand, taking the warm liquid into his fingers and brought it to where he could see.

Tears? He thought to himself. This was the first time he had ever experienced something like this. He didn't even know that it was even possible for him to develop anything of such, and there was a heavy crushing feeling in his chest that he simply could not explain. It felt like an overwhelming wave of sadness and guilt, that was not his, hit him. Though, he was capable of feeling this level of emotions, his programming was never truly focused to such degree. It was inexplicable, it was not his and he knew it wasn't, but he could empathize with the feeling as if he could understand it like it was his, even though he can't really point out what it is exactly.

Is this Master X's feelings….?

'Fefnir..! What's going on? Are you alright?' Neige called out.

'Y-yeah, everything is fine.' Fefnir replied, relinquishing the bothersome feeling the best he could.

'Are you sure…?' Neige worriedly asked as she was not completely sold on the reploid's words.

'Yeah, so what is it? Something about the visual transmission…? Fefnir asked trying to move away from the conversation as it was something he does not want anyone, especially the reporter, who would have more questions than an interrogator and a sphinx combined would ever match, to know. The Guardian didn't find it necessary to tell her about what he had just experienced. Not that he wanted to let the fact be known that he was crying, though that was a part of the reason, but he found the feeling he experienced to be quite personal that should not be invaded. Whatever was the cause was, it brought his master pain, so much so that even the small bond that they share, a figment of the blue hero's DNA from which the Guardian's design was based on, a carrier of a small amount of his DNA, the ravenous tortured conscience could feel the ongoing hurt. He wiped the stream of tears out of his cheek and rubbed his eye to remove any trace of it ever happening.

'Um…yeah the visual was becoming blurry and-…' Neige was starting to explain when suddenly the feed became clear again.

'What…?' Fefnir said.

'Nevermind, the visual came back to normal clarity.' Neige answered suspiciously doubting her own vision.

'Hmph…something must have been sitting on one of those stupid old antennas you guys have.' Fefnir answered.

'As if that would ever happen.' Neige replied back, relieved to see that the fire reploid was still his old unruly self before returning back to the business at hand as she and the guardian looked at the two familiar names that appeared on the screen.

'Zero was the one that that locked Axl up in here..?' Neige said in disbelief.

'Looks like it. Didn't you say that guy said he knew him?' Fefnir questioned.

'He said that he worked with them, back when they were still Maverick Hunters and that X was his mentor. Apperently, he seemed really close to them.' Neige explained.

'Mentor?' Fefnir snuffed in disbelief. 'Then what the hell is he doing locked up in here?'

'From what it looks like you guys just let a dangerous thing loose.' Fefnir teasingly claimed upon reaching his destination. Though he can't say he was really joking about it fully. There was too many suspicious protocols to consider. It was one thing to hide a location but it was definitely another to have such high warning and precautions given to it. He can't say Zero's sealed location had this much effort in it. This place looked like one that truly did not want to be found.

'You…-That not something to joke about!' Neige retaliated, a bit offended to have the one that saved them be called as such. 'Axl's not dangerous.'

However, Fefnir just ignored her little emotional temper and reached over to access the computer.

'Look…Master X and Zero wouldn't go sealing someone if they didn't think he was dangerous. For all we know he could be someone that shouldn't be out in the first place.' Fefnir answered, silencing the reporter back to her sense. 'You don't think he has the Maverick Virus do you?'

'If he is, he's doing a really good job hiding it. No that can't be right.' Neige indicted as she tried to recollect her first encounter with the boy. 'I remember him thinking that Lyger, the one that attacked us, had it and that's what brought him to fight him in the first place. So it can't be the virus. Besides doesn't that thing make you go crazy and infect other reploids?'

'Well, even if he has it. It can't go around infecting anymore since all the reploids now are immune to it and with cyber-elves its pretty easy to cure.' Fefnir answered.

'That's true, and if he was infected X would have used a cyber elf by now to purify him. Is there anything else there?' Neige asked as they reached a dead end.

'Not really..' Fefnir answered as he tinkered through the keys.

'Make a copy of the data there. I'll have Cerveau analyze it when you get back.' Neige ordered.

'Roger.' Fefnir responded as he began to do a data transfer into one of his storage systems. However due to the old age of the machine and jamming of signals, Fefnir was incompatible to do a sweep transfer and had to resort into pulling a small cord from his left wrist and hook himself to the computer. In doing so, his vision shifted away from screen for a moment, just in time to see a small flash of light pass through the corner of his eyes, leaving a small trail for tiny glowing dust in its path, like that of a cyber elf. But when he looked up to take a better look, it was nowhere to be found. Instead, when his focus shifted back to release the cord from the port of transfer, a small silver chip, ejected itself out of its holding dock that the guardian had not known to exist in plain sight.

'What is this?' the fire reploid uttered in fascination, hesitantly lifting the chip out of its holding.

'CC..? What could that mean? Can't say I've seen anything like this one before.' Neige added while she observed the object. She had given up in trying to formulate any kind of opinion in their search as everything they had found thus far were all rather incomplete. Without any background knowledge on what exactly they were actually looking at, it left more questions than answers by just the observations with the eyes. Like everything else in the space, the chip what different from anything that he had encountered before, as the unusual pentagon shape with the label CC 001 made it look incompatible to do a legitimate process with anything he was familiar with. Burnt on the edges and rusted on the sides, the chip looked like it had its mysterious fair share of wear and tear over the years it had been stored in the secluded space. It would be almost a miricale if any of the scientists back home would be able do a useful analysis on it.

'Just take it with you, maybe Axl can identify it for us.' She requested.

Fefnir sounded in compliance, placing the chip into his side storage unit. 'It doesn't look like there's that much else to see around here. I'm heading back.' He announced as he made his way back to the door.

'What..!' he heard her voice out in alarm.

'Hey, didn't you hear me?' Fefnir called out a bit worried from her sudden shift in tone. Surprisingly, there was a lag before he heard the reporter's response.

'Fefnir I need you back here immediately!' Neige called out in distress as if she had not focusing on what he had just said seconds ago.

'Why? What's going on?' Fefnir questioned in a fright.

'I don't know yet, but we're getting reports that one of the human settlements is under attack. I need you to go back to the transport point at once!' Neige voiced out.

'What?!' Fefnir bluttered out in shock, as he did not expect a direct attack on a human settlement to happen so soon and sudden, by the rebel suspects at broad daylight.

'I'm heading out now!' he said sprinting for the door. And just like before, he noticed the same bright glow zoom pass the corner of his eyes causing him to turn around back to the computer behind him. There his suspicion where confirmed as his eyes locked in their gaze at the bright light that had a small hint of sky blue glow in a shape of a spherical ball hovering over the enclosure.

'Master..—?' he uttered but was cut off, when the screeching sound of a loud siren filled the hallow space pounding his sensitive ears. His eyes shifted to the sudden change of color in lighting as the room was soon painted by the bright color of flashing red lights.

'Fefnir what's wrong?' he heard Neige call out.

When the guardian turned back, the glowing object had all but disappeared once more.

SELF-DESTRUCTION ACTIVATED

FACILITY DESTRUCTING IN 120 seconds

ALL UNITS EVACUATE THE AREA

119….118….117 it counted down.

'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!' he yelled out in frustration just as the metal door flung wide open revealing a wave of makeshift pantheons that were waiting on the other side.

'Ohh, this is just my luck.' Fefnir sarcastically say to himself with a small grin of his lips as small sparks of ember flames emitted from his eyes. He activated the mouth of the dragon in his hand activating fiery red canon and let out a battle cry as he sped into a wild charge directly at the wave.

* * *

'Fefnir!' Neige yelled from the command room as the red reploid's visual transmission disappeared from the screen. However, there was no response from him and with the last image transmitted to her was the horde of pantheons flowing through the exit, her throat has become dry as terrible unwanted ideas slowly creep through her head.

'Get me status and reconnect me, quickly!'

The once calm and quiet command room had become almost like a crazy circus act as guardian members tapped and spoke through the computers receiving and reciprocating information coming from their systems while others ran around in messy coordination to where they were supposed to go. Some were soldiers readying for combat and racing to their stations while others were navigators making sense of what was happening. The screens were littered with video feed, eyeing the destruction caused by the assailant, and panic that ensued location with humans, men, women and children, even reploids running in scattered directions in confusion and fear to avoid whatever it was that caused the havoc.

It was almost as if the loss of fire guardian's feed had been buried in the chaos.

'Have Squadron E and D create an evacuation point and evacuate all the civilians away from the perimeter. Squad A create a defense line, B and C eliminate all threats that come in your way. Our priority right now is to get everyone out of there.' Neige commanded

Suddenly, the command room door slide open, revealing a rushing Ciel followed by Axl entering the room. The stopped right in the center of the chamber just underneath Neige, where she can see them in plain sight amidst the chaos.

'Ceil!' Neige called out to her friend, leaning against the railing of the command post for she was relieved to see her arrive. 'Thank god you're here!'

Catching her breath, Ciel assess the situation at hand. She couldn't remember the last time this place had gotten so busy and so high in alert, that it almost felt like she was walking inside a whole other time, a step back into the past.

'I heard the alarm. What happened?' she asked in her commanding voice, that surprised Axl as he did not expect her to be such an authoritative figure as she is now presenting herself to be.

'Settlement B is under attack. We're assuming it's the liberation rebels from before but we haven't gotten a clear visual on whose leading them, other than the pantheons that are around the area.' Neige tried to explain.

'What's the damage so far?' Ciel continued to ask.

'So far only the small portion of the southern area is being attack, and casualties are still unknown. We're sending out our reinforcement units right now to help.

'I see…' Ciel said with a worrisome face. 'Where's Fefnir? Have him come back from the mission and send him out there immediately.'

'Negative,' informed Rogue, the long brunette hair navigator sitting right beside Neige on her post. 'We still haven't gotten a hold of General Fefnir. All transmission is going through but no response.'

'Keep trying….' Neige answered receiving a silent nod from the navigator as the red head bit her lip to hold down the anxiety growing within her.

'Send me out,' Axl voiced out that brought the two females eyes to move directly into his direction.

'You can't! You just came out of recovering from the last time.' Ceil objected.

'I'm fine. I'm feeling better than I ever.' Axl assured them as he watched the destruction unfolding on the screens.

'Ciel's right, you shouldn't be going back out there. We can manage' Neige agreed.

'A small little pass out isn't enough to keep me out from kicking some Maverick butt. And by the looks of things you guys are one member short and need all the help you can get.' Axl protested, then turned blonde. 'Let me help you.'

The scientist hesitated for a second but was interrupted again the navigator.

'There's something one camera VS1775, enlarging video feed.' Rogue informed, as everyone turned their heads to the main holographic screen in front of them. The image, sent bewilderment into the females' eyes as the aggressor revealed himself on the screen. But, Axl's eyes widened even more, as some color receded back from his face at the unexpected sight of a familiar enemy he had thought had been eliminated a long time ago, even by his standards of time.

Purple in color with gold highlights, adorned with a large bazooka like cannon on his shoulder and a large bullet belt attached to it and his helmet shaped like that of a Greek warrior without a mane and a T shape visor that cover his face, there was no mistaking the reploid to be none other than one of the most bothersome the young boy had ever encountered.

'Vile…!' he ushered out his name the moment he laid eyes on him.

'You know him?' Ciel asked the young reploid upon giving the assailant a name but had to keep her eyes focused on the screen as the attacker noticed the camera.

Planting his face close to the lens, Vile peered through it, poking with his index finger for a second as if to confirm that it was working.

'Hellooooo….can you see me in there? Like what I did to the place? Huh?' He began to speak in a playful tone as he pulled his face away from the camera to give his viewers a better field of vision of the chaos around him. 'Its just a little thank you gift for what you guys did back at the forest to my friends.'

'This guy's insane.' Neige whispered.

'Well, anyways, I'm not gonna go into all the details right now but one of my buddies said you found a very special little reploid a few days ago.' Vile said still in a playful but demanding tone staring directly at the camera, giving out a menacing glare from his glowing pupil. 'I need you hand him over you to hand him over right now, if you don't want any more casualties to happen.'

He walked over to the camera, reaching for its body, 'Oh and by the way when I'm bored I kinda make a little bang to keep me entertained and the more time I sit here waiting the more I get bored. So get him over here!' he commanded, ripping out the camera from its position and disrupting the feed.

'What the hell was that…?' Neige commented in shock before turning over Rogue. 'Get Squads A and B to that location and take him down.'

'NO!' Axl immediately yelled out just as Neige called command. 'Don't let anyone near that guy! Just have everyone get out of there this instant.'

'What are you saying?! If we leave that guy alone he'll blow up the place!' Neige argued, a bit enraged by the Axl's passive suggestion.

'He's not someone you should be taking lightly. If you want to have anyone left alive you pull them out right now.' Axl explained.

'And how do you now that? We have some of the best soldiers, he won't be able to stand a chance against all of them,' Neige protested.

'That guys is in a totally different level than the ones you've dealt with before, the ones back in the forest were just child's play compared to him.' Axl refuted, silencing the reporter by the comparison for a moment.

'So you're saying we should just let him tear down that whole settlement?'

'If he wants me, he can have me.' Axl answered. 'Send me out and let me deal with him.'

'You just said he's powerful and now you want him fight him alone?!'

'We don't really have a choice!' Axl reminded her. 'Don't underestimate me. I'm not an S rank hunter for nothing. I've dealt with this guy before, and I can do it again.'

'But…' Neige still protested.

'Neige,' Ciel interrupted, causing both parties to turn over to the blonde as she shook her head.

'Ciel..' Neige said in disbelief as she had thought the scientist would be the one that would be most opposed to the idea.

'Axl, are you sure about this?' Ciel asked turning to the young reploid still hesitant about her decision.

'This is something I have to do.' Axl answered. 'Just…trust me.'

'I see…' Ciel responded after hearing a similar phrase she had hear from a familiar crimson reploid. 'Promise me you'll you come back.'

'You know it,' Axl said with a reassuring and confident smile. A contagious one that brought forth the blonde a smile of her own.

'Rogue, Jaune,' Ciel called out to her two operators as she stepped out from the center platform just as it began to glow around Axl's figure.

'Preparing for transfer,' announced the brunette.

'Thanks, Ciel.' Axl expressed. Though the safety of the civilians and the necessity to stop Vile was his priority, he saw his enemy's appearance as an opportunity to find out some of the unanswered questions he had. He knew that there was a reason why the menace of a reploid was looking for him. And if anyone else would know what was going on it would be him.

Transfer

'Please be safe, Axl.' Ciel prayed as the young reploid's figure vanished into a white stream of light.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Axl:** Vile?! Vile?! Of all the cool bad guys you had to choose from you chose Vile?!

**Author:** I like Vile :P

**Axl:** OMG WHY?! I thought I'd get Lumine or something.

**Author:** Chill~ There's more to come

**Axl: **Oh please no…Ah well at least I didn't get beat up like you said last chapter

**Author:** I just didn't get the chance. Fefnir was busy. Maybe next time

**Axl:** Haha You love me that why you didn't have me beat up 3

**Author:** Nah, I just felt sorry for you last chapter. And at least this time it didn't take me a month to finish it..kinda…very close. But I still consider that an achievement so….hehe :)

**Axl:** Barely~ Btw where the heck are the rest of the Guardians?

**Author:** Idk, they're probably on vacation of something.

**Axl:** Seriously?

**Author:** OMG just wait geez.

**Axl:** Yeah, yeah…that's all you make us do anyways. :P Oh yeah didn't you say you found that mystery reviewer from last time?

**Author:** YES I did! BLUESTAR PALETTE I found 'im! I can finally personally say thank you. SO THANK YOU!

**Axl:** YAY! Finally you're not rude to him anymore.

**Author:** Shut up

Oh and I also wanted to say thanks to HeyChu for catching that mistake on Axl and Alouette's conversation from last chapter. I honest missed that one, but got to lazy fix it so I'll just find a way to patch it up when Axl and her meet up again. (or I'll probably pretend it never happened . whichever way it goes lol jk)

As for Alouette's new body, that'll also be touched on in later chapters.

And as for TheReviewTravle's question about whether I'll ship Axl and Ciel. I have absolutely no idea as of right now. There probably will be a shipment, but how big of an impact it will have on the story is still debatable thus far. Right now, I'm just writing it how I feel like they would act based on the situation. So far, its whatever floats my boat, so it can go either way.

On a Canonical Note you guys probably noticed that the year I chose was during 22xx when Axl was sealed. This was the century that Command Mission was set in and if we go based on the timeline provided by the internet and my fading childhood memories (so please correct me if I'm wrong xD). I am assuming CM happened during the early 2200's. After that, Zero was sealed in an undetermined time line and was sealed for about 50 years or so before the creation of the cyber elves and mother elf. Then, after the elf war, which I'm assuming happened a few years after mother elf's creation and went on for about 4 years Zero was sealed up again and stayed asleep for about 100 years before Ciel found him. So that gives us approximately 150 years. So if we give Zero a fifty year gap between CM and his first sealing that would be about 200 years. So that's where I'm placing Axl's sealing time to happen, in between Zero's first sealing and CM. I'll explain it a bit more in the story but just a jist of where I am right now and to mess with your heads a little and in case anyone disagrees and has a better sense of time and math than me please speak up now so I don't embarrass myself xD

Anyways, thank you again and see guys next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Nonsense

**Chapter 9: Nonsense**

For heaven's sake, what are mavericks doing here?!' cried out an old human scientist with a small unshaven beard. He was wearing his no longer white tarnished lab coat as he and several other scientists and unarmed reploids struggled to run through the smoke filled halls of a still untouched portion of a production factory. A once typical afternoon turned into a time of panic and chaos as furious flames blazed through the midnight sky. Sirens wailed in a deafening volume to warn all the fleeing inhabitants, who were all desperately trying to make their escape. The contagious fire burned everything it touches, engulfing the large facility in its fatal wonder and caused a series of explosive destruction in all directions, due to the fire coming into contact with flammable chemicals in the laboratories or the heat became too much to bare for some sensitive machines forcing the destructive malfunctions. As the factory's towers began to tumble from the blast and claimed unsuspecting victims from below, a green luminous sword soared the cutting everything that was in sight.

Continuing in their escape, the old scientist missed his footing and unexpectedly fell face first to the ground.

'Professor!' called out one of the reploids, whose features were distinguishable to be a standard model of New Generation class reploids. He stopped in his tracks turning back to his fallen elder who viciously coughed from inhaling too much of the suffocating smoke.

'Are you alright?' he asked as he knelt down to assist the weakened human,

'Yes…'

'Here…' offered the reploid taking out a portable oxygen mask for the human to intake.

'Can you still stand?' he asked after several assessment of the elder's condition.

'Y-yes, I believe so.' The professor answered, taking in deep heavy breathes as he inhaled through the much needed air.

'That's good…' the New Generation Reploid sighed, placing the old man's arms over his shoulder as he assisted him back onto his feet.

'We have to hurry, the safe bunker is just up ahead. We'll be able to call for help there.' The man informed before receiving a silent nod from the reploid as they began to pace for their destination.

As they ran, the group can feel the shock of the blasts become more frequent and much closer to them than ever before, and in many sense far more violent. They can hear the screams of their companions echo through halls desperately calling help, while others calling out in pain and for mercy.

Reaching the very end, one of the other human scientist rushed faster than the rest and punched in the code for entrance, which immediately opened the sealed door.

'Get in, hurry!' he yelled out to the rest of the group as one by one eagerly entered the safety of the bunker. When the last of the members crossed through to the other side, the human scientist entered in as well and sealed the bunker door shut behind him, tapping in the code to seal the only entrance in the room and activated an emergency beckon.

All the humans desperately tried to catch their breaths now that they have entered a smoke free room. Their throats dry from all the running and were full of sweat and their face, covered in the black ashes of the smoke. The old scientist had removed his oxygen mask and just like everyone else sat down on the cold floor as he looked around their safe haven. The room wasn't all too special, just a standard safety bunker with nothing but a small shelf of necessary supplies that would last them a day if needed, and a small radio and emergency communications port on the very end.

'Call the Maverick Hunters and give them our location.' He ordered, though he had noticed that the reploid that had assisted him was already a step ahead.

'This Gamma NG subject 3254, requesting immediate assistance in Reploid Production and Copy Research Labs Factory 023. All exits have been blocked. Facility is currently compromised by Mavericks. I repeat. Reploid Production and Copy Research Labs Factory 023 has been compromised. I have three human civilians and two reploids, including myself, sheltered in Bunker 2AC in the A Wing of the facility. We require immediate help. Please respond.' Reported the reploid. However, he received no response and tried again. After several failed attempts he turned back to his fellow survivors who have been silently listening to him with a face of hopeless despair.

'I can't get through,' Gamma informed them of what they already knew. 'Just what on earth is going on…?'

'How could this be happening to us...? What could mavericks possibly want here?' a young human scientist said in panic.

'We're gonna die! We're gonna die! It's like what the rumors said, the Mavericks are hunting us down…Anyone and anything involved in New Generations Research, they're after us all!'' said another, in irrational conclusion, sinking his fingers deep into his skull, creating solemn and fearful looks from everyone in the room.

'Don't say that!' argued back the other human. 'That's just a bunch of rumors.'

'Look at what's happening!' the scientist exclaimed. 'This is the third research and production facility that builds copy chips and New Generations that's been attacked in the past month!'

'That's nothing but rumors. Those were mechanical accidents remember? Why do you think the government had all systems updated recently? The investigations concluded that there was a defect in the production line machines that caused the explosions in the other facilities.' explained the younger scientist.

'Do you honestly believe that?! For goodness sakes, how could those so called malfunctions do that much damage! All the facilities were practically obliterated! The government is hiding it! The New Generations are being targeted! Those malfunctions report were just cover ups!'

'Calm down now,' the old scientist said. 'There's no time to be arguing about that. Whatever happened to those other factories, we can worry about later. What matters is what's happening right now. Having such turmoil right now will not bring anyone any benefits.'

'Professor, do you really think, we, New Generations are being targeted?' asked the fearful Gamma.

The scientist smiled at the two reploids, who had been faithful since the time they have been first activated. 'It'll be alright, we're safe here. The Hunters will come, I'm sure of it.'

Suddenly, the sealed bunker's door swung open, allowing the smoke to enter the small room. And it could be seen that in the little time they have been in here, the fire had already reached the smoke filled halls, burning rapidly through the metals. The group stayed frozen in fear, as they anticipated what was to come. But their face, though still in panic showed a sense relief when they distinguished the crimson Hunter holding his signature weapon tightly in his hand take form as he entered the room.

'It's Zero we're sa—!' the scientist exclaimed but before he could finish his sentence, Zero's green saber slashed a wide fatal gash through his easily cut-able body cutting. His blood gushed through his freshly cut room tainting Zero's crimson body and the surrounding walls.

It sent alarming terror down everyone's hearts, as their expected savior became their attacker. However, before anyone else was able to let out a scream Zero cut the other human and reploid as he forced himself inside the room.

'W-wait..wait! You got it all wrong…W-we're not mavericks….I-I'm just a scientist here please…P-please spare us…' the old man was able to utter raising one of his hand begging for mercy, as he skidded back on the floor to the end of the room next to Gamma who has fallen into the ground in fear.

Readjust in his saber for a tighter hold, Zero looked down at the elder scientist with pity.

'Forgive me…' he said raising saber at the old man and slashed him down for a quick a painless death.

'Professor!' Gamma called out, hastily crawling in all fours to his blood drenched superior, with blood staining his lab coat dripping down to the floors as he fell lifelessly to the ground.

But before he could reach over to him Gamma was stopped by the crimson reploid's sword directly pointed in his face. Looking up, he stared directly at Zero's serious but unreadable face as he gazed down upon the old man's corpse. The sight of fresh human blood and many others stained and mimicked the crimson reploid's attire. It covered nearly all of the reploid's frontal half, marking him as the one responsible for the massacre.

'S-so it's true…' the fearful reploid was able to utter as he remembered one of his fallen companions words. 'The New Generation technology is being eradicated….B-but not by Mavericks, but by….'

Zero turned his head to face the grief stricken reploid, with eyes of agreement, which confirmed Gamma's suspicion before he was even able to finish his sentence.

'M-monster…..! You monster! We're innocent! W-why are you doing this? Aren't you suppose to help us?! How could you do this?!' he yelled at the Maverick Hunter, for he had already accepted his fate.

'I know…' he said before ending the pitiful reploid's life. The crimson murderer could have ended it much sooner than what he had procrastinated it to be but he felt like at the very least, of all the people's blood he had stained his hands, one should know the truth; even though they would never live to tell.

Lowering his weapon, Zero stayed motionless in his stance amid the burning building, taking in the massacre he had just committed without a sense of danger. He gripped his weapon tightly around his hand as he gritted his teeth in frustration. He remained like that until his communicator beeped to life.

'Zero,' he heard his commander's voice call out. 'Status?'

'Exits have been blocked. All subjects neutralized…' he answered in an clear and indifferent tone.

'I see..' Signas acknowledge. 'I have your coordinates. Denote the EMP bomb and I'll have you transferred out.'

Zero paused for a moment as if contemplating his superior's order. '…..Roger, activating EMP…'

Then, remotely activating it through his systems Zero said, 'EMP bomb activated. Detonation in 30 seconds.'

'Understood, commencing return transfer to Hunter HQ,' Signas answered.

Feeling the start of his transfer, Zero turned around too take one last look at the now lifeless Gamma and scientist, whose bodies were now reached by the fire.

'I've really turned into a monster, haven't I…' he whispered, wiping the splatters of blood off his face just before his body turned to light and digitalized out of the area.

* * *

Just like a blink of an eye, when Axl's vision came too, the destruction left behind in Vile's wake was the first that came into his sights. Many civilians ran passed him as if he wasn't there, young and old nudging his shoulder forcefully for walking against the flow. They were being directed by armed Guardian soldiers, who have in some way created order and a trail for the panicking civilians to follow, as they desperately rushed to the safety of the barricaded building just behind him. He saw that the Guardians have created a small barricade fenced space wrapped around the side of the building's entrance as a means for protection and controlling the crowd. He can understand why. Dashing over to the where the barricade was, Axl jumped to over the fenced protection and saw an even larger sea of civilians funnel through the streets, with their back crouched as low as they are physically able to while running for safety behind the line of Guardian soldiers, who were using their bodies as shields for the fleeting humans as they willfully exchanged fire of weapons at the steady flood of pantheons inching closer to them. But much to his surprise the guardians were not the only ones protecting the humans. Similar to the looks of their attackers, blue pantheons though they were all uniformly in stature, almost like X, stood side by side with the green Guardians soldiers against their twin foes. The once nicely cleaned roads, that he would have imagined them to be just hours ago, were now torn and littered with a sea of debris from as far as the eye can see. Large fallen pieces of buildings scattered around the area, vehicles flipped or set ablaze from all the chaos that was happening.

Despite that fact, as much as he knew how dire the situation was, Axl couldn't feel but to be more at peace to be back in his domain that was both what he was use and familiar to a sense that he knew what to do, than to within the Guardian base, where nothing made all that much sense. It was the relief he needed after hearing all the nonsense given to him. At least here, everything was simple, clear out the Mavericks and take down Vile. Nothing else. If only everything was like that.

Joining the battle, Axl made a frontal flip over the panicking crowd, taking out the two pistols and freely fired at the common enemy. In his flight, he fired his shoots with purpose, rather than just blindly taking any out any target. Each one of his bullets specifically targeted makeshift pantheons that had some form of ranged weapon, since right now, they were the most viable threat to the population. Quick in his aim and armed with precision, all his targets went out without a second thought and that by the time he had successfully landed right into the center of the front lines; his small contribution had significantly dwindled the amount of crossfire made among the attacker and the Guardians. Though, the numbers of enemies were still steadily making its way towards the barricade.

His entrance surprised the unsuspecting soldiers, who were not informed about his arrival, catching them in an awe staring at him as he turned around to look at them.

'W-where did you come from?' asked one of the green reploids behind him.

'From the back,' Axl answered mischievously, unable to resist letting out a playful grin. He had always liked making a flashy entrance especially when there were many spectators, and the faces stunned soldiers made were just all too rewarding. 'You guys look like you have your hands full.'

'Yes, now get back. It's not safe here.' The soldier ordered, directing Axl back to the evacuating crowd. However, the young reploid ignored the soldier's order and turned to face their advancing enemy.

He assessed the different kinds of pantheons that were inching their way through the barricaded streets, taking into consideration the new number of features that some possessed. Such as the riot shields held up by the majority of pantheons in the front of the enemy's front line that made it nearly impossible for the guardians to penetrate through. And others situated in the far back that seem to be more built than the others, as they were much bulkier in size, almost as if they were in some kind of suit. Luckily for him there seem to only be a small number of those, and most of the others were just the typical one eyed reploid like robots with a buster or an electric sword at hand.

'How many more civilians are you still excepting?' Axl asked glancing back at the still surprised reploid.

'U-uh...T-this should be the last of them and probably a few more stragglers,' the soldier felt he had to answer as the boy's voice, though young in face and a complete stranger, sounded like was one who had authority.

'Alright.' Axl nodded, looking at the still large number of running civilians. At the rate they were going and increasing pressure placed on the Guardians by the closing group, it was obvious that evacuating safely was becoming more and more difficult. With the gunfire inching closer to their position, the probability of a bullet harming one of the fighters and the civilians was increasing.

'I'll thin out the Mavericks. Just focus getting everyone inside.' Axl commanded. Though, he knew Vile would only cause more havoc the more time he wastes, Axl couldn't bare the idea of leaving innocent in danger that were in front of him, even though it may prove to be a far more disastrous outcome in the end. Besides, how long could it possibly take? From what he can see, the pantheons were merely easy target practice.

'What!?' the soldier answered stunned. 'There's too many of them.'

'They'll be a good warm up then,' Axl answered, preparing his two pistols as he tried to devise a plan in his head, not he really needed to

'Are you crazy!?'

'Nope, I'm just the guy that's going to kick some serious Maverick butt.' Axl replied smiling back at the worried and disgruntled soldier before dashing straight into the mob of pantheons.

'Hey! Wait!' the soldier called out, but his plea was left unheard as the young reploid was already too far from an ear's reach.

Heading straight towards the swarm of Mavericks Axl hastily fired shots at one of the shielded pantheons in hopes of destroying it. But just like he had expected, his bullets were easily deflected off the metal coating and into a random direction. In retaliation, his actions weren't left unnoticed by the battle machines as their focus shifted over to him. True to their program, the swarm had focused all their fire on Axl for quick elimination, just like he wanted them. Taking away their attention from the defenseless crowd, he effortlessly navigated his way through the barrage of shots aimed for him, not bothering to change the course of his charge as he simply ducked under or tilted to the side slightly to avoid the readable attacks. They were just like the old mechanaloids he dealt with in the past. Industrially created and equipped with only basic battle programming. Unlike, typical reploids even those of a civilian class, the Pantheon's lacked critical thinking and complex personalities in their systems as they are only programmed to follow orders and prioritize eliminating the most greatest threat present, which was in this case, the dashing scar faced sharp shooter.

Though, the sheer number of the pantheons and the heavy firing was definitely an issue, unluckily for them, their processing power was nowhere near the combat reploid's such as him and were barely to be much of a threat to the Maverick Hunter. Satisfied in reaching a close enough distance, Axl leapt up into the air, where the bullets unchangingly followed him, and dove straight into the heart of the enemy lines. Keeping his fingers on the trigger for optimum release, he opened fire as he descended speedily straight down horde. He cleared a room for himself, killing off the poor ill prepared pantheons that were in the way of where he wished to make his landing. Upon landing, he stepped into one of the fortunate ones to survive and knocked him squarely into the ground and crushed his skull. The sound and feeling of twisting metal squealing beneath his feet was almost exhilarating for some reason.

_These things are pathetic. Why are you even bothering with them?_

'So, who wants to be first?' Axl rhetorically asked the dumbfounded mechanaloids whose systems were still trying to identify the young reploid. His infiltration into the enemy's territory had brought the whole horde's advancement into a stop as their whole attention now tried to eliminate the hazardous threat. It gave him time a small hint of time to properly look at the one eyed war machines who since the first time he had encountered, he had not had an opportunity to take in their facial detail. Mostly because of the fact that he blasted their heads off first before he really thought of taking the chance to identify them.

'You guys really do look like X huh….Kinda makes me guilty.' He said to red eyed machines, who unknowingly to him were actually designed with the Neo Arcadian leader's image in mind. However, noticing that the machines have recovered from their 'trauma' and were ready to fire, the young reploid shrugged off the ensuing fact. Without hesitation or second thought, the Maverick Hunter brought in his hell, shooting all the easily targetable reploid's that made their advances onto him. He stuck his fingers firmly onto the trigger releasing a constant stream of his bullets into the surrounding area, taking down anything around him.

'Good thing he wasn't a one eyed creep though.' Axl said as he unleashed his continuous attack, navigating the hail of plasma shots and energy swords that came his way.

By the time, the pantheons little brains have devised a plan to use the ones equipped with riot shields as protection the young reploid was already a step ahead. Knowing full well that his bullets would make no dent in their defenses, he collectively allowed them to set up a small perimeter around him as if entrapping him into a small ring for the easy aim. But their plan would soon prove fatal as their lack of critical processing have made them into easy targets. When Axl noticed that their set up was complete, a small smile reached the corner of his lips. With the use his thrusters as a way to boost up his upward momentum, he jumped high into the air, where he was able to see all the armored pantheons' exposed back sides now all in one direction. Going to their most vulnerable spots, Axl made use of his aerial advantage and activated his hover wings, extending them outwardly in the form of small wings to suspend himself in the skies. Unable to react fast enough to change their newly set up defenses, the pantheons were left with no other protection as the Maverick Hunter glided through the air and shot down nescience, giving each one a bullet or two on their heads. None could match the his speed and procession.

Even the suited pantheons were at his mercy. When their shields tumbled, Axl converted his two pistols into a bazooka like cannon to bring down heavy damages into the mechanaloid's suits. Then one by one he dove down from the skies and landed onto one of the metal suits, wrapping his legs around its neck as he sat on its shoulders as if he was going on for a ride.

'Hey there…got room for one more?' he greeted his very first victim, who was quick enough to detect the heavy weight added on his back, with a teasing smile. But just like any normal reaction, the pantheon's eyes glowed a menacing red as a threat as it attempted to reach over and thrash its body to rid himself of the pest

'No?' Axl joke upon noticing the Pantheon's murderous intents. 'That's too bad.' He said giving the pantheon his own lethal glare.

'Ah well g'nite then.' He shrugged in farewell just as he triggered his plasma gun onto both sides of the robot's head, sending a visible ray of electric shock into the unfortunate machine's head causing it to go into an uncontrollable spasm as the electrical shock burned all its insides into a crisp before it can act upon its intended retaliation. Once he was through, the Axl used the poor reploid's body as a base of his jump to skip over to his next victim, pushing them to the ground each time he was through.

_Weak…weak…they're all too weak_.

It happened all too fast. That by the Guardian's point of view, they saw nothing but the Pantheon's dwindling in numbers and falling like flies, lifelessly stacking on the ground as they clustered to the area where the Hunter had landed.

'So much for thinning them out. He's practically annihilating them.' Spoke out one of the soldiers to his comrades as they watched from a distance with his gun lowered to his side. Since the young reploid had charged into the battlefield, the baffled Guardians have been hesitant to fire at the swarm as they were afraid to accidentally hit mysterious boy. Even among the crossfire, they were barely able to locate him for a short time, as he kept moving in unpredictable directions. But, now that they were watching it would seem that their cover fire would have definitely been unnecessary as he and his companions watched once numerically threatening horde of makeshift pantheons were reduced to nothing more than a few handfuls that were still struggling to chase after their grim reaper, who wielded his scythe without an ounce of hesitation.

'Axl,' he heard Ciel's voice over his communicator while he cleared out what was remaining of the pantheons. He doesn't know how she was able to contact him, since they never truly established communication, but at the moment he didn't really care.

'What's up?' Axl replied, getting distracted as he stopped and looked up at the tall building around him as if the girl inside his ear was somewhere there to be found. One of the sword armed pantheon came trying to sneak up on him but without even looking at his potential killer, the Maverick Hunter simply twisted his arm behind and shot a round at the robot's core without even the slight care.

'It took us awhile to get into you're radio frequency. Are you alright?' she asked.

'Yap, just finishing up here….' Axl replied as he took down the last standing pantheon that was in visible view.

'How are the civilians? Are there any more?'

'Not from what I'm seeing' Axl answered, turning his head back around to see that the Guardians were now in the midst of finishing up their process as they prepared to close the gates to the entrance with only a few of the human stragglers tailing along the side of the streets. It was moments like these that made his line of work worth it for him, other than exception of thrills and benefit of seeking out Mavericks of course.

'Everyone's safe.' He assured her.

'That's good to here.' Ciel sighed in relief

_For now at least…._

'The fortification of the building is complete. Thanks to your help the soldiers should be able to hold off the anymore enemies that might come.' The scientist expressed.

_You call those soldiers? Those fools can't even take one down without wasting a whole round of ammo..._he heard himself think as a soft lingering chuckle echoed in the very corner of his mind. He had been ignoring the thoughts all this time since they were futile distractions but they were utterly disturbing now that he thought about them. Troubled by the thought, Axl hit his slightly with the palm of his hand as a means of punishment to himself for even coming up with such a thing.

_Why would I even think that? _He said to himself scratching his head. He always knew there would be danger around every corner but not once has he ever been a pessimist about it. _I really need to stop. I've been thinking of too many depressing things lately._

'We've scanned the area, it seems like Vile hasn't made any significant movements since our last contact with him. From where you are, he should just be directly southwest of you. If you go through the street right behind you, it will lead you straight towards him.' The blonde informed him, snapping Axl out of his thoughts.

'Gotcha,' the young reploid confirmed, liberating himself from the unnecessary negative thoughts as he dashed over to the direction the girl had provided.

'Be careful we're detecting large amounts of enemies scattered throughout the area.'

'Alright.' Glancing back one last time, he set his gaze onto one of the Guardian's own blue pantheons, who stood by harmlessly protecting the refugees as they entered the evacuation building's safety

'They really do look like X' he uttered to himself as he jumped over one of the overturned vehicles as he ran to his destination.

'Hmmm?' the scientist hummed over his ear.

'Nothing…I was just looking at those mechanaloids. They look so much like X.' Axl explained, hoping not to cause any confusions among them.

'Those are pantheons. They're standard military and security personnel for Neo Arcadia up until a few years ago. According to Neige, the ones that you are fighting are probably repaired and reformatted version of old pantheons that were no longer in use.' Ciel tried to explain.

'That doesn't explain the fact that they look like X.' Axl pointed out as he ran through the broken city streets. There were small fires and smoke raising to the air from all the destruction, but surprisingly enough, as the young reploid made his way along the streets he saw no broken or injured bodies lying among the rubble. He was quiet impressed about how well the Guardians handled the situation as the lack of bodies meant that the civilians were able to vacate the area immediately when it all began.

Just as the scientist has said, there were many pantheons along his path. They popped along the corners of the buildings or behind certain vehicles, others from above and were sniping within the buildings. But just like before, the Maverick Hunter dealt with them with ease. Clearing out whatever was in his way, with one shoot before they can even retaliate. Even the ones that were hidden within the walls of the buildings or scouring from afar were easily detected and eliminated without giving them a clue of a bullet striking their heads.

'They're design was based on X. The people of Neo Arcadia regarded X to be their savior and symbol of peace. They thought highly of him, even after he stepped down from leadership. That's why….' Ciel clarified but lingered in her sentence.

'Really? Well he certainly got popular. But it's a bit ironic don't you think?' Axl replied, unable to his mind wrapped around odd concept. 'I can't imagine X agreeing to have his designed be used as the face of the main attack force, even if it was to maintain peace and security. The guy was against military and anything to do with violence in the first place.'

'That is true….the pantheons were created when X stepped down from his position as the ruler.' Ciel agreed.

'So you're saying they did it without his permission?' Axl tried to clarify.

'Yes…..' the scientist answered holding back on her explanation as she contemplated whether or not it was the right time to tell about the events that happened five years ago and the flawed copy that she had created, which started it all.

Axl lifted his brow, detecting the wavering tone in the young blonde's voice. He could tell that there was something else that was not being told to him and quite frankly although her explanation made a lot of sense, it didn't all quite fit. He understood the uplifting and more symbolic use a pantheon looking like X would have on the citizens but he couldn't quite agree on the fact that they were created for military use as it opposed his blue friend's whole vendetta.

But he restrained himself from pressing anymore question as it was afraid that the information that would be given to him would make him lose focus of the task at hand. He understood that there must be a reason for the scientist to hold back and as much as he wanted to know what it is, it was a subject that could be saved for later. Besides, why the pantheons looked like X shouldn't be all of much of an issue as he was making it to be. If there was anyone he need to force some answers out of it would be the purple reploid waiting for him at the end of his path. He needed to find and stop Vile from the havoc he was doing. But most of all, he wants to get answers for all the questions he had.

* * *

Hoping to arrive to his destination soon Axl suddenly stopped in his tracks, snapping his head left and right as he felt a sudden change in his surroundings. There was a sudden shift in the air as a heavy gust of wind brushed along his exposed face. A large object was coming and all though the ground neither shock nor indicate an signs of movement, there was an odd vibration filling his ears as if it was something hovering as it made its way towards him.

'Great, more distractions.' Axl mumbled to himself, as he glanced back behind him.

Suddenly without warning, Axl saw a bright burning light condensed in a thin ray stream towards him. Instinctively, the young reploid flipped back off the ground to avoid the oncoming attack. It followed him as he made his back flip several times nimbly dodging the beam each time he hands touched the ground to propel him back to his feet. He saw the concrete ground melt, developing a narrow line in the light's path. His eyes followed the beam's direction to its source, a giant mechanoloid, five times the size of the regular sized Maverick Hunter. A golem, golden in color with almost a kingly facade due to the crown like shape it possessed on top of its head; although it did lack feet, which would explain why the large robot hovered merely a few feet off the ground.

Realizing that the light would follow him in his intended path, Axl kicked in one of thrusters to force in a high jump into one of the building's walls, which was easily sliced down in half the moment the young reploid bounced back to the ground to avert the beam's directions. Taking a look at his armor, the boy knew typical Axl bullets would take far too long to make a dent into the armor, however, he realized that the golem was incapable of fire his laser into more than one direction for a certain period of time. It required itself to stop and recharge for few moment, closing off the hatch of where its attack came from. At that time, the golem retaliates by firing off plasma bullets from its shoulders and from time to time release it large gauntlet in an attempt to grab the moving pest. Observing this, Axl has now found the giant's weak spot

Now knowing what he was up against and it no mood to waste any more time the copy reploid readied himself for an offensive. Activating one of his newly found abilities, thanks to the feline reploid from earlier, Axl went into a frontal charge in blinding speed without the aid of his dash thrusters towards the golem. He wanted to get into a close enough range in time when the golem released another stream of laser beam. There he would be able to release a rocket blast from his newly converted weapon which has now taken the shape of a small rocket, slinging on his shoulder.

Coming at a favorable distance, he jumped into position. Suspended in the air where his emerald eyes met directly with the golem's own glowing red, hidden beneath the shadow created by its head piece. It the stillness of that moment the hatch lowered, as if the golem is opening its mouth, which revealed the small dark abyss where the beam would release. At the same moment, Axl adjusted his hold on his rocket launcher and peeked through its optics for the perfect aim. His position while still suspended was straight into the beam's opening line of fire, a direct fatal shoot if it were ever to hit him. Light filled the mouth of the golem just as Axl finished adjusting his aim.

'See ya,' Axl bid the giant, as his finger made its way to pulling the trigger.

'OUTTA THE WAY!' screamed a somehow familiar voice, startling Axl into halting his pull on the trigger halfway through.

'Huh…?' He felt it, a powerful force of energy coming down into his location. Snapping his head immediately to the direction of the source that came from above, Axl looked up only to have the strong illuminating brightness of the sun beat down and blind his emerald orbs for a small moment. Then in the midst of the bright burning sun's rays a small dark figure descended down from the sky. At first it looked almost like a small dark spot in the sun but in no time the image became clear that the object was like a meteor engulfed with a blanket of fire when it entered into the earth's atmosphere.

Without even giving it a second thought the Maverick Hunter activated his hover gear into action and punched his boosters into overdrive thrusting him back out of the figure's course just in the nick of time. The golem, who was far too distracted in realizing the incoming figure, opened fire at the retreating reploid at the same moment the burning figure, who Axl now saw was the red reploid he had encounter several days ago, came crashing down into poor giant. The laser beam barely missed the young Maverick Hunter who nimbly dodged it by twisting his body to the left as the force of the impact knocked the golden giant into the ground while it still underwent it's attack. The force of the impact was so great that even the golem's own heavily armored and able body twisted and bent to Fefnir's desire before exploding into a thousand pieces from the overload of heat that surged through its body upon being touched by the fire reploid's canon. To avoid any damage coming from blast, Axl covered his eyes and face while still in the air. When the young reploid opened his eyes again he saw a small crater created where the fire reploid had just landed, cleared of any sign of the large golem that stood and its surroundings scorched with small groups of flames that burned wherever there was anything flammable that survived.

If Axl had remembered correctly, the fire reploid that was standing just below him was an ally of Ciel's that had attacked him early on, that would definitely explain why his voice seemed familiar. To destroy a giant of that size with just his bare hands, he was far more powerful than Axl had anticipated the reploid to be. But there was an air of familiarity to him that Axl can't quite put his finger on it. Fefnir turned his head to meet Axl's emerald orbs with his own ruby burning eyes as they look in stares with one another. They stayed silently in their location for a while judging each other in their momentary gaze. Detecting no real threat and familiarity in his voice, the Maverick Hunter lowered himself to the ground and casually walked towards the fire reploid.

'What was that about…? You could have killed me just now.' Axl shouted out to the new arrival, standing at the center of the crater since he was still a good distance away.

'I told you to move didn't I? Besides I saved you from getting shot.' the hot headed one answered in a bit of annoyance of the accusation placed on him since he felt has done nothing wrong.

'You were the reason I was about to get shot. I had him.' Axl explained, a bit taken aback by the reploid's attitude; which somehow didn't actually surprise him all that much. Fefnir's foul and prideful demeanor have caught a nerve in him as the young reploid felt he encountered such an event before. Maybe it was because of their first meeting wasn't exactly the best or of what had just happened just now. He wasn't exactly the biggest fan nearly dying, plus there seemed to be a hostile attitude in the fire reploid that seem to edge him to fight.

'Sure as hell didn't look like it.' Fefnir snuffed arrogantly. 'Shouldn't you be a bit more grateful? This is the second time I helped your sorry ass.'

'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to thank the person that nearly killed me two times.' Axl sarcastically answered back. Irritate by the each other's response, their heads clashed with one another as both entered into a stare down that looked almost as if sparks of lethal electric tension surrounded them; one of which where if a stranger were to enter would face almost a certain death

'Says the guy that passed out like a little kid after only one punch. Even a fly could've killed you.' Fefnir snarled, remembering the just how fragile the young reploid was when he had first encountered him, pinning his head closer to Axl.

'Who do you think you're calling a kid?' Axl glared.

'Gee, I don't know. The one with a stupid looking scar on his face.' Fefnir answered.

'Oh, I'm the kid? Look who's doing the name calling. Childish much?,' the young reploid retaliated mockingly.

'Say that again, you little…' Fefnir replied before being caught off the by the sound of the commutator.

'Axl, Fefnir. Stop it.' Ciel's voice suddenly echo through their communicator but was inaudibly ignored by the two stubborn reploids

'Is that a death wish?' Fefnir threatened, unwilling to take anymore insults from the copy reploid. Heat swarmed throughout his body as if it was bursting into flames.

'I don't know, why don't you try and find out.' Axl answered as a pulse of lethal aura leaked out of his body.

'Bring it…' Fefnir answered just as lightning created by their own heated tension struck between them. He was annoyed yes, but he can't really say he would actually follow along with his threat, mainly because Axl was at the moment an ally of his. But a punch or two wouldn't hurt, right? Still somehow, it felt like something he was accustomed to; to be his ally and to have arguments with the boy in front of him before. Many in fact, all due to the childish behavior he exhibits though he doesn't quite think the reason was anything like the one they're into now. Nevertheless, it was familiar and creepily comforting to be so at ease with someone he had just met.

'That's enough!' Ciel called out to them again with slight frustration in her voice. The farce of their growing argument becoming somewhat contagious. 'You two still have a mission to do.'

'I just gotta teach this kid a lesson for a sec.' Fefnir answered back still unwavering his gaze from Axl as both fight for dominance with their heads pushing the others as much as they could.

'I'll show you who the real kid is.' Axl answered as both continued to ignore the scientist's plea.

'Both of you stop it! That's an order!' the blonde screamed into their ears, finally ruining the growing tension that was growing among them. Both reploids pulled back from one another giving each other one last final stare before both simultaneously broke their gaze and stared at an opposite direction.

'What's gotten into you two?' Ciel sighed in distressed as reverted back from her uncharacteristic behavior just now.

'Ask this guy…He almost killed me just now.' Axl answered still holding a bit of a grudge at the way the fire reploid had handled the situation.

'This kid's annoying…' Fefnir answered back, both ignoring to make eye contact with one another.

'Seriously stop calling me a kid!' Axl snapped, taking the fire reploid's name calling a degrading insult. Normally, he was used to being called by such a name back in the Maverick Hunters. However, he could understand their reason, he was far younger and the least experienced out of the group.

'What are you going to do about it?' Fefnir provoked as by both returned into their dead lock stare. They were truly in their own little world at the moment.

Admittedly, Fefnir had no idea what's gotten into his and why he was Axl calling as such, sure it was a name that seem to strike a nerve of the young reploid and he was completely enjoying that. But with all honesty it just the first thing that came to his mind. It suited him for some reason and he can't really point out why. It was the same he feeling he had back in the lab, a feeling that was not his own but made it his. Though he was just relieved that this one was a pleasant one instead of the first.

'Fefnir, stop it. Now is not the time for this. You just got here and you're already making a mess.' The fire reploid heard a calm male voice echo in his ear. It was stern and authoritative, that brought an unexpectedly quick pause in their argument.

At first Fefnir ignored the male's order, but once again it called out. 'Fefnir!'

'Yeah yeah. I get it.' Fefnir growled as he suddenly got a grip of his temper, stunning Axl for his quick and sudden change of heart. It was the first time Axl has heard that voice and unlike Ciel's who was speaking through the microphone the voice almost sounded like it was close to them somehow as if he was present, although there was no one else around them.

'Who was that?' Axl asked Fefnir, who just gave him the look as if he was some kind of hopeless person.

But the curiosity of wanting to identify the mysterious voice slipped his mind when suddenly a loud explosion raptured from their intended location, filling the wind with its deafening sound. When they turned to look there was a fresh deep dark heavy smoke that was not there before emit up to the sky.

'That was Vile…' Ciel informed them. 'The attacks are getting stronger by the minute. I don't think he's giving us much time anymore.'

'Damn it…' Axl cursed a bit angry at himself for letting himself for getting distracted for what he now considered was trivial.

'Hey! you coming or not?' Fefnir called out to Axl, who had already started him making his journey.

* * *

As they hastily dashed to Vile, the level of destruction they ran pass along was becoming more and prevalent as they entered the attacker's location. Unlike several blocks away the area was completely reduced into rubble as extinguished fires left little what use to be tall buildings. It was completely covered in black, as the ashes from the smoke rained down on the surviving objects and structures that were left behind. They've encounter several obstacles along the way, the most notable being the tumbled building they had to climb across since it blocked their path. But surprisingly enough, although they had a shaky start the two reploids worked very well in their mutual tag team partnership as they took turns knocking down the oblivious pantheons that came in their way and warning one another when a trap or a dangerous location was up ahead.

Reaching atop the fall structure, there they saw him, the one responsible for all the havoc and chaos that happened in the area standing with his back turned to them.

'That's him?' Fefnir asked, crouched down behind the rubble.

'Yeah.' Axl confirmed after peeking out to see.

'Great, let's smash 'im to bits.' Fefnir suggested, readying his weapon for a stealthy attack. He was definitely excited, his blood boiling for some action and wanting to test out just how far the purple reploid would fare with him.

'He already knows we're here.' Axl informed him, just as the purple reploid detected them in his systems and turned around to look up at the Maverick Hunter with an unreadable face hidden underneath his T-shaped visor, bringing a frown to Fefnir's face. Their eyes met one another and Axl could feel a smile creeping up Vile's face.

'Axl! Buddy! What took you so long?' He greeted them with his arms wide open as if waiting for the young reploid to come and jump in for an embrace as the two reploids slid down the side of the tumbled building. 'And you even brought a friend along. Well didn't this turning out to be a nice little reunion.'

'What are doing here Vile…? Axl quickly jumped into question raising his weapon at the psychotic reploid.

'Woah, what's with the violence? That's a little rude don't you think? I mean after all what's the rush? We just finally just got to see each other again.' Vile replied, raising his hand as a sign of no foul play, although Axl knew better than to let his guard down just because of a simple gesture. 'I'm just here see you and to send over the thank you gift for what you did to my people back in the forest.'

'Not really the best way to meet don't you think?'

'I tried. It was the best way to get your attention afterall.' Vile admitted with a chuckle, proud of the work he had just done. 'I wanted our reunion to be somewhat of a…blast…'

'You know this guy?' Fefnir asked Axl, surprised. He wasn't exactly informed about all the details of the mission due to its urgency.

'He's one of the Mavericks me, X and Zero dealt with back then.' Axl explained.

'This is great. It really is you. And here I thought you were dead.' Vile said shifting into a more serious tone, upon hearing Axl's description of him which truly confirmed the boy's identity. 'When one of my guys told me that he saw a reploid that looked like you. I could have hardly believed it, not until I saw it for myself at least. I gotta say, I didn't actually think it was possible.'

'This is great. I couldn't have imagined it. How'd you manage to do it, kid? How are you still alive?'

'I was just going to ask you the same thing.' Axl answered back. From what he remembered from their last encounter Vile had been destroyed during the Lumine incident. He was sure of it, since he was the one that made sure that he was destroyed when X and Zero were locked out of the room during their mission to find Sigma. But that is definitely strange. Why would Vile think he was dead? Then again, he was sealed for so long, it must have just been assumed.

'Aww, c'mon now don't be like that. And here I thought we were finally best friends after all we've been through.' Vile whined jokingly.

'There's no way in hell I would ever be friends with someone like you.' Axl asked confused by Vile's choice of words.

'Never be friends?' The purple reploid responded with a smile widening on his lips anyone were ever to see them. 'Well that's strange, cause from what I remember you and I were the best of buddies.'

'That's a joke right? What kind of nonsense are you spouting…..?' Axl asked as sudden uneasiness rushed through him, it foolish news, something he know would never happen. The purple reploid had always had a screw or two loose in the head and it was best to just dismantle everything as just a joke to him. But somehow, there was something about his words that he couldn't quite shake off.

'You don't know?' Vile said to clarify the young reploid's growing fears as his chuckles became louder. 'I'm a little hurt you said that.'

'When you start making sense for once, I might.' Axl uttered quietly. Then he heard a loud burst of uncontrollable laughter that brought Vile clutching to his stomach. The young reploid and fire reploid looked at each other wondering what had just happened as they tried to make out the words the psychotic reploid was say.

'Axl, Axl, you can't be serious now.'

'Trust me, I wouldn't letting you talk if I wasn't...' Axl answered getting a bit frustrated by the looped but was startled when Vile suddenly burst into laughter.

'BaHAHAHA! I-I can't! This is too much! You've gotta be joking right? Oh this is just golden…' Vile laughed, saying each word after each inhale of breaths. He had pieced in a crucial detail he thought was not relevant. 'This is far better than I thought!'

Suddenly his laughter was broken when a bullet out of Axl's pistol speed pass him barely missing the side of his face. But rather than showing any form aggression Vile simple let out a wide grin as he placed his attention back to Axl.

'Well that wasn't very nice.'

'I don't have time for your stupid jokes Vile.'

'Relax will you? I'm on your side.' the purple reploid chuckled.

'My side? What the hell are you talking about?'

You really don't remember, do you? Vile answered looking at the growing uneasy curiosity in the young reploid's face. His silence was his confirmation.

'Then should I tell you,' He began to say, 'of what happened two hundred and fifty years ago? The story of how your so called friends fought you for the sake of exterminating the whole New Generation.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Happy April Fools everyone! So how many of you got fooled into thinking that this chapter was going to be all about Vile getting beat up?

Cause that is not happening until next chapter!….maybe…right after he tells his little story. Lol. Just know Axl and Fefnir are going to be battle crazy~ ^.^

We're finally going to be getting some answers. Will Vile reveal everything? And how much could actually be true?

**Axl:** Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold up! Didn't you just hear what Vile just said?

**Author:** Yeah, why?

**Axl:** That's already just a bunch of lies!

**Author**: Who knows? It's not looking too good for you huh?

**Axl:** You think? It's all lies, just like how you lied about BlueStar's gender!

Author: Ay, that's rude. I didn't know about that one

**Axl:** How can you mix up the name Pallette as a man's name! There was literally a navigator with that name!

**Author:** Don't start getting smart with me! Just because she was your navigator pair doesn't mean all Pallette's are ladies.

**Axl:** But this one was and so was the other hehe..

**Author:** Grr...fine. My bad. :-P

**Axl:** Haha, make sure you don't start calling your other readers by the wrong gender too now.

**Author:** I'mma kill you -.-

**Axl:** 3

**Author:** That reminds me, to question the about whether there is still a physical connection between cyberspace and the real world. Short answer is Yes.

Long answer yes there is mainly because of the fact that if there isn't, cyber elves wouldn't be able to manifest themselves as a visible entity in the physical world if there wasn't. And if you remember in chapter 6 Vile was actually talking to a cyber elf. And if I remember correctly, the disruption caused by the Dark Elf in MMZ3 between the Cyberspace and the real world was fixed after Omega's defeat but cyber elves were still present in MMZ4 so that means they are still connected just not in a bad way I guess. Please do correct me if I'm wrong.

But with either way, just for the sake of cyber elves and what will happen in this story there will be at least a slight connection.

Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Corruption

**Chapter 10: Corruption**

Surprised, ears twitched and perked open in attention. No one made a sound and no one dared to look away from the all-knowing and obnoxious Maverick standing high in the mounds of debris that was made during his chaotic boredom. They were all flabbergasted, speechless beyond belief of the news he had just unleashed. He had broken through the stretch of their imagination unlike any other, destroying the very limit of their understanding of the heroes they have come to trust, respect and hold dear in their hearts. He was unpredictable, just like he always was, though he may seem calm and collected to an extent, it was foolish to let even a spec of your guard down. Even Fefnir who had just laid eyes on him for the first time understood that just by first glance. A fit of aggravation made obvious resting on his face in response to accusation brought in his Master's name.

On the other hand, Axl excreted neither animosity nor aggression. His demeanor a blank slate of shock and disbelief. The Maverick Hunter didn't know how to feel at that moment. It was just too hard to process. The shock left the unwanted sinking feeling in his heart. He couldn't understand this emotion, the air of disbelief filling every running systems in his mechanical body but still yelled out the craving, the need the want to hear more. Every fiber in his body yelled out called out the information a lie, he wanted to be enraged and yet there was that looming doubt….a feeling his mind could not pull away from. A doubt that this 'lie' that his being has so rejected could in fact be the truth. Because of this he could not conjure a cry for protest as no words came into defense.

He was hating himself for that…

Vile let the dark ashes fall as his words sink into their minds. Knowing full well that he had gotten their undivided attention, the purple Maverick did not wait for a reply.

He moved his eyes among the two present reploids. There was a peculiar smile on his face full of evil intent, although Axl and Fefnir were unable to see it, one that looked satisfied and confident. Then again why wouldn't he? The staggered look on their face brought him the best joy he had in years and he can't wait to see more. He can't wait to see how _he_ would react. 'It's a really fun story. You wouldn't BELIVE all the shit that went down those past two centuries.'

'We have so much catching up to do. Oh but where do I begin? I don't even know where to start.' Vile asked his audience rhetorically, shrugging his shoulders then crossing his arms against his chest to put on the illusion that he was hard at work, thinking of what say.

'Should I start at the part where you came crawling over to our side?' Vile spoke out in his mind, scratching his head. 'No…that's like jumping too far ahead of the whole thing…' He cupped his chin with his fingers then scratched his head. 'How about when they locked you up? Mhmm..but then I'll have to explain why they locked you up in the first place and that'll put me all the way back to that bastard and make it too long.'

'What the hell is this guy talking about?' Fefnir whispered over to Axl in the lowest audible tone he could possibly muster. He was confused beyond measure, oblivious of what was happening; not that Axl was any different. He didn't have any more, and quite probably less, knowledge than he did. Guardian could tell that there was so much uncertainty and confusion in him as well, Axl was in the dark just as much as he was even though the subject itself was pertaining directly at him. In the time he had been listening to this man's audacious babble, the Guardian was hard at work trying to process gather as much information as he possibly could about their to-be opponent. Although, he wished he could just ram his fist and melt his vintage body with his lovely cannon right then and there. And by the looks of it Axl was more than willing to agree.

In the background while he listened, Fefnir ran through his databanks that was connected to a larger server in some far off hidden corners of Neo Arcadia, which stored bountiful information whether it was new or old, and searched for the age old Maverick's profile. A privilege only given to those were of high ranking as him. It was just a precaution on his part; though, he himself would have loved to keep the anonymity in the thrill of battle, where he can learn about his opponent as they went along. However, when he was finally able to establish a connection with Neige after his explosive encounter in the lab and the small briefing Axl has given him along the way, in between their small altercations, the Maverick seemed to be quite notorious and was more than what meets the eye.

When the files came back, he could see why.

Vile, a former S ranked Maverick Hunter who served directly under the then commander Sigma. He was considered one of the best, second only to Sigma himself, during their time, before the discovery Zero. However, he was often violent, wreck havoc and shed more blood than necessary; sometimes failing to comply to orders or keep his objective and priorities straight. He had been placed under arrest and rehabilitation countless times for his reckless acts. It was later concluded that there seemed to have been an irreparable defect in his systems which made him go rouge; there also a definite speculation in which it said he was infected by the Maverick Virus however it seems the defect in his systems played a larger role. Pretty much the Virus just boosted up his already incredibly large ego, was what Fefnir had gotten out of it. He ultimately betrayed the Maverick Hunters during the The Day of Sigma, Sigma's attack on Abel city which marked the official start of the dreadfully long Maverick Wars, and thus received the label Maverick. He worked under his commander, although, even under the official files he was placed under 'No Faction' as his allegiance; the files citing that reploid had a tendency to go by his own interest and even had indication of attempting to overrule Sigma.

The files labeled him as deceased, just as how Axl had previously mentioned. During his little briefing with the Hunter. Axl had told him that he himself have made sure the Maverick was destroyed during their last confrontation in the final known mission with Sigma.

That's odd…

The files indicate death by Megaman X, in an incident that happened in Doppler Town.

For a moment Fefnir's face turned sour and glanced back at Axl. He grew a bit angered by the fact that the kid seemed to have been taking credit that was clearly his Master's.

But that didn't make sense either. The Doppler Town Incident was dated more than three centuries ago. The man is clearly speaking as if he crossed paths with his master long after that. If that was the case, the information should have been updated. And there was no mention of his involvement with whatever these New reploids either.

However, he brushed it away within a split second, deciding to take care of the gapping issue later on. History facts were never quite on point since the Elf War and with all honesty he didn't care, at the moment. But he does have to say, it was peculiar how all three main sources were citing three different timelines for just such a simple issue.

Just how messed up did this one little thing get.

After detailing the past, weapon's specification, fighting style and personality of the Maverick's was next on the list that rushed through Fefnir's systems to process fully. Although he didn't really care much for the personality since all the narcissistic and psychotic behavior can be clearly observed just by looking at him.

Though, Fefnir did take interest in one key feature about him. Vile had an odd and violent obsession in killing X for various reasons.

That fact alone was enough of a reason to kill him. Anyone crazy enough to target X was as good as dead to him.

'How about the truth for once? Why not start there?' Axl was finally able to speak out copying Vile's playful tone as he was growing more irritated by the insane reploid's incomprehensible blabbering. 'Or maybe the part where anything you say actually make sense. I haven't had a lot of that in a while. It'd be nice if you actually help me out with that one.'

None of his words were fitting….

This guy…he needs to stop talking….

Although he knew what Vile was intending to do with his immature playful display, he couldn't help but feel somewhat on guard and defensive of what he was saying. It was like he was poking through words as if he was going to get some kind of reaction. Not that he would give him that benefit. But it was working. If it wasn't for his desire to piece together the gaps of his being, that purple Maverick in front him would have certainly been receiving hell at this very moment for the slanders he was spewing out.

Still it was strange, the words sounded so surreal to the young Maverick Hunters ears. What the Maverick had said had brought that dream back out from the far corner of his head. Why was it even here? It was only making things worse. The claim the Vile had just made was downright outrageous that even a child who was still full of innocence would never believe.

Who could? It was already an unbelievable claim that there was a genocide on the New Generation reploids and to actually be successful, but to place his two friends, the two most unlikely existence he knows of to do such a thing, as the culprits…He just wants laugh.

He wished he could.

Why couldn't he? Why was something inside him…preventing him from doing so?

Then again when has anything followed his understanding of reality since he woke up?

He couldn't comprehend it, but there was something was changing inside him, as if something deep inside him was slowly creeping out of the shadows. He was growing uncomfortable as the seconds passed. A violent urge, he could not explain.

'Now why would I lie? I just said I was on your side. There's no way I would ever lie to my ally.' Vile said in the most menacingly sarcastic tone he would make. He could see straight through him, how so pathetic he was right now.

'Well that's total bullshit…' Axl blurted out, and Fefnir scuffled out a mocking chuckle. That within itself broke the small lingering doubt of trust they had in him.

'Axl, Axl…you're hurting me you know that? I know you think I'm making all this up and hell, it does sound like something that would come out fiction. But what is it that I would have to gain if I lied to you right now?' Vile asked him and received a judgmental look from the young reploid who couldn't believe what he just said. Catching it himself, Vile laughed, even he thinks the words that came out of his mouth were just stupid.

'Yeah, you're right. I can see where you're getting from. I take it back…' Vile reiterated his answer. 'But just think about this way even if I was lying then how different are those new friends of yours. I doubt they're even that useful to you anyways.' Vile questioned his rational. 'They can't provide you with the answers you want. I doubt they even had the slightest clue that the New Generation existed.'

It was a bulls-eye for the Maverick, who had left Axl unable to deny that simple fact. A fact that proved to give more truth to Vile's impending words of madness more than anything else. He couldn't deny that fact, he couldn't prove him wrong and say he didn't need any of this. That was also another mystery in fact. How could the future not know about such sophisticated robots.

'You…' Axl gritted his teeth and gripped the hilt of his weapon. He didn't know what was harder to control at the moment. The urge to charge at the maverick or block the looming temptation to accept everything that he was saying. He was falling for the bait…He wanted to know more. 'So you're saying I should just believe you in all this crap your saying.' Axl criticized. 'You're a little in out of your head if you think so.'

His façade was crumbling before him.

_If you're so against him why not just kill him..?_

Vile scratched the top of his helmet, shaking his head and groaned 'What I'm saying is you don't really have a choice.'

The young reploid could see the man's eyes squint menacingly through the shadows as his voice grew dark. 'When I said X and Zero exterminated the New Generation. I meant they wiped them off the face of this planet, history, blueprints, data, and anything that involves your sorry ass kind are non-existent. Zip, zap, nada. Everyone that know even the slightest clue about it have either been killed or are just for the most part dead. No one is alive. No one can give you the answers. But I do. So whether you like it or not I'm your only choice. I have all the information you need and more. I can tell you everything and anything you need to know.'

'Well isn't that convenient for you..' Axl mockingly commented to the reploid's claim. What are the chances? It made all the more things outrageous than they already were.

'Whether you chose to believe me or not it doesn't change facts.' Vile answered him, shrugging his shoulders as if he has given up in trying to convince the boy. 'It doesn't change the order went out, that the Hunters complied too. That that your so called friends, well mainly Zero from what I heard, X was too much of a wuss to take part in it but he was definitely not against it at all, execute and take down factories were shut down, hunt down innocent and that anyone that they suspected to be associated with the New Generation were cut down upon sight.'

'Are you sure we're talking about the same Zero here? Because I don't see how they would even agree to an order like that. '

'You're too naïve kid.' Vile answered him. 'Too trusting to say the least. Even now, you're blindly denying the truth of the matter. They saw you and your kind as a threat, and they wanted to eliminate you the most convenient and fast way possible, which giving you the worthy title Maverick. You of all people should know that once labeled Maverick they don't give a single damn on who it is. And the Hunters are never so rebellious as to disobey an order when it came to that subject. X and Zero are no different. They've done it a thousand times before, even you've done the same with Red Alert. Once a Maverick, you are pretty much trash. Even X and Zero have tried to kill each other once because they suspected one to have the Virus. So what makes you think you're so special? And what makes you think your Guardian friends are any different.'

'But that doesn't matter, I don't have to convince you to believe me. You've seen what they've done to you and just by the look on your face we both know what really happened.'

'Why are you telling me this?' Axl questioned unable to say any more than that.

'Because apparently we're at a misunderstanding. I'm not the bad guy here, kid. I'm actually one of the good guys. I was the one that sided with you through those times of injustice, and you well let's just put it that your being misled.. And to be quite frank that's why I'm here right now, to enlighten you on what's been happening. I'm not here to just because I want to blow up a few things or rule the world. I'm here for a good cause. The cause to free the reploids from the shackles of their human oppressors.' Vile answered without missing a beat that gave Fefnir and Axl a somewhat disgusted look.

Even with the weight of the subject Axl couldn't even keep a straight face when he heard Vile's final words. 'Is that another one of your jokes? Because it's all maverick talk if you ask me.' Axl chuckled.

'Ahhhh, there is so much you don't know kid. You should really listen to how stupid you sound. So let's just cut to through the chase and let's just go back to my place where we can take all the time in the world to talk about all the cruel things that's been happening since you've been gone.' Vile offered, extending his hand over to him.

'Get your head on straight for once will ya. X and Zero would never do something like that!' Those were projected for Vile, but why does sound like he was directing it to himself. Was he trying convince and reassure himself right now?

He couldn't deny those words, even though Axl himself was not there to witness the intensive battle between X and Zero during the Space Colony space crash. It wasn't talked about much, but he has heard whispers about it and through his curiosity back then and has found files and reports about that specific incident. And he knows it to be true…the attitudes the Hunters had. Once labeled gone Maverick, all feelings for that person are pushed aside and act accordingly to the doctrine of Maverick Hunting. It didn't matter who it was, X and Zero have proven that fact in past.

But there was still too many pieces missing.

What made him labeled Maverick? Is that even true? Did they just label him that just because they didn't want the New Generations anymore? Did they really not try to save him or stop the order?

Ahhh…why is he thinking this…Why is he letting Vile get to him. There was no way. They would never do something that.

_Is so bad for Vile to be wrong…?_ The corner of his mind spoke out. _They left you after all. You should just accept it. _

'Just shut up!' Axl countered the downing voice in his head yelling out his thoughts rather than just thinking it.. He would never accept that…Especially not by someone like Vile.

Unable to resist his urge any longer, Axl took a step back into a more offensive position and whirled his pistol in front of him, a signal that the fire reploid had oh so patiently been waiting for and has brought a smile to his face.

'Finally!'

* * *

Not a moment later, the young reploid extended the flap of his wings as he leaped himself off of the ground and opened fire at the Maverick. Of course the attack itself was undeniably obvious to the eyes of the target who effortlessly hopped back several feet from where he stood in order to avoid the stream of bullets that land on his position which created a cloud of dust and small flying debris upon impact.

Vile squinted his eyes for a moment as if he was taken aback by surprise at Axl's aggressive retaliation to their long conversation. 'Woah come down buddy. Don't get so tense now.'

As he confidently dodge the series of attacks made by the Maverick Hunter, Vile suddenly noticed a sudden stop in gun fire just as his foot landed on the base of a fallen building behind. It was too late when he realized why. Out from the cloud of dust made by the sharp shooter, the fire Guardian came blazing out of the dense curtains in a rapid charge. His figure, the horn of his helmet and fire produced by his cannon, aided by the low visibly of the environment, appeared as though the mouth of a dragon bearing its sharp and deadly fangs was ready to spew out the fire building up in his throat came rushing towards the purple reploid. With the element of surprise on their side Vile had no time to react since by the time the time he had noticed Fefnir's appearance, the dragon had already taken its prey into its mouth. The Guardian's Knuckle Buster has grabbed hold of the unsuspecting Maverick crushing his sides to the best of his abilities. The force of the charge sent the Maverick's feet several inches off the ground as Fefnir rammed him to the concrete base of the structure, exerting enough force that broke the very foundation of the infrastructure that caused what remained to crumble into dust. When the speed of the dash receded in its momentum Fefnir immediately stopped in his tracks and with his inhuman strength lifted Vile parallel to the ground below them.

He followed up with a fully charged up fist on his free left side, extending it to greet the Maverick with an insanely powerful punch that raptured into a loud and gut wrenching sound, that would snap a normal human in two if he had so desired to use that much force on them. Upon contact to the reploid's abdomen, he simultaneously relaxed his hold on him to elevate the constricting force that bind them together and allow the maverick's body to fully express the brunt force of his attack.

His victim's defenseless body complied. The punch and with the aid of a small fired blast from his cannon threw him flying in a carefully calculated distance several feet into the air. However the release from the Guardian's grasp was all that Vile needed to regain his composure. Reaching maximum peak of the upward force it left him suspended there for a good notable moment, Vile used the opportunity to twist his flailing body into a standing upright position to bring stability back to his side. At the same time, knowing full well that the Guardian was nowhere near done with him just yet, Vile kick his boosters beneath him, pushing his airborne body in time as a series of fireballs came erupting out of the ground below followed by the Fire Guardian's signature combination, in which he too leaped off of the ground to meet his thrown victim and slam him into a meteor like fashion back into the surface below. Luckily for Vile, he had avoided that fate. He nimbly missed the hold of Fefnir's gauntlet which was raised up in a position to catch its prey. Without anything to stop his leap, Fefnir's body went into a higher altitude than that of Vile, turning just in time to meet the cocky look of victory in his face as their eyes meet for a quick short moment before Fefnir's body shot itself higher.

'Missed me!' he mocked.

Vile took this opportunity to his advantage. He adjust his weapon faithfully into the perfect position he wanted them to be. He fired his main cannon at the air borne reploid above him, sending a large rocket that was intended for a direct hit at the General. However, before he was able to complete his lock on his target he was once again interrupted by another distraction. His senses jolted into overdrive, systems alarming him crazily inside of an incoming attack right in front of him. Instinctively without even putting the effort to look at the danger that was coming to him, Vile bent over his back nimbly evading the projectile that had its sights set on his head. A speeding magnum bullet scratching the thing sheet of paint on his helmet. It caused him to misfire his lethal bazooka. Which fire automatically the moment Vile thought he had his aim right for Fefnir. The rocket blasted though the sky heading to the falling reploid's general direction but Fefnir felt no need to struggle or feel a wink of danger as the ballistic exploded into the high skies like a dirty misplaced firework that has failed in its purpose.

Vile had almost forgotten about the Maverick Hunter, who was steadily suspended with the help of his wings at the same time he was, waiting for the right moment. He had to say it was a clever trap on their part, since they have managed to secure him within their attack range while they protected each other such as it was in earlier case. Quickly, just as the magnum bullet had nimbly sweep passed the Maverick's head, the weapon in Axl's hand quickly shape shifted into a curvier and platinum color style of weapon which instantly sent sailing a line of laser rays into Vile's still figure. Knowing full well that he did not have the mobility nor the time to dodge the series of attacks coming towards him, Vile retaliated which his own collection of canon fire to counter the lasers directed at him. Each lucky cannon rocket collided with the small streams of lasers coming towards him causing his shells to explode upon impact while the other unlucky bullets head for the Axl's general position which was sufficient enough to halt his attacks while he tried to evade or counter attack the barrage of missiles coming towards him.

'Woah, that was close.' Axl said to himself after a particularly large missile nearly grazed the side of his hips. It was camouflaged with the rest, and due to the blast of smoke and shrapnel all over the sky by the time he had noticed his failure he had missed his chance on dismantling it with his guns before it had crossed the threshold of his defense. A certain distance that determined how close he was willing to let a ballistic missile explode in front of him without risking any sort of injury in the blast or the shrapnel that came with it.

It was a quick air battle, so to speak. Both range shooters bringing out their artillery to counter one another in brawl of shots to cancel each other's attacks while looking for strategic openings to hit their opponent. Although, the strategic and pin point cancelation was more of Axl's doing than it was Vile's as the sharp shooter placed a great deal of effort in choosing his targets and evading others while the war machine simply showered him a ridiculous amounts of his own as a means to counter him. Seeing a moment of slowdown in Vile's missile fire, Axl quickly converted one of his weapon into a Gaea shield while still firing with the other. He let the shield take some of the recoiled blasted as he suddenly decided to command his wings to accelerate into a frontal charge towards the Maverick, who also had activated his thrusters to hover in the desolated skies. Although, his flight design wasn't nearly as good as typical reploid built for the air battles, Axl's wings were at least far more superior than Vile's standard hover feature. Intimidated by the incoming large buffer guard and the speed that the young repoild had Vile ceased his own line of fire in order to evade the unnaturally wide shield that Axl had produce for the purpose of ramming onto him.

Nearing the last second of impact the Maverick activated his hover gear into overdrive once more and pushed himself to the left in order to avoid the incoming collision.

'You gotta do better than that.' Vile mocked the young reploid as he deactivated his shield the moment he did not feel a body at the calculate time of impact, but he did not stop in his course. Instead he merely looked back and turned his body towards the Maverick with a devilish smirk painted on his face, while pushing himself more.

'**We**'re not done yet.' Axl replied, emphasizing on the forgotten presences of the other reploid Vile was too preoccupied to worry about and pointed his gun upwards to the sky as he slowed down his momentum.

It prompted Vile to follow the weapon's trail and there he realized that he had just missed.

It was another prefect distraction. Having kept the Maverick occupied by defending himself on the most advantaged reploid in the air, he had assumed that the fire reploid had fallen back into the earth and would take time to recover. Axl had used that to advantage to position Vile into a more suitable position for Fefnir, who had rushed back up into the air the moment his foot touched the soil. The dragon's mouth wide open and descending at breath taking speed direct down to his position. But this time he was unable to do anything about it, since he had just wasted the last of his boost to evade the Maverick Hunter's charge and had no time to wait to reactivate it for another evasive maneuver at such a close time lapse.

'You better not be in my way this time you little brat!' Fefnir yelled out as he snagged his prey into his Knuckle Buster and pushed Vile down with break neck force. The fire around the reploid was far more power than they were when he had taken down the golem. Axl could tell, he made sure to be further away from the target this time and yet the flames that emitted out of the reploid were not only far bigger than the ones before but he can feel the immensity of the heat was fierier than before.

'I'm not impressed.' Vile scoffed at the fire reploid the moment he was once again taken into his grasp. Meeting eye to eye just before they made contact with the ground. He released several napalms from his hidden weapon's compartment on his feet, causing Fefnir's eyes to widen when he sensed the danger.

'Damn..' Fefnir cursed at himself. Unwilling to take direct damage Fefnir aborted his crushing decent with the Maverick and instead opened a charge shot at Vile's limp body, using it as a stepping stone to push himself away from him while canceling out the small flurries of napalms in the process as he felt something open in Vile's footing.

Although, the charge shoot was enough to send Vile's already falling body hammered into the ground, the release of force was enough for him break the fall as it had given him the split second opportunity to reactivated his thrusters to aid his falling decent. Instead of making the crater that Fefnir had intended to bury him in, he tumbled over almost a hundred feet away his promised destination before he was able to twist and command his body to return its lost footing. Using the kinetic force that was already provided to him he jumped off the ground to release the remaining traction upward where there was nothing for him collide with his already beaten body unlike the ground below.

When he had finally landed he was already a good distance away from where they had started. Upon landing he took a quick glance at the sky and all around his surroundings making sure that none of the two reploids were actually after him. Looking in front of him he saw Fefnir, a portion his left shoulder blade slightly burnt due to the close proximity of the charged blast, however but made no effort to take another offensive attack. And neither was Axl who was hovering beside him.

'That was it? That's all you h-…? Vile was unable to finish when he suddenly heard a subtle click in the air followed by what he noticed were a number of red blinking light beep to life. Small cylinder like bombs planned and surrounded him without a chance for escape. When he finally realized what they were, he had lost all the time necessary to make an escape. He glanced up at the young reploid, who mimicked his boastful grin, deeming him the suspect of his new and unavoidable dilemma. He had the Blast Launcher, which his two small versatile weapons have converted into, slung on his shoulder like a small rocket launcher filled with the time activate grenades that were generously planted for Vile. They were set at the right moment, planted meticulously with the right calculated location.

'Ahh..shit…' Vile cursed to himself just when the bombs clicked its final sound and simultaneously detonated beneath him. It raptured into one big ear breaking bang that sent an aftershock of wind and broken vibration in the atmosphere within a mile's radius.

Covering their faces to shield their eyes from unnecessary small bits of debris and dust that flew as a result of the explosion. When the worst has ceased and the thrown bits aimlessly rained back down to the already destroyed earth, they remained doubtfully still, allowing their internal systems, scanners and gut instinct take its course.

* * *

'Thank goodness' they both heard the red haired reporter sigh out in relief in their ear piece. The two girls have been on edge since their battle had started, watching anxiously as the two of their warriors fought in a life or death battle, which they had to admit they have not been accustomed too in so long. But then again it was always nerve wrecking no matter how many times they have experienced it in the past. She already had her fill of nervousness for one day. However, her sound of relief was left unnoticed by the two fighters' unbreakable focus at that moment.

'Did we get him?' the fire reploid questioned unable to detect anything due to the large amount of smoke caused by the explosion. And there was no movement in his scanner that would prove otherwise.

'No, Vile can't be that easy.' Axl answered doubtful of their overall success without even batting an eye as he remained increasingly tense and defensive in their short doubtful moment of victory. If he knew anything from his previous battle with him, it's that the man was practically an indestructible war machine that small little explosives like that would barely leave a shallow mark.

And he was painful right, much to everybody's dismay. As the smoke began to thin out in density, there he stood, unscathed by the spoils of battle other than a few minor scratches on his armor's paint and some crisp smoky burns due to the tiny bits of cook shrapnel that were lucky enough to lodge themselves into his protect shell creating the illusion that he damage by the explosive. He was standing in an odd position, probably due to recovering from taking on a defensive style with his body leaning downwards and his hands releasing the cross it had over his face.

They could hear him menacingly laugh from their distance one that seemed to be both mix with sick enjoyment and satisfaction. 'Haha,' they heard the sound come out of his lips. Clearly surprisingly enough, even though from the distance they were standing it would almost only sound like a whisper if it were for the advance hearing the these reploids possessed.

'Ahh, you've really hurt me that time Axl. I didn't think you would actually go all out like that so suddenly.' Vile began to say, taking a step towards them as he was doing so, causing the two reploids to go into another defensive stand.

'But I gotta say I am very impressed. I didn't think you would work so well with the likes of someone like him. Who knew you could tolerate working with a person like him who's been killing so many innocent lives. I gotta need ask, when did your morals get so low, kid?'

'What the hell are you talking about? We're talking about morals now..?' Axl uttered taken into another one of Vile's random spur of information.

'Well they have gone pretty low if you are actually able to fight so well along side one of Zero's enemies. Right after you so eagerly fought clear his image.'

'What the hell is that suppose to mean?'

'Good question what do I mean…' Vile repeated to his audience as he looked at the fire reploid, who had firmed his stance as retaliation with his deceitful claim. He stepped out of his smoky curtain with more confidence than ever before.

'Care to explain to him. Oh great Neo Arcadian General of the Fire Squadron…'

A glimmer of surprise raised Axl's brow as he glanced at Fefnir who, which to his astonishment, had suddenly lost the embers of battle as color receded from his face becoming swallowed pale for whatever apparent reason.

'You've really got some way with words…' Fefnir replied back to the provoking reploid.

'Touché now aren't we? Why don't you just tell him.' Vile insisted.

'What is he talking about?' Axl demanded out of Fefnir, but the Guardian was lost on words unable to quickly make a suitable enough explanation that could possible justify the terrible sins he had committed in the past.

'Have you ever heard of the energy crisis that happened in Neo Arcadia recently? It was around that time that Zero came waltzing back from the dead like you.'

'Don't listen to him.' The fire reploid pleaded with the lost boy who was already having a hard time keeping up with everything.

The boy remained silent. He didn't remember hearing anything about this from Ciel from their last conversation with her. But then again, he couldn't really blame her or the male scientist since he cared less about the recent historic events than the shocking news that his friends had recently passed while he was thrown into the unrecognizable timeline. He was really regretting going into a fit of rage due to his confusion and self-pity and denial at the time which resulted into not being fully aware and ignorant of the history.

The past…it seems to be more complicated than he had anticipated it to be.

'You know the one, that had the whole Neo Arcadian government purged all the innocent reploids cause they deemed them as a useless waste of energy supply. I'm sure they told you since it was you're good buddy Zero that went and saved all of them. These people won't shut up about it actually.'

'What does that have anything to do with this?' Axl ask unable to resist the lure that was cast onto him. But it was lining up to a certain extent, Cerveau did say Zero went against Weil to stop him from wiping out a decent number of the population and he did take over Neo Arcadia for a certain amount of time, if he remembered correctly. 'The one responsible for that was a man named Weil, and he's as dead as you'll be soon..'

'Is that what they told you? Looks like your little Guardian friends aren't exactly as trustworthy as you give them credit for.' Vile added into the scorching fire, which sparked a stoic new look of curiosity back into Axl's beaming green eyes and an uneasy look on Fefnir's face.

'Well I guess that's kinda true, Weil was destroyed,' Vile agreed, chuckling beneath his breath, voice softening in a rehearsed and seemingly natural tone as he drifted through his memory. 'Oh that old fart. Scary insane little bastard really. The man is even more screwed up in the head than Sigma, if you can believe that. The Elf War that he did was just over the top deadly, even that dumbass Sigma couldn't compare to the destruction that man unleashed at that time. The Space Colony Crash won't even compare. You would do not want to be working with that guy. It's a good thing Zero took care of him before he was actually able to find me.'

'So you've been alive all this time? Heh, I'm surprise you didn't do this mess earlier.'

'Things were pretty….difficult….back then.' Vile vaguely answered him. 'The person before Wile had an iron grip on everything so…I can't really do much about it with the people I had. Tell me kid, do you know why there is a rebellion happening?'

He didn't wait for the reploid to answer.

'You'd be surprise to know I wasn't the one that started this. The reploids you saw earlier, they were the founding members if you would so call them that. But I wouldn't say it's a rebellion, no, more a liberation movement really. All for good reason kid. To free their fellow reploids from people like him, who have no regards for innocent lives.' Vile pointed at Fefnir.

'I just joined them halfway.'

Axl grew quite for a moment, glancing over Fefnir to see if he can indicate the reason. However, to his astonishment, the fire reploid's paleness had disappeared and was replaced with frightful seriousness coming from him as if he was waiting and studying each of the words that Vile was saying. He was biting his tongue, to hold in the blasphemous words he probably had built up inside of him.

Slowly Vile took another step towards them, stepping on an one deactivated bomb, that was placed for the purpose of detonating when the Maverick came with a close proximity. However, as if knowing of its existence Vile simply kicked it to his side causing it to explode while still in midair. Though, the three fighters remained unhinged by the explosive

'And let me tell you it all started because of the energy crisis that was already happening long before Weil even had a chance to come back crashing down the earth.' Vile looked at Fefnir and turned his head into one of the surviving cameras dangling by a loose thread of wire that he assumed was being use to broadcast the events back to the Guardians.

'No, no, it had been going on years before that. The very foundation of the Guardians is proof of that.'

Axl raised his brow, trying to recollect everything he knows about this time. Then one thing came to mind, though at first he did not think to have any importance at all. 'Resistance….' He whispered softly.

It made sense somehow. Now that he was thinking about it, why would the Guardians, the seeming protector of Neo Arcadia have the title Resistence embedded in them.

'He's trying to get into your head, don't listen to him.' Fefnir protested to the Axl.

'That's right.' Vile praised him in an almost melodic tone. 'The Resistance, now why would they have a name like that if why weren't 'resisting' something? You see they were a small little group who were able to escape the purge and actually fight back against Neo Arcadia. The group Zero helped out with. You know, to bring peace and what not. All that snappy cheesy stuff.

You're familiar with Neo Arcadia right? That superficial utopian dream city that X wanted to make? I'm sure you've seen it, right? Not much of utopia is it. You've seen the destruction around there I'm sure. That was all Weil's doing yes, but before that the city was already destroying itself. You see after X stepped down and disappeared another X took his place.'

'What…?' Axl uttered in confusion.

'Hah, so they hid that part from you huh? Oh Axl you need to get with the times.' Vile noticed Fefnir take a step forward, his canon ready to burst out its flames at any moment. 'Before the X disappeared Neo Arcadia was a utopia, a very strong and peaceful one. But of course, X just had to be that tragic hero that goes up and leaves without saying anything. So what happens spoiled little humans and leashed reploids do?'

'They panic. And the government went into political unrest. And you know what brilliant idea humans came up with? That's right! Build another X. I mean come on. Who doesn't want another weak goody to shoes reploid go tell everyone what to do. But you see, he wasn't exactly X, no he was far from it. This sorry of an excuse of a copy wasn't even a worthy enough opponent for me. But anyways, he favored the humans, and when the energy crisis came about, who do you think he sided with? The beloved humans of course. And his first order to solve the problem he made was to RETIRE the useless reploids. Ohh…you won't believe what the reploids had to go through, living day by day in fear of getting chosen to be thrown away into the dumpster for the human masters. Although, thanks to him and his failed actions Neo Arcadia isn't as strong as it was before, so I can't really hate the guy.'

'But see it doesn't change anything. Because all though the body is gone the root is still there. Meaning though X's copy is gone, the ones ruling the city are still the ones that worked under him.'

'Don't listen to him.' Fefnir pleaded with Axl.

'General…don't be like that now. Why don't you just tell the poor kid who you originally served under.'

'I serve only Master X and him alone.' Fefnir replied angrily.

'Master X?' Axl repeated growing even more confused. Why was he calling X that?

'Don't you mean Copy X..?'

'You…!' Fefnir balled his hand into a fist, glaring daggers at the purple reploid much to his enjoyment.

'He's making all this stuff up right…?' Axl mumbled as his attention shifted over to the rage inclined reploid.

'Don't let him get into your head!' Fefnir pleaded once more. 'He's twisting everything.'

'And here's the best part, do you know who made him? That little blonde bitch, that's listening right now.'

'How could he ha..—' Axl heard Ceil gasp in shock of the reploid's reveal of knowledge.

'What is he talking about?' Axl's eyes grew wide, turning to the fire reploid for an explanation. 'Isn't the Guardians the one that is running Neo Arcadia?'

'You still don't get it do you?' Vile interrupted. 'The ones running the Guardians are the exact same main people that brought everything to chaos in the first place!'

Axl was about to contest but before he could speak out his words, Fefnir's weapon breathed out a powerful stream of fire, forcing Vile to evade and come in contact with another set of laid out bombs.

'I'm going to have to stop you right there you…' Fefnir threatened, his red eyes burning with detest and fury at the purple reploid who did not hesitate to reveal his uninjured person.

'Ahh, general already trying to silence me for telling the truth?' Vile menacingly said. 'You're a disgrace to everything your stupid Master was fighting for.'

'You have some nerve bring up the past like that.' Fefnir yelled

* * *

Quicker than a second and much faster than the soft breeze that blew pass them, Fefnir arrived charging at the Vile's side, while he was still in midsentence, with the will to punch a thousand tons of force into his synthetic body. But this time, Vile wasn't so willing as to get caught in the General's iron fist and instead, spun himself with his feet to avoid the upcoming punch and shinned him in his exposed stomach when the fire reploid tried to halt his charge to regain his balance.

The pain seemingly unregistered in his sensory systems the Fefnir unflinchingly curved his weaponized arm and grabbed hold of his lifted leg dragging out from below him which caused Vile to slide off his stance and fly to direction of the fire reploid's will. The guardian swung him up, twisting his shoulder to go into a full circular rotation to get his desired velocity and threw the snagged Maverick into the closest building in front of him.

But he wasn't met without opposition.

'You're really starting to get on my nerves!' Vile yelled at him. With quick reaction upon his release, Vile brought it upon himself to control his body at his will sending out several unseen naplams from his feet to Fefnir before he came crashing to the building's concrete structure. And his rockets did not fail him. Due to the close proximity of the two fighters, the napalms quickly found their way to the Guardian's armored structure without delay. Able shield himself at the last possible moment, Fefnir received crushing blows into his body with minimal damage.

But before he could even recover from the impact, Vile already has, and greet the mending reploid with another series of barrages that this time he was unable to easily shield. Vile thrusted to him. Copying the same method of Fefnir normally does to take his opponents by grabbing onto their next and pushing them to the wall. Somehow, Fefnir was overpowered, much to his surprise, as the Maverick did not exert this much potential in their first crossing. But since Vile wasn't particularly designed to be a rambunctiously as strong as he was the Maverick wasn't as flashy with his attack. Instead he grabbed him by the neck and kicked him in a predictable path just for him for launch his main weapon's ballistics. The first rocket had met his target, at a point blank range, detonating upon impact. But the next one went slightly off course. However nothing but the burnt bits touched his synthetic skin. When he looked up it was Axl towering in front of him.

It was a lucky moment, in the midst of the destruction Axl had found an opportunity to come in between the Guardian and the rocket with his Gaea shield to take the brunt of missile, while he was standing right in front of the fire Guardian, with back hunched as his legs were spread wide. But because of the power of the rocket, his weapon's defensive ability was crumbling and torn all over. Even though it was repairable, it was unusable for quite some time.

He scoffed out a chuckle. 'Axl, buddy, even after all that you're still defending them? I'm disappointed.'

'You…' Fefnir gasped. It surprised them, both Fefnir and Vile for the young reploid to take action. Although his shield had taken the brunt of the damage it was still no less powerful. Small pieces of Axl's armor chipped from the explosive shock, sustaining a small bit of damage.

'Are you crazy?!' Axl scolded the Guardian. 'I told you not to charge at Vile so carelessly like that!' He said to the fallen reploid in an almost cold and ordering tone, ignoring Vile, which Fefnir obediently complied to. Although he can't say he was well approving of the tone of voice Axl was using for him.

'Such a pain in the ass.' Vile said, 'Here I was telling you everything you wanted to know and yet you decide to side with these weaklings.'

His eyes flashed a bright red light. Suddenly his voice grew hard and almost to the point of demanding. 'This is the last chance kid, come with me and we will call it a day.'

'In your dreams Vile. I don't give a damn about what you say. You'll have to drag me before you'll get me to follow you!' Axl replied, converting his guns back to their standard design.

'I was hoping you were going to say that.' Vile agreed jubilantly with him. 'I like it better that way anyways!'

Hatchets opened in all over the purple reploids body, sparing no moment as rockets in all different sizes launch out of the openings and head straight for the two reploids.

'Move!' Axl instinctively ordered. Both companions splitting two different directions as a means to avoid any kind of collision. Yet the rockets followed like a dog on a leash forcing them into a dance of ducking and hiding behind fallen buildings or solid structures to cancel the missiles.

In their efforts to avoid the incoming projectiles, Axl turned glanced over to his side, raising his two pistols at Viles direction, peeking subtly as he fired his Axl bullets while he circled around him before jumping inside destroyed structures.

One the other hand, using the brute strength that he was built to have, while in the midst of his evasion Fefnir grabbed hold onto one of the long broken steel bars of a broken building. He pulled the object from its holding, releasing the long structure and swung behind him, batting the missiles that followed him to detonate or fly out of his course. He swung wide, having the makeshift weapon reach the place where the maverick stood. However, there was nothing that the object came into contact with.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide open as the Maverick suddenly appeared on top of the standing at the base of the beam. His eyes glimmering with murderous joy.

'Hey there General.' Vile fired one of his rockets at the repolid, who immediately he released the beam from his grasp and kicked it out of his person as he skidded back into his feet. He lit the beam into a hellish inferno, a wave of flame bursted out of his arm cannon and spread like wild fire, swallowing everything its course. However, the attack was left unnoticed by Vile, who seemingly felt no pain as he accepted the flames wrath. It stunned Fefnir in when he sudden appeared almost instantly in front of him, not even letting the Guardian halt his attack when he kicked the Guardian on his side, and sent him flying on a crash course to one of the solid concrete.

'Urghh'

A rush of small napalms fire followed soon after hitting the airborne body with all their might as towering wall crumbled above him. Using his arm cannon as a shield he deflected most of them, but the weapon could only do so much. Several more came coming and in no time were burying Neo Arcadian General into his new grave.

'Sleep tight.' Vile mocking said as his main cannon fired the fatal shot.

'Make sure the bed bugs bite!' Axl's voice rang in his auditory receptors. A speedy shot from above came rushing down, hitting the armored ballistics, setting it off just before it hits the cloud of fallen rubble where the Guardian laid.

Then before Vile can even locate the other opposition another shot came from behind him, which he nimbly avoided by bending his knees as his body twisted around. He fired one instantly at the direction, causing his attacker to retreat back. Not long after the two went into another exchange of fire, as the Maverick eager tries to find a way to get close to the Hunter. However, precision was on Axl's side as he navigated through the series of rocket fire and was able to overwhelm the Maverick's own line of fire. A bullet hit Vile squarely in the shoulder penetrating close to his chest. The damage startled the Maverick enable a few more of Axl's bullets hit his hand and thighs as a reward.

In a desperate attempt Vile rolled out of the gunfire's range in order to get back on his stance. However his attempt had him place himself in a landmine once again, setting them off.

They were much for destructive than the first, debris hitting him hard. One successfully trapping him in and detonating beneath his feet, causing his fall into knees as his foot armor burned and cracked in the blast.

Axl walked over to him, staying a good distance away from him as his pistol raised for a clear shot at his head.

'Give it up, Vile.' Axl said to his kneeling opponent.

'Now why would I do something like that?' Vile asked him sarcastically.

'You lost. We both know you're no match for me.' Axl clarified with him.

'Getting cocky now aren't we. Are you going to kill me now?' Vile chuckled hoarsely.

Axl suppressed a stifled growl as his hands gripped tighter onto his weapon.

'Or are you gonna lock me up now? Put me into one of those little prison cells those Guardian tyrants have and squeeze all the information you want out of me?' Vile pointed out evilly.

Unexpectedly, he disappeared from Axl's sights. The Hunter's eyes widening when in a flash of light Vile appeared at closed distance

Unable to react quick enough, Axl felt a hard blunt metal object push through his stomach. A rocket, directly blast at him, throwing him off the ground. Then another, then a kick from the shin sending him crashing into an abandoned vehicle. The force of the impact causing the weapon to be knocked out of his hands and out of reach.

'You really are clueless aren't you kid.' Vile said to paralyzed reploid as he struggled to move his head to me the Maverick's eyes. His tried to push himself back on his feet but found it nearly impossible to do so. Everything about him was hurting.

'You should know as well as I do that know as well as I do that unless you fight with the intent to kill me, you can't possibly hope in defeating me.' Vile said as he walked over to him casually. '

He took Axl by the neck lifting him off the broken cement.

'But see you don't want to do that…' Vile said, watching was Axl grips on his arm as tightly as he would with the attempt to free himself.

'Because deep down you know you can't. You can't kill me because you need me. Because I'm the only one who knows what's really happened. You say you don't believe me. But in reality you do.' His hands gripped tighter onto Axl's neck. Axl tried to block out the pain as much as he could stifling out the pained cries, unwilling to give the Maverick any gratification.

'And yet you go and side with these low lives.' Vile continued, 'You chose to continue defending the ones that won't be of any use to you? It's really not like you at all, buddy. Why not snap out of it and wake up from this little day dream of yours.'

'Get your stinkin' hands off me!' Axl cried out, his eyes embedded with so much rage and fury at himself and the Maverick.

'God, you are such an annoying little brat. What shit did that damn X do to you?' Vile said, throwing the Hunter several feet away.

'You sure like to talk a lot lately…' Axl jokingly answered earning him a punch in the face knocking him back onto the ground.

'You know I was going to let that slide but you're reminding me too much of how much of a Hunter brat you use to be and its nice getting some pay back for what you did back in the Moon Palace.' Vile said stomping the side of Axl's helmet several times.

The weight of his feet rattled the fragile insides of the weakened hunter. Patches of black and white clouded his vision as he was pulled out of consciousness.

Something was calling out to him. Calling him to go to sleep…

No…he can't…it can't end like this….

'Pathetic.' Vile said realizing that the boy had gone out cold. He kicked him away from him a several of feet away knocking some loose debris to fall onto the boy.

* * *

'Shit!' Fefnir cursed under his struggled breath as pushed the large rubble of rock to free himself from its weight. He had just recovered from the attack, his body full of broken chips and pieces. If it were not for his heavy build, it most likely that he would not even be function right now, let alone be conscious. His wondered over to the unconscious reploid who has fallen several meters away from him. He was unresponsive, not heavily damaged but clearly battered by the direct hit he had just sustained. Above him Vile hovered closely at him, directing all his focus on the young reploid as if he was ravishing on his doing and paid no mind to the struggling Guardian an ear shot away.

He laid there unconscious, almost as if he was lifeless. Battered and beaten by the series of rockets and punches thrown at him lay wasted. His body becoming another simple décor for the bed of rubble he laid beneath him.

He could hear Ciel yelling from a distance on their open line of communication. Her loud cries echoing the worry calls she was making to the unconscious boy's ear; calling out his name, pleading for him to wake anything and her anxious mind could possibly muster to wake up the helpless boy.

'Oi! Get up!' he yelled out to Axl, following Ciel's lead as he made another push that successfully removed the weight on him.

'I'm a little disappointed,' Vile spoke to the unconscious body as if he could still hear him. 'I was hoping this would be an easy little reunion and but now I don't even know who the hell I'm talking to. But then again I guess you're not him after all. You're just that little brat. And a huge pain in the ass.'

Fefnir couldn't truly hear him from his distance. But he can clearly see, the weapon that was slung to his shoulder readjust itself to make for a clear and direct aim at the defenseless boy. The fire reploid was only starting to get the sensation back in his feet and at this rate he wasn't going to make it, even if dashed to the best his abilities.

'Axl!'

'I guess it's the end of the line then.' Vile said as a bid of farewell. Without a moment of hesitation he planned to end it and fired his weapon for the fatal shot.

Fefnir couldn't believe how much he has underestimated this maverick was to be. He wasn't indestructible…but he was certainly much stronger than he had realized. Since he did not show much resistance in their first battle, he had become too reckless, paying no heed to the warning and data he had gain beforehand. And because of his miscalculation it was as if the boy that had warned him was going to pay the price.

'Leviathan!' Fefnir yelled out in desperation just as he heard the sound of the weapon erupt and launch a lethal rocket out of the main cannon's mouth. A last resort that he hope would make it in time.

And just like that, faster than the name that formed on his lips. Swiftly the air around him became chill if only for a moment, crystalized vapors appearing from nowhere as if it fell like the soft flakes of the first winter snow. Above him a large shadow formed just beneath the clouds, coating away the ray of light in the sky.

A white dragon, slender in its form and white as snow. It had neither feet nor hands on its body but purely its head and long narrow tail with rigid scales spiked up to look both intimidating but also sharp come in contact to. Fefnir barely got a glimpse of the flying spectacle as it soared hurriedly pass the open skies, leaving behind its intricate design into a blur as it sped to the Maverick's direction, taking with it the chilling air around him.

Its mouth open as it came in directly in between them, just as the lethal rocket came speeding down to its target. The dragon swallowed it whole. Taking the rocket into its fangs as the ballistic traveled down fast from below, at a fairly safe distance from the designated location. Letting it travel into its belly where the touch of its icy insides had set it off. Bursting and breaking the ice creature from the middle back into the flakes that made its icy and snowy form. Giving way to small sigh of relief for the heavy weight that had burdened his heart.

It caught Vile's attention as he shifted his gaze over to the other reploid.

'It's a about time. I thought you were gonna hog up all the fun. I was getting so bored floating around.' A mischievous female voice say, belonging to a cyber elf that casually appeared from behind fire guardian's armor. Quite small in feature, her body was mainly cladded in an ocean blue traditional Neo Arcadian robe, much like that of X, that formed into a shape of a dress with white highlights to define the edges. Her shell like bangs that were connected to a helmet that extended in the shape of long fin like hair sophisticatedly carved to define her sharp and yet dazzling deep blue eyes. She looked different from her original form many years ago, but even so the change wasn't so drastic, even now in her miniature cyber elf form she could still be easily distinguished as none other than the Water Guardian of the four Neo Arcadian Generals.

'Can't handle him all by yourself, hmm?' she teased him. It was a drastic change form overbearing atmosphere he had been confide too. Even at the spur of the danger, his 'sister' could always find a way to make light hearted jokes that strikes a nerve in him. He was about to respond to her in his original heated irritation when another voice rang into his ears.

'Watch out!' the male voice yelled out. The same one that had spoken and scolded him before during his argument with Axl on their way to Vile. He didn't even have time to react to the voice's warning when the color red of two transparent dual wielded beam swords glimmer pass the corner of his eyes catching his attention just as the warning had processed though his cognitive systems.

Automatically, rather than turning to the direction of the sword the fire guardian turned his head and looked at the ground while the teasing elf immediately hid beneath him. In the nick of time as the beam weapon slashed through the sky. The sound of a close, very close rocket explosion raptured in his ears as he felt the aftershock of the explosive brush through his systematic body. A large gust of wind current blowing away small stones and broken pieces of solid objects at him as a result, bringing back the cloud smoke and dust back into the battlefield.

'Harpuia!' the blue cyber elf called out carrier of the dual weapons.

'This is not the time to be fooling around.' the weilder of the dual weapons scolded at the two as he flew next to the blue cyber elf immediately after his attack, the color of the red beams faded and was swallowed by the light green glow of the cyber elf. Unlike the first, his feature was painted with the color alike to the light being projected by his being a vibrant green. He wore similar style robe like the female, but instead of dress like feature it had a more flowing open trench like coat design to it. His face prompting a more male features with a green boomerang like markings that nearly covered both side of his petite face.

'Indeed.' Responded yet another male voice, however unlike the others, the sound of his voice could only be heard by the three individual, almost in like a telepathical sort of nature.

'Phantom?' Fefnir uttered in surprised. He felt his presence come inside him, entering his cognitive banks that oddly enough altered ever so slightly to accommodate the Guardian of Intelligence. A surge of data overcome his systems as the alteration completed, though nothing was out of the ordinary.

'Four more missiles incoming.' He warned the reploid guardian, who had somehow inherited the information without even the need of being informed.

And without question, Fefnir complied. He rolled himself free from the last bits of excess rubble that held his foot hostage and spurn into a dash at a random direction. The two cyber elves followed behind him. And not even a moment later four of Vile's napalm missiles found their way out of the explosion's clouded debris and landed to the exact position Fefnir was trapped in only a second before.

'Wow, today is really full of surprises. So the Neo Arcadian Generals still live huh…I heard rumors, but since all sightings were always just you, I thought that was all there was to the rumors. But to think, the others would be in that form…..' Vile paused sarcastically as he pressed on with his attacks unleashing a barrage of ballistics at the Guardian, taking his attention off the unconscious.

'Two infrared ballistics are headed your way. One at twelve o'clock. Other at three. Phantom informed his companion, detecting the special kind of rocket among the midst of the explosions that without a doubt followed them. 'Sensory has locked into target. Unable to disengage. Impact estimate in ten seconds.'

'God dammit….. Do something. Can't you see I'm a little busy here.' Fefnir scoffed at his brother as another missile detonated just a foot away from where had just passed. Glancing up to look at the skies and at his side for a moment, Fefnir located the rockets the former ninja reploid had warned him about and were going at straight course towards him. Out in the open like he was at the moment, the locked on missiles had their advantage, with absolutely no cover out for being out in the open and no shelter to perform an evasive maneuver with a solid wall.

'They seem to be designed to avoid each other so having them crash on to one another will be difficult….' Phantom paused for a quick moment. 'My shadow ability should be able to trick the infrared, if you can get them to head for a similar course at the right distance…the sensory indicator won't have enough time to—…'

'I don't care about the specifics just do it!' Fefnir annoyingly cut him off.

'Just give me a few more seconds, I have to readjust some of your framework to enable you to perform the ability.'

'All I have is a few seconds!' Fefnir reminded him, as he stopped in his tracks to get a clearer focus at his two potential killers and prepare for their plan.

'Almost done.'

'Phantom...' Fefnir uttered in a deep and anxious voice as he watch the ballistics come dangerously close.

'Impact in 3….2..' Harpuia counted down.

'Activate!' Phantom yelled out at the last possible moment, prompting Fefnir jump as if a second too late. The explosives swallowed the red reploid's figure in a vibrant light of deathly destruction burning it down as it vanished into thin air.

Vile carefully look at the magnificent destruction he had conjured, ticking his radar for any sign of movements that may indicate an otherwise fatal blast.

But there was nothing, his existence disappeared in all points of detection.

However, before Vile was able to full bring his guard back down, a shadow appeared from behind. He ducked down, activating his thrusters to hoover back. He barely missed the arm cannon swing pass his rustic skull and balls of burning ember flame that descended down from the skies. It was then the Guardian reappeared in his vision, leaping pass him as he rolled over to his unconscious ally's side. Much to Vile's dismay two undetected kunais found their way into his back sending a sharp stinging sensation down his spine, just as the reploid had landed.

Glancing back at the boy a small look of relief went to his façade as he noticed that the boy remain unharmed, well at least as unharmed as he last saw him.

'How is he..?'

'He's out cold…he doesn't look to be in any immediate danger though.' Harpuia answered him as he floated over to examine him before coming back to his hot headed partner's side.

'Ahhh…you Generals are so annoying. Always getting in the way.' He heard Vile say, his head snapping back to the Maverick whose feet have finally touched the ground once more, while pulling out the last of his kunai.

'Get ready…' Phantom warned him, sending over information to Fefnir's eyes that indicated Vile's intention to unleash another barrage of rockets. Forming a defensive stance with the expectation to fell the wrath of several missiles as he formulated a counter attack while still defending the unconscious boy, Fefnir moved his gauntlet like weapon forward. While the two elves beside him spread further slightly apart from him as they prepared their own set of abilities to support him.

'Just like your Master. Why can't you just die?!' he yelled at him earning a small growl of anger from the fire reploid.

Vile's bombardment of rockets began again, filling his hues with the sight of just how much in amount there was. There was much more, far more than the reploid had expected. Nevertheless. He was ready.

But the storm never came.

A gust of powerful wind slashed through the space between them and the Maverick. The air swirled powerfully in a circular like motion with a blanket of lightning around its outer ring, sweeping up any objects that did not have enough weight to defy its current, swirling into a tornado like formation. It was intense to to say the least, the electric current that followed the course of the wind struck aimlessly in its surroundings. Bolts of lightning struck the ground in ravenous numbers forcing anyone that was near to pull back for a safer clearing. The missiles were sucked into the vortex and collided with one another or struck by the electric current that passed through the body, while others were simply set off just by the air's touch or were thrown into a random direction away from their designated target, hitting the ground or unsuspecting buildings they have come in contact with. Though, Fefnir himself had little struggle to keep his ground, nonetheless, the tug to join the flying debris was undeniably strong.

When the explosives have stopped and the wind current died down as well. The vortex had shrunk in size as it returned to its concentrated source. Leaving behind a series of the uplifted items rain back as demanded by gravity.

'When did he…..?' Leviathan asked.

'Axl…?' Fefnir uttered in surprise, his jaws open wide in astonishment by the power and as he saw the boy who only seconds ago he had confirmed to be knocked out cold. The young reploid made no effort to look back at him as he looked dead straight at their opponent.

There was no sound, but the silence that loomed over them. Even Vile himself have stopped in his attacked to gaze upon the wonder before him. A wicked smile appeared from his helmet's shadow, as the dark eerie cloud of smoke appeared into the sky and painted their surroundings a bloody crimson color.

Heavy darkness quickly sinking down the eerie surrounding. Even the destruction that surrounded them is nothing compared to his sudden presence.

Something was off…

Fefnir couldn't quite make it out. The boy, he didn't seem quite right.

A dark impression leaking at all parts of his body.

Axl's eyes…they almost seemed murderous…malevolent, devoid of any emotions that are usually present on his face. He's seen the boy's face in battle. It was not like this. It was nothing of himself. Nothing like this.

His eyes were they always that rich golden color before?

It was different…He was different…A completely different person.

'Buddy! There you are! I was wondering when you were finally going to show up!' Vile exclaimed welcomingly in an almost menacing tone.

'I've been waiting for you.'

* * *

**Author's Notes**

IT'S DONE! YAY! I missed you guys!

I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't mean to update this so late. But I swear to you even if I take forever, I will finish this story….whenever that is... But I will try to keep it consistent of course.

Also, I not so recently, posted the first chapter of a new story At Least Once, it's a bit of different genre from Mission: Incomplete, with it being more comedic and a not so serious plot line, with Axl trying to X and Zero to have fun for once. It is set in the same universe as Mission: Incomplete, and after a few more updates there will be a bit of an easter egg between them (it's nothing that effects the plot, so no worries about not reading it.) But if you are interested please do check it out!

Why up with Axl all of a sudden? O.o?

And OH MY GOD the Guardians are cyber elves, who saw that coming? Lol

I got the idea after reading somewhere that in MMZ3 Phantom as a cyber elf actually helped X during the missile crisis that happened in Neo Arcadia. So I thought it'd be a fun concept to use. Especially since in MMZ3 they were technically destroyed in Omega's explosion.

A lot of things happened this chapter and it was all very difficult to write. I'm pretty sure there are some confusing parts to it especially towards the end. I don't know if I got some things across properly. So guys PLEASE tell me if there is something that sounds absolutely ridiculous and confusing. This chapters was just so long.

And no, Axl did not magically gain a new ability that got him to make a tornado made out of lightning lol. This was actually an acquired ability called Volt Tornado in MMX7 when you defeat one of the bosses. Although it wasn't exactly as strong, what had just happened is a more amplified version so to speak because well you know…xD

And yes I am aware that to some people Axl is a tad bit out of character in this chapter since he's not his usual confident self and is pretty gullible to a lot of what Vile was saying. I do agree that he is a bit out of character, but to me I think this would be a natural response from him. After all he hasn't fully grasped the situation yet, at least not in its entirety. We have to remember everything that he is facing right now from the time he woke up in the Guardian Base to Vile is all happening a in a very short period of time….if anything it's only been a good hour or two since he woke up and got the whole world turned upside down for him (even though its been like 3 month since chapter 7 was posted….haha silly author .; ) Also, a lot has changed in the future, everyone he met so far is a stranger, not to mention he is still pretty ignorant of what has transpired over the course of the century and even though Axl accepted the fact that he's in a different timeline, it doesn't mean he is so knowledgeable and trusting about everything, especially when the last thing he remembers and dream about is his two best friends being total douche bags to him. So when he actually meets someone from the past, even if it was someone as untrustworthy as Vile, their words will have a much larger impact compared to that of a stranger like Ciel.

Not to mention Vile is saying are the ugly truths and twisting the past to his favor rather than lying so it makes it all the more difficult for Axl.

Same goes for Vile, I know he's not as aggressive and psycho as he's normally represented, but remember he has bigger things up his sleeves, and right now it looks like he just wanted to play mind games with Axl, why? Who knows.

For Anonymous: haha who knows. He may or may not have it. Either way, as far as everything stands right now. Axl himself isn't aware of it if he does have it.

But that being said I'm going to make a little confession to you guys. I was actually intended in making this encounter with Vile to be a short and sweet one chapter since I feel like there isn't much progression in the plot as I would like it to be. But then as I was writing it went SO much longer than I thought it would be (which isn't a bad thing I think..xD I'm pretty happy on how it turned out)…so long in fact, at least for my taste, that I just decided to break it down to two separate chapters. A bit of laziness on my part haha. And I just had too much fun writing Vile. Lol

But it's a good stopping point I think and next chapter shouldn't be as long (and neither will the update lol) as this one since most of the main points I wanted to implement are in. And there won't be so many past references. Maybe…I'm not even going to predict anymore.

Wow…I need to stop talking…

This is a really..REALLY long author's note xD


	11. Chapter 11: Opposites

**Chapter 11: Opposites**

"I don't trust him." Fefnir said to the red haired reporter the day before the tide of circumstances have rattled the peaceful command center of the Guardian Base.

It was busier than usual, not quite hectic but still lively compared to how it has been over the years with all the activities going on; active remote searches were being conducted around the area of the incident and the deployment of more defensive units around the remote settlement's perimeter. The operations were a cautionary protocol more than anything else, but nonetheless necessary to avoid needless tragedies in the event that their enemies took action.

"What do you mean?" Neige asked, raising a brow in curiosity. She had just been freshly released from infirmary and although she was trying her best to hide it, the crooked and awkward stance that she was making made it obvious that she wasn't fully recovered from her injury.

Fefnir had made no gesture to assist her. He knew quite well that if by some miracle he decided to show some kind of common curtesy to cater to her injury the female would only reject his offer. She was just as stubborn as he was, whether she would admit it or not.

They were undergoing a sort of debriefing with one another about the incident, although much of what had happened had already been discussed and analyzed to the best of their knowledge and abilities allowed them. In essence it was now a little more than a casual conversation, if put into proper wording. It was the only subject on their minds lately. This was especially true for the mysterious boy, who was still in the medical ward and had yet to show signs of regaining his consciousness since he'd passed out. Though the looming threat of the rebellion was also part of their worries, no one could deny that it was shadowed by the girl's other discovery.

"Hell if I know, the guy just doesn't sit right with me." Fefnir scoffed, growing agitated by the reporter's question. He was unable to rack his own feelings for any valid reason that would justify his uneasy predispositions. It was based on a feeling after all. This was making him more irritable when combined with the growing number of persistent questions and disagreement from Neige.

"He's done nothing but protect us since we met him, the least you can do is give him a chance." Neige tried to reason with the irrational reploid. He was never one to be the friendly type to begin with, so him being openly against Ciel's decision to return Axl to base without any sort of security protocols was something to expected.

Not to mention she knews he had been growing impatient over the past few days. Sitting idly without any form of action, knowing Fefnir it must have been driving him insane by this point. Why, back when he was told to stay put and denied authorization to pursue their attackers after rescuing them in the forest, she thought he would burn down everything around him when he lost his temper. However, as always it surprised her how cooperative he's been regarding the situation. She thought he would have ignored Ciel's orders but as it turned out he was compliant in respecting the ranks of those above him, no matter how against he was of their orders. Sometimes it made her wonder if that could have been the reason behind his and other Guardians' actions during the energy crisis. Militarily programmed it wouldn't be farfetched to think that the actions they took was more forced than it was willing.

However, she can also be wrong about that.

Still, it did not excuse him for having such an aggressive and opposing attitude towards the newcomer.

Fefnir understood where the girl was coming from but he could neither agree to nor support, the humans' decision.

"I don't like it. Something about him just isn't right." Fefnir answered back.

"What could possibly be so wrong with him? This isn't the first time Ciel found a sealed reploid in a hidden lab." Neige reminded Fefnir, in a way that she hoped would lighten the mood. But her intentions earned hers a stern glare from the reploid before an arrogant smirk replaced his annoyance.

"Exactly." Fefnir joked.

A frown went on Neige's face, finding no humor in his eerily dark reference. It was quite an ironic situation to say the least. After all, Zero, whom he was referring to, was technically his sworn enemy during those violent times.

"This is nothing like last time," Neige replied.

"I know…" Fefnir answered, growing serious once again, "that's why I don't trust him.'

"We don't have a clue about him and he has some powerful freak ability."

Neige stayed silent as she tried to read the solemn look the Guardian now had. It was unlike him to show such a face. It looked so troubled that it almost made him unrecognizable. Normally, if he disliked an individual he would point out their every single little flaw in detail, showing his disgust in a strikingly blunt manner towards them that could almost be considered humorous. But this time, the firm heaviness in his tone was far more frightening. It made it clear that for all the seemingly empty words he spoke, they held a level of truth. She turned to the other three Guardians, who have been listening intently to the conversation this whole time. Reporter at heart, she wanted to hear their opinions and in the back of her mind she hoped to gain some kind of support or persuasion that would alter the reploid's attitude. However, the cyber elves all shared the same worrisome look.

She first caught the eye of the water elf who was floating freely in between her, Fefnir. An apologetic smile formed on the former General's lips.

"For once I have to agree with Fefnir." Leviathan answered the reporter's silent question before she could even speak it, causing Neige's jaws to drop down slightly as a result. It opened even more so when Harpuia gave his own answer.

"I'm sorry Ms. Neige but we all feel the same," Harpuia said, giving the same apologetic look as his sibling.

The shadow Guardian beside him simply nodded in agreement. Taking up after his name, unlike the other two cyber elves, the black elf had always been the quiet one. Even his appearance was subtle. It was hidden from plain sight, most of his body's features sequestered beneath a dark robed attire and long white triangular mask that covered nearly his whole petite cyber elf face; only his grayish blue eyes were revealed while the rest of lower face was covered in a long thick red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"This is ridiculous. You four are labeling him as an enemy!"

"Watch your tongue. We never said anything about considering him an enemy," Leviathan sternly corrected. The words spilling out of her mouth in their defense almost instinctively. "We have nothing against him. It's just that….ooo," Leviathan groaned squinting her face tightly as to show the frustration at the loss of words, her personality quickly shifting back into a more playful tone.

"I really don't know how to put this," The blue elf continued, 'it's just that….hmmm.. taking out the general unknowns, such as why he was locked up there in the first place or who is he out of the mix, something inside us is telling, almost crying, that leaving him unguarded is a mistake. That we shouldn't leave him alone. For his sake and for ours, we shouldn't leave him alone."

"For his sake?" Neige repeated the blue elf's words. "What do you mean for his sake?"

Leviathan on sighed as a response. She just wanted to give up trying explain her riddled sentence.

Harpuia exhaled looking up at the disastrously confused reporter as he tried to elaborate on Leviathan's words. "I know, this must be hard to understand. But it is not our intention to place such a biased judgement on someone who we bare no ill-intetions towards. Especially one whom we owe many thanks too. However, this is just something we ourselves are unable express properly. Even we cannot explain the reasoning behind our suspicion towards him. Have confidence in us when we say that Axl is someone we wish to believe in.'

"That's a nice way to put it." Fefnir jested with a snicker.

"I can't follow you at all. You say you want to believe in him when just a second ago the four of you said you don't trust him."

"I understand that Axl's being is still a mystery throughout and that we can't just blindly trust him. But you four are jumping too quickly on your conclusion with him. We should get to know him first and try to—" Neige tried to say before Fefnir suddenly shot her a cold glare.

"Look it doesn't matter what you think," He began, shutting up the reporter and caused the green Guardian to scold out his name as he pressed on. "I don't like the guy and there's nothing you can do to change that. We're not telling you to agree with us. I don't give a damn what you and Ciel want to do with him.

But the moment he becomes a threat, I will kill him."

* * *

It was dark… silent… and cold.

There was nothing around him but the blanket of darkness. Maybe it was because his eyes were closed?

Maybe if he opened his eyes he could…

No…

He couldn't open them. Rather, they were already open?

He couldn't tell. There was no feeling, he had no sensation of anything. All he knew his body laid in quiet an awkward position.

He couldn't move. None of his limbs listened to his command.

This felt all too familiar…

"Where am I?" he thought to himself. However, though it was not spoken, the sound of his thoughts came out weakly and wearily, echoing loudly in the dark space. The sound of his thoughts coming out weakly and wearily.

"Don't you remember..?" a voice he could not clearly distinguish answered. Was that his? There was an essence of eeriness to it. He'd heard it before, but not quite sure where. It sounded too familiar and yet not.

The paralyzed reploid stayed quiet as he tried to recollect just what the voice meant. He was drawing a blank. For some reason, his mind just couldn't conjure up any significant thoughts; it felt heavy at the moment.

"You're in the middle of a battle." The voice reminded him.

The sound of the voice bouncing through his ears banished the emptiness in his head, but it still took him awhile. It was as if his systems had to process each word in great detail before any would sink in and strike his memory.

"Oh yeah…that's right. I was fighting Vile and then he…" Axl remembered out aloud in a very weak tone, not minding the echoing of his thoughts

"Overpowered you." The voice sharply finished in such a tone that it did not echo in the space.

"Overpowered me..?" Axl repeated quietly, "Ahh…I suppose he did."

"You pathetic fool…When have you become so weak?" asked the voice as the words echoed once more.

There was another quiet pause as the young reploid continued to collect the jumbled up data.

"Does that mean I'm…" Axl asked weakly.

The owner of the voice chuckled, amused by the thought. It was a spine chilling laughter if one were to hear it.

"Not quite...although I suppose you are better off dead…." The voice pointed out, its tone almost echoing a sort of mockery to it.

"No! I-I can't…I can't die yet.." Axl spoke out in desperation. He could hear the crude insults Vile had thrown at him. All the stories he spoke, whether truth or lie, he needed to find out. He can't have himself die without knowing. His soul would not rest.

Axl was growing a bit more aware as time passed. Sensations were coming back ever so slowly. In time, in an almost out of body experience, the boy became aware that he was laying on a bed of broken stone and twisted metal in the position Vile has left him, unmoving as if he was truly dead.

"Good answer…" praised the voice. "But in the condition you're are left in there is no hope for you to stand against Vile."

An odd sensation was beginning to wrap around him. He could feel it creepily wrapping around his legs to as it ever so slowly climbed up his unusable body.

"W-what's happening? Just who are you?" Axl said, his startled mind racing to find out.

"That is not important. I am merely someone who is here to provide you assistance!" the voice answered in a very playful and mischievous tone. "After all, I can't have you dying off just yet."

Axl couldn't tell who or what it was but it was slowly taking over him. A mix of emotion were welling up inside of him. Detest, desperation, rage, anxiety, helplessness. He can feel it in himself. Admittedly or not he was sinking into a spiral of madness.

Suddenly amidst the darkness, a blinding light appeared in front of him. It was so bright in contrast to the darkness around him that it was impossible to make out the pixelated figure before him. However, after a few moments he was able to make out a hand, a white colorless appendage reaching out to Axl.

"Shall we put Vile back in his place?"

* * *

"Kid…?" Fefnir said speechless and baffled. His mouth open and he could do nothing but stare, unable to rid his sights from the young Maverick Hunter.

Crystal clear golden eyes, hollow within its malevolent form. They showed nothing but an unquenchable void of wicked desires that is only known to their owner. The look he had in his gaze was one that would introduce fear even to the bravest of all men.

Only once… there was only one other time that Fefnir had ever seen such a terrifying look.

That time was when he'd locked eyes with a demon. Axl's eyes could only be comparable to those of the once infamous God of Destruction….Omega. A mindless monster that hungered for nothing but devastation and the obliteration of anything it set its eyes one.

Fefnir could still feel the lingering chills and unbelievably deathly sensation that the monster had brought onto him so many years ago. And now, it was as if he was reliving that time once more.

Was he afraid…?

No…he was not. Rather he was petrified, if only for a moment. He was frozen, not in fear but in shock because of the sudden transformation of the young man's presence. He was definitely nothing like that of the boy that he had fought with, not too long ago.

Though there was no other distinct physical changes in the Hunter, in a conscious and weary way the Guardian knews better than to let his guard down. It may only be a feeling, maybe, but Fefnir couldn't shake the feeling that this was the first time they have actually met. It made him think that at this time, 'Axl' the mischievous boy he had hammered into the trees, was nothing more than a figment his imagination has conjured up.

A different person.

In the young reploid's hand were his prized pistols, the same ones that were knocked away from his grasp in an earlier attack. How did the boy get his hands on it when it was clearly thrown meters away in an unforeseen pile of rubble? None of the four Generals knew. However, it was clearly in his hands and were the source of the powerful lightning and wind surged out to dance.

A spark of lighting made by the vortex of Axl's abilities zipped into the air, causing thunder to clash in skies as a result.

"Axl! Was that you? The video feed suddenly went dark! But thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried." Ciel yammered into the Hunter's ear, unaware of the boy's new appearance. Rambling out an exasperated sigh of relief, she had been calling out his name since he had first fallen out of consciousness, nearly breaking down from all the worry it had brought her. The sound of her voice rang in his ear like a high pitched bell, echoing loudly in his auditory drum.

"..Annoying…" Axl mumbled to himself, just loud enough for Fefnir's sensitive ears to hear but not the human's. His voice was unusually deeper than it was before, with a wave of heaviness that cannot be easily explained. An overlay of another's subtlety joining his own.

"Did you say something? I couldn't hear," Ciel tried to clarify, but there was no answer, "Axl, Axl….Can you hear me? Axl please respond." Ciel repeated due to the lack of answer. Then there was a soft click that pinged into her ears, sharp and obvious, that indicated a disconnection in their line of communication between the blonde scientist and the Hunter.

"Ax-…" Ciel tried to say before her ears were filled with the noisy scrambled static sound of a lost connection.

Fefnir could heard Ciel voice out a confused noise, through his own line. But, even his communication connection with Axl had been manually dissolved.

"It's about time you showed up," He heard Vile say from a distance. "I honestly thought that blue bastard managed to delete you somehow."

The young hunter did not answer, simply maintaining a fixed gaze on their aggressor, watching him take a step forward. Tucked behind protection of the Hunter, Fefnir watched as both fighters wistfully studied each other's behavior to the best of their abilities. There was an undisputed silence among them in those few seconds. The tension grew as time went on, so much so that it could almost seem visible to the naked eye and cut with a sharp blade.

Fefnir need not know what the two combatants were trying to see in each other, it was obvious to say the least, at least in Vile's case. He was waiting for some kind of response from the Hunter, whatever that was. A sign of a truce maybe? Or an action that Axl has indeed turned to what he wanted him to be…

"You're still in that state huh? Figures." Vile groaned upon forming a conclusion. "Guess it was too much for me to expect otherwise."

All it took was the touch of a soft natural breeze and it happened. In a powerful and almost unexpected movement, Axl went into a powerful charge. The ground where he'd stood fell under the pressure of his feet. The earth cracked and broke from the weight and sent the resulting debris into Fefnir, forcing him to literally bite the dust in his still frozen state. With great speed behind him Axl's fist clashed forcefully against Vile's own, whom had anticipated the upcoming attack. The Maverick had made no effort in evading the attack, rather he welcomed it with open arms by adjusting his stance to support his body enough to match the body bullet that came at him in full force. In the moment of collision the bone crushing blow sent a shockwave of opposing air vibrate out of their fists.

Their murderous eyes met, one projecting a disgusting show of sadistic pleasure while the other showed an unhinging thirst for the former's blood. But even more so they showed the craving for destruction.

"I'll just have to take you with me then!" Vile yelled out, exerting more strength to fight the young boy's power.

Taking his close encounter as a rare chance from the normally ranged fighter, Vile swooped down to his side, bending his knee joints in the process. He alleviated some of his knuckle's strength, causing Axl's own momentum to trip the Hunter closer to the purple reploid's proximity. In that moment Vile stretched out his other hand and xtended his whole body to close the gap between them and reached over to blue gem on Axl's chest. However, before the Maverick could touch the precious gem a flash of light of light illumined in between the space blinding him in the last second.

Alerted by the light, Axl's demonic eyes snapped down to Vile, then in one quick motion he threw his pistol into the air in a twirling motion and dove to floor. He caught himself with his hands spun his feet, kicking Vile off balance as he brought himself to his feet. Then, with his right hand free Axl grabbed onto the Maverick's extended limb, while catching his thrown pistol with his left. Keeping the war machine off his toes, Axl flung the Maverick over his shoulder and stretched Vile's limb open. Finally he pulled the trigger in between Vile's elbow joints and ripped out body part from the rest of the whole as it was thrown onto a flattened vehicle.

A rush of sensory pains moved through Vile's body as its systems immediately indicated the sudden loss of his right arm and the painful crash onto a set of loosely bent metal.

"Agh! You fucking bastard!" Vile howled out in agony as he instantly retreated out of the Maverick Hunter's reach, sending out several napalms at Axl in retaliation. Of course, that was a worthless attack. Without even flinching from his location Axl released the wind vortex, yet again causing the small ballistics to sway out of their intended course and release the force trapped inside their miniature shells somewhere in a distance.

Still, it bought Vile enough time to run and recover. He cut off the remaining electrical circuitry from circulating to his broken limb, which stopped the sparks and the aching sensation it brought. Axl on the other hand paid no attention to the Maverick as his eyes scanned the appendage in his hand.

_DNA SCAN COMPLETE. INSUFFIENT DATA. UNABLE TO DO FULL BODY COPY. WEAPON BLUEPRINTS AQUIRED. COPY ABILITY ACTIVATED._

Without even using his pistol to aid him to perform a copy shot. The young reploid's body became engulfed in a bright purple ray of light. In an instant an extension formed on his shoulder, a rocket cannon identical to Vile's. In reaction to this, the pistol in his hand buckled itself to his side transforming into a machine gun slung to his left side. A belt of bullets strapped loosely on his waist and ankles forming an almost looped chain in his back. Finally, black shaded mask covered the lower portion of Axl's façade leaving golden eyes clearly defined in the sea of black. The war machine's design paled in comparison.

_Let us begin_

* * *

"Watch out!" Phantom's deep and alarmed voice spiked into Fefnir's ear piece, snapping the red reploid out his unwanted daze just in time for him to witness one of Vile's displaced ballistics speeding towards him. Alert, the red reploid dashed to his left just as a sharp shard of ice collided with the inbound rocket, nulling the explosive in the sky.

"Idiot pay attention!" the blue female elf grumbled from above.

"Shut it!" Fefnir retaliated, shooting a ghastly glare at his companion as he watched the battle ensue.

Axl moved without hesitation, dashing close to the Maverick as much as he possibly could. With his newly copied weapons at hand, Axl wasted no time putting them into use. Vile, on the other hand, continued to release rocket after rocket in order to keep the young Hunter at bay. The two fighters cared little about their surroundings as the ballistics were thrown endlessly.

"Is that the best you've got?" Vile taunted, swinging a kick. Immediately, Axl blocked the attack by crossing his arms in front of him. However, the force of the kick was still strong enough to send his body skidding several feet to the other side.

"Not even close." While still in motion the Hunter spread his two legs apart before spinning his left foot in a circular gesture. The action gave his right leg enough momentum to land a far more powerful kick to Vile's side.

However, this action left him open. Using his available hand Vile grabbed hold of Axl's attacking leg and attempted to lift him off the ground. Still, Axl wasn't fazed by the disadvantage, after all this was what he wanted. When he was no longer supported by the ground Axl motioned his body to twist in such a way it forceed Vile to release his hold on him. His left leg was given its turn to wreak some damage on the Maverick. It landed solidly, wiping out whatever cockiness Vile had left in him. Still he wasn't finished, upon landing the kick Axl had used Vile as a sort of footing to gain some form of distance between them. Then almost unpredictably, his two weapons merged into one and converged into a blast launcher. He launched a timed grenade, sticking it perfectly onto the Maverick's chest.

"Fuck!" Vile cursed, feeling the time bomb stuck itself. His hand tried to reach and dismantle the explosive but in that moment of distraction the Hunter's weapon returned to their original state, setting off the explosive. The machine gun on his shoulder railed to life along with the Axl bullets from his two pistols.

The grenade sent a shockwave throughout the premises, creating a mushroom like effect from where it had detonated. But the Hunter was not phased as he watched his work clear out. The place surrounding Vile had been reduced into dust, with only a small crater which indicated where the Maverick had stood. But the Hunter wasn't convinced, his golden eyes scanned through the fading smoke in search for his missing prey.

His suspicion was confirmed when the smoke subsided. Appearing from behind with his helmet cracked and much of his armor burned to a crisp Vile appeared charged at him. Nevertheless, before he could even strike the boy, Axl's weapon's converted once more, this time featuring his short lined plasma gun intending to paralyze the incoming Maverick. Vile noticed the change just in time and pulled back from his charge, nimbly missing the cone of electrical shocks emitted out of the boy's weapon.

Taking on a new strategy the Maverick used this opportunity to launch a napalm missile at the Hunter which exploded at his side. Then just like the replicated weapon, Vile activated his own machine gun and opened fire. But in the corner of his eye he spotted Axl's figure going into a charge towards him. Immediately, Vile recalibrated his aim to land his ammunition, but the Hunter effortlessly dodge them by creating a zig zigged path for himself.

Desperate to regain some form of offensive advantage, Vile hastily dashed to the safety of the mountain of rubble. But Axl was quick to chase. With his boost speed halved as a result of his carelessness, the poor Maverick had little chance to out run the Hunter's pursuit. The purple reploid could do nothing but curse his pursuer both out loud and inside his mind. Oh how he wished he had a ride armor right now…

Clearly aware of the fact that there was no way to outrun the Hunter, Vile created obstacles instead, in an effort to slow him down. He jumped over hurdles and threw a vehicle at the boy. He constantly fired missile shots, in hopes that one would land on its mark, but still, due to Axl's machine gun firing willingly and nonstop, Vile was kept on his toes and did not have proper aim. And even if he did, it was obvious that his attacks would be easily avoided just because of the sheer speed and focus the Hunter had on him.

And with the stroke of unluckiness that had befallen on him, by the time the Maverick had reached the foot of the pile, so has the Maverick Hunter. He was greeted by the powerful blow of Axl's fist coming towards him. Vile barely avoided it by stepping back quickly. The swift momentum slightly guiding the Hunter's balled up hand to the rubble. Then, without returning an attack in retaliation, Vile activated his sole booster into overdrive and shot himself up to the summit of what was left of the fallen mountain of rubble. In the process, Axl was caught off guard by the retreat and was unable to deflect a series of small rockets that came his way as his fist had gotten caught in the rubble. Just then Axl's planted bombs detonated on the ground below.

Vile was becoming accustomed to Axl's mischievous style of trapping and so he had expected that there to have been bombs, or at least another trick that would have caused him some more damage if had chosen to fight the boy head on just a second ago. He understood that Axl, a ranged fighter, would not fight in a melee battle without an ace in his sleeve. Though it did take him a long time to come to that conclusion due to Axl's sudden change to more wild and primitive behavior. It was a big hint in Vile's understanding of Axl's current state.

"So it's not complete, huh." Vile thought out loud. But he did not let his mind wonder for too long as he could see that golden eyed boy would surely be quick to recover.

Unwilling to get caught into another melee brawl, one that could quiet possibly have him lose another arm, Vile leaped out of his standings and fire one more shot. However this time instead of hitting the Hunter, the Maverick's missile directed its way the top of the pile. Vile knew this attack could not stop the boy, and frankly it might have been better to take his bet of just directly shooting at him. However, that was not his intention. He just needed to immobilize him. The blast caused mountain of junk to become unbalanced, and shattered its foundation. In no time the once stable pile of metal and rocks broke off and soon a calculated fall of pieces crumbled to Axl's position.

Dropping in midair and unable to recover fast enough to avoid the impending landslide, Axl was left frozen in place as his system scattered through his bountiful files of data and searched for the best defensive tool he could use. But before he even had the chance to activate the said ability, the red guardian he had left behind jumped right in front of him to return the favor.

Using his body as a sturdy shield, Fefnir pumped his gauntlet forward, raising it towards the landslide of deathly rubble. Fire burst from his weapon and an immense shockwave rumbled through the air. The large falling objects were immediately pushed back and were averted from their initial direction while the smaller ones were incinerated.

"What are you standing around for?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Fefnir yelled at the golden eyed reploid as he positioned himself to protect Axl.

"Move…" Axl said sternly as he stood up from his position. His irate emotions showing clearly to express his displeasure with Fefnir's arrival.

"Don't be stupid. You're the one that told me not to just fight the bastard head on!" Fefnir objected, twisting his neck to see the golden eyed reploid. He glanced over at the seated reploid then back at the enemy. His eyes pertaining judgement over what was happening. He could understand that the boy had reached a new height of power. However, though he could probably care less about Axl's safety and rash actions, he was not willing to gamble away their chance of victory if the boy were to have been defeated.

"You're in my way."

"I just saved your dum—"

Axl pulled the trigger. The bullet's release rang loudly in the skies as it sped in between Fefnir's unguarded shoulder blades. It penetrated through the dead center of the reploid's back, tearing pass the vast wires and circuitry. Then his plasma gun sent a wild electric shock throughout his body.

Dumbfounded by the unexpected action the red General's eyes grew wide in utter shock while the gunshot's power registered in his mind.

"…Y-you…" he uttered as his legs gave way to the ill-fated attack and fell to his knees.

"Fefnir!" Harpuia screamed in a panic as he appeared immediately to his aid, placing himself in the center of the two former allies for fear that the Hunter would attack a second time.

Fefnir heard Vile's laughter from afar. "Oh that's classic," he chuckled.

The reploid glanced over to him and Vile's manic pupils met with his fiercely agonized ember ones. "I didn't expect that. I really gotta thank for you for this one General. If you didn't stop that attack earlier I would have honestly killed my buddy over here without knowing..."

"Damn…you!" Fefnir spat, his hand reaching over his shoulder to cover his wound. 'Aurghh!' He couldn't move. The initial shot wasn't much but electrical waves same through his figure, bring pain and rendering him paralyzed. It was his plan all along. The maverick had every intention for this to happen since the beginning.…..That was it. From the very beginning Vile had expected Axl too…

He should have pieced it together. He had assumed that Axl had just finally turned serious. He couldn't believe it took a bullet for him to realize that simple fact of Axl's unusual attitude. And here he was saving him, a person that will see to it that he kills anyone that gets in his way. His eyes were set in destroying Vile at all cost. It didn't matter what was in front of him nor the repercussions it may bring. He needed to kill…He needed to destroy.

Just like Harpuia had expected, Axl did not hesitate to follow up on his attack. He took aim for Fefnir staggered body, however Harpuia counter acted and released a large gust of wind strong enough that it uprooted the Hunter to the skies, throwing him several feet away. The air current glazed over everyone's vision, as scraps of debris attacked the eyes and hindered vision. Axl activated his thrusters and recovered from being dispersed before railing his machine gun at the Guardian without delay.

In the chaos, Vile leaped over the known location of the Guardian and gave his own barrage of missiles, which simultaneously rained down for Axl and Fefnir. Quickly, Axl halted his attack and dashed out of the storm's way and relayed all his attention back to the purple Maverick.

"Did you forget about me?" Vile playfully asked the Hunter. He had taken the advantage of the battle and had trapped Axl in his missiles' mercy. He had forced the Hunter into a helpless run for safety as his missiles just barely missed the boy's feet by an inch. But his unruly arrogance soon got the best of him.

Tired of running Axl took to the skies. He commanded his wings to swing his body and upwards, leaving the few remaining rockets in the dust as he twisted his body like a bird spinning, in a three hundred and sixty degree motion. The heat seeking rockets followed but, given the distance and speed Axl was much faster. He flipped his body just as the many rocket flew past him and collided with an already damaged building. Now with the aerial advantage, Axl was able to place more distance between him and the rockets, giving him more time to react and calculate his movements.

The young Hunter wasted no time, taking up his accurate aim and began to cancel out the incoming attacks with one pistol while harassing his opponent with the other. Each gun worked in a synchronized fashion that could only be achieved by those who had fully devoted themselves to the weapon's mastery. Though even then, his talent was practically compared to none.

It became a warzone. Merely seconds into their deathly exchange of attacks the surrounding area was flattened to the ground. In a block's radius no buildings were left standing unscathed by their destruction as each uncanceled blow swept through the structures and the ground below, ripping the very foundation of the cemented streets. Through the naked eye, one would only see sparks fly and explosives blast in the skies, with the occasional shockwaves of heavy hands and feet reaching their target. The rampant reploid held nothing back. His style in battle grossly savage by all definition. The purple Maverick retorted in the same fashion.

* * *

"No aggressors so far. We are two minutes away from the tunnel." The head driver of the caravan informed his central command as he began to see the massive entrance to the underground road take shape. Located on the northern side of the settlement unlike its opposite end, most if not all the buildings remained intact with only slight damage thanks to the Guardian's troops' efforts to protect that part of the city. However, it was but a small strip in the otherwise desolated area, from the horizon the dark ashes of fire and smoke sprouted high above the buildings. Abandoned cars littered the roads and other than the convoy itself there was no other life.

"Stop the convoy!" Ciel suddenly ordered her subordinates.

"Ehh..? Stop…? But."

"I understand that but you need to stop now!" Ciel commanded. However it was too late.

Left unnoticed until the final second, the two fighters suddenly bolted like a speeding bullet as they came crashing down in front of the lead vehicle, barely missing it by a foot. The spin and the crash separated the two as they were flung into two totally separate directions. The powerful shockwave forced the wheel to swerve out of its direction and the startled driver slammed his breaks out of panic.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the driver yelped. The instinctive action lead to a domino effect as the rest of the caravan made an unexpected brake. The terrified screams of the passengers escaped through the cracks of the trucks filling the air with their fear.

"Hey! What happened?" one of the drivers asked the lead.

"I don't know, something just…." the lead answered speechless as he and the others tried to readjust their wheels to reform the group. However, his vehicle had forcefully shut off. He twisted his key several times to no avail. The engines sounded but died a second later. Curious to see what may have been the cause of the problem, he looked out the window. There his face grew pale. Vile, a tall and plainly dangerous looking reploid, stood in front the rubble just a few meters away from the the group. Battered and beaten the damages to his body was immense. Bullet holes covered every shell of his body and the partial loss of his leg and arm warranted a frightening flare in his appearance.

"Everyone you need to get out of there!" Ciel yelled but her words fell into deaf ears.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Vile yelled out to the Hunter as he looked onto his general direction. He struggled to maintain his sturdy composure as it was obvious that weariness from battle was finally catching up to him.

"Damn where is he.." He couldn't detect his proper location and there was no response. In his search Vile noticed the presence of the stopped caravan. He had paid no heed to their surroundings up, but now he found himself quite an unexpected treat of immobilized Guardians and evacuees.

"Well what do we have here…" Vile uttered, pleased. His red eyes got a quick glimpse of the petrified lead driver who was doing everything in his power to start his engine. He took aim.

"Shit! He saw us!" the driver cursed out in his communicator.

"You're blocking my view. Is the brat hiding behind there?"

The frightened reploid thought it was his end but then he felt his vehicle rumble, shaking to the pace of heavy footstep that ran across roof. They were quick; by the time the reploid had followed had caught up with the pattern of the rythm,, a black reploid had reached the hood of the truck.

"Another one?" the driver shrieked in fear.

"Vile!" Axl located as a rush of bullets raced for the Maverick. Vile ceased his intended attack and rolled out away from the bullets.

The machine gun in Axl's side spun carelessly through his seemingly endless rein of bullets while it followed the Maverick's trail in his evasion. The simultaneous and powerful shoots shredded through one of the towering utility poles. The extensive holes weakened the metal base and in an almost dramatically slow movement, the structure began to lean towards the caravan. Its support bent and broke as a result of the brutal blast and was on a crash course towards the entire group. There was no halting the fall. The wire support teared and the sound of freed electrical current can be heard from below.

Realizing the danger the falling structure possessed and the incoming rocket blast Vile had given in retaliation, Axl wasted no time leaping out of the blast's power and leave the caravan completely defenseless.

The large crash of the metal hitting multiple objects and what sounded like glass and metal shattering can be heard.

* * *

"I-I'm not dead…?" stuttered the paralyzed Guardian reploid. He was shaking in his boots and was left baffled, his eyes peaking around to see what had happened after realizing he had not yet met his untimely demise. He looked out from the shattered windshield. His untrained eyes widened and his mouth fell into a jaw dropping awe at the grand spectacle of a solid blue sheet of ice towering in front of their vehicle. It held the fallen post in place trapping the centerpiece within the molded ice. It took him a moment, as his sight turned side to side, for him to realize the whole sheet engulfed the whole frontal parameter of the caravan. And just like him, many of the caravan drivers have popped out their heads from the widows in marvel to the grand view.

"General!" one of the soldiers gasped in both relief and surprise

Dented and scratched in every possible places the driver was quick to still recognize their armed savior. The red tattered reploid exhaled a hot stem as his body yearned to cool down his overheated systems. He had caught onto base of terminal. His whole body stretched as his hand struggled to keep the structure still. Shuriken lines, provided by Phantom were tied around Fefnir's back and sunken in the ground for better stability and to keep Fefnir from flying off the structure's weight. The ice was definitely a spectacle and though it held most of the structure in place it was merely to lessen the stress on Fefnir. If the Guardian failed to hold, it would most certainly fall with ease.

He glanced back at group. All eyes fixed on him.

'MORONS!' Fefnir's voice yelled out, breaking the moment of fascination. In some way or another Fefnir had found a way to drag himself to the safety behind a vehicle amongst the confusion the wind Harpuia had created. The bullet had dug deep into his back destroying the outer layer and cracking the rest of the surrounding armor. Thankfully, his heavy armored build had absorbed most the impact as the bullet had not broken through to the other side. Still the intentions were fatal, if it were not Fefnir the bullet would have ripped through the other side. Several more of the machine gun's ammunition had hit him but they were the least of Fefnir's worries. Luckily, the wind had hindered Axl's typically accurate aim, giving Harpuia and Leviathan enough leeway to conceal their location in order to prevent further damages.

"What are you standing around for?! Move it!" Fefnir yelled in a commanding tone. His hand twitched as he felt a sudden loss of power and a stab of pain on his shoulder which caused the post to let out a screeching sound. 'I can't hold this thing forever!'

It jolted everyone back into reality. The soldiers immediately complied and regrouped, returning to their positions. They scrambled frantically to move back into station. In an almost synchronized succession engines roared to life and wheels started to turn. One by one the vehicles reverted back into position and rode pass their leader. The tunnel was ironically only a short distance away and it didn't take long before they became the first of many to have reached its protection.

A loud explosion rang in their ears and shook the ground as the blast detonated close. Luckily the ice sheet was still there to protect them and much of the blast force was absorbed by the frozen liquid.

"Leviathan…how are you holding up?" Phantom asked his sister, who was at the center of ice sheet. Her hands were neatly placed one on top of the other.

"The faster, the better," She replied in a light hearted tone.

"No real casualties." Harpuia reported. "Some of them have gone off road but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Just a little longer. The last of them will be moving out soon," Harpuia assured her upon returning from assessing the group's condition.

"Harpy, you're not helping," Leviathan joked trying to distract herself.

Explosives coild still be heard close by but most have chse to ignore it now that they were under the General's care.

Suddenly Fefnir dropped to his knees as his body struggled to continue to fuction.

"Are you alright?" Harpuia asked coming towards him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine!" Fefnir retorted, standing back up to prove his point. His mouth gasped for the cool air to relieve his overheating internal systems.

"Self-repairs is almost done," Phantom informed him as he meticulously did his handy work in the shadows. Calling what he was doing repairs was a huge stretch as the ninja was in reality just rerouting Fefnir's systems to work around his injury the most efficient way possible and cutting off unnecessary losses. Slowly the reploid started to feel numb of his injuries as the aching pain slowly started to die out. This was a normal procedure most reploids go through when they sustain heavy injury however it normally takes a great deal of time and most of the time cutting off parts leads to sacrificing certain functions from performing efficiently or at all. But thanks to Phantom that was not something Fefnir had to worry about. However, though the pain is masked the injury's effects are still present.

Still, though the injury certainly played a part, the abilities cast by the cyber elves also took a huge toll on him. Unlike other cyber elves, the three Guardians were reliant on their Fire counterpart to provide them the energy needed to perform their abilities. Though it, wasn't necessarily required for them to do so, they found that in leeching off their brother they were able to perform far more useful and powerful techniques than if they were able to do their techniques by themselves. However, it didn't come without a price. As their energy source, the extensive consumption takes a rather huge toll on the General's overall sustainability. Thus, unless absolutely necessary, they tried to avoid being used.

His feet wanted to give way so badly. His body felt like it was tied to a large rock, dangling on a cliff ready to fall if he gives it even a small sign of weakness. He could feel his senses start to deteriorate as the little power he had left was being fought over, his body routing required energy only to parts that were more necessary. As a result the post delved deeper into the ice sheet as gravity tried to pull it down. However, two more of the ninja's weapons launched themselves automatically and caught the structure.

Fefnir looked back at the horizon, searching for the whereabouts of two combatants, though all he had to really do was to follow the path of destruction left behind.

"Where are they...?" Fefnir asked after a quick sigh.

"I don't know…" Phantom answered in dismay.

"They're still fighting but it's hard to keep up with them," Harpuia added as he tried to hone in on the combatants. They could hear the exchanges of attacks but the two reploids moved at such a fast and unpredictable speed that neither cyber elves could pin point an exact location.

"We need to stop them," Phantom informed his green comrade.

"Yes, but how..? It's almost impossible to get anywhere near them and going into battle will definitely mean we have to fight against Axl as well..." Harpuia said remorsefully.

"Fefnir can't keep this up much longer. He's nearing his limits. There is barely enough power to maintain the self-repair. In Fefnir's condition it could very well be suicide if we wait any longer." Phantom added, although they both could tell just by looking at him.

"Are you looking down on me?" Fefnir contested, insulted by his brother's comments.

"You can't keep this up much longer." The ninja bluntly repeated to the thick headed reploid. Being merged with his brother, Phantom had access to Fefnir's real-time status, and probably knew more about him and his condition better than Fefnir did himself. The beating Fefnir had sustained during his earlier battle with Vile, the gun shot in his back, the escaping power caused by his injuries and providing for his siblings; all were stacking against the reploid.

"Like I care. I won't fall until I make that bastard's sorry ass pay," Fefnir responded confidently, the grudge of the sudden bullet hole that ached on his side still fresh on his mind and body. Knowing better than to continue a futile argument Phantom and Harpuia stayed silent.

Glancing out at the moving convoy, Fefnir caught eye with the lead vehicle.

"You! Why aren't you moving?!" Fefnir inquired to the lead vehicle, toning it into more of an order rather than a question. The other vehicles have started to move back into formation and made their way out of the settlement and into the underground tunnels.

"The computer compartment's disabled, sir. I can't move," the driver answered jolting out of his trance.

"So is the vehicle unable to run?" Harpuia asked as he neared the reploid.

"No, the engine is fine, sir. But, without the computer system the pedals or steering won't be responsive."

"Phantom," Fefnir said. Without even a response the black elf melded into his physical appearance from behind. The General could feel his internal systems readjust themselves back into their original configuration as the ninja disconnected his link. In an instant Fefnir felt the loss of the cyber elf as the supporting functions the ninja had been performing in the background disappeared.

The elf entered through the vehicle's mainframe, scouring through the data. When he had found what he was looking for, Phantom startled the driver when he unexpectedly appeared into the digital screen located at the center of the cockpit.

"It's completely melted, alright. But, that should be no problem. It looks worse than it actually is. I can act as the mediator for the vehicle instead."

"R-Really?" the reploid said astonished by the Guardian's quick diagnosis. Contrary to popular belief, cyber elves, though known to the majority, weren't widely seen in use since the Elf Wars. Especially ones as unique as the Guardians.

The black Guardian nodded and turned to the Fire reploid for his opinion. The shadow elf was quite hesitant as the action would force him to retreat from the battle.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go!" Fefnir ordered him. Even without verbal communication towards them Fefnir understood the consequence. But nonetheless, he would rather know that all victims be unharmed than to have more battle power. Besides, he's survived without his brother's intellect and nagging his ear for this long.

"Will you be alright?"

"Do I look like some kind of weakling to you? I can handle myself." Fefnir answered in disgust. 'It's better for one of us to stay with them anyways.'

"As you wish. Be careful," Phantom complied. He had already computed all other options and as much has he disliked the decision it was the best choice.

"Don't die either, I'll cover you 'til you reach the tunnel" Fefnir bid him in farewell. The driver yelped out a scream and nearly jumped out of his seat as the vehicle roared back to life and the wheel began to spin on its own.

"Relax, I'll be taking control of the truck until we react the rendezvous point." Phantom comforted the driver. The vehicle readjusted itself and took it's place in line with the rest. Not long after Phantom's vehicle to disappear from view as the rest of identical looking trucks stack themselves in line.

* * *

"Fefnir…!" Leviathan called in a panic.

He heard her scream. Fefnir's eyes shot up to his sister's location and at the same moment a destructive blast easily shattered the ice barrier like a thin sheet of glass.

Even in her transparent state she was still able to feel the immense power the explosive held. Leviathan released her palms from the sheet of ice discharging the subzero temperature held within and returning whatever was left of the barrier into its liquid state.

"Leviathan!" Harpuia yelled out. He wanted to rush to her to her aid but the loud sound of the tower bending from the lost support screeched his ears, halting his advances.

With the disappearance of the ice, in an instant the structure held in place came crashing down. The offset of weight had caught the red Guardian off balance. Without any sort of support to hold it into place the structure started to tip over lifting the reploid off his feet in a futile struggle. Unable to stop it, Fefnir had no choice but to let go and dash out of its way. However the electrical tower, though thin, was rather long and without anything stopping the fall it became clear that the last few remaining trucks were still in range of the structure's crushing mercy.

It was a difficult decision to make. Acting fast Harpuia chose to discard his worries and sped to their aid. In his short travel, a large spherical ball of wind began to form around his petite body. Taking after his name, Harpuia flew faster than the wind itself and summoned his twin bladed swords. He made fast work, before the midpoint of the structure could even touch the ground. The green Sage sliced through its metal pieces, elegantly cutting them into small fractions. Then with his command, he manipulated the air current that had circulated him. The spherical ball expanded in circumference, creating a powerful gust of wind that had the force to blow away the heavy cut pieces away.

The cut barely made it as the last of the trucks was nimbly missed. If the drivers were any slower it would have certainly been a tragedy. However, calculated distance and mastery in his blade have proven to be efficient for the green elf.

"Where is she?" Fefnir asked, regrouping with Harpuia

His panicking eyes searching for his lost cyber elf. The vast sky had much to see, the clouds, the darkened ashes and smoke made it difficult to locate anything so small. It had only been a short time but he was seriously missing his ninja partner. What he would give to have him by his side at a time like this and shower him with his desired information. In design and programming his brother's sensitivity was far more advance and superior than his or the others will ever be, and with his shared power and assistance, he would surely have been able to confirm their sister's well-being in a fraction of a second. The red reploid knews better than to be worried but even he couldn't help it.

"Still not giving in, huh..? I didn't think you'd last this long," Vile said to Axl. He didn't expect the battle to take this long, at least not in Axl's current state. The boy had been far more formidable than he had expected and there seemed to be no sign of him stopping. He had drained a majority of his ammunition, with only few rockets and a handful of napalms left. On hindsight he had been too careless with them but with the way things were, he wouldn't be able to return with Axl.

"How long are you going to keep this up? Don't you understand yet, that the reason you've been abandoned was because everyone is afraid of you? You… A Maverick.. " Vile chuckled as he watched Axl take aim in response with his gun and cannon.

"Shut up…!" Axl growled.

After what seemed like an eternity in the corner of Fefnir's eyes he saw the shining blue glow he had yearned to see. Somehow she was able to escape the worst of it, and now relieved of her duty the ice guardian returned to her green brother's side.

"Levi!" Fefnir called out to his sister

But, the reunion was cut short.

Up above the two reploids had stopped in their attacks. Evenly matched, both had exhausted much of their powers. Vile had taken his own fair share of beatings. More than he is willing acknowledge and the same can be said for Axl. Both eerily were close to the caravan.

"C'mon…go ahead shoot," Vile provoked, his back directly behind the mouth of the tunnel. He may not be able to have his way with Axl, but at the very least he can create a condition that will inevitable be of use to him. To a rampant reploid such Axl him whose mind was fixed on eliminating his prey, the invitation was more than welcoming. He was prepared to make his dodge at the very last second.

But there was hesitation.

"This is bad." Harpuia said as he looked as they looked at the stare down.

"No shit!" Fefnir spat.

"Levi!" Fefnir called out to her frantically. He didn't know what to do and there was no time to think. He had to find a way to protect the helpless evacuees. It has only been a minute since his departure, but Fefnir is already missing his ninja brother's assistance.

"I can't—" Leviathan panicked as she answered to her sibling, "My dragons won't make it fast enough."

She knew her limits when it came to this elfin body. Granted that while she was still able for combat, her abilities, just like the others, were not on par compared to when she had a physical body of her own. She had just recently summoned a snow creature and created a barrier in order to shield the civilians, so conjuring up another so quickly is near impossible, especially in her brother's state.

_Maybe I should_…she thought to herself as an unsettled look crept up into her feature, one which was not left unnoticed by the green guardian.

"Leviathan, no!" Harpuia pleaded quietly in a whisper, not wanting the Fefnir to hear. He knew what she was thinking and though the situation may call for such an action; he was by no means pleased with the idea. But, even he had the same idea. And such he had no right to protest against it, not with all the lives at stake.

"We won't make it in time otherwise," The female elf protested with an understanding smile. She had fully reached a decision and was prepared for the consequence, when suddenly a string of light hurriedly flashed through them.

The light which glowed brighter than the explosives' blast entered the sea of missiles. It zig zagged through the explosives, navigating with calculated turns and undisputed speed as it entered and disappeared into the cloud of smoke.

"What was that?!" Leviathan gasped out in surprise.

"Shit, shit!" Fefnir cursed at the unknown anomaly that made its appearance. He was seriously starting to hate surprises.

Then it came to him almost like a small calling that urged him to take action.

"Harpuia!" Fefnir called out to his green comrade. The helpless deterred look in his eyes changed to a more determined and purposeful look.

"Are you insane?! Your body will break! You can't handle an enhancement that quickly in your condition!" Harpuia gasped, eyes widened. Because of their connection with one another, neither one had to speak a word to understand what the other was thinking. Even under normal circumstance, the request Fefnir was not without repercussions.

"It's our only option!"

"Don't be an idiot! Can't you at least try to be a bit more rational?" Leviathan complained to her annoyingly hot-headed companion as she flew closely behind him. . Though one can say she was being hypocritical herself, she had caught on to her brother's thinking and had forgotten about her own ridiculous idea.

"I don't need you to lecture me, you stupid fairy!" Fefnir snapped back at her, earning a vicious growl from the water elf. But reality set him back from retaliating any further as a sharp stab of pain writhed through his body.

"Look at your condition! Your body can't handle that much stress! If you do that you'll run out of energy! Your power levels are already at five percent damn it!" she nagged at him Though most of her irritation can be traced back to the fire General's carelessness she and the others were also ever increasingly worried about the reckless use of energy he would need to make the move he wanted possible.

"Well what the hell else are we supposed to do?!" Fefnir barked, "We don't have time to be arguing about this! Harpuia I need that flight enhancement now!"

"Harpuia!" Leviathan pleaded with the Sage, unintentionally transferring her irritation to him. "Just look at him!"

Her eyes begging him to take her side.

Harpuia glanced over at Fefnir, his already battered state from the collapse plus his new-found wound was definitely worrisome in every sense of the word. But as concerned he was of the flame Guardian's condition, he knew well enough to steer clear from the impending argument or asking about his wellbeing since it would only upset him. More importantly, while he wasn't for the plan, it was still a better option than what Leviathan had conjured up. He would rather take this chance.

"Alright, but flight is all I can provide," Harpuia answered as he approached Fefnir. The female exhaled an offended breath at his decision.

"That's all I need," Fefnir smirked pleased with Harpuia's compliance and the small victory over Leviathan.

"I swear if you pass out on us, I will personally kill you!" Leviathan groaned in frustration. She knows when she had lost. She was indescribably tempted to throw at least one of her icicles at him, and if she had a physical body she would have probably smacked him with several by now.

"Then we have to make it count!" Fefnir replied as he prepared to make his move.

* * *

"Well what are you waiting for?" Vile taunted. _If he kills the humans then there's no way he'll be able to go back to the Guardians. I can leave it at that and come back for him then. _He thought wickedly

However, as the young boy's finger sunk into the firing mechanism, the blurred light that had speed pass the Guardian appeared in an unexpected bolt of a bright red ball of light took over the center of his aim. For someone whose sight had been amplified to see the detail and acute location of parts, the blinding light seemingly had no effects on him. For the first time since his rampant actions, a different kind of expression riddled his face. One of both baffled shock and disbelief. In a very short instant, the savage look burning in his eyes disappeared and calming green flooded its golden orbs. His eyes could not look away as his suspended body froze. There was no mistaking it. The petite body, red in color from head to toe other than the long streak of blonde that signified his hair and an upside down triangle gem on his signature helmet, shrouded within the ball of light that stood in between the darkness and Axl, though different as he was a spitting image.

Everything stopped, for Axl. All thoughts and inflamed emotions erased. His finger stuck midway to fire.

"…Zero…" he was able to utter in a discretely low voice. His wide eyes were unable to lift their gaze from where he'd aim as he was afraid the image may disappear.

Zero's blue eyes met the boy's.

"This isn't you, Axl," the ball of light identified as Zero spoke in a gentle yet firm tone similar to how he would always use when comforting the boy.

Their gaze broke before the young Hunter was able to speak again.

Preoccupied by the unexpected appearance, the Hunter did not notice Fefnir shoot out like a rocket, coming in neck-breaking speed. Winged jet like thrusters, similar to that of the green General's sprouted from his back and provided Fefnir with remarkable swiftness. The Guardian brutally punched the Hunter out of the skies and knocked his unprepared body back to the earth with all the power the General could muster. Fefnir did not even change his attention towards the little ghost that floated not far from him as he quickly dove down to Axl. His arm canon mercilessly capturing the boy's chest and smashed him into the concrete and steel pavement.

It didn't even register in his systems as they broke into a ball of fire, with Fefnir using the remaining force of his jets to push the Hunter into skid against the pavement, creating large melted and burning path of stone and metal in their wake. Axl's head grinding the ground, he could feel the concrete crack and split in two by Axl's body as he was rammed deeper and deeper into the soil the further they went. It scraped off a large portion of the paints and first tier of armored plates he had on his back. The blow was so strong that it dispelled the Hunter's copied weapons, shattering and reverting them back to their digitalized form as his copy system and many other internal functions were unable to cope with the unbounded strain.

By the time Fefnir had decided to come to a grueling halt, a newly formed ditch nearly a hundred meters in length had replaced the once evenly placed road. The trail he left behind was immense. Heat emitted still freshly burning as they were surround by a pit of flames.

Rain had finally started to pour down into a heavy shower. It was no storm but the water that fell from the sky was enough to curtain the surrounding sights. It drenched the heated ground in no time and extinguished most of the fires in the settlement. Hot fresh steam fogged the pit.

* * *

The two hovering figures watched as the General forcefully punched and slammed the Hunter to the ground before reverting their attention back to one another once they were satisfied that there would be no immediate danger coming from either reploids.

"You're not going to save him?" Vile asked him in a mocking tone.

"You've stepped out of line Vile."

"Stepped out of line? What line? Were you expecting me to behave and let the boy be on his merry way?" Vile taunted. "Was your plan to keep him loose if I didn't show up?" Vile chuckled in response. "Oh, Zero aren't you becoming a little softy. Isn't that too careless? Aren't you overestimating the kid just a bit?"

"You can't control him…" Zero sternly warned him.

"Control him..? Whoever said we wanted to control him? I'm merely speeding up things to save the kid from going through the pain of facing the inevitable. The less he is aware the better off, right?' Vile indicated, shifting his cannon fire to a threatening aim at the bodiless Hunter.

"Besides aren't you the ones that want to control him?"

Zero's figure tensed, his small petite hands balling into a fist to control his growing hostility as he gave Vile a deathly glare.

The purple maverick chuckled.

"You know for that good guy act you're doing, you sure like making the brat suffer. You should have killed him like you were supposed to back then."

"That is not for you to decide." Zero answered.

"Neither is it yours." Vile refuted.

"Vile, return at once." The sound of Vile's cyber elf voice unexpected cut into the Maverick's ears.

"You've got to be joking. Why would I do that? This is the perfect opportunity to get rid of everyone that'll get in our way." Vile replied obnoxiously annoyed at the order, not even hiding his discussion from the red cyber elf.

"You arrogant fool, you've had your fun. Can't you notice you're surrounded?" It pointed out. Then in sudden realization Vile instantly snapped his head behind him up in the skies.

"X!" Vile's growled, his tone suddenly reaching a more hostile level. Projecting himself in his Neo Arcadian attire, X glared down at his centuries old foe.

"Stay away from him, Vile." X warned him.

"Heh, is that supposed to scare me?" Vile mocked knowing better than to panic.

"Vile! I said retreat! You are in no condition to fight them." The his elf yelled in his ear.

"They're cyber elves. What can they do?" Vile answered back.

"Do you want to find out?" Zero threatened from behind. Just like his blue comrade, the crimson elf transformed a transparent life-size form. However, rather than being suited in Neo Arcadian attire he chose to remain in his armored image; suited for battle.

"Hnn…" Vile sounded, willing to take up the challenge.

By nature, Vile had always hated receiving orders, especially ones that conflict with his impulses. Though he did realize the command had its bases. He wasn't going to last much longer, especially with low ammunition. Not to mention he was potentially going against the unknown prowess the two former Hunter may possess; it would be foolish of him to underestimate them. Even he knows that. Elves or not the two heroes would most certainly prove to be formidable opponents. However, he would not let this chance go. Not when X, his desired foe, was right in front of him.

"I am transferring you out! We've done what we need to do. I won't have you ruin our plans for your arrogance!" the voice ordered Vile once more.

"Don't you fucking dare! X is right here!" Vile yelled. Suddenly, his whole body was engulfed in a bright light. The reploid tried to abort the process but, he was far too late. Vile rushed over to the blue reploid, extending out his hand. But he was unable to deny the transfer, his body materialized into a white beam just when he was an arm's reach from X.

The two companions took a moment, watching as the last bit of the reploid's data disappeared into Cyberspace. X let out a sigh of relief and slowly made his way to the red hero's side and the two pairs of eyes trailed over to the earth below.

"What should we do?" The elf identified as Zero asked his blue companion.

"He's already made contact with Axl, didn't he?" The blue elf answered him with a question, the tone of his voice was similar to the red ones, although there was a worried look just barely visible on surface.

Zero nodded in response. "That's not the problem. It's faster than expected. He's already in state. It can only mean he's no longer dormant. It's best for us to cut off the lifeline right now."

"Not yet…It's too early. He's just woken up." X said to him.

"We don't have a choice. It's too risky…The kid shouldn't be awake." Zero argued.

"Give him a chance. He can still fight it."

"It'll only make things worse. Vile's right. If we let him be as he is it'll only become harder. There's no saving him."

"Time will tell. You're worried aren't you..?"

"I'm starting to think this was all a mistake. I can't be at ease with him being around others. History has a tendency to repeat itself after all," Zero alluded to him.

"He is in good hands." The blue one reminded him as he looked at his General.

"I know…It makes it all the more worrisome. I don't want to make that gamble, X. We don't have that much time," Zero answered.

X looked down at his subordinate as his hand clutched tightly onto their abandoned friend, his light glowing dim as an old undesired memory raised to the surface of his mind.

"There will be no gamble this time. We won't make the same mistakes. If worse comes to worse, this time….we won't hesitate."

* * *

"What the fuck is the matter with you?!" Fefnir yelled at the Hunter who was still clearly in shock. The enhancement provided to him by Harpuia was dissolving off his back. The General's eyes were burning in rage and fury as his hands gripped into a much tighter lock on the Hunter. He lifted the young boy slightly off the ground before proceeding to slam him back into the earth and dig further into the ditch. It was getting hotter by the second; the temperature around them rapidly increasing as more of the General's raging flames were emitted out all around him. At the moment the Hunter was at his mercy, the Guardian could crush him or burn him to cinders if he so chose too.

Feeling the powerful knock down on his body Axl snapped out of his daze as the look of shock was yet again replaced by the enraging show of confusion anger.

"Let go of me!" Axl commanded him, his bright golden eyes showing a much more familiar gaze that hinted a sort of familiarity towards the red reploid.

"Like hell I'll do that! Just shut up and die!" The red reploid raised his gauntlet for the final blow.

"Go away!" Axl yelled at him, frantically fighting to break free as if not feeling the pain or severity of the damages inflicted on him.

_Such an annoying pest!_

The General was then suddenly blinded a flash of purple light illuminating out of the Hunter's gems, prompting the Hunter to utilize the pistol that remained tightly in his grasp and fired a shot and hit the General's shoulder. The quick sudden loss of tightness in Fefnir's grip allowed Axl to release himself fully by forcefully pushing Fefnir out of the way.

Immediately he looked into the skies, his eyes hysterically searching for the red cyber elf's glow, while dashing back to Vile's last known location. Standing back to his feet Fefnir shook off the pinching sting of the bullet and followed in pursuit. It was far weaker than any bullets he had encountered thus far, which seemed to only have been meant to scare him. Maybe somehow Axl managed to recognize him to be an ally or at least not a target for killing. But that was too much wishful thinking on Fefnir's part.

_Arghh! Damn he's fast_! Fefnir thought to himself as he noticed the growing distance between them, even though he himself was already running in high gear.

"Levi, Harpuia slow him down! We can't let him get near the tunnel!" he called out to the two other combatants who quickly appeared the moment he spoke their name.

"Understood!" Harpuia replied back, hurriedly flying in front of him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Leviathan answered in return, following the green elf's lead.

Small and without a physical body to weigh them down, the two elves had no trouble catching up to the escaped reploid. They looked at each other, then nodded.

"I'll distract him." Harpuia informed his blue counterpart as he dove down to Axl's line of sight.

As if dropping from the heavens, the wind guardian's twin bladed sword slashed through the skies, nimbly missing the Hunter. Light on his feet, Axl spun on his toes, spinning in a full rotation before regaining some kind of footing where he stopped in his tracks. There was a look of hopefulness in his eyes if only for a moment as he had thought that he had found the red hero due to the similarity in their current elven appearance. His face soon showed a bewildered and curious look as he was quick to make out that it was not the legendary hero, while trying to make sense of what this odd thing in front of him was.

'Who are-? What are you…?' Axl mumbled in his breath.

"Now!" Harpuia called out to his partner when he sensed the flash of hesitation in the Hunter.

Using the hefty supply of water from the heavy rain to her advantage, sharp shards of ice suddenly hailed down from the skies. It took Axl by surprise as the large icicles bulleted down to his location without fail. He caught a quick glimpse of their maker in the skies while he was forced to cartwheel away, evading the projectiles by a hair's width. His released several shots in the air hoping to hit some kind of mark.

"Kufufu..That's not going to work." Leviathan chuckled as the bullets volleyed pass her. Waving her petite hand over her head, she summoned several ice spike. Each individual spike deliberately controlled by her delicate fingers to meet and cancelled the incoming ballistics at a relatively safe distance from the ground.

"You won't get away that easily!" Harpuia said, charging at him with another series of attacks in the midst of Leviathan's spell.

Without knowing what exactly the two entities truly were Axl was helpless. He had no counter measure to escape, especially with rain which had become his cage. There was no way to avoid the pouring water not in this flattened space at least.

"C'mon, dance for me!" Leviathan snapped her fingers increasing the speed and turning the icicles into a smaller, thin needle-like structure.

Busy avoiding the series of ice and blows that followed him, Axl didn't notice he had been running back towards Fefnir's location. It wasn't until his foot felt the earth shake did he take note of Fefnir's existence just meters away from him. He had converted his free hand into another gauntlet and slammed both weapons into the soil.

At first nothing else happened but then, in a coordinated fashion, steep freshly melted terrain erupt out of the pressurized earth, one by one in pocket holes towards the Axl. There wasn't much for the young Hunter to do, he tried to hover out but it was far too late for him to prepare for any kind of evasion. Preoccupied by the impending attack, ice needles struck his back and not long after, a blade slit part of his abdomen open and the ground erupted from beneath him sending him flying back into the skies.

"Eat this!" Fefnir yelled out in a battle cry.

With his cannon pointed at the airborne Hunter, a swift ball of fire came into direct contact, engulfing the boy in a fiery inferno. The boy's limp body submissively rolled back, creating a quite thump sound. He landed face first, his whole frontal side lay flat on the ashen dirt as the last of the fire was extinguished by the rain.

* * *

"Did we do it?" Leviathan puffed as she cautiously flew over the burnt body. The ice needles had melted but the miniature holes left their mark. The boy was far more damaged than she had first assumed from a distance and now that he was decorated with a new coat of black, he look almost like a badly beaten statue that was ready to crumble.

He was definitely a formidable opponent.

She didn't have much time to study him as the sound of her companion collapsing on one knee from exhaustion caught her attention. He was in no better condition than motionless boy was. He was desperately gasping for air. His eyes dilating while electric sparks and other kinds of fluids were seeping out of his back injury. His arm cannon wailed for much needed repairs. Fefnir was ready to breakdown, maybe more than ready. It was fortunate that their plan was a success; he wouldn't have lasted a minute more.

"Is it over…?" The three heard Ciel's voice in their ears.

"Yes," Harpuia replied.

"Is Axl…?" Ciel couldn't finish her sentence. Harpuia tried to find the proper words for her, but no matter the answer was not pretty.

"Yeah, but we have to make sure…" Fefnir replied to her in between breathes. For the first time there was silence among them. Fefnir always had a way with words. Never once does he stop to think of their impact of what they may mean to the receiver.

"What the?! It can't be!"Harpuia suddenly yelped

It happened too suddenly in the silent void. Knuckles curled tightly into a fist and hand into a ball. Axl, for the second time, raised from an assumed state of unconsciousness and charged powerfully towards the incapacitated Guardian. Harpuia and Leviathan moved in front of Fefnir to place him under their protection, but neither of their conjured abilities fast enough to stop the Hunter. He sped pass their defense with ease, his upper body twisted behind him, creating a full and unexpected movement of his body that guided his freshly curled first to land a powerful swing onto Fefnir's vulnerable cheek. So strong was the impact that it flung the heavily armored reploid back several feet without warning.

"Fefnir!" cried out the blue elf.

Immobilized, Fefnir he felt another punch land, followed by a suffocating hand wrap around his neck at as he was tackled into the ground by his unlikely attacker.

"Stop!" Harpuia called out in a panic, immediately materializing his blades as he rushed to his brother's aid.

Axl gave no response. His entire focus was directed to the General.

"What's happening?!" Ciel asked in a fright.

"Damn it!" Fefnir groaned out as he thrashed around Axl's grip. They struggled against each other's grasp, but in that moment Axl had the advantage.

"Get your hands off him you jerk!" Leviathan ordered, as she prepared to attack. Axl glance back at the elf, clearly in a confused state of mind and in a panic took out his pistol.

"Come any closer and I will shoot him," Axl threatened the two elves, sticking the barrel of his gun closer to his target's skull which promptly stopped their advances. Held at gunpoint the two elves mercilessly shot deathly glares at the Hunter as they tried to control their urges.

"Just stay out of it!" Fefnir directed the two, letting out a pained groan when he felt the gun press harder against his skull. With such a close proximity, attacking was too much of a gamble. There was no guarantee their attacks would land solidly on Axl but their suppressed companion as well.

His heart stopped. Fefnir's body froze, as a numbing sensation took over his entire system.

"Oh, no..." The General's eyes widened, his face ridden with realization. He'd reached his limit. His body had become paralyzed. He couldn't exert any more power, without risking a total shut down. At least not at the very moment.

He noticed a sudden light appear out of Axl hand, similar when he had torn off Vile's appendage. There was a pinching sensation, it was as if data was flowing through Axl and scanned for some reason, however it abruptly stopped. Though it was the first time he had experienced it he can tell the process was not completed.

_Well would you look at this..._

"X….?" Axl uttered softly. The image of his blue friend flashing in his mind. He froze in surprise as his mind tried to make sense of the conflicting data. Although the Hunter never possessed the blue hero's actual data, there was an old sense of familiarity the moment he had scanned the red reploid. The boy had never once copied of his blue mentor's DNA but his unique structure made it recognizable even to him. There was still no mistaking it; even if he can't comprehend it, the structure was undeniable.

"You're not X…" Axl mumbled, his eyes flashing the green emerald color. It didn't make sense. Why was he reading a portion of his friend's DNA? It was as if the Guardian's structure was an embodiment of X in some odd way.

"Fefnir, hang on!" Harpuia tried to assure him upon realizing his brother's predicament.

"Fefnir…?" Axl finally recognized, the General. "H-how…how could you have his DNA?" Axl uttered. But Fefnir stayed silent.

"Answer me!" Axl yelled impatiently.

_Who cares! Just take it! Take his DNA!_

"You seriously think I'm going to answer that, you damn brat!" Fefnir answered. Axl retaliated by pressing his gun close to Fefnir's skull.

"Go ahead! Shoot me! You damn Maverick!" Fefnir provoked him.

"Don't you dare call me a Maverick!" Axl refuted, the term somehow striking a cord in him.

"Don't make me laugh!" Fefnir scoffed, "don't call you maverick? Just look around at what you've done!"

Almost instantly Axl did what he was told, turning his head around only to be met by the destruction and chaos that was curtained in the rain. In almost that same time a moment of consciousness had come over him.

When did he…? Why was he attacking Fefnir again..? How were they here in the first place? Weren't they just fighting Vile..?

"Who the hell do you think was responsible for this mess!?" Fefnir told him, he had already accepted his fate, but he sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight.

Was this really all his doing…?

"I don't understand…" Axl mumbled. Many things began to race through his mind. Why couldn't he remember…?

_W-what's going on..? _He thought to himself. Many question rushed to his head. He can't remember…

_Did I..? Am I infected…?_ He couldn't even wrap his head around it. For he knew he was one of a very small number that were incapable of becoming a pawn of the Maverick Virus.

"N-no…I can't be…I can't be a Maverick!" Axl protested frantically, trying to find ample reasons to contradict the conclusion that had begun to wrap around his head.

"You're lying! You're lying!" Axl yelled in a sudden outburst.

"I'm not a Maverick!" Axl protested, his eyes burning with the rage, frustration and anger. They were flickering in color. Both orbital sights receding and reverting back and forth to its golden and emerald color. The grip on his weapon tightening as if ready to pull the trigger. "I'm not a Maverick!"

Unexpectedly, a sharp painful sensation stabbed through his head.

_What are you waiting for?! How can you let him insult you! Take his DNA and KILL HIM! He's a nuisance! An ENEMY! He will do nothing but kill!_

"Shut up!" Axl yelled out at the top of his lungs.

_That_ voice wasn't his. It was yelling, not only that one but new ones suddenly surfacing in his mind. New and yet so familiar, they filled his ears, flooding him with their screams. Monster, Maverick, Demon…the voices called him by those names. But there were also so many that screamed for help, while others pleaded for mercy. People's images flashed through his eyes but he could not distinguish them. Faceless people, each one fearful and distressed.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up…! Everyone just shut up..!" Axl yelled frantically. He couldn't silence them. Each moment that passed they grew louder to a point where he couldn't hear his own thoughts.

Fefnir could feel the young reploid's hand trembling against his neck as his hands tightened in their struggled grip before slowly loosening their hold on him as the Hunter's anger gradually subsided. The pistol that was forcibly pressed on his temple lowered from its fixed position as Axl's body slid to the ground while his hands made their way to the corners of his helmet. His palms latched onto it tightly as if his fingers were digging through his metal armor. His gun hung loosely on his fingers.

"Stop…stop it! Just shut up…I'm not a Maverick…" he cried softly to himself, the pain of his confusion was making his head spin rapidly. He challenged the single voice in his hea, but at the same time pleaded with the others. The pain from his damaged body was nothing compared to this. There were too many voices all around him, each one speaking in a clustered succession that only battered his god forsaken mind. He couldn't make out which ones were coming from his head or those in reality. Everything they were saying was all a jumbled up mess. He was hearing everything at the same time, all too contradictory and demanding.

He could feel his own systems overheating from the amount of mental stress as it tried to process all that was being forced on him. It felt as if his systems were at war with themselves. There was a part that fought him while another tried to dispel all undesired feelings. He tried to block everything out, canceling all the voices and thoughts what were storming through his mind. His head throbbing immensely, shredding against his skull.

It was as if he was going to split into two.

"Just shut up…" Despair, anguish, confusion and rage all mixed and expressed in his weakening voice.

Jumping at the opportunity Fefnir gathered just enough strength to stand. He twisted his body and pushed out of his entrapment without much resistance. As much as Fefnir wanted to brawl with the poor reploid he found that he himself would not last long in his condition. So he figured to use what remain of his energy to end everything once and for all.

"I-I want to go home…" Axl uncharacteristically whimpered like a small lost child, finally breaking to a point of showing his nagging vulnerable side. His will to fight gone, like the passing breeze but somehow found his weapon raised directly at Fefnir. Maybe it was instincts. He no longer cared about his carefree façade nor was he scared by the fire Guardian's weapon that aimed at him with lethal intentions.

It caught the red fighter off guard as he was taken aback by the sudden change, causing him to lower his weapon.

Reality was escaping him. Axl neither knows what was real nor what was that he imaged. He tried, but he couldn't.

He had no recollection of how he got into the situation he was in now. But even that didn't matter. The world was black. He could see his surroundings, the ground, the puddle of water that had formed in the rain, and the chaotic aftermath of a gruesome battle. But there was no color. Black…everything was black. Even the strikingly red reploid was black.

"I just want to go home…" Axl cried out softly. The voices were tormenting him. He couldn't take it anymore. It no longer mattered what would happen to him. A world where his friends have betrayed him, where he himself doesn't know who he was. If he can return to the world he knows, though war infested and broken it may be, as long as he could get out of this wretched hell they called the future then he would gladly accept what came his way.

The grip on his weapon was weak, his hands trembling just as much as his voice. Loose and unpolished, even the most unskilled of fighters could easily knock the weapon out if they tried.

"Let me go home…."

His eyes were begging, full of a lonesome desire no one could ever fulfill. That may be the saddest truth to it all. The fire Guardian couldn't distinguish whether it was the cold hard trickling rain that ran down his face was creating the illusion or whether the reploid himself was able to produce them on his own. But the stream of crystal liquid that flowed perfectly down the edge of young Hunter's emerald painted an undeniable picture of hopelessness. A person who had lost his light.

It was heartbreaking to say the least.

"Fefnir…" the red Guardian heard Ciel say solely in his ear piece. The sound of her voice was clear from the distress that was present now turned into a quiet plea of pity. The three cyber elves looked over at their red companion. Each one remembered the words he had spoken several days before in the matter if such an incident were to occur in a way that would would have place worrisome distrust between the Hunter and them. Neither one had the courage to speak out about what needed to be done. They all knew the answer but in the end the decision was in Fefnir's hands.

"Yeah…" he answered softly to the scientist

_If he ever becomes a threat, I will kill him…_

It was so easy to do just a minute ago.

It seemed like such a cowardly thing to say now. "So I'm looking like the bad guy now huh.." he whispered to himself.

Even the fire general couldn't find the will to put the boy out of his misery. Not in the sorry state he was in. He tried to find a reason, there were so many, but none that satisfied him enough to support his prideful personality. Ciel and the other Guardian members must be rubbing off on him. He felt like he was becoming too soft compared to how he was before. Especially right at that moment.

He lowered his weapon to his side, easing the transition of his feet as he moved closer to the devastated reploid. Fefnir deactivated his gauntlet's menacing emission, shutting off the fierce fires that were all but waiting to spew out of the weapon's mouth. Somehow, the Guardian couldn't get himself to do it.

Axl's pistol stayed locked in its position as he took another step forward, noticing Axl's grip tensing back up as a warning to him. The elves watched nervously, their eyes pleading for his safety, as he moved even closer, stopping only the when the shooter's weapon was merely inches away from being pressed against his chest. Somehow, he had no fear for the gun or it's wielder posing any form of imminent danger, maybe because deep down he knew the distraught Hunter would not shoot. He gazed down, his ember eyes meeting with the young reploid's now full emerald green eyes, vulnerable and pitiful in all their features

In contradiction to what he had initially intended; reluctantly he extended his free hand out to the young reploid.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I know I lied last chapter. It took WAY too long to post this chapter. ;~; So sorry! I've been a bum…T_T I've been such a big fat bum this summer.

I also didn't realize that by cutting the events from last chapter and this chapter I didn't have enough content that would put this chapter to become a satisfactory post so I had to scramble for new ideas to make it worthy. And I thought it would be a great opportunity to flesh out the other three Guardians and give a sense of their opinion about Axl. But in the end that's just an excuse. T.T

So again I'm really REALLY sorry. Every time I make an estimate on time it always doubles..So this time I'm not even going to say anything xD But I will say that I do plan to update, if not complete my other story At Least Once before Chapter 12 which may hinder the dates a little….

But enough with the apologies. I just want to thank each and everyone of you who have taken your time to read and your continuing support of Mission: Incomplete. Especially to those who have left their reviews, I really really appreciate it! Thank you so much!

Megafan: Thank you! haha I would love to, but sadly I don't have an Instagram..xD Well I do..I made one like a long time ago but I don't really get on it and I lost my password. Heck I don't even remember what email I used for it. But if there's any other way that you want to communicate I'd be more than happy to oblige.

Anonymous: Thank you for the compliment! Lol 'Little Seprah' I like it :D I think I'm going to use that one later on lol.

BlueStar: I can't believe you kept count of that xD…But for my sake please don't give me a count of how long chapter 11 took. And please don't kill me T~T

See you guys next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: Missed

**Chapter 12: Missed**

Not even a whole day has passed since the attack, but within the last twenty four hours discord and utter social chaos has erupted thru the entire world's last civilization. Throughout Neo Arcadia and new settlements, which have formed since the fall of Weil and the previous government, were in total unrest. No citizen, human or reploid, hadn't received news about the rebellion. Even with all the efforts the Guardians had done to suppress the information, word about the attack and the said uprising had spread like wild fire. Rumors have begun to circulate whether it was by mouth or through other outlets. Speculations, whether accurate or exaggerated were being made and fears of another attack in the immediate future was in everyone's minds.

The peace and understanding among the reploids and humans was cracking. The hidden fears humans had thought to have buried after so many years of peace was slowing raising back to the surface of their thoughts. Though hesitant, many were had started to grow weary of the reploids. Some had already started suspecting certain individuals or groups to have already defected and ready to cause them harm.

On the other hand, the reploids' were growing wary. A great number felt they were reliving the nightmare they had experienced half a decade ago and began to question the newly formed government. Although, reploids were designed and programmed to be allies with their human creators, they knew when it came to status they had the smaller end of the stick. They were dreading the actions the Guardians will take, for they feared it will resort to the same extreme countermeasures to quell the rising threat.

Back in the Guardian's base, upon Fefnir's and Axl's return, they were immediately rushed for repairs. Surprisingly, Fefnir received the bulk of the damages while Axl only had minor disrepair compared to what his exterior suggested. Still, it wasn't an easy process. When the red Guardian had extended out his hand, the young boy completely shut down. Though conscious, he became unresponsive other than the simplest of instructions. Sit down, walk over here, just simple orders seem to be his only available response. He neither spoke nor looked anyone in the eye.

Even Ciel couldn't reach him. The moment Cerveau gave the clearance the human scientist rushed to his side, but no matter what kind of words of comfort or assuring actions she tried to express the Hunter didn't respond. No matter what kind of reasoning they tried to throw at him the young Hunter would not cooperate. It was as if the boy had fallen into an unshakable trans that no one could get through. The contagious and confident smile he left with had all but disappeared with his departure in battle.

Since then, the boy had only been staring blankly at the metallic floor. Gloomy, hazy, soulless eyes looking into the unseen horizon. Unlike before, he sat motionless against the frame of a wall of a far more unwelcoming jail cell than the white medical ward when he had first opened his eyes in the base. This time there distinct absence of light and sound in the room. There was nothing but a small cot for a bed covered by the shadows. This time there were no unlocked doors, just wide clear reinforced glass stretching to the width of the holding cell which let it most of the light available in the room. The glass, sealed tight and enforced with sensory beams to sedate the inmate if any relative force was pressed onto. It allowed those inside to see the close and yet so far freedom, while those outside could observed the inmates without disruption.

It was a unanimous decision made by everyone with knowledge of the battle. They couldn't risk letting him go unsupervised. While they didn't see him as a threat, they were wary of Axl's current unpredictable and potentially dangerous nature. His silence was far more fearsome than when he was rambunctious.

"How is he?" Ciel anxiously asked the old reploid engineer as she looked over the imprisoned Hunter from a security camera.

"Physically speaking, he's well. Exhausted but considering the intensity of the fight, he came out better than expected. I'm surprised he returned in one piece, for that matter. Even Fefnir was in a far worse condition than he was." Cervaeu answered, the solemn look on his face refusing to fade. "All other conditions on the other hand, remains to be seen. I'd like to say he's alright, but there is no way of confirming."

He pulled his pad from his sleeves and presented it to Ciel. On the screen there were what appeared to look like an x-rayed images similar to a brain, but instead of the typical pink organ it was a mass of light embedded in a complicated string.

"To your left is Axl's brain functions when he first arrived. The blue lights representing all the activity. It's fairly weak considering he was unconscious, but still it's what you can typically see on reploids. The second was what we took when Fefnir brought him back. As you can see his brain activity is all over the place." Cerveau explained.

"There's areas here with little dark spots." Ciel pointed out.

"Yes, those dark spots could be described like those portions of his mind that shut down."

"Shut down?"

"When a reploid's primary thought process overload, their cerebral systems experience something similar to a black out for a human. Normally when this happen they can still function but don't have won't have a memory of it or simply pass out." Cerveau explained and Ciel nodded in understanding.

"But normally, on a black out, the whole cerebral system blacks out. In Axl's case, only certain portions of his mind refused to respond. They're small now, but I believe during his out lash it was much larger," he continued.

"What made you say that?" Ciel inquired, her eyes refusing to move away from the screen.

"We've been monitoring him since he arrived and within an hour the blackout spots receded and normal functions returned." Cerveau said, directing Ciel to scroll over to the next page.

"With that said, I found that these symptoms were far similar to when a reploid's files have become corrupted." Cerveau noted.

Ciel nodded, "Corruption as in a systematic flaw, right?"

"Yes, when something in a reploid's mind gets corrupted, bits of data processed are rendered useless die out and normally appear as black spots. It's typically irreversible without intensive configuration and causes the reploid to stop functioning properly and in a lot of cases go out of control. But in Axl's case, the so called corrupt areas repaired themselves as if nothing happened. If his files were truly corrupted this sort of thing shouldn't be possible."

"Do you think it's a mutated Maverick Virus?" Ciel bit her tongue at the idea. She's aware the Virus to be relatively potent and corrupts the reploid's mind beyond recognition.

"No, a Maverick Virus corrupts specific areas however, for Axl there didn't seem to be a pattern at all. While the symptoms might lead others to believe so, there is definitely no signs of the virus in him," Cerveau confirmed, which allowed her to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Do you think he's dangerous?" Ciel asked.

"No, it may be my bias opinion but I believe this case is due to high stress which caused his mind to blank out and lost control. He's in a difficult position but I'm sure when he settles down he will prove that there is nothing to worry about. He's full of mystery but deep down he's a good kid."

"Me too." Ciel smiled, then her eyes noticed a few faint lavender lights appear to be coming out of the black areas. Unlike the blinks of blue light that flowed out almost like in a downward stream, the purple hues seem to make their way up, then fade out before they reached the center.

"What are these?" She pointed at the strands of light. Ceveau leaned over to check.

"It's inconclusive." Cerveau answered. "It could be because of the dark areas bending the light."

"I don't recall ever seeing a reploid have two color lights for a thought process." Ciel uttered out her thought.

"The amount of purple corresponds to the dark spots. The small they are the less there is. But, until we find out more about the New Generations I'm afraid all I can give is speculations." Cerveau replied "But I am definitely looking into it."

"Thank you, Cerveau…" Ciel said, taking one last glance at the young reploid.

* * *

In the beginning, Ciel watched over Axl when he was first placed inside his cell but the situation and her overall duties pulled her away. He had been left alone since, not once looking up to see the passing individuals that would stop by to check up on his condition. Typically it would have been Cerveau or Neige, at first they checked up on him regularly and try to strike a conversation with him. The engineering would give him an update on his status, while the Neige would try to ask him questions, but he listened to neither and overtime due to the lack of change in his demeanor their actions became lax.

Axl preferred it this way. The dark and empty silence had a rather calming effect on him. He wasn't hearing voices anymore and had achieved in blocking out creeping undesired thoughts. It had been hours since the last time anyone had gone to check on him but even in those times he was never truly alone. In the corner of his eye a streak of blonde hair and white cat ears hidden behind the cover of a corner wall peaked through the edge. Even without shifting his gaze, the Hunter didn't need to change his vision to know who it was. Her innocent blue eyes have been watching him tenaciously

"I can see you." Axl finally spoke, breaking hours long of silence. It wasn't that the little girl's stares were bothering him; they were just another one of the many pairs of eyes he felt were weighing down their judgements. Rather, he felt compelled to say something after such a long time, maybe he'd finally caved into curiosity.

It took more than a few moments before he could get some kind of response as the little one contemplated on what to do. He couldn't blame her, she probably thought she had hidden herself well and after no acknowledgement for so long she probably believed she was invisible. But when she finally built up the courage her small timid figure slowly took shape and began to walk towards the Hunter's cell.

"You're the little girl I bumped into earlier." Axl identified, confirming his assumption.

"My name's Alouette." The little girl reintroduced herself. Her voice sounding annoyed by the implication that Axl had already forgotten her name. Alouette stopped right beside the boy just shy of only a meter's distance. Standing so close, it was simple to tell how small she was as Axl's upper body faired the same height as her whole figure with a bit more centimeters added thanks to his spiked up hair.

"Alouette," The young reploid repeated in acknowledgement, "why are you here?"

"I heard you were here," Alouette replied, bring a frown to Axl's face.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"It wasn't that hard." Axl answered, before his face turned serious.

"You shouldn't be here," Axl reminded her.

"I know," Aloutte answered casually as she took a seat right beside him. They were only separated by a clear sheet of reinforced glass and if a person were to see them it would create an illusion that they were sitting right next to each other without any kind of barrier. "But I wanted to see Mr. Axl." She justified.

"It's not safe," the Hunter tried to convince her.

Alouette blinked a couple of times, a bit confused by his choice of words. It looked like she was about to utter out a question when suddenly the corner of her lips arched up.

"Mr. Axl doesn't look all that scary," She smiled innocently

"Heh, it looks like you're the only one that thinks so. But that's not what I meant," Axl snickered at the idea. He can't think of anyone else who would think the same as all the others seem to have already written him off as a Maverick.

Making no effort to continue the conversation, silence took over them again.

"What about you Mr. Axl? Why are you in here? Did you do something bad?" Alouette finally had the courage to ask bluntly. As if the prison cell and crazy security precaution didn't make it obvious.

"I don't know…" the Hunter answered with an eerie smile on his face. He should have seen it coming. The girl, though many could be fooled by her appearance, was quite perceptive. She realized that he wasn't one to indulge in small talk at the moment so instead she went ahead and went down to business and created a far more meaningful conversation; one that he could not run away from even if he chose to ignore it.

"I probably have," Axl admitted, "I've probably turned into a very bad person." Solemnly, he looked at the palm of his hands as the thought of being a maverick crept up his mind once more. He could not deny what he had done or what he may have become for he himself does not know.

"That's probably why they left me," Axl has come into terms that what

"Do you mean your friends?" Alouette deduced.

"Yeah…" Axl's voice trailed off into the air.

"You couldn't find them?"

"I don't know what happened to them."

"Why did they leave you?"

"Probably."

"Are you mad at them?"

He did not answer.

"Have you come to hate them?" The young girl asked as she curled herself more tightly in her ball and buried the lower half of her face more to her plush toy.

The question caught him completely off guard and caused him to break out of his unmoved gaze as he looked up to the girl sitting beside him. It rendered him speechless. The young Hunter wondered if he could have possibly heard her right.

He didn't know how to answer, for he was afraid of what he might say. He watched her fiddle with her small white stuffed animal as the little girl pressed her feet closer to her and shape her body into a small ball, while she waited for his answer.

"I don't know..." Axl was finally able to respond.

"You don't know a lot of stuff, huh Mr. Axl?" She noted. A cruel slap to Axl's ego. Alouette leaned her against her knees resting her head on it while she looked at him.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Axl agreed, laughing at himself. He found it funny how he was taking her questions so seriously. It must be because deep down he's wanted to talk to someone. He had to admit, it was definitely easier to open up to a child than an adult. It must be because they tell no lies or that plague of innocence on her.

"If it were me. I would hate them," Alouette broke the ice.

It took Axl by surprise as he did not expect the little girl to give out such a cold answer. It was beyond his imagination that she could even conceive the idea.

"T-That's….Why? Isn't that a little too harsh?" Was all he could say as he was caught off guard.

The little girl didn't answer. She bit her tongue as if she was holding back something herself. However, after giving it some thought she continued.

"Why would it be? They're the cruel ones aren't they?" She replied, "friends don't leave each other. They don't abandon and leave without a saying a word. Friends don't break promises."

"Still…" Axl uttered, "my friends… I'm sure they had a reason. They must have…"

The Hunter felt a bit of a hypocrite. Somehow, he found himself defending his traitorous friends, even though he wasn't believing his words all too well either. In reality, he couldn't forgive them, but he couldn't find it in his heart to hate them either; no matter how much he wanted to.

"But it doesn't change the fact that they abandoned you." Alouette argued.

"Well, what about you? You seem to have deep feelings about this subject. Is there someone?" Axl was cursing in his head. He was being provoked. The hunter wanted to get out of this subject. He didn't want to be asked anymore questions, but because of his imprisonment he had no way of running away.

Alouette's mouth closed shut.

"There was someone, wasn't there?" He pieced together. Alouette responded with a small subtle nod before burying her face fully against her white plush toy.

"Who was it?" Somehow the roles have changed, Axl couldn't complain. He'd much rather be in his current position than be the one being interrogated.

"Zero." She uttered quietly.

"Zero?" Axl repeated, tilting his head slightly as they meaning behind her answer as it didn't quickly register in his brain.

Alouette nodded, her eyes turning cold and empty as she stared into the floor. "I hate him," she clarified. "I hate Mr. Zero."

The Hunter's eyes grew wide as the words passed through his ears and jolted his systems into a shock. He thought she meant the number zero defining nothing; that she hated nobody. From what he had understood, the red legendary hero was held highly among the majority; humans and reploids alike. If anything he would assume the girl gawking about how great Zero was.

"E-ehh..?" Axl muttered in confusion.

"Mr. Zero was one of your friends that left you, right Mr. Axl?"

"He was." Axl confirmed. The little girl, she had no idea how true that statement was. But now, the Hunter understood why the girl was so persistent. They had similar experiences with the red hero.

"To me, Mr. Zero was someone who protected us. He was the one person we could count on. He kept to himself a lot but Mr. Zero was a genuinely kind person. But…he's also a liar. He left me and Ciel alone. He said he'd come back but he never did." Alouette explained. "I know he had to go to protect us and everyone. He our only chance to gain peace, but, didn't he think about what would happen to the people he left behind? He didn't think about the struggles we had to do on our own afterwards. I had to watch Big Sis work endless hours and put herself in danger without anyone to protect her. He didn't think how lonely it would be without him, how lost you'd be or how much wanted to see him again."

Her words struck Axl deeply. It was as if she was speaking out his mind. Each word consistent with what he was thinking. Now, he understood why she was so persistent. The hunter was the perfect candidate; they had similar experiences with the red hero and their feelings towards him were mutual.

"Zero did what he had to do." Axl reasoned. His words seem to be more for him than they were for her

_That's right. Whatever happened, even though he didn't want to do it._ Axl tried to convince him himself.

"That's the kind of person he is. He fights and protects everyone he believes in. He would never want to see them hurt," he assured her.

"Still," Alouette muttered.

"You miss him, don't you?" Axl deduced after another one of their long silences

Alouette didn't answer instead she buried herself deeper into her knees and plush.

"You don't really hate him. But instead you miss him," he said. "You're strong. Zero believed that. That's why he was able to leave with confidence. He knew that even without him, you'd be able overcome any challenges."

"What about you Mr. Axl? Do you feel the same?" Alouette countered with another question.

"Who knows, I can't really say." Axl masked a smile causing Alouette's lips to do the opposite.

"You're not being honest." Alouette replied.

"What made you say that?"

"Because, if you didn't, then how come you're making that face Mr. Axl?" Alouette observed gazing into his eyes. She could see Axl struggle to keep his façade as the conflicting thoughts fought. "Why won't you admit your feelings Mr. Axl?"

"T-that… that's because," Axl uttered as his face tried to find the right expression.

The little girl waited, gazing at him without another word. He definitely made a mistake. He wasn't being let off the hook on this one. She was anticipating a genuine response to from him and an 'I don't know' would not suffice. He contemplated different answers and played what kind of reaction she might give in his head. But nothing was adequate. Pushed to a corner, he cracked.

"I'm scared." He finally gave up and revealed his true thoughts. He didn't want to admit it. He's been playing tough this whole time to hide it. He wanted to fool everyone, especially himself to believe he was alright. Axl wanted to stay strong. "I don't know where I am or how I'm even here. Everything I've known is down the sewers. I don't know who trust. I-I can't even trust myself anymore. My own thoughts and memories, it like they're not even mine anymore. And the people I thought I could trust, my friends, they're gone."

The suppressed feelings followed his words, rushing out without limit. He grasped tightly at the end of his helmet and hid his face against his palm.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel or what I'm supposed to do. I want to hate them. I want to hate him, but I can't. I don't know why."

"That's because even now, you still care about them." Alouette revealed.

"I-I don't know..." Surprisingly enough, his confession brought took a load off his chest as he felt his heart suddenly feel lighter than it had been in what he felt was so long. Slowly he was calming down as the rush of emotions began dispersing into air.

"You do. You're just afraid." Alouette responded.

Axl couldn't answer.

"It's okay. I use to be like that too." Alouette reminisced in a very calming voice, hushing Axl who was surprised that the little girl did not seem to mind his sudden outburst of emotion. "I didn't have any real memories of who I was before, not even my own name. The world was a really scary place back then and I didn't want to be close with anyone because all of them would just die at some point."

Axl stayed silent, while he grasped her words. It was the first time he was getting a personal account of the unjustly genocide he had heard so much about. And with all honesty all he could really do was relate with the little girl.

"But then Big Sis found me." Alouette continued, her expression brightening up at the memory when hope and happiness was first introduced to her. "She saved me and others too. She gave us all names and took care of us. I didn't trust her at first, but she was very kind and little by little I started warming up to her. I'm sure it'll be like that for Mr. Axl too. I don't know what happened but if you open up a bit to others like Big Sis and give them a chance I'm sure everything will be better."

"It's not that easy." Axl hesitated. While Vile had claimed that the blonde had been the one responsible for the world's suffering he couldn't bring himself to accept that either. Even if there was truth in his words, he was sure that it was that events were an indirect consequence of a good deed she trying to achieve. Still, he felt a load of guilt for even doubting her. Not to mention, the way he acted would certainly caused distance and distrust.

"Do you hate Big Sis for finding you?" Alouette asked.

"N-no, I don't." Axl answered.

"That's good. You've already taken the first step." Alouette smiled.

"That easy, huh?" Axl said, still skeptical.

"I don't think Mr. Axl is a bad person." Alouette reaffirmed easily reading his thoughts and snapped Axl from falling back into a daze. "If you were a bad person, you wouldn't be suffering here. You wouldn't be so scared. I'm sure Big Sis thinks so too. That's why I'm sure everything will turn out okay. It will take some time but I'm positive that will happen. And everyone here in the base are really nice and I'm sure you can open up to them slowly."

"Is that so." Axl responded.

"Yes!" Alouette said eccentrically. "You're not alone, Mr. Axl. Me, Big Sis, and everyone here are here by your side."

"Yeah. I know." Axl said with a smile. It was odd. Axl didn't think he would be able to smile again so soon. But somehow the after talking to the little girl he couldn't help but feel lightened up. He doesn't know how she does it. But in the two encounters he had with her, she was about to get him to realize and face his darkest thoughts. Because of her, he was able to be honest with himself again. Even now, she was still trying to comfort him.

"And I'm sure, even though he didn't come back. He's still watching over you." Axl added.

"Yes!" Alouette exclaimed as she switched her sitting arrangement to directly face Axl. "Let make it official! You and I are can be friends, right?"Alouette proclaimed swept by the mood.

"I'd be honored." Axl replied.

Pleased with his response Alouette couldn't help to bring out a jubilant and ecstatic grin to her face. They've become lost in their own little world. For a moment, they had forgotten the barrier that had separated them.

"I'll introduce you to the others too! There's Menart, Mr. Fefnir…" she began to list.

"Don't think Fefnir is exactly the best choice." Axl cut her off with a chuckle.

"That's true. Mr. Fefnir isn't the….easiest person around." Alouette agreed.

"You can say that again." Axl said relaxing his back against the wall.

"But he does care a lot about everyone's well-being." Alouette tried to persuade.

"That's hard to imagine." Axl commented and the two couldn't hold in a laugh.

* * *

Suddenly the General's voice pierced their ears.

"Talking about me now aren't 'cha?" Fefnir's words rung through the space causing both to snap their heads to the sound's direction. The Guardian was lazily leaning against the opposite end of where Alouette sat with a harsh look on his face.

"Mr. Fefnir!" Aloutte gasped jumping up to her feet in surprise. She and Axl had been too enthralled in their conversation to notice his presence. She brought her small white animal closer to her as her panicking little eyes desperately tried to avoid the stern stares the fire guardian was sending her. The little girl, though oblivious to Axl's situation, was well aware that something happened between and she was not allowed in the premises or anywhere close to the Maverick Hunter. Actually, the place where the Hunter was placed into was a restricted space and a civilian reploid just like her caught trespassing could be held under severe punishment.

The Guardian's sudden appearance also startled the young Hunter, whose demeanor quickly changed into a hostile one. He gestured out of his sitting position and moved into a more defensive posture to defend the child. He didn't know what he could do to protect her from within his cell but instinctively he wasn't going to let anything happen without some kind of fight.

"So, this is where you've been hiding. What are you doing here, lark?" Fefnir spoke up, straightening his stance to bring forth a far more intimidating pose. He took little interest of the other individual in the room, merely shooting him a quick glance, then bringing his full attention back to the little girl.

"I was just talking to Mr. Axl," Alouette answered timidly, though she knew that vague answer would not suffice. Her eyes pointed straight towards the ground.

'I can see that.' Fefnir signaled her to motion towards him. Axl grit his teeth, balling his hand in to a fist as he fought the urge to do something that could invoke the Guardian to bring harm to the girl.

"W-when did you get here, Mr. Fefnir?" Alouette brought up the courage to ask.

"Does it matter? I've been here long enough. Do you know how much trouble you've caused?" Fefnir scolded her.

"B-but, I," Alouette tried to protest. However, when she looked up and saw the unhinging sharp look in his eyes she immediately bit her tongue. He was certainly contradicting the image she was trying to portray him earlier.

"You're not allowed here."

"I'm sorry." She submitted placing her head back down. The young girl, while fortunate enough never to have really experienced it herself, was well aware of the Fire reploid's temper and the last thing she wanted to do was for him to unleash its wrath on her.

In her peripheral vision she noticed Fefnir hand reach for her causing Alouette to shriek out a small yelp and shut her eyes tightly as if she was trying to prepare for the worse to come. But instead his heavy hand patted her blonde streaks causing one of her eyes to open and peak up at the Guardian.

"Don't do it again." His voice softened.

"You're not mad?" Alouette uttered in surprise. While his expression hasn't changed the look on his ember orbs had definitely relaxed. But before he could even give the little girl a reply, a bright blue ball appeared from behind him and rushed up to the little girl.

"Ahh-lou-ette!" A very mischievous and playful Leviathan sang. Once passing by the red reploid's shoulder, the blue elf manifested her figure to take shape of her old reploid image adorned with a blue ceremonial coat, laced with gold on the edges and the 'X' symbol on her back that reached behind her knees. She flew excitedly to the little girl and took her into an embrace. If the female had a solid body, force would have knocked the young reploid to the floor.

"Ms. Levi!" the child reploid exclaimed in surprise. The elf's dazzling light was too much for her eyes to take, causing her to squint before being able to readjust to the brightness. "What are you doing here?"

"What am** I **doing here? What are **YOU** doing here?" Leviathan childishly exclaimed. "You sneaky little girl. I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The blue elf smothered the small girl into her transparent glow as she wrapped her reploid image around her. She had no actual solid body for her to legitimately touch the little reploid so instead she came as close as she possibly can to create the illusion and to insinuate the feeling of one's body via small electrical charges she sent. A tingling feeling overcoming Alouette's senses as each of her physical mechanics reacted to the bit of electricity that flowed to her.

"I'm—" Alouette wanted to apologize.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for?! You wouldn't believe how many of those filthy dust vents I've had to fly through!" Leviathan cutted her off as she pulled away just enough for the little girl to see her and turn her voice into a more nagging tone. "You can't just disappear especially in a situation like this! You didn't tell anyone where you were going and nobody's seen you for hours! Fefnir and I have combed through every inch of this building trying to find you! If I had hands right now I pinch those two cheeks of yours."

"You did?" Alouette gasped in surprise, shifting her gaze back and forth between the two Guardians.

"Don't act so surprised, now. It's only natural we'd be worried." Leviathan responded. There was still an obvious sign of relief fresh in their faces, even though they tried to mask it with a different façade. It soon became apparent to Alouette of the error in her action.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to trouble anyone." Alouette apologized.

"As you should be." Leviathan reaffirmed with a comforting expression. "Let's make sure not to do it again, alright?"

The little girl nodded in compliance.

"Good," Leviathan smiled and almost naturally switched back into her playful persona. She wasn't one to linger in musty moods, after all. "Because if you do you'll give Mr. Hot-Shoot over here a heart attack."

"Mr. Fefnir?" Alouette repeated a bit taken aback by the statement.

"That's right." Leviathan hummed playfully and pointed at her brother. "He went from zero to panic mode real quick."

"Eh..?"

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting, Fairy?" Fefnir towered over the transparent reploid. The little girl doesn't know if it was her impeding imagination or reality, but in the background it was as if the room halls had gone dark and was set a blazed. Fefnir stayed silent while Leviathan set the tone with Alouette, but now his entire figure was screaming for her to zip her lips and drop the subject. But of course, that only increased the temptation for the siren.

"Oh nothing. I was just telling the little one here how a bubble head almost burned down the entire mess hall upstairs when we found out she was missing." Leviathan purposely slipped out in the most monotone speech she could conjure as she looked up to the daunting figure.

"Are you trying to start a fight?"

"Oh-ho, someone's getting self-conscious," Leviathan glanced back at him, placing a hand on her mouth as if she was trying to stifle the last bit of comment to herself.

"Shut your mouth, stupid fish," Fefnir growled, becoming flustered by the witty jabs Leviathan evoked.

"Language, language. Did you forget there's children?" Leviathan gasped while she pressed her transparent hands over Alouette's ears.

The lack of a sufficient response had the siren burst into a loud and amused laughter. She took the empty grumbles and groans as evidence of his failure to hide his wounded pride for her victory. She had knack for getting under his skin and had always found joy in irking the fire reploid, especially when it was a straight jab to his ego.

"Um…" Alouette uncomfortably stood between the two bickering siblings. Her existence forgotten in their harsh exchange of words. From a spectator's point of view, the General looked all but ready to pounce the intangible fairy and with Alouette being the closest to the rattled reploid's provoker she couldn't help but fear for her safety.

Content with the results of her little squabble with Fefnir, the blue siren redirected her attention to mystified hunter who had been taken aback and was observing quietly inside his cell. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her as the otherworldly being's presence baffled his senses.

"My, my have you really been taken by my charm?" Leviathan teased. She released Alouette from her grasped and stepped closer to Axl, crouching down to meet him at eye level.

Axl ignored Leviathan's comment as he took the opportunity to take mental notes of the woman's unnatural physic and analyze her in greater detail.

"This is the first time we've formally met isn't it?" Leviathan stated, giving him a provocative and sly smile. "I am Fairy Leviathan. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Mr. Maverick Hunter."

"What are you?" Axl voiced out his thought. It took him awhile but soon came to realize after a closer observation of the mystical female's feature that she was one of his attackers in the previous battle. He remembered seeing her before, along with another in green during the battle. He didn't have much time to wrap his mind around her being then, but now that he was revisiting that faithful encounter, his whining curiosity couldn't be help but be provoked.

"How rude. I see you don't know how to treat a lady." Leviathan huffed. But the teasingly playful smirk not once disappearing as his question was one of the many expected response she had anticipated to say.

"What lady?" Fefnir scoffed, earning him a small sharp glare from the siren.

"She's a cyber elf," Alouette chimed in, almost excitedly.

"Cyber elf?" Axl repeated.

Alouette nodded, turning back to look at Fefnir and then Leviathan to get their seal of approval before continuing.

"Yes, cyber elves," Alouette began, "they're a lot like reploids but instead of having a body their just balls of energy. They're self-aware computer programs that have their own persona and thoughts. Each one takes on a different type and has their own set of abilities. Normally they're there to assist reploids but some of them can provide different functions too."

Then in an almost as if he had been enlightened with a bright light hanging above him Axl's eyes grew big in revelation. He remembered hearing that term before used by the old scientist Cerveau before when he explained the current state of the world. But, Axl never imagined he would actually see them for himself.

_These little things? They were the cure to everything._

Noticing the awe the reploid expressed, Leviathan couldn't help stifling a small giggle. For a person especially, a Hunter who lived in a time of constant battles and countless wars, she could only imagine what he must be feeling to witness the tool that ended it all.

"Ms. Levi, Mr. Harpuia and Mr. Phantom are special though," Alouette listed, snapping Axl out of his daze, "Back then they were reploids just like you, me and Mr. Fefnir."

"How is that even possible?" Axl looked at her cryptically.

"You need to understand what a cyber elf is first." Leviathan elaborated before Alouette could continue. "Simply speaking, a cyber elf can be described as a reploid's soul or DNA, which exist in the realm of cyberspace. For a reploid's soul to 'live' it requires enough energy to manifest and become its own being. Without energy, we reploids nothing more than a complicated series of data, floating around. Typically, your physical body is that vessel of energy that enables you to interact with the material world. That is why when a reploid is 'killed' it just means that the body can no longer accommodate the soul. Normally when this happens, the soul is released back it becomes a part of cyberspace. In which case, it lose all its individuality and in general become just another cluster of data that disappears thus, 'dies.' However, a cyber elf is a soul that doesn't need a body to live. We have developed a way to just be, like Alouette said, a pure ball of energy and so we are at living at that line of life or death. A bit like a ghost, so to speak. It is also because we are pure data and energy that we were the cure as a virus cannot corrupt us.

But anyways, I'm not going to go into every nitpicking detail about that or the method, since unless you're a genius or a scientist cannot understand. But in mine and Harpuia's case, after we lost our bodies the Mother Elf, I'm sure Cerveau mentioned her before, bestowed her power onto us so that we may be able to retain this form. While's Phantom had a bit of assistance from Master X."

"How did you loss it? You're body that is." Axl asked, eager to know more.

"We lost our bodies when we aided Zero in the final battle against a monster, Omega. Out of the three of us Fefnir was the only one fortunate enough to survive the blast." She answered, only to catch Fefnir's solemn expression distort slightly.

"You said three," Axl raised an eye brow. "What about the fourth?"

"Phantom?" Leviathan identified, her eyes sharpening. "He sacrificed his body in an effort to eliminate Zero."

Axl's eyes grew wide as he did not expect that kind of answer.

"Hmm, why do you look so surprised? Did you forget? We were the four Guardians of Neo Arcadia, who enforced all the laws of the city. The only reason we helped him was because it just happened that we were fighting a common foe. Back then, he and Ciel were our enemies."

The way she said it was almost demonizing and caused the little girl to regress a step back. Just like the siren had intended, she reminded the two reploids of their former allegiance. She looked at the Hunter in scrutinizing detail as if he she was testing to find his reaction. Axl's eyes have grown wide as he was lost for words.

"Did that just slip out?" Leviathan placed her hand over her mouth acting as though she was surprised.

"Oh dear, that was so careless of me. Well no matter, good thing we all made peace and disagreements have been settled, right? And were all on the same side and work on a common goal." She exclaimed, clapping her hands and a big ecstatic grin marked on her face. The change in her tone was almost bewildering for the reploids, who couldn't do much but stare in bafflement by what sounded like a threat.

"Leviathan," Fefnir called out under his breath, just enough for only the owner to catch the essence of her name.

Leaving the pressing matter as it was the siren raised up to her feet and stretched her nonexistent limbs.

"Oh, would you look at the time. We should get going. It's been a pleasure talking with you Mr. Maverick Hunter." She hummed and discreetly glanced over her partner.

"Alouette." She called.

"Yes?" Alouette snapped out of her shock.

"As fun as it is talking, we have to go. This place is still restricted and you, little lark, are not allowed in here." Leviathan emphasized.

"But…" Alouette argued. She was hesitant to leave Axl especially in the care of the General.

"No buts! It just so happened that Fefnir and I were the ones that found you. it's only a matter of time before someone else comes in." Leviathan raised her voice and placed her hand on her hips.

"Unless, you want Ciel to find out what you've been up to, you are leaving now." Fefnir added, to enforce the water Guardian's order.

The warning sent a buzzing alarm into Alouette's face who went into panic as she was faced under their mercy. "No! Anything but that!" Alouette pleaded. It was the last thing she wanted to happen

"Then, come along now." Leviathan instructed, stealing a glance at the Hunter.

Left only with other unfavorable choices, the little girl followed suit. Reluctantly, she took her first step towards the door, then looked back. Suddenly, Fefnir's heavy hand pat her once more.

"I'll be easy with him, I won't do anything," He quelled her worries. Struck by his words Alouette looked up to fighter.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Placing trust in his words, the young reploid turned to Axl and aired a promise to meet again. In return, Axl gestured a nod.

"Have fun you two." Leviathan waved back. Axl watched as the two females disappeared from his sights when they turned and passed through the sealed door, which made him wonder how he didn't notice his visitors beforehand as the door was literally only a short walk away.

* * *

Left to wonder on their own, the two females exited the elevator and strode along the more public sectors of the Guardian's building. Without a soul to be seen Leviathan didn't bother to revert back to her petite cyber elf form, not that there was anything particularly wrong with her projecting her reploid image in front of others.

"So," the siren began, casually floating circles around the little girl as she walked down a straight path, "why did go see Axl?"

"No reason," Alouette answered, "I just wanted to talk to him."

"Hmm…" Leviathan hummed, "About what?"

"It's a secret," Alouette replied with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh?" Leviathan sounded, stopping in her tracks before getting down to meet Alouette at an eye level. "Keeping secrets from me now aren't you?"

The little girl didn't answer, covering her mouth with her plush toy to stop herself from divulging any more information.

The siren moved in closer, stopping Alouette in her tracks. "Has my little lark been stolen away by a stranger?" she teased.

"N-no!" Alouette immediately exclaimed, her eyes growing wide by the idea.

Her reaction brought delight to the siren, who couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was a better response than she would have hoped for. She wrapped her arms around the young girl from behind and pressed her cheek, at least to the best of her ability, against hers.

"Ms. Levi that tickles!" Alouette expressed feeling the large amounts of static energy that sparked where Leviathan's figure engulfed.

"Tell me you like me more than Axl!" Leviathan demanded, rubbing her cheek against the reploid child.

"I like you more! I like you more!" Alouette surrendered, shutting her eyes as she puckered her lips to stop the growing urge to laugh. Without a body to push away, she had no way of escaping the cyber elf's grasp.

"Good! Because your mine!" Leviathan chuckled, releasing her trapped victim.

Just like most of the members of the Guardians, Leviathan and the other Generals had grown to have a genuine fondness of Alouette. It may be because of how insightful she was, while still retaining a childlike mindset. She was like a breath of fresh air; her eyes showed hope for a bright future from this otherwise still healing world. Still, the siren and, surprisingly, the Fire General had become grown exceptionally attached to her. Though in contrast to the prideful Fefnir, Leviathan doesn't hesitate to express her liking.

"Ms. Levi's too energetic today," Alouette commented, rubbing her cheek to ease her sensors. She was accustomed to the siren's rather rambunctious way of handling her but even so it was never a pleasant experience.

"It's because I'm having the most fun I've had in a long time," Leviathan answered, floating back beside her.

"Is it because of Mr. Axl?" Alouette inquired.

The water guardian smiled in response.

"Um… what do you think about Mr. Axl?" the little girl's mind wondered into the question.

Putting deep thought into the inquiry, Leviathan pressed her index finger under her chin. "He's definitely cute. But he's a little too young looking for my taste, if you ask me"

"E-ehh…?! I-I didn't mean it like that!" Alouette blushed, caught off guard by the answer.

Another round of laughter busted through the halls. "You're so innocent, Alouette."

"I'm not!" Alouette protested.

"Yes, you are. You're adorable."

"Ms. Levi, stop treating me like that child. I'm not a kid anymore."

Finishing the last wave of amusement, Leviathan crouched to herself to Alouette's eye level. "Technically speaking, in the time you were active to now, in human years you are still just a kid."

"My software updates are already outgrowing my hardware. It's only a matter of time before I'm going to need to upgrade all of it! Just you wait, you won't be able to call me a kid much longer. Big Sis said I'll be ready soon!" Alouette reminded her.

While Alouette's origin was unknown, it was no mystery that she was designed in what could be called a temporary body. Child reploids were generally made with the intention to grow. Typically requested by humans who couldn't bear a child of their own, child reploids served as substitutes taking form of a children with conscience develops just like a human's. As the child's programming finally matures it would require a new frame, since the small body doesn't support the processes typically required by a normal reploid.

"Even if you grow a few inches, you'll still be my little lark." Leviathan replied back, receiving angry look by the easily flustered girl.

"Speaking of which, how are you feeling?" Leviathan asked, being reminded of Alouette's condition. "You're programming isn't as compatible as it used to be."

"It's okay, there's some glitches popping here and there but nothing serious. Big Sis said it's about that time so its normal, but she'll fix some of them it in the next update."

"Has she given a date yet?"

"I'll be transferred in a few weeks, Big Sis just has to make a few more tweaks." Alouette answered, her smile growing wary. "It's a bit scary but I'm really excited about it too!"

"I'm sure you are," the cyber elf agreed. "Will this be the permeant one?"

Alouette shook her head. "No, this isn't the permeant one. Big Sis said she can't handle a drastic change so fast, so she'll have me moved to a different one that'll look my age now and when I get to Big Sis's age I'll get the permanent one!"

"I don't think I can handle you suddenly becoming old like Andrew either." Leviathan joked.

"I'm not going to be that old!" Alouette pouted.

"Yes, yes," the siren dismissed.

Alouette watched as the cyber elf floated ahead of her, whose arms were crossed from behind.

"By the way Ms. Levi, where are we going?" It suddenly dawned on Alouette; they had been walking aimlessly for a while now and had even encountered several Guardian members along the way. She had been so engrossed with the conversation that it took her up until that moment to realize that she had no knowledge of their destination.

"The CE Lab I guess," Leviathan replied without turning to look at her. "I was actually hoping you'd take a look at my power levels."

Alouette stopped in her tracks as a concerned look etched its way to her face. "Did something happen when you went out?"

"Nothing in peculiar," Leviathan responded indifferently.

"Lair…" Alouette called out. She's grown familiar with the siren's personality and the desire for a checkup, to a normally unwilling elf, threw more red flags than anything. Suddenly taking keen interest in the elf's possible ailment, it didn't take Alouette long to notice the faint changes in the cyber elf's glow. It was very weak, so much so that if it wasn't for the new information Alouette had acquired she wouldn't even have noticed it.

"Don't tell me—!" Alouette's couldn't find ways to say.

"I don't know." The siren replied, knowing that the little girl had caught on. "I've gotten carried away this time so it must be an after effect."

"N-no way…" Alouette muttered nervously. "It couldn't be happening so fast."

"It's not what you're thinking." Leviathan cleared up. "The progression has stopped, nothing's changed."

"How are you feeling?" Alouette asked.

"Same as always, nothing out of the ordinary. It must be for using so much abilities after so long."

"I hope so," Alouette uttered skeptically as she took a deeper analysis.

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure it's just fluke," Leviathan assured her.

The cyber elf looked down at the anxious girl, who found no comfort in her words. It was bogus explanation, after all. Anyone with even an ounce of understanding on the general construct of cyber elves wouldn't be fooled. The fading and changing glow was a worrisome sight as it signaled a ticking clock. This was especially true to the person who was placed in charge of taking care of them. Over the years, Ciel had trained Alouette to become an expert cyber elf handler, who was by far a natural even more than her trainer. In time, she had perfected her skills and was placed in charge of caring for the elves and the three Generals were no exceptions. She knew them inside out, from the way their data circulated to how they manipulate their power in cyber space.

It was common knowledge that when a cyber elf's power is used it would disappear from existence. Thankfully, in the three General's case, due to their common DNA, Fefnir became their host. By channeling his own energy his siblings are able to engage in combat and unleash their potential without the worries of consuming their own.

But, there was a lesser known fact. Cyber elves in essence were just a ball of energy clustered in cyberspace. However, that power was not infinite, unless it was the mother elf but even that has a limit. Overtime, their core source of power fades, slowly but surely. The less active a cyber elf was the slower the deterioration. Still, while each elf's life varies, it was inevitable fate. Unlike reploids, there was no way of regaining that energy just by a simple recharge.

Unlike them, there was an expiration date.

Alouette wanted to press her worries further, but chose to hold her tongue. Knowing the siren, she wouldn't be gain any more information about her wellbeing until they had done a full test.

"What about Mr. Harpuia?" Alouette asked, instead.

"Last I saw him, there was nothing out of the ordinary." The cyber elf replied but her answer wasn't very reassuring as her mind wondered off.

"And Mr. Phantom?"

"Phantom…" Leviathan muttered. Somehow the mention of the black Guardian overwhelmed her thoughts. Out of the three, the ninja was the first to take the elven form, years before she and Harpuia had to. Thus, he was also the first experience the symptoms that made them recognize their fate and most likely the first to meet it.

"Did something happen to Mr. Phantom?" The lag in the siren's response probed Alouette to investigate.

"N-no, nothing happened." Leviathan replied. She was going to leave it at that but she realized that there was no point in hiding it from the little girl who was intently observing her every breath.

"This thing got me thinking about him and Fefnir." She admitted.

"Mr. Phantom and Mr. Fefnir?" Alouette tilted her head as she tried to grasp what the siren meant. It was like she was doing a whole one eighty on the subject.

Leviathan chuckled as she understood the child's confusion. "Yeah. Tell me, what do think about those two?"

It took a moment before the petite reploid to respond, taking much thought to deconstruct what the water elf meant. "They get along well don't they?" She noted.

Leviathan nodded, "It's not really a surprise. Out of the three of us, Fefnir had always gotten along best with Phantom."

"Now that I think about it, why is that?" Alouette curiously asked. It wasn't everyday she gets such a revelation.

"He's the only one who can deal that hot head." Leviathan scoffed.

"I never thought of it like that before." Alouette commented

"Haha, that's true." Leviathan agreed. She can't argue with that. The two Guardians were simply the exact opposite of one another.

In the time she lived alongside her sibling she found that there were only there were only two ways most can deal with Fefnir. Either they fear the reploid for his temper or become infuriated because of it. Not even the typically level headed green Sage can keep his composure when dealing with their hot blooded brother. Similarly, she was the latter. In many cases any long conversation not related to a business like endeavors, even if it does, would lead to a squabbling argument started by the irritable General.

In contrast, Phantom was always silent. He rarely spoke unless spoken to or if it was necessary and in a tone that neither offends, nor provoke any notable impressions. Calm and collected, his discipline was unmatched by anyone she knew.

"I can understand why Mr. Fefnir would be alright with Mr. Phantom but not the other way around." Alouette added.

She can think of many reasons why Fefnir would prefer the ninja over the others. One reason, being the silent type, Phantom tolerates Fefnir's rambunctious behavior and refrains from expressing his opinions when it came to the loud mouthed reploid, something the Sage takes pleasure in scolding when the opportunity arises. Another is, he wasn't a tease like Leviathan, who always gets under the fighter's skin. However, Alouette couldn't find any reason for the ninja.

"It's because that idiot is like an open book," Leviathan explained. "He has a one track mind, and for someone like Phantom that's exactly what he prefers."

Fefnir was a blunt and out spoken reploid. He spoke out his mind without second thought. He held no real secrets and was easy to read. That oddly redeeming quality was what made him an ideal companion for the ninja, someone who was always cautious of others.

For Leviathan, she didn't like either. Not the persons themselves but she couldn't stand the General's outrageous personality, and she liked the ninja for hiding behind a mask, which she couldn't read.

"It's still quite strange." Alouette replied.

"Indeed." Leviathan agreed as she faded back into her thoughts.

"Have you told Mr. Fefnir, yet?" the child reploid asked.

"There's nothing for him to know." Leviathan's eyes suddenly turned to ice.

When the three elves recognized their unalterable fate, they had requested to those that had knowledge, Ciel, Alouette, Neige and Cerveau to keep word amongst themselves. They made the former Resistance members swear into secrecy as they wanted to keep their brother out of loop for as long as they possibly could.

"I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help. If we tell him, we can find another way to—" Alouette tried to convince the stubborn elf.

"He won't be much help. From the way that idiot's data processes I doubt he'll even understand what's going on." Leviathan coldly brushed off. objected.

Who was she lying too? Of course he would. He'll go to the ends of the earth to find a way. That was the reason why they didn't want him to know. It would cloud his original purpose, but more than anything he would start to blame himself for being incompetent when the time comes.

"But what if he does? He could be the key." Alouette objected.

"He doesn't need to know, are we clear?" the siren dismissed.

"But—" Alouette disputed

"This is not up for discussion." Her icy words were as cold as her stern eyes, chilling the girl up her spine.

Allouette froze, holding her plush tightly as she yielded to the siren's command. She lowered her eyes to stare at the tip of her toes as she tried to hold back her urge to cry.

Not wanting end on a bad note, the water elf crouched down in front of the young reploid, gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't be such a crybaby. It's only like we're going anywhere anytime soon. Especially now that we got ourselves a new playmate." Leviathan said, gesturing Alouette to raise her head.

"I don't want you to leave me too," Alouette whimpered.

"We won't, I promise. When the time comes you may not see us or hear us but we'll be there. We'll continue to be by your side. And if in another life we become enemies again, we'll come back. I promise you that."

Alouette found comfort in her words but still afraid that she would breakdown, Alouette simply nodded.

"Good girl," Leviathan delightfully patted the girl on the head.

* * *

Back in the prison holding, with the two females gone, an eerily familiar tension was beginning to build up once more.

"So, you finally decided to start talking huh?" Fefnir said, leaning against the segmented wall of the just beside the glass prison. His heavily armored body towering over Axl's agile build.

"Who knew you were so good with kids," Axl countered Fefnir's distasteful remark. There was a bit of a grudged and yet playful attitude in his speech as he relaxed his body and reverted back to his old sitting position.

"That's none of your business," Fefnir huffed out, sneering hateful stares at the Hunter for seeing that side of him. A small smile appeared on the young reploid's face, upon hearing the flustered response.

"Are you here to kill me?" Axl switched to the pressing subject at hand.

'If I was going to retire you I would have done it earlier,' The red reploid regained his arrogant composure. He glanced down at the Hunter. Though much of his face was being covered by his helmet the Neo Arcadian can see a subtle but very saddened smile creeping up on the copy reploid's lips.

"You would have killed anyone else," Axl tested. The sight of the Guardian reminded him of the history lesson Vile had provided about the discriminating actions taken by the Neo Arcadian. While ridiculous and unbelievable, given the limited knowledge he had of the current times, he can tell that it wasn't so far from the truth.

"I would have," Fefnir confessed, without censorship. He saw no reason to beat around the bush about something he had assumed was already common knowledge among everyone else.

"So what Vile said was true then," Axl concluded, "you killed those innocent reploids."

Fefnir stayed silent, he couldn't deny it. The Maverick had brought up the worst possible events in the worst possible way. Even Fefnir couldn't blame the young Hunter for thinking so ill of them.

"So you believe him, then?" Fefnir asked.

"No. Not everything, at least." Axl admitted shooting a glare.

"Think whatever you want. I have nothing to prove to you." Fefnir replied, taking the antagonistic hint.

"So why didn't you?" Axl pressed on, "Why didn't you kill me?"

"It'd be a waste to kill you in that sorry state of yours. You're far more worth killing when you actually pose a challenge," Fefnir jabbed a look which the Hunter could describe a predator stalking his prey. While Guardian tried to mask his true outlook, Axl couldn't help commandeer the General's honorable intention. He seemed to give him the benefit of the doubt or at the very least fair fight.

Fefnir walked over to a terminal hung against the wall Axl rested on; with a few taps on the keys, the machine beeped in recognition of the inputted codes. Within a few moments Axl noticed the light from the sensory beams slowly dissolved and dimmed out of sight and the transparent reinforced glass sunk smoothly back into the small gap on the floor.

"You're coming with me." Fefnir stated in a commanding tone.

It took Axl a bit longer than usual to respond as the sudden release, puzzled him.

"Where?" The question slipped, not that it mattered. Without any weapons fight his way to escape, he'll find out eventually. There were only a few places he assumed he would be taken to and none were all too pleasant.

But, as Axl had expected, Fefnir didn't answer. Instead, the General impatiently waited for him on get on his feet.

_I guess, he is going to kill me after all._ Axl thought as he stood up.

He stretched his two arms out towards the Neo Arcadian. But rather than receiving some sort of restraint like he anticipated, his action was met with an equally confused look from Fefnir, who had raised a brow before finally being able to make out what Axl was expecting him to do. For a moment, the scene turned quite awkward, the two gave each other odd looks as they realized they weren't on the same page.

"No cuffs?" Axl finally broke the silence.

"I'm not your babysitter. You can walk on your own, can't you?" Fefnir hissed.

"So you're letting me go? Just like that?" Axl stated, skeptical of Fefnir's action.

"That stupid blondie's too trusting for her own good. Even after all that crazy shit act you've done, Ciel didn't want you to have any." The General reasoned, retaining anymore of his opinions. As much as he was not in agreement with the way Ciel runs things at times, he had chosen to at the very least trust them to a certain degree. Even though, most of the time he wasn't necessarily all that compliant.

_Just like Alouette said…_ Axl thought to himself, remembering what the little girl said about her elder sister.

However, the General's answer was far too vague for Axl's approval. He caught that Ciel had stated that she didn't want to restrain or make an attempt to treat Axl like a prisoner, but Fefnir didn't mention that there was a formal order for his release

"You didn't answer me. Why are you letting me out?" Axl rephrased.

"A chance," Fefnir replied.

"Chance?" Axl repeated.

"I'm giving you a second chance. A chance to redeem yourself. Everybody deserves one, and I'm giving yours right now." Fefnir answered. Axl's release was all under Fefnir's own validation, a spur of the moment judgement he made after over hearing most of Axl and Alouette's conversation. Fefnir wouldn't be able to explain it himself even if he tried. Cerveau and everyone else, including himself and Axl, were still indignant and lacked proper confidence. But, after hearing the boy and Alouette's heartfelt talk blabber on, he and Leviathan have come to a consensus.

"You don't trust me. And I sure as hell don't trust you." Fefnir reassured him, without missing a beat.

"I don't know what the hell had gotten into you and I don't care. I'm not about to stand around and wait for that loon to stir up more trouble. And as much as I hate to say it, you're the one thing that can lead me to him and until I can slam that bucket face of his I'm willing to let you live. In that time prove me wrong. Take responsibility for your actions and show me that you are, who you say you are.

"But, let's get one thing straight. I might have let you live but don't think for a second that I forgot. Give me one slip up again, one reason that could suggest that you would hurt anyone again especially that little girl and I will not hesitate. I'll make you wish you never woke up from that ratty lab you crawled up from. I will personally tear your body apart, limb from limb; crush it and burn it to a crisp." Fefnir threatened, taking a step into the cell to intensify his intimidation. The fire in his eyes raging with sincere intent to follow up with his promise.

The two stared each other down as they weighed each other's sincerity and resolve. While the knowledge of working with a potential enemy left a bitter taste Axl couldn't disagree. He the battle and his conversation with Alouette had made him realize how ignorant he had been since he had awakened and how foolish it keep up the pitiful act he had been doing. He was afraid, yes, and because of that he's made terrible decisions. He doesn't know the full story and this whole time he's been making his own assumptions and fought all that went against his conventions. He'd even let Vile get into his head.

Noticing resolution and determination building up in his emerald orbs. Fefnir ember ones grinned in delight.

"There's a debriefing later. I'm sure everyone is willing to hear your side of the story. You can get situated there. I'm sure you have questions, they can provide you better answers than I can. So rather than sitting here like a lazy bastard, just shut up and follow." Fefnir ended as he turned to make his way to the door.

Axl followed suit two steps behind the reploid. There he noticed a small spot with a color difference the General's armor, barely noticeable with the naked eye. He realized that it was the repaired section his bullet struck. A pang of guilt surfaced as the reality of his actions sunk in.

He's playing victim for far too long. It was childish. He was the only one unable to move forward.

"Thank you." He whispered just enough for the reploid in front of him to hear.

"Don't thank me yet." He instantly heard in reply.

"No, really. For everything, thank you." Axl contested.

Instead of taking the gesture gracefully, Fefnir huffed a 'hmph,' and proceeded to exit out the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Before I say anything else. I want to give SubZeroChimera a big thank you for beta reading that behemoth of a chapter 11. Many have told me how much a train wreck it was with all the grammatical errors and I couldn't agree more lol. But SubZeroChimera has been kind enough to take on that monster and plowed through it. I don't know how she did it. It's amazing, she's literally gave me her beta months ago and even I can't plow through that behemoth and I've only just finished.

So again, THANK YOU!

EDITED CHAPTER 11 is UP

Disclaimer: this chapter wasn't beta read so if it's another train wreck please tell me. xD I didn't want to bother SubZeroChimera with another monster, but her help from last chapter had helped me find common mistakes so it shouldn't be that bad. I hope.

Even though, this chapter took forever, it actually got posted WAY earlier than I expected it to lol

Remember when I said I wanted to finish my other story…yeahhh I didn't realize how much I wanted to write chapter 12. Every time, I tried to do At Least Once, I start getting ideas for MI so I just gave in. Good news is its halfway done! :D

This chapter and the next have a drastic change of pace compared to the last four. There's less action, a lot of talking, and mentions about the past as our characters start piecing the puzzle together and set the stage for upcoming plot.

Any who, did you guys like the interaction with Axl and Alouette? :D It was a pretty fun write. It's like Alouette is symbolically Axl's thoughts, so essentially Axl was talking to himself. I thought it was a great way to get Axl to open up a bit instead of doing another depressing monologue or something.

Edited: Also I added a huge bit explaining cyber elves and how they, from my understanding, work. I've realized not everyone who is familiar with the X series are familiar with MMZ and I've actually received a couple of messages in regards to cyber elves. So I took the opportunity to explain it a bit here.

Anonymous: I have every plan to finish it! It'll take a while but I'll definitely finish it! I can't make guarantee on the writer's block though xD

Till Next Time!


	13. Chapter 13: Pieces

**Chapter 13: Pieces**

A change of environment can do wonders for one's mood and up until today Axl never fully appreciated that saying. The dim and depressing confines of his cell was in complete contrast to the main upper levels of the Guardian's Base. Brightly lit in all corners, the halls of the base had a tremendously open feel to them. Especially in the section Axl was currently passing over, where to his left was a borderless see through glass paneling that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and from one end of the hall to the other. It gave a clear view of the great city and let in all the wonderful rays the sun could provide. It was a refreshing change and it wasn't until Axl had exited out of the elevator did it occur to him how much he had missed being under the light. It was as if he was slowly returning him back to his old self again and he couldn't help but feel secure under its protection.

Fefnir and Axl didn't exchange words much after leaving the confines of the cell. Other than occasional back checks, the red reploid relatively kept to himself and made little effort to do much of anything else; and the hunter did the same. As a result, Axl could only guess where they were headed. But at the very least, the airy and open design of halls assured Axl that the flame Guardian had no ill intent. Unless of course there was a torture chamber at the end of the hall. But, that's probably just Axl's imagination running wild.

Arriving at their destination, Fefnir stopped midway in front of a door labeled CIEL on the side. He waited for Hunter to catch up to him.

"Let me do the talking," the General instructed Axl, who nodded in response. The young reploid knew his position and was more than willing to let Fefnir take the initiative.

Taking a step forward, the door slid open automatically and revealed a relatively large room. Upon entry, there was a round discussion table centered in the room. Further down was a cluttered desk piled with books and papers which stretched nearly all of the width of the space, separating the greeting area from the far end of the room that was filled different assortments of technological equipment and devices.

Fefnir was the first to enter. In the room, Ciel sat on one of the chairs in the discussion table and floating next to her was the green cyber elf. The subject of their conversation was lost upon their notice of the General's arrival.

"Fefnir? I wasn't expecting you—" Looking up Harpuia's sentence was cut short when his eyes caught sight of the second reploid step inside.

"Axl?!" Ciel jumped out of her seat in surprise, scattering the files in her hands.

"Behind you!" Harpuia yelled out, causing Axl to stagger back.

"Harpuia, wait!" Ciel called out as the sage instinctively summoned his twin blades, preparing to make a charge. However her words fell on deaf ears as the Sage's full attention was placed on the new arrival.

At the same time, Fefnir motioned in front of Axl, halting the Sage's advance, "Relax. I brought him here."

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" Harpuia spat, swinging his sword. "You're putting everyone in danger!"

"Calm down. He's fine," Fefnir stood his ground.

"Do you think this is some kind of game?! Return him at once!"

"I said he's fine." Fefnir growled, his tone obviously repressing a much higher level of irritation.

"I won't say it again, Fefnir," Harpuia threatened, pointing his weapon at his brother.

Then, Axl heard an unfamiliar voice cut in, "this is a first. I would never had imaged yours and Fefnir's role to reverse, Harpuia." Suddenly, as if materializing out of nowhere a transparent black elf took shape in the midst of the startled Harpuia and Fefnir. His glow was slightly dimmer than the Sage due the dark choice of attire and held a more mysterious aura to him.

Axl didn't recognize this one, but after process of elimination the Hunter concluded it was Phantom, the mystery elf Leviathan mentioned that he didn't directly encounter during the battle. Unlike the green elf, he didn't seem all that surprised about Axl's presence and maintained a composed demeanor without hostile opposition. Although, Axl could sense that he was still intently on guard.

"This isn't the time for jokes." The sage barked at the new arrival.

"Agreed," Phantom replied, "so I request that you put away your weapon and hear what Fefnir has to say."

Fefnir snorted an amused smug.

"Phantom, you're condoning this foolishness?" Harpuia accused, taking offense to the ninja's request.

"More or less," The ninja calmly confessed, glancing up at the General. "Fefnir has good reason. Isn't that right, Fefnir?"

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Fefnir suspected. The shadow reploid was never the type to jump to his rescue. Though his reasoning to give Fefnir and Axl the benefit of the doubt was well within his personality's realm, the General wasn't convinced with the ninja's quick attentiveness to his request.

"Perhaps, if that's what you would like to call it," Phantom admitted. As the former leader of the Zen'ia army and intelligence units of Neo Arcadia it was no secret that he had access to all the Guardian's servers and security mainframe. While he didn't have a direct duty or charge in maintaining and watching over the base, old habits die hard.

"Figures," Fefnir muttered in a sour tone, although he didn't seem to particularly mind.

"Explain yourselves," Harpuia demanded.

Being better of the two Guardians when it came to debriefing, Phantom obliged filling in the Sage and Ciel on what had transpired at the holding cell. The ninja indiscriminately released all the details, almost mimicking the conversations that had transpired. He explained Axl's willingness while still taking the boy's unpredictable state in mind and expressed his own opinion the matter. In that stretch of time Fefnir faded out of everyone's focus as he nonchalantly took the seat across from Ciel.

Now that Axl thought about it, Fefnir could've given them a notice, it would have definitely saved them all from the misunderstanding. Glancing over at Ciel, he saw her shake her head in response as if she understood what he wanted to say just by looking at his expression.

If there was one thing she learned over the years, it was that when the four Guardians come into conflict with one another, it was best to let them settle it themselves as all other parties held little to no influence.

"His input will undoubtedly be essential to our discussion. With that in mind, refrain from taking any further action until it is over," Phantom finished.

"I suppose. I don't have much of a choice," Harpuia reluctantly complied, finally laying down his weapon.

Harpuia looked over at the Hunter and his eyes sharpened. "This is merely temporary. You're not off the hook yet, '_Hunter.'_"

"Believe me, it wasn't hard to figure that out." Axl answered back with a smile. He had a surge of urgency to put up a front. With so many watchful eyes, he couldn't let them see weakness again.

Ignoring Axl's remark, Harpuia dispelled his twin blades and gestured Axl to take a seat. "I'll notify Ms. Neige, she'll want to hear this as well." the Sage announced.

Following his instruction, Axl casually took the seat next to Ciel; just across from the flame colored reploid.

"Long time no see," Axl greeted her. He was quite glad to be able to interact with the scientist again, especially all that he's been putting her through. She and the little girl were probably the only ones that genuinely have faith in him. At least, that was what he wants to believe

"Yes, it has been. How are you feeling?" Ciel responded as the young Hunter settled onto his chair. She was surprised, the atmosphere around him was like when she had first met him. Her mind had been racing throughout the whole ordeal on how to communicate with the reploid but here he was acting as if he knew no suffering.

"A whole lot better, that's for sure. But I'm definitely going to need to recharge after this." Axl chuckled. The young boy didn't quite know where to begin. His power levels were mediocre at best. With the battle and overwhelming amount of stress, he had run his systems dry. He can still function properly but it wasn't up to his ideal condition.

"Oh that's right!" Ciel's gasped. For a second, the scientist had forgotten that Axl was a reploid. Immediately she jumped from her seat, startling Axl and company as she rummaged through her mess filled desk. Then after pulling out a midsized container underneath the pile.

"Here," Ciel handed Axl a small capsule, "Cerveau prepared these for you. I was supposed to bring them over later on but since you're here…"

"Cerveau?" Axl repeated, taking a moment to identify the reploid engineer. He hesitantly took the container and popped the lid open.

"What are these..?" Axl asked, not bothering to read the set of instructions labeled on the container. Inside, it was filled with shining diamond gems that were the same color as his eyes. He had no clue what they were and much less as to what their actual purpose is. But he was drawn to them, in some way or another.

"Energy Crystals. Those are what reploids use to recharge now a days." Ciel explained.

Axl tilted his head, unsure of what to do. He took one into his fingers and brought it closer for his optics to study in finer detail. "How?"

His question brought forth to a small giggle from Ciel. "You eat them of course." She said as if she was stating the obvious.

"Eat them?" Axl repeated skeptically, giving a Ciel a look of criticism.

Axl's heard of Energy Crystals before since these crystals had been a primary source of energy even during the twenty second century. However, they weren't nearly as refined or small and were contaminated for casual consumption. Back then, they were held in power plants where their energy was converted into electricity for them to use. Not to mention, he's certainly never heard of eating them before.

"For the love of light, just eat it," Fefnir complained, growing impatient from watching the tentative reploid. "It's not gonna kill ya."

Axl took a deep breath, he had to remind himself that his present mindset wasn't with the current time, before he went ahead and swallowed the crystal. He felt the solid gem slide pass his throat with ease and almost instantly dissolved when it reached his chest, where his power core was located. A surge of energy rushed all across his systems; the insinuating feeling which he can only describe to be similar to new blood pumped to a human's body. For a small little rock, it did wonders to refresh and recharge his, much to his surprise, deprived systems. What normally took at least an hour to do was done in seconds. Satisfied with the effects, Axl held no restraint in consuming the rest.

"I've notified Ms. Neige and we can begin our discussion when she arrives."

Upon mention the reporter's name, the Sage then noticed another presence's absence. He moved his attention his brother, who had lazily made himself comfortable. "Where's Leviathan?"

"Dunno, she's with the midget." Fefnir skimmed over uncaringly.

"I see." Harpuia's voiced as if taking a deeper understanding to the response more than Fefnir himself. "It's likely she won't make it in time,"

Fefnir raised a brow, catching Harpuia's change in attitude, for a quick second.

* * *

Minutes later

"Sorry! I tried to get here as fast as I could." Neige barged into the room breathless. Clearly she had been running, as shown by the sweat the slid down her face. She stood by the door for a moment, gasping for some much needed oxygen.

"You're late," Fefnir grumbled with his arms crossed around his chest.

"It was so sudden. I couldn't just leave what I was doing" Neige argued back, jabbing a glare at the red culprit. "If someone would have given a notice I wouldn't have been so 'late.'"

"Hmph," Fefnir huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned further back against his chair.

"It's fine, you didn't make us wait too long Neige." Ciel took her attention before the two reds conversation went out of hand. Both

Glancing up to greet the scientist, Neige's sight instantly locked onto Axl. But, being warned beforehand by Harpuia, the reporter was able to contain her surprise and gave him a subtle greeting. Still, it didn't prevent her from going stiff as his presence was made known.

Regaining her composure, Neige casually looked around the room.

"Are Harpuia and Phantom here?" Neige inquired, looking around the room as she made her way to remaining seat next to Fefnir.

A peculiar question that had the Hunter's hearing perk up. The cyber elves were clearly in plain sight. As a matter of fact, she was looking directly at them and he knew he wasn't being delusional as the others saw them as well.

"Yes," Ciel confirmed, not finding the question strange. Promptly, Neige attached an ear piece to her right ear and tapped on it. A holographic green monocle expanded to her right eye as she walked towards the remaining seat next to Fefnir.

In the midst of it all, Phantom, who had drifted next Axl, detected the confusion in the young Hunter's features.

"Cyber elves only exist in the realm of cyberspace. Humans can't see us," Phantom spared Axl from asking.

"What about Ciel?" Axl expressed his concern. The reporter's lack of sight wasn't what perturbed him, rather it was the inconsistency between the two humans. He didn't notice it earlier since the scientist acted so naturally with them. "How could she see?"

Axl was well aware of the difference between the cyber and physical worlds. It was basic knowledge. The two while they can exist in a corresponded term, one is different for the other. Without some sort of manipulation or device, there can be no interaction between the two. Being a reploid, an artificial existence made with a physical body, interaction is made possible in both as in a sense reploids lived in the crossings between the two realms.

"She's special," Phantom answered, though he didn't care to elaborate. The ninja saw the detail of Ciel's birth as a product of Neo Acadian's technological experiments to be far too personal disclose. Lucky, his response seem to have been enough for the Hunter as he didn't press on the matter.

"Alright I'm in," Neige informed them upon clicking the device on and immediately her secondary vision revealed the two cyber elves through her monocle. It wasn't a perfect image but it was enough to see and interact.

"Shall we start then?" Harpuia glanced at everyone in the room, making sure he had their undivided attention.

* * *

"Alright, let me get everyone up to speed," Harpuia began.

"Over a week ago, our surveillance unit detected a signal deep within the jungles of Area Zero, along with an encrypted message which read _Reploids come and embrace Liberation_." he quoted as a holographic screen presenting the coded and decoded version of the message. "Due to the message and odd setting it was pin pointed in, Ms. Ceil and Ms. Neige went out to investigate. "

Ciel then picked up where Harpuia left off. "At first we thought, it was probably just a small group of reploid refugees from the energy crisis who were still hiding from the Government and were trying lead others there. But, then we were suddenly ambushed by these so called liberators."

"However, we don't believe Lady Ciel was an intentional target as we had previously believed. We presume that the signal and message was just a bait to recruit others into their ranks." Phantom explained.

"Were you guys aware of them before?" Axl asked.

"Up until our encounter with them, no," Ciel regrettably answered.

"It wasn't too unusual," Neige explained, "over the years we've found several small groups of reploid refugees scattered all over so it's not so strange for us to encounter another. But what made them different was just how large and sophisticated they were. Judging from the amount of Pantheons they had at their disposal we're actually speculating that a huge number of reploids that had taken refugee with them over the years and they could be as big as the Resistance were."

"If they were so big, how come you've never known about them?" Axl asked, "They couldn't have been hiding under a rock."

"Simple, they were out of our range," the Sage replied.

Axl tilted his head, not understanding the simplicity in the answer.

Phantom switched the coded message over to a basic map of Neo Arcadia and its surroundings. The map highlighted key locations and general areas. "Their base is located at the far southeast edge of Area Zero relatively two hundred and eighty miles away from the closest settlement. That area in particular is a radioactive zone due to a series of nuclear attacks deployed during the Elf War. Radioactivity is around four to six SV which is five hundred percent higher than what is considered safe for humans or any other living organisms for that matter," he explained.

Harpuia elaborated. "In reality, other than Neo Arcadia or Area Zero there is no place hospitable to maintain human life. The earth had been scared permanently by the devastating wars. Even with the world at peace, there was still a constant battle over resources and nature. It's a complete wasteland out there. While it's safe for reploids, that high radiation at a long term exposure can still have consequences. Not to mention the scarce resources it has to provide necessary maintenance, which why that area was left alone.

One or two reploids may be able to live off the land but a group…I don't know how they were able to manage so long."

"So in other words, they were isolated." Axl rephrased.

"Correct," Harpuia confirmed.

"What else do we know about them?" Axl questioned.

"Not much. But we were able to identify two of the three reploids you encountered in the forest." Harupia replied. The screen switched over again. This time revealing the face of a hard strung reploid that looked as if he could be a commander of an army. In no time Axl recognized it to be the sword wielding cloaked reploid.

"The man who identified himself as Disk was formally known as unit D-15K. Out of the three he seems to be the one with the most military training. He was part of guard unit F-6 in the Jin'En Gundan, or Scorched Earth Squadron, Fefnir commanded." Harpuia identified. "However, records show that him and his unit went missing during one of their patrols in the desert."

Suddenly, unwanted eyes turned into the fire General as if wanting more information.

"What?" Fefnir muddled.

"What do you know about him?" Harpuia simplified.

"Do I look like I keep tabs on those losers?" Fefnir snarled.

"He was part of your army. As a general, you are responsible in knowing your subordinates. You should at least have some knowledge." The sage pointed out.

"You expect me to be friends with all of them?" Fefnir glared at the Sage. "Don't act all high and mighty, Harpuia. You commanded an army too. You can't tell me, you actually knew all the people that worked under you."

"That's not the point." Harpuia regressed

"I thought so." Fefnir scoffed, silencing the green elf.

Proving his point, Fefnir repositioned himself and analyzed the reploid's information. "I don't know that reploid, but I do know that unit," he started, "It was led by a dumbass captain who couldn't follow simple orders. They were told to stay put during a sandstorm while they were excavating some old ruin, or something, but he decided that it was a good idea to explore further. Then, somewhere along the line, something lead to another and the ruin collapsed."

"Didn't you go out to look for them?" Axl questioned.

"What's there to look for? They were told to stay put until the storm passed but they didn't."

"You left them out there to die?!" Axl yelled, disgusted by the General's indifferent tone.

"I don't have tolerance for insubordination and I definitely don't have use for failures." Fefnir glared. "That unit didn't listen to orders, so they deserved what was coming."

"You..!" Axl grit his teeth. Just when he was beginning to see the red Guardian in a different light… The hunter should have known better.

"Enough," Harpuia cut in between them. They were getting off track and too heated for anyone's comfort. But it still didn't stop the Hunter and the Fighter from giving each other furious looks.

"The second reploid we were able to identify was the cat reploid, Lyger. He was a trainee aspiring to be part of my own, the Zen'ai army." Phantom branded. "And like Fefnir I didn't know him personally, however in my case he was never formally under my command.

"What do you mean by that?" Neige asked, ready for another heartless answer.

"He was still a trainee, so his superiors, my subordinates, were still in the midst of preparing him. However, based on the reports I have read, due to his erratic and impulsive behavior he was ultimately unsuited to be a solider in my units. He was let go and I have no records of anything after that. I would assume that due to his lack of purpose during the energy crisis he was sentenced by Copy X to be retired."

"I-I see…" Neige pulled back to her seat. There was another awkward silence as his previous sentence still loomed in their minds. Even though, the former generals could casually bring up their sins, the humans still had trouble wrapping their minds around the subject.

For the reporter, though she didn't have a direct involvement in the retirements. Her ignorance and prejudice during those times plagued her.

"Lastly," Phantom concluded, "I regrettably don't have any information on the smaller reploid."

"They must have suffered a lot haven't they?" Ciel muttered as a plunge of guilt overcame her. "I can understand why they would hate us. They've have been through so much and they've been unnecessarily hiding for the past five years. If we had known maybe we could have…"

It had been years since she had felt this way. But somehow, that the event had arisen she couldn't help revisit the old guilt she had pinned on herself. It wasn't like her to willow in such matter anymore. But she couldn't feel but helpless again. To her, she still had many things to amend for and though she would not let her guilt consume her, it was not difficult to fancy the idea.

"What had happened and what is happening right now is not your fault." Harupia comforted. He can understand the girl's feeling being that she still blamed herself to be the one who started the conflict in the first place. "If anything their hate is directed towards us, the previous Government and our decision. However, what they are doing is not right. Willowing in regret will do no justice."

"That's right," Axl agreed. "It's not your fault they've been out of the loop and it's not your fault they're being influenced by Vile."

The different attitudes between sides, Axl was starting to see it now. With a clear mind, he was slowly beginning to understand.

_The past_… it wasn't as black and white as Vile had portrayed.

He was foolish to believe otherwise.

Still he can only hope for that to be true with the other claims.

"Just watch! Those guys will get a huge awakening when Vile is out of the picture!" Axl exclaimed, eager to make his words true.

"Yes," Ciel smiled. It was funny how everyone could be so swayed by the young man

Commencing her attention back to their discussion, Neige tapped onto several keys station and pulled up the relative information on the purple Maverick and presented it to the group. It certainly wasn't the image Axl wanted to see anytime soon. "Speaking of Vile, because of him this word about the liberation has reached the public. Before yesterday, I was able to keep most if not all information out of the news but now the situation is getting out of hand. The humans are scared that the reploids are going to rebel and the reploids are restless."

With Ciel constantly kept in her toes with her research and the reconstructing the dystopia left behind in Weil's reign, Neige had become second in command in the new organization and was the overseer in the public relations between human and reploids.

"You're right," Ciel nodded, "and because of how delicate this situation is, we haven't been able to properly secure the city or settlements since we've only been using subtle reinforcements. I'm afraid it will only fuel the tension even more if we decide to take a more aggressive approach on security. Fortunately, there hasn't been signs of another attack and the tensions among the citizens hasn't turned violent. But, I'm worried it will only be a matter of time before that happens. We have troops on call and patrolling the boarders but not on the streets themselves."

It was a good call, Axl thought to himself. After learning what had happened in the past it didn't come as a surprise as to why the relationship between humans and reploids was hanging by a thin thread. It was never perfect to begin with but now it was like a ticking bomb. With internal threats and tension rising among the citizens the last move any leader would want to do is have something to feed on their fears. The best course of action was to show the citizens that the leaders are using their resources to keep them safe but not the degree that would interrupt their everyday lives. It not only gives them a feel of security but also still a sense of stability in a time of utter chaos.

Harpuia nodded, "Which brings us to the main point of our discussion. We must do something about this liberation front. We cannot afford to let them prolong their reign of terror. But, while there is a probability, I don't believe this is an all-out war. We'll refrain from using our troops in taking a forward assault against the refugees, instead we take down their officers. Just like Axl said, if we eliminate the mastermind we can end this with the least amount of casualties."

Axl lifted a brow a bit perplexed by the sage's statement. While he preferred their proposed plan, he didn't expect them to take this kind of strategy. Due to their reputation, he had assumed they would take a more aggressive approach in taking down Vile's group. But, even the most violent one, Fefnir sat quietly listening seemed compliant.

That was definitely a surprise. It must be because of Ciel's persuasion but then again he had a feeling that the Guardians never had the intention to annihilate the rebels. The Hunter concluded that the Generals were not people who would take drastic measures unless they were pushed into a corner. Still, he can't place a finger on it but their aura and the way they carry themselves, Harpuia especially, reminded him of his old blue companion. He still can't put a finger on it but he is certain their related to him in some way other than serving under X's name. The incident in battle with Fefnir proved it. He can't clearly remember, but he recalls friend's DNA suddenly jump at him then he touched Fefnir.

But that mystery can be left for later. He can't let his mind be clustered by some premonition

"We must stop him at all cost, but it's reckless to just make a move. We don't know what we are dealing with or what he is planning." Harpuia solemnly announced.

"There's nothing to worry about." Axl assured them. "Vile isn't the smartest guy around. I defeated him before, I can do it again."

"Yeah right…. Look who's still alive." Fefnir mocked, causing vicious growl to be let out to his direction.

"Now's not the time to be picking fights," Harpuia scolded his brother, who stabbed a glare at him before retreating back.

With a heavy sigh, Harpuia turned his attention towards Axl "that may have been the case in the past, but this time around we don't know don't what we are dealing. Until we do, there's no effective way to advance."

All we can go by that it has something to do with you, the New Generations."

Phantom instigated the next point, "with that being said, as the only person with any knowledge, I believe this is the proper time for you give us a better understanding about you and your kind."

"There's not really a lot to say, we're reploids, just like everyone else. The only big difference is our design enables us to alter our DNA to the specifications on our copy ability." Axl answered casually. He always hated being put on the spot. He liked being the center attention but not like this. But, based on the Guardian's lack of knowledge, there was no other choice.

"From the way you talk, you speak as if the New Generations were a common part of society." Harpuia observed.

"I wouldn't say we were a common part of society, the New Generation technology was still a pretty new concept even at my time, but we held a pretty significant number It was only a little after I joined the Hunters did the technology get studied and the development just skyrocketed."

"After you joined the Hunters?" Neige placed her thumb on her chin and gasped, "don't tell me! You were the original?"

"More of a prototype," Axl corrected. His lips contorted into a frown upon the mention of that title. He could still remember that first time the seraph called by that name.

However, there was uneasiness that revolved around his memories with the Maverick. It dance around his head, almost taunting him, and each time he came close to figuring out why it inevitably escapes him. It almost as if something was purposely blocking his memory.

"Prototype?" Ciel repeated.

Axl nodded, "I was the first active known of my kind, but from what I found, the technology was already being researched even before me. They used my design as a template but the new and common New Gens built had a far more advance copy chip than me." Axl chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Copy chip?" Harpuia's face lit up at the new information.

"Oh yeah!" Axl realized the missed information, "that's the basis of the New Generation's technology. It's what stores and lets us change our DNA composition. But compared to the ones built after me, my copy chip is pretty primitive."

"How so?" Harpuia inquired.

"My chip can be compared to a blank piece of paper. Other than a few select abilities, I can't store DNA permanently. I have to copy the DNA core of reploids with my copy shot in order to utilize it. But the newer, New Gens their copy chips were already preloaded with a bunch of DNA."

"And the New Generations are able to utilize it at will?" Harpuia question.

"Pretty much," Axl replied, "It's also what gave the New Gens immunity to the Maverick Virus."

"Immunity…?" Ciel gasped in surprise, "You're saying the New Generations were incapable of turning Maverick?"

"…..Kinda," Axl answered, struggling to find words that could explain his predicament. He wanted to add more to his reply but was hesitant and contemplated.

Phantom caught on to Axl's action but before he could address it Harpuia spoke his next inquiry. "How is that possible?"

"It's complicated…" Axl replied, "I'm a science guy so I can't explain all the technicality involved but pretty much because we're able to manipulate our DNA we can reconfigure it when the Virus tries to infect us."

"That's amazing," Neige uttered.

"What was their purpose?"

"Ever heard of Orbital Elevators?" Axl asked. The familiarity in the term caught everyone's attention.

"The space elevators?" Neige recognized.

"I think the Neo Arcadian Tower was an Orbital Elevator back then," Ciel recalled in her studies

"That's right, years after recovering from the Eurasia incident, the world went into the verge of overpopulation and with the growing tension between Humans and reploids. Humans decided to colonize the moon." Harpuia stated. "The Orbital Elevators became solution to make transportation between the moon and earth possible.

"So you guys do know what they are," Axl said, a bit surprised that the parties were able to relate about something.

"If I remember correctly that project was a complete fluke and was shut down a few years in." Harpuia replied.

"It was?" Axl tilted his head.

"Yes, the moon was considered uninhabitable for long term use. That's why there hasn't been any space explorations ever since. But what does this have anything to do with New Generations?" Harpuia questioned.

_No space or moon colonization?_ Axl thought. From what he knows, space was the next frontier and it was many of the earth's residence last pleading hope to conquer their overpopulation and peace. From what he remembered, the space colonization was a highly sought out project and was progressing exponential even after a 'certain incident.' But he refrained from contesting as it would drive their conversation into another uncontrollable round of confusion.

Still, he found it very odd. Why would they stop? And not even try again, especially so far in the future.

"Ever wondered how Orbital Elevators were built?" Axl answered with a question.

It was a mind rattling question that left the room silent. At first Harpuia gave Axl an 'of course I do' expression but quickly realized it was a question he had no answer for.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Ciel was the first to admit her unawareness. "There's not a lot of history pertaining on Orbital Elevators."

Harpuia nodded, "It was a foolish endeavor. To build something as large as the Orbital Elevators a massive crew, equipment and materials had to be brought up for construction and to the moon. The physical and technological feat needed to pull that off is astronomical and even in our day, it's practically impossible in that short amount of time."

"It was foolish. That's what the New Generations were for. They filled that 'technological and physical' feat." Axl informed them, earning himself a bunch of disbelieving eyes as many could still not wrap their head around the concept.

"New Generations?" The sage coughed up a laugh, "Reploids are still reploids. There can only be so much we can do. Changing how you look is not enough." Harpuia argued.

"You don't get it," Axl voiced as if stating the obvious. "The copy ability we New Gens possess isn't just shape shifting. We don't just take their physical features but their abilities as well. Strength, power, abilities, you name it. Whatever is written on their DNA, we take. It becomes a part of us. Just imagine one reploid has the power to do the job of normally ten different constructions mechanoloids."

"If we think about it that way. It would be possible to construct such a project," Neige rethought.

"Immunity, versatility, unsaid potential," the sage listed, "if we had that today the whole concept and capabilities of reploids would be totally different. Up until today, such versatile power was incomprehensible. But then it begs the question. What happened to those reploids? I'm having a hard time, even coming up with a reason for such an advancement to go to waste."

"Copy chip…" Ciel thought out loud, grasping everyone's attention. "The reploids we encountered in the forest, they were looking for something. In the beginning we thought they might have been trying to find Axl, but with all that has happened it is safe to say Axl's discovery was as much of a surprise to them as it was to us….. But they knew about the copy abilities, so it's likely that whatever their looking for is related to the New Generations, or at least something involving to their technology. Could it be a copy chip?"

"It could be," Axl inferred, "but there's no telling what it was they were looking for exactly. What gave you the idea?"

"Neige," The scientist gestured to her friend. "Do you have it with you?"

It took the red head a second to comprehend the question, "Oh that's right, yeah I do!" Neige's eyes widened in realization, then reached into her pouch.

Taken by curiosity, Fefnir peaked at the human beside him, watching her rummage through her knee pocket and pull out a flat square container about the size of a ring box. "Here," Neige handed the container to Axl.

As the young reploid flipped open the box, Ciel explained, "Could this be a copy chip? We've never seen anything like it before. We tried to analyze its internal software but the data encrypted is impossible to decode and we haven't had chance to do a thorough scan on it yet. The only thing we were able to find out was..—"

"How did you get this..?" Axl interrupted her, his voice had gone from its light to a much more deeper and serious tone. The young reploid was speechless. The moment the odd shaped silver chip reflected in his green eyes his body grew unprecedentedly tense. No words could express the disbelief as he took his possession into his hands. Critical emerald eyes bore down, staring at it as if it was something formed by his imagination.

"Fefnir picked it up at the lab we found you in when he went out to investigate," Ciel answered. She and the others had had suspicion that the Hunter would be able to identify the mystery item but hearing it out of him was still a surprise. Ignorant of chip's importance and the reason behind Axl's change in demeanor, she and the rest of the group looked onto Axl with an uneasy expression.

"This is a copy chip alright…" Axl paused. His eye locked solely to the chip, studying it intensely to confirm his mind was not playing tricks on him again.

"My copy chip..."

There were no question in his mind on whose owner the item was. The instant connection was there. Axl scanned his systems, searching for the copy chip's drive to find some kind of answer. But, nothing turned up. Instead, he felt as if there was a hallow space within him. A dark eerie abyss which flowed through his veins.

"It can't be…." Axl uttered as realism of the object started to sink in.

What has he been using this whole time?

The realization nearly sent him into a panic when another voice pulled him back.

"What do you mean by 'your' copy chip?" Harpuia interrogated.

Reluctant to answer, Axl stayed quiet, clenching his fist as he opened his hand once more to check on the rusted device.

"Yours… Wait, hold on," Neige caught on, "if that's yours then… how are were able to copy up until now?"

"I don't know." Axl replied, his voice still containing the unsettling anxiety.

"And with your hands too..?" Neige spoke out her mind.

"I said I don't know!" Axl lashed out.

A flash of gold appeared in his eyes.

Not even a second later he noticed his loss of temper. He could feel his hands uncontrollably shake.

"S-sorry…" the Hunter apologized, falling back into his seat. He was losing control of himself again.

The young Hunter's emerald eyes glanced up and quickly realized that he had placed his audience on guard.

The humans were on edge. Neige hushed herself, while a concerned Ciel hesitantly contemplated whether to remain silent or call out the Hunter. Even Fefnir, who had been leisurely sitting back, had sat up with his weapon silently whirling to life.

Was he wearing such a scary expression? Axl wondered. It's true, he wasn't exactly in the best of place for him to loss his composure so quickly but to put them so high on guard….He hung his head over against his seat as he tried to calm himself.

The room fell into silence for a moment as the group waited for the boy to regain his composure.

"I see…." Phantom uttered after being soundless for so long. Being the calmest of them all, the cyber elf didn't seem to have been shaken by the Hunter's out lash, instead he seem to have found a much more confound understanding about the young reploid.

"It's best not to linger on the subject for now. Lady Ciel as you were saying," Phantom took the initiative to take back their attention.

"E-ehh.." Ciel looked around as if she had forgotten about everything.

"About what you found since the investigation," the ninja reminded her.

"Right," Ciel shook back into her sense. She worriedly glanced over Axl, who didn't seem to be paying attention. But as she tapped on key board, the young boy, who seemed to have unruffled his thoughts looked up to view the new image. It was the activity list Fefnir discovered.

"Do you recognize anything?" she asked.

_That date…_ Axl spoke softly that it was inaudible to those in the room. He was analyzing the information and Ciel could see the changes in his solemn expression as he read through the solid proof of his friends' betrayal. It was the only painful piece he recognized. His mind allowed him to remember that date that spun hazily in his head and saved the images of his two friends cross one another in a standoff as he desperately begged to be released.

"No," Axl lied.

It wasn't a full lie, the information was in plain sight and self-explanatory.

"This was the second thing Fefnir was able to uncover in the lab," Ciel started cautiously, "From what we could examine, it seems like it's a list of an extensive amount of tests and programming were being conducted by X."

"Tests?" Axl grimaced, his thought process still trying to catch up.

"Yes. From what we were able to analyze, the tests were done in an extended stretch of time. But only one was successfully applied into the system. Do you know what Project Deletion X is?"

"Project what?"

"Project Deletion X, that's the name of the program installed." Ciel informed.

"Never heard of it," Axl replied.

"From what we were able to decipher it's a reformatting program, designed to wipe out internal programing." Ciel informed him

"An anti-virus?" Axl inferred.

"That's what we thought at first. But upon further analysis we found that it wasn't designed to attack external extremities but rather the inner culture and original psychic program instead."

"Can you dumb that down a bit." Axl requested, itching a smile to mask his embarrassment.

Phantom clarified. "It's the opposite of an anti-virus. Instead of protecting, it attacks the core programming, reformatting it to its original setting. It resets the previous personality."

"In other words, deleting the reploid," Ciel summarized. "And we believe it was installed into that chip."

"Huh? Is that even possible?" Axl doubted the girl's words.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Ciel replied.

_Why would X install something like that into my copy chip?_ The hunter thought to himself. To begin with, as much as he considered his friend to be smarter than the average, he never thought of him to be an expert in the technical programmer. Not to mention, the blue hero attempted to do something the young reploid never heard of doing before. Copy chips were solely for DNA, any other use or installations were in theory, impossible.

Then a dark idea creeped into Axl's mind, making him shiver at the thought. X…he wasn't attempting to delete—

"So it's a unique chip," Harpuia speculated. "Now that we know what the chip was yours and holds that program along with possible DNA—"

"There's no DNA and this isn't what they're looking for." Axl interrupted before the sage could even finish. He raised chip close to his eyes as if he was looking through it.

"How can you be so sure?" Harpuia questioned suspicious of Axl's definitive answer.

"I just know…" the hunter replied. He had to commandeer the green elf as he made good assumption. After all, the concept was nothing new. The reason Axl got entangled with the Maverick Hunters in the first place was all due to being a target for his chip.

But this time around, Axl had an itching feeling that was not the case. If anything the copy chip gave off an aura that would be deathly their enemy and _him_.

His gritted his teeth as he tried to repress a boiling sense of rage.

"There's something you're not telling us." Phantom finally broke his silence, looking up at Axl with critical observation.

"What are you talking about Phantom?" Harpuia asked.

"I'm not a liar." Axl retorted, sensing Phantom's change of attitude.. "I've told you everything I know,"

"I made no accusations." Phantom replied, attempting the alleviate the tension. "On the contrary, I believe your claims have many points. However, as great as you made the New Generations sound, they had a flaw did they not?"

The Ninja and the young reploid's emerald eyes met with contest as each one looked at the other. "Up until now, you have yet to expand on it. And I can make a guess it is also the connection between you, that Maverick and the New Generations."

"Or am I mistaken?" Phantom said in a cynical tone.

_This guy really knows how to get his questions out there,_ Axl thought. He was caught red handed. Neither the Sage, nor Ninja was allowing him to breathe. There was no beating around the bush with them. They made quick observation and immediately addressed them. They didn't allow emotions to drive them. It almost reminded him of his old commander, Signas whose interrogation he loathed. It wasn't a bad thing, in a way Axl appreciated their style of interrogation as it prevented him from being swept away from his emotions.

Inhaling a deep breath, Axl took a moment to straighten his thoughts as he recalled his memories.

"The Jakob Incident."

"Jakob Incident?" Ciel and others muttered to themselves.

The young reploid nodded. He never had intention of hiding the event but he had been avoiding it.

"The Eighth Sigma Uprising, the Jakob incident." Axl labeled. He could hears gasps held all across the room as the Neo Arcadians scrambled for clarification. He definitely got the point across with that one. At least now they should understand, why he found it odd why nobody knew who he was and how dire their situation truly was.

Still, it was odd knowing that no one around him knew what he was talking about. He understood the Maverick Wars was a long, dragged out war but if there were any battles that should have been remembered it would be the Sigma uprisings.

Before anyone could press questions on him. He began to speak. "You're right, the New Generations they weren't perfect," Axl admitted, "They were far from it. They were immune, yeah but that didn't stop them from going Maverick. The Jakob incident was the New Generations attempt at an uprising and it was also the first time and last I encountered Vile. In the beginning we assumed it was all Sigma's doing and to be fair we were right for the most part. He wanted to control the New Generations implanting his DNA into their copy chips. But in the end we found out that Sigma himself was being played by someone…."

Axl paused as his mind became wrapped in a thought.

"Someone actually played Sigma?" Ciel repeated. Even in the distant future, the infamous name of the Maverick and his deeds still struck fear into those who know him.

"Lumine," Axl hesitated to identify; his name triggered an unfamiliar sensation in him as a part of him pulsed and twitched at the call, "he was the director of the Jakob Project, the first orbital elevator. We thought he was kidnapped by Sigma. But, we found that it was all part of his plan. He was controlling Sigma, who was practically nothing more than a shell of his old self, and was the one controlling the New Generations. He was claiming that because the New Gen can't infected by the Virus they but have the capabilities of Mavericks and lack the limitations of reploids they can go 'Maverick at Will.'"

There was a long silence in the room. The Guardians couldn't seem to decide what face to show. It was written all over them. They were all skeptical of the story, but there was also some in bafflement, while some in outright confusion. He couldn't blame them. The basis of the story was already hard to swallow. The news the young reploid bore was shocking. A piece of history unknown to them and left without a trace.

"Maverick at Will? What's that suppose to mean?" Fefnir flared out what was on his mind.

"It means they don't need the Virus to go Maverick," Axl answered calmly.

"There's whack jobs out there. Mavericks now a days don't need a shitty Virus to do cause trouble, so what makes them so special?" Fefnir mocked.

Ciel then tried to explain to him, "It could be that they aren't conditioned to follow the normal reploid protocol. Maverick by definition is an unorthodox minded person. Based on their programming, Reploids are naturally inclined to live peacefully among humans. It doesn't render them unable to think for themselves but they are conditioned. To go Maverick at Will must mean they didn't have that initial condition and independently go out of the norm of their program."

"Well…Isn't that a little dangerous?" Fefnir said shifting to a murderous gaze to Axl. An action that placed the young Hunter instantly on guard.

"What are you trying to say?" Axl sharpened his gaze.

"Heh, playing dumb already? It's a prefect explanation why you went psycho." Fefnir scoffed. He wasn't the only one thinking it. The two cyber elves, while they didn't seem to openly express it, the young reploid could tell they held the same idea. Well, Axl couldn't blame them. They have a right to. He openly dug himself into the situation by explaining the Maverick situation.

But he wasn't going to go down with a fight.

Whatever happened to him…whatever it was he wasn't going to let it happen again. Not again. He won't lose himself to emotions again.

"I never held the Sigma DNA and I was never part of the rebellion.." Axl defended himself. Axl knew these were all just empty threats. The fire Guardian just wanted to rattle him. They weren't going to do anything to him, Axl convinced himself. At least, not right now.

"Heh," Fefnir grimaced, receding back to his chair before Harpuia could intervene.

"This Lumine what happened to him?" Neige opened up the astray subject.

"What else? We kicked his butt, along with Sigma's," Axl replied.

"And afterwards? Did the New Generations exemplify what Lumine said?" Harpuia asked.

"We didn't want to find out," Axl shrugged. "After the Incident all the New Generation and copy chip production was stopped. Production started back again because of the demand but everything had been reformatted and there's never been trouble with them since."

"So it brings us back to square one…." Harpuia said in disappointment, "it's true that due to the Elf War, a large chunk of the world's history had been lost with it. Still…If production started back with no issue, there's absolutely no reason for the technology to simply disappear."

Fefnir then dropped the ball on the unwanted idea, "if we went with what the Maverick had said, the answer is simple."

"Are you accusing the Maverick Hunters?!" Neige jumped up, suddenly going on the defensive.

"Everyone's thinkin' it," Fefnir countered.

"You actually believe that guy!?"

"We cannot just simply dismiss his claims," Phantom explained, "His stories as outrageous as they are, are parallel to the current known events. The Maverick Hunters held one of the highest influence during their time. So the idea is not entirely impossible."

"So they would abuse that power and they would eradiate a whole race of reploids?!" Neige slammed her hands against the table. "Are you even hearing yourselves?!These are the Maverick Hunters we're talking about!"

"Neige, hold on," Ciel tried to calm her friend.

Neige snapped her eyes, "Ciel, you know better than I do that Zero would never be part of a group that involves some kind of murder."

"I-it's not that.." Ciel stuttered.

"The Maverick Hunters aren't above killing those they determine as Mavericks," Axl chimed in, with a solemn voice.

"You too?!" Neige snarled, "These are your friends aren't they!?"

"I know what they're capable of." Axl replied, with a grim expression. He was glad to hear the girl passionately defend his old comrades. It was nice to hear the voices of the future think highly of them. It assured him that through this day the work they've done wasn't done for not. But it didn't quell the doubt harbored inside him.

"How could you even say that?! You just said so yourself, the new Generations were immune to the Virus! One screw up can't amount to a genocide."

"Ms. Neige does have a point," Harpuia contested, taking her side, "Maverick Hunters don't simply go around hunting reploids without reason. Master X would never allow it. Vile himself said the New Generations and those involved were innocent."

"Oi! I never said it was Master X," Fefnir defended his previous claim. While it didn't look like it, Fefnir held a ravenous amount of respect to their predecessor and he refused to have his image and loyalty be tainted.

It was an accurate statement. While the Maverick Hunters do seek and eliminate all potential Maverick threats they weren't ones to kill unless there was no other option. When it came down to the wire, Hunters generally categorize Mavericks into two distinct classes, those who were infected with the virus and those who're not. In most, if not all cases, the infected ones were sought and destroyed by any means due to the incurable and contagious nature of the virus at the time. However, reploids that were not infected but defected to bring harm and destruction, though still labeled as Mavericks, were treated as criminals rather than just something that needed to be exterminated. They were given the same treatment as a human criminal. They were captured—if at all possible—trialed and received proper punishment if deemed guilty. That was the reason Vile had gotten away so many times in the early days. He was defective not infected, so the Hunters only subdued and tried their best to rehabilitate the reploid, who cease to exceed their expectation when it came to causing utter havoc. However, the bugs on his circuitry were never cured and over time he became possibly the first reploid to go 'Maverick at will.'

But there was no point in being blinded by attachment. Axl had learned. The guiled image wasn't the only reality. While the Maverick Hunter's work was for the better good, they wouldn't be called saints. Not all the 'Mavericks' they destroy were literal Mavericks to begin with. Some Mavericks were labeled to due to political issues, others because of disagreements and sometimes even misunderstandings. It was what tore X in the first place. Tough decisions had to be made at the end of the day.

"We are only looking at the possibilities," Phantom spoke between the two, "The fact that Vile even mentioned them can't be coincidence."

"It has to be a lie," Neige said.

"It's likely he was merely trying to play us for fools to provoke Axl," Harpuia reasoned.

"Whether it's true or not has yet to be determined. But we can't just ignore it," Phantom stated. "Applying Vile's mystery, Axl's fragmented memory and the absence of the New Generations, the lack of information there are just too many factors to consider.

"I can't believe this.." Neige fell back to her seat, no longer having the energy to argue.

"It's alright," Ciel smiled, "Zero, X, the Hunters the odds may be stacked against them we just have to keep believing in them."

"Isn't that right, Axl?" Ciel said confidently.

"It doesn't matter," Axl replied indifferently, ripping away the morale Ciel was trying to build.

Believing in them? That's all he had been doing. But, the young reploid had grown exhausted.

He was growing tired with the ever growing reality of his betrayal. Each time he was giving them the benefit of the doubt, his trust is quickly shattered with every new discovery.

The young boy didn't want to put anymore hopes on his friends. Maybe everything Vile said was true. Maybe, the world really didn't want the New Gens and the Hunters slaughtered them in cold blood. Or maybe, the New Gens did turn Maverick. Maybe he turned Maverick.

Whatever he finds, he whether it would be good or the bad, it didn't matter. He felt that he place even the smallest drop of trust again, if it breaks he would lose himself—completely this time.

"The truth is all I care about."

"Is that so…" Ciel said, with a pained expression on her face.

Deep down everyone knew the stone front he putting up. She can only image the despair Axl was truly feeling to be helplessly tugged back and forth. So much so that he had chosen to completely give up on the people he cared about in order to hold onto reality.

But no one could find the words to lift up, for their words would be meaningless to the boy who had been forgotten.

* * *

Silence was once again settling into their rooms but it didn't last as Phantom spoke out of his unbreakable concentration.

"If it's in regards to the era before the Elf War there is one place we can check."

It centered all eyes immediately to the black elf whose small floating figure converted into its reploid shape. Probably to make a larger impact on his statement reploid took shape. And just like Leviathan, his attire consisted of the long traditional Neo Arcadian coat with an 'X' sketched on his back.

Immediately his siblings caught wind of what he was referring to, turning to him with great interest.

"What do you mean, Phantom?" Ciel asked him curiously. However, her question was masked by the Fire Guardian's own, which was decibels higher than hers.

"That old piece of junk?" Fefnir clarified for himself as the existence of the said item quickly came to mind. In response Phantom simply looked towards him and gave a slight nod.

"Of course! How could I forget about such a vital piece?" Harpuia exclaimed, following Phantom's lead in projecting his life size figure. "That unit should definitely have something!"

"If it still works." Fefnir said, skeptical.

For a moment, the three Generals had gone into their own little world; discussing intelligence foreign to everyone else in the room. As previous high ranking officers of the old Metropolis their knowledge set on secrets and information went well beyond the human leaders'. Especially, the ninja who could very much know every cracks and corners of the city and was the symbol and leader of Neo Arcadian intelligence.

"Slow down. What are you three babbling about? Fill us in on it." Neige tried to bring the three back to their pace.

"Oh right," Harpuia realized as he redirected his attention back to his perplexed audience. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. What Phantom is referring to is unedited offline storage unit we can access that contains all relative data during the Maverick Wars Era."

"Data unit?" Neige started conspicuously, "I thought you already gave us access to all servers and databanks Neo Arcadia had to offer."

"Indeed we have." Phantom nonchalantly answered. "All tools and knowledge have been provided without confidentiality. However, what I am speaking of is an old unit tucked that cannot be accessed just anywhere. It is an offline bank that has no external access other than actually being present in the room it is stored in."

"Why haven't we heard about this one before? Is it some kind of secret?" Neige questioned purely out of curiosity as the reporter in her was beginning to show.

Harpuia began to explain, to remove doubt from the reporter's mind. "This one isn't exactly what I would call a secret. While it was kept under tight security, it was never 'hidden' per say. The general public may not have had knowledge about it, but scholars and officials interested in the Maverick Wars Era's history definitely do. We just never found a need to tell you about it, since there was never a time that it could actually be of use. Even during the height of Neo Aracadia's power, I can't remember a time anyone had ever a requirement to access it. With all honesty, we had completely forgotten about it."

"It's really just an old slow piece of junk that's collecting dust," Fefnir commented

"That shouldn't be a hindrance," Phantom contested, "as a cyber elf accessing the data quickly is child's play."

"I can see that but if everything has already been copied over can't we just access the data from here? What's the point of going all the way to that computer's hard drive?" Neige asked.

"Stupid, what part of offline don't you understand?" Fefnir lashed at the red head.

"Fefnir!" Harpuia restrained his hot blooded brother who had forgotten that not everyone had the same set of knowledge on the topic and was getting far too ahead.

"That's not what she meant." Ciel tried to defend her human counterpart. "If all viable data has been transferred over and copied, there should be no real reason for us to get to the unit."

Harpuia placed transparent against the temple of his helmet as if he was growing a headache even in his otherworldly form. "That's true, all viable data in that storage unit had been reformatted and organized for better access. In reality all necessary and important information stored in that drive is currently at our disposal. But, at the same time there is also many miscellaneous data that had been left behind."

"What do you mean?" Neige asked.

The sage sighed, "From my knowledge, the data unit was used as a back-up during the Elf War. With the world in utter chaos a lot of valuable information was being lost in the process faster than it can be retrieved. So in an attempt to save it, Master X requested all remaining data be backed up. Whatever information it maybe. From history records to government secrets to personal profiles to simple traffic records. Everything was stored in it. But of course after the war, most of that information was worthless. Only those necessary and useful for Neo Arcadia to function were ever put back out into light. Day to day records and such were never added in."

"In other words, that drive holds all the old world's raw data." Ciel simplified.

"Correct," Phantom confirmed, "Master X was very keen in profiling everything before the war. He said it's a precautionary measure to make sure past mistakes would never repeat. It is also to my understanding Master X was very peculiar and oversaw all reformatted data."

"It's likely we won't find a definitive clue on the New Generations but we may be lucky."

"Where is it?" Ciel asked them.

"At an underground bunker in the Great Neo Arcadian Library." Phantom informed them, "If there is any place where we can find any lost form of old data that would be the place. Deleted or not, if they were in existence and were uploaded at any point there is a chance we can recover them."

"It's a good place to start our investigation," Ciel analyzed.

"Finally, something!" Fefnir breathed in exasperation. He abruptly stood off his seat, startling the humans as he headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Neige called out to Fefnir.

"Where else?"

"We're not done here." Neige argued.

"Hmph, talk all you want for all I care. I've just about had enough being cramped here with all you people." Fenfir spat.

"I'm coming with you," Axl stood.

"Not so fast there," Harpuia summoned his beamed sword, halting Axl, "We're not through with you. Fefnir may have let you out but there's no way I would allow you to step one foot out of this building."

"Tsk," Axl gritted his teeth, balling his fist. The young Hunter looked over at to the fire guardian hoping to gain some sort of support.

But much to his dismay, his plead was answered by a nerve pinching look of mockery. "Not my business, I only said I'd take you for debriefing."

Throwing a furious glare at the green cyber elf and his brother, Axl turned over to Ciel who anxiously gave him an uneasy look.

Ciel shook her head, "I'd prefer if you actually stay here as well, Axl. There's actually several other things we want to talk to you about."

"I can't just be cooped up in here! I'm going!"

"You're not at liberty to make that decision," Harpuia reminded him, inching his weapon closer.

"I'm fine!" Axl snarled. "Let me prove it to you. I won't mess up!"

The Hunter understood their reasoning, and he knew very well he wasn't exactly in their most trusted side. Still…he couldn't stand just standing around.

"You don't have to worry, Fefnir won't take long," Ciel reassured him, "He'll report everything he finds, so you won't be left behind."

"If you want us to believe in you, suck it up and wait here." Harpuia ordered

"Make me!" Axl refuted taking a step forward.

Suddenly the door slid open and everyone's tunnel of vision quickly shifted over to the open portal. Leviathan's voice rang in their ear. The blue's transparent figure quickly came into shape along Cerveau standing right beside her. An oversized trident held behind her.

"Oh my, what did I miss?" Leviathan acted surprised with a mischievous snare upon beholding the strenuous tension in the room.

* * *

**Authors note**

A very odd and tangled chapter. Axl was absolutely just jumping all over the place with his moods. One minute he loves his friends the next thing he hates them xD. He's like a girl PMSing on a school day.

(Axl in the background): damn you author!

I can't blame him though. The poor thing is just lost beyond help. xD

I hoped you guys like the break.

It's been a long time since I've started this story and with my updates becoming longer and longer, I thought it was a good idea to reintroduce all the main points so far as we begin the new leg in the story. It's not only for the main characters to get up to speed but also for you guys who have been following the story for a while now. It's a nice refresher.

I know the past two weren't the most thought provoking but from now on the chapters will start to get ugly…well progressively lol. The whole mystery will finally be expose in and finally the truth will start to unravel itself.

**Note:** As pointed out by Brambletalon, I stand corrected on my previous claim that cyber elves didn't exist during the ZX era (I also made that correction on the previous author's note. Thank you for pointing it out!). But the idea in regards to cyber elves having an expiration date should still be okay :D

Edited chapter 11 is up! xD Thanks again SubZeroChimera

And to close out this AN I'd love to get feedback from you guys. I'm actually very curious to see how the story is going from ya'll perspective. Is there anything you guys are want to see? What are you speculations on the past? What have you guys pieced together? Have you guys figured it out? What is Vile really after?

This is purely out of curiosity because I just want to know where the heck story stands so far with you guys.

You see as an author, I have a bit of a bias. Especially as a newbie. Because I know how the story will end I typically shape it to that direction, but sometimes I get a little in over my head and get a bit ahead of myself and screw up points I actually want to portray.

Maybe I'm making the mystery too obvious, too repetitive maybe. Or I'm not giving enough hints(which btw a lot are coming in the next two chapters) or maybe I'm doing okay and I just need to shut up on these Author's notes xD (god I really need to stop typing so much)

Idk you tell me.

So just this once I'd like to hear your take on things, so I can shape the story better to get it where I want it to be (and maybe add some other stuff).

**PS**: this is a bit of late news but around a few days after posting chapter 12 my account had experience this weird wacky thing where it kept giving me errors every time I tried to look at my profile and story stats, messages, reviews and I couldn't make any edits at all. It magically fixed itself but all the statistics for the month disappeared. So I have absolutely no idea if it also cleared out the messages or such. So in the interval of time between Dec 1 to 19 or anytime in December just to be safe, if you guys tried to contact me and I didn't respond. I sincerely apologize.

I didn't want to upload announcement because it seemed unfair to get everyone's hopes up and not even deliver a 'chapter.'


	14. Chapter 14: Looming

**Looming**

Vile's camp was in frenzy. Their daily routine had been frightfully disrupted by a sudden beam of light, almost like lightning, struck the center of the courtyard. The reploids who were marching were the first to approach the place of impact, forming almost an instinctive circle around the area. They drew their weapons as they cautiously moved closer to the object. Suddenly, instead of a violent outcome a symphonic gasp brought the whole fortress into silence. Muddled and charred from battle, their purple leader's figure came into view. Vile was missing a limb and nearly half of one of his leg had been blasted off. The witnesses shrieked at the sight, some barely recognizing their battered leader.

"Out of my way!" Vile yelled, staggering to his feet. His bright red eyes flamed with fury. It was a frightening sight for all the reploids who had flocked to his transfer point. They've never seen Vile fully exposed like this before as the manic leader had always been shrouded in a blanket of shadow, and all of them shook in fear when they caught a whiff of his murderous aura. An overwhelming feeling of lethal intentions for those that crossed him. Eagerly they took a step back, making a path for their beaten leader as he stomped passed them.

"Lord Vile!" Patch, the little blue reploid was the first to rush near their leader upon his entrance to the main building. But as he reached over to provide assistance to the Maverick, Vile coldly pushed him away and knocked him to the ground.

"Where is he?!" Vile rumbled.

The little reploid fell short of words, unsure of whom the Maverick was asking for

Impatient for an answer, the beaten reploid raised his hand to hit his subordinate as he was crawling back to his feet.

"Useless piece of sh-"

"Control yourself, Vile," The purple cyber elf's voice stopped the vicious action before Vile could turn his inferior to a punching bag.

"You…." Vile growled, his eyes rekindling the fierce red in his eyes as he stomped towards the elf, stopping only inches away in a standoff.

"Leave us," the cyber elf ordered the blue reploid and the rest of reploids in the room, "Inform Disk to finish his preparations."

"B-but Director his injuries," Patch contested, completely stunned by the uncharacteristic change in his superiors.

"Don't make me repeat myself," the cyber elf threatened.

The raise in volume in the seraph's voice sent everyone to action and without another word of objection all the reploids in the room rushed out of the vicinity.

When it the two were sure that they were surely alone the cyber elf flew closer to the tattered Maverick. "You're awfully eccentric for someone who nearly died," he mocked.

"Died? I had all three of them right in the palm of my hands! And you so damn well screwed it up!" Vile barked at his elf, whose light glowed brighter indicating its inner anger. His cannon pointed at the elf, itching to fire it. If it wasn't for the fact that his partner was intangible, he would have surely done it.

"Screwed it up?" The cyber elf chuckled, "Look at you, reduced to a crisp! Did you honestly think you would have a fighting chance with those three? Alone, in that condition?

You seem to have you forgotten, who you're dealing with," the cyber elf scolded, his voice getting colder.

Vile spat, "Bah! What do you take me for? They're nothing but lowly cyber elves, dumbass! The brat and those assholes were as good as mine!"

He fell. Flat on the ground. As if a heavy hand had taken hold of him and was squeezing the life out of him. He gasped as all the power he had on his body were restrained and forcefully drained away.

"You, son of a bitch!" Vile roared as he tried to fight, but was only successful in lifting his head.

"Lowly cyber elves?" the culprit scoffed at him, murderously irritated by Vile's last statement. "Don't be cocky just because they were cyber elves. X and Zero, the two Maverick Hunters who had time and time again turned you into nothing more than a mere outdated scrap metal. They could do far worse things than this, even if they were just lowly cyber elves! If I didn't come in between you, our plan could very much as well go down the drain."

The cyber elf maintained his dominance over the Maverick until Vile no longer resisted. Resentful, Vile painfully climbed back on his feet, muttering vulgar language under his breath. It was frustrating; he knew if he was in his peak condition, Vile knew he could have easily deflected the cyber elf's control.

"So you've calmed down now?" the cyber elf mockingly joked, earning furious daggers from the purple maverick.

"So, what are we gonna do about the brat?" Vile went into business, "it's definitely _him_."

"We'll leave him as it is."

"Ha? Are you stupid? If we don't get the brat now, those assholes will kill him themselves when they find out."

"Those idiots won't have the heart too, besides whether he dies or not is no concern of ours."

"Speaking from experience, huh," Vile commented. "And here I thought you New Gens were all buddy buddy."

"While he may have appeared our plans do not change." The seraph ignored Vile's comment.

"Are you saying you don't want him in our ranks?"

"Quite the opposite," a villainous smile crept up the cyber elf's face. "There is no need to rush. Judging from his state, X was only able to revert the process to its early stages but has not actually nullified the progression. What's even better is the boy has clue.

Just like last time," the cyber elf alluded, "having him with those Guardians is more beneficial to us. Afterall, _Axl _is no ally of theirs."

The two villains looked at each other and teething a smile as if they were reminiscing a shared memory of the past.

"Ha, so what now?" Vile asked, being in a good mood after a good laugh.

"We have a new lead," the cyber elf answered, projecting a hologram.

"Oh?" Vile sounded with interest as he reviewed the data. At a glance there wasn't much to be seen. Just a scramble of computer codes and random words mashed together on a script. "How'd you get your hands on that."

"Their weakness, the lab the boy was hidden, was a treasure trove of clues. I was able to grab some information from the wreckage."

"As expected of from those softies," Vile scoffed.

"The lead is too good pass, finding the failsafe device is our utmost priority. Once you've been repaired, you will personally go." the cyber elf informed Vile.

"Wouldn't it be faster to send over our own."

"We can't afford anymore screw ups, and with X and Zero in the picture it won't be a guarantee."

"They may figure out."

"I'll bid you time…" Lumine smiled.

* * *

_Four to one._ That's what he was up against. Weapons drawn and tensions high, the room was at a stand-off. Reploid, cyber elves, or whatever they called themselves, Axl was no match for them-not in his current state. He was weaponless, outnumbered, surrounded, and constricted in a small room with only one exit that was guarded by one of them. Not to mention there was Fefnir. He's already quite formidable all on his own. Still, the overwhelming disadvantage did not deterred Axl's determination. Rather he was up for the challenge.

"Oh dear, you're not planning to make a run for it, are you?" Leviathan read his mind with a sly smile.

The siren, slowly shook her head, "That won't do. We've just started getting to know each other."

Suddenly, Axl twitched upon sensing Harpuia adjust his sword closer to his neck. The sage positioned intricately close. So close in fact that the young boy could hear and feel the whirling energy against his skin and in a way that if Axl made any sudden movements Harpuia could surely react in one quick swift motion and decapitate him without a second thought.

"Stop it!" Ciel ordered, walking in between Harpuia and Axl. "This is not the way to act. Please put your weapons down this instant!"

Tired of the bickering amongst her allies, girl's authoritative demeanor certainly surprised everyone in the room.

But the sage did not budge. "Not until he stands down," Harpuia snarled.

Desperate to end the confrontation the young girl pleaded with the Hunter next, "Axl please." Her hand pressed together as if she was begging, praying for the young boy to take the initiative.

Still, their intense glares remained locked with one another as neither wanted to give in.

"Please, Axl!" Ciel pleaded again, "Please trust us! We're not your enemies."

Her cries seemed to have finally reached him, Axl eyes broke out of their rage filled trance and gazed into Ciel's entreating orbs. "Please…"

It was funny. In Axl's current predicament, the people he is asked to trust were the ones that were breathing down his neck, watching every movement he made, and have every intention to end his life if he did not pass their judgment. If anything, the situation would have quite the opposite effect. But that's what made it even more ridiculous. They were the ones asking to be trusted. It should be him; he shouldn't be acting so selfishly. He was the outsider; they were the ones sheltering him. Be it allies or enemy they did not need to negotiate with him. If it weren't for his desperate desire to salvage what remained of his pride, he would have drowned in laughter.

Sensing a slight crack in Axl's conviction, a glimmer of hope sparked within Ciel

"I know it's a lot to ask for but please…"

He understood. He understood why they wanted him to stay. He understood why the green elf was trying to confine him. He understood. But he couldn't bring himself to stop...

It was infuriating.

"You don't understand!" Axl protested, letting the words come out without thinking, "none of you do! I can't be locked up in here! I need to go!"

"Yes, I know," Ciel replied calmly, "But..-"

"But nothing! What can you possibly know? This is MY past! Not yours, not anyone else's!"

"Oi, watch your tone, kid!" Fefnir said in response to Axl's aggressive attitude towards the human.

"Shut up!" Axl said in retaliation. His angry pouring over the fighter. He didn't want to be called by such familiarity. Especially not by the fire guardian, who has somehow bears a strikingly identical DNA to his mentor. "You're not X! You're nothing like him!" he blurted.

A slap on the face.

The sound sent shockwaves across the room, appeasing the tension almost immediately to a sense of bewilderment and shock swept across the room.

"Apologize," Ciel, the one responsible, ordered.

The stunned Hunter's eyes were wide but he didn't dare to make contact with the young scientist, who was now stubbornly standing her ground. "Axl…"

As if losing his will Axl's whole demeanor changed. Reluctantly he casted his ambition aside as he held in his frustration, appeasing the tension as a wave of relief swept the noncombatants.

Just as the newly found mood was starting to settle, Fefnir's voice surprised everyone. "Pathetic," he said, uncharacteristically monotoned from his usually boisterous voice.

Steadfast, the fire guardian didn't even pause for some sort of approval as he bust pass Leviathan.

"Where are you going?" Leviathan asked, her voice not losing its playfulness, as she moved out of the fighter's way.

"Figure it out yourself." Fefnir said annoyed.

"Keeping me away from all the fun?" The siren teased causing Fefnir to make a whimsical face.

"Phantom," Fefnir called to his brother.

"Understood," Upon Phantom's answer the fire guardian disappeared from their sight and not a moment later, Phantom reverted back to his petite form. He gestured a bow to the two humans and followed suit.

"Wai-..!" Neige called out but was unable to even finish a word before the fire guardian turned out of sight. She turned to Ciel, looking for some sort of command of action they should take. But the scientist kept her attention to Axl and her body language indicated no opposition to Fefnir's decision. Still, worried, Neige's concern got the better of her and she decided to chase after him.

Once again, a momentary stillness conquered the room as the remaining Guardians and Axl waited for the other to take action.

"Harpuia," Ciel called the cyber elf, the gentleness that resided on her face all but present.

Stunned by the young blonde scientist's uncharacteristic action sage understood the subtle request and listened. Slowly, he withdrew his weapon and retreated to a non combative stance.

"Would you all please leave us alone for a bit?" Ciel requested. understanding wholeheartedly how reckless and selfish her request is.

The sage remained still, quietly observing the young Hunter as if judging to see if he was trustworthy enough to be left alone with the defenseless human.

The elves hesitantly looked at each other as Leviathan back out. "We'll be outside," Harpuia unwilling agreed.

He glared at Axl one last time, making sure the young Hunter caught his eyes. The young boy glanced at the sage, but stayed silent. "consider this your one and only warning, '_Hunter_,'"

His threat brought a troubled look on Ciel, but at the moment she couldn't hope for a better outcome. There was only so much she can push with Guardians without going out of out of bound; and such everyone expressed a very silent and reluctant truce.

* * *

"Leviathan," called Harpuia out to her as he chased her through the realm of cyberspace, only being able to stop the siren's advance with a touch on her wrist.

The siren sighed. "What is it?" She already knew the subject the Sage was intending to open, she didn't even bother to put up a face for him and looked with sincerity.

"Have you talked to Alouette?" Harpuia asked worriedly, although his words sounding more like a demand than a question. But the siren did not answer immediately causing a worry stricken look to levitate on the griffin's face. "Leviathan, talk to me," Harpuia said, full of concern.

"Who knew having a predetermined death would such a pain," Leviathan answered in response, making a terrible attempt at sounding carefree and casual.

"What happened?" The sage's words sounding daunting.

"Everything's fine. As expected it was just a side effect from battle." the siren reported nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself," Harpuia muttered, balling his hand into a fist. He knew what the siren was saying held no other meaning, still he couldn't help but feel anxious.

"There wasn't much choice," Leviathan said, trying to defend her action. "Summoning that dragon that fast from thin air in this form would have drained Fefnir in a heartbeat. I had to use my own."

"It was unnecessary!" Harpuia protested, "if we had known about his condition, it would have been better if we would have just let him…" He bit his tongue unable to finish his sentence.

"Don't be foolish. Are you listening to yourself, Harpuia? What has gotten into you?" Leviathan knocked the sage on the head.

"Nothing. What I'm saying is merely in hindsight." Harpuia tried to salvage his broken image.

The blue elf sighed, looking away from Harpuia for a moment. Then said, "it doesn't matter what it resulted into. You would've done the same, wouldn't you?"

It was not a question she expected a response from him, after all, she already knew the answer even if he himself was unwilling to say it.

She understood her brother's unwillingness to cooperate and quite frankly she and he were on the same boat. However, taking from their previous experience with the red legendary hero, not everything is as it seems. And this time around she wanted to keep an open mind, at least to a certain degree. She couldn't quite explain it but there was a nagging feeling she can't get out of her head. A nagging feeling she and the other Guardians have felt since the time in the laboratory. A sense of responsibility, and compassion for the young hunter and yet a sense of guilt and remorse; followed by a grueling almost heart breaking feeling of anger and agony. A conglomerate of emotions that mixed with her own entailed an inexplicable sense of turmoil that haunted their every decision.

Nevertheless, she knew Harpuia's perspective will undoubtedly not be clouded such petty insecurity with the Hunter. Rather, it would be his own cloud of emotions on their _time_ that could ultimately betray him.

Her aquatic blue eyes soften.

"Neh Harpuia isn't funny?" Leviathan looked at him, as she indulged him into her thoughts. Something, she rarely if at all does with others. "As cyber elves we were living life so carefully after we found out about our_ time_. I kept thinking. 'Ah so this is what the humans felt.' Knowing that their lives had a limit, knowing their abilities and self wouldn't last as long as their ambition. I use to think, they were quite foolish. Their time is so little and yet they want to make life so hard for themselves, when they can just take it easy and let us reploids handle everything. Why it was the better deal wasn't it? I never thought of us as immortal, but there was a sense of comfort in knowing, our death can in some way be decided by us. Not some unforeseen force known as time. So when we were placed in the same predicament it finally clicks. The reason the humans were so foolish and reckless. Living vicariously through another, through Fefnir, I don't want that. That is not the way I want to die. I don't want to die living so carefully; doing nothing. I don't want to survive only to wait for death. If I'm going to be given a time limit, I want to at least be able to be satisfied and chose."

Leviathan glanced over at her brother, capturing him in her deep ocean's gaze. Unlike her, the sage was never bothered of such death, even when his life was timeless as a reploid. Rather, he accepted his death with open arms as a natural part of his life. But, though he lacked such fear, he had an even bigger fear of life itself. He feared living a life in regret and the death of others, of those close to him while he continued to live.

"So I don't regret it," It was as if to appease that side of him, quietly telling him that he must accept the inevitable. "Right or wrong, I don't regret saving the boy if it was the death of me."

She did not wait for him to respond.

"We need to tell Fefnir," Leviathan pressed, getting into the core of the actual problem; the literal issue of Harpuia's uneasiness, which he himself actively avoids to discuss verbatim unless absolutely necessary.

The siren's assertive question caught Harpuia off guard as a face mix of panic, and uncomfortable distress surfaced on his facade faster than he could suppress it.

"W-why would you even bring something like right now?" Harpuia staggered in his words.

The siren fell quiet for a moment as if thinking and wondering herself what possessed her to have a change of heart; on a decision of which all three cyber elves unanimously agreed upon without even a second of hesitation. Could it have been her momentary condition? The uncertainty it held. Or perhaps it was the longer withheld anxiety she had.

"Seeing that boy, Axl and how he is taking it. I don't want our little Fefnir to experience the same. I don't want him to one day wake up and realize we're all gone, without even a single explanation as to why."

Still, Harpuia remained in silent in his defiance. _As expected_, the siren thought.

"I don't want to be the bringer of bad new as much as you. But, we need to to tell him. Soon." Leviathan said, putting a heavy emphasis on the last word.

It was daunting. Leviathan's words felt as if they crushed his chest so tightly it was practically impossible to breathe.

"Telling Fefnir now would only distract him from the more pressing matters." Harpuia stubbornly said, looking away.

"You're a bigger idiot than Fefnir, if you think we can hide this forever," Leviathan coldly told said.

"Just...a little longer," Harpuia muttered softly between his teeth, etching a regretful but also defeated look.

"You spoil him, Harpuia," Leviathan sighed, understandingly.

* * *

The space was incredibly empty, even with all the machinery and furniture; there couldn't seem to be a much more hollow space than the one they were in now. With the departure of all her contingent, the scientist stood in silence watching Axl as he walked over to the wide window paneling at the other end of the room. His eyes fixated to the outside, looking longingly at the world beyond the glass.

They stayed in their solace for moments on end as if waiting for the other to break the silence.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" The young hunter was the first to speak after what seemed like hours. His words muttered in a sigh as his head leaned against the glass and planted his sight to the ground levels below; as his unforeseen behavior seeming to have dwindled into a more retentive attitude.

The young scientist was quickly reminded her duty was not yet over. Although, she wouldn't consider her support and comforting to be anything but duty.

Ciel didn't answer. But her silence proved to be a sufficient for the troubled Hunter. At first glance, Ciel presumed he was still convicted with a desire to escape, to run away to world below. But the more she studied his gaze the more she realized that was not the case. The view in his orbs had changed. They weren't ones that held the impatient desire to take action; rather they were staring and lost in the distance of time that she could never hope to perceive.

"It's different, isn't it?" Ciel decided to approach the young boy who had completely been immersed in his thoughts.

"Very," Axl replied; his eyes glued to the outside world.

He had to admit X had a good taste in design. Almost as if the structures were meticulously planned to look grand even in the event of disaster. Even the now flawed dome that was destroyed left pillars of transparent pointed glass that gave off a magnificent feel to it. It was so different from the blocked and industrial buildings he was accustomed to. He guessed after living in the constant pits and ugliness of destruction, X had decided incorporate a design suitable to gild over it. But of course, the physical aspect wasn't the only thing that differed.

So different.

"No matter how much I'm trying to convince myself, everything is still so surreal," Axl opened up, looking at his hands before chuckling at himself.

"Hm..? What's so funny?" Ciel asked.

"Honestly, this feels like I've gotten into some kind of wacko mission and at any moment I'm going to hear someone call me back."

Axl coughed up a laugh as the image played vividly in his head, "I can just see it now, when this is all over; I'm going to get yelled."

"Yelled at? By who?" Ciel inquired, intrigued that the Hunter was opening up about something so personal.

"Commander," Axl answered in tune with his imagination, "oh man, he's really gonna kill me..."

He could already see it. His ridiculous tall leader would be standing right at the transport zone, his hands crossed, and synthetic veins popping as his tapped away on his foot. Signas would already have a sermon prepared and ready to preach. He never got why his Commander always picked at him and scolded him so much. Axl once asked X and Zero if they knew reason, but even the two all-knowing Hunters shrugged. They even went on to explain that while the Commander did have his moments Axl was the first and only person that Signas openly scolded like a parent would a child. It could be because he was the newest addition to the main force, under the Signas' direct command, or the fact that he was just the youngest looking one there. 'It's his way of showing his affections,' X reasoned. But, as the victim Axl never quite believed that. But never mind the scolding. The worst of it all was what he would consider the punishment. The paperwork work waiting for him; Mission summary, maverick profiling, damage report to name a few. The pile must be enormous; just how many days has he missed. Maybe it would be bigger than the last time he ignored his work for so long. A cold shiver went down his spine just by the thought.

Either way, he was going to get it. Big time.

Still, he couldn't wait, "when I get back." Axl uttered as he was returned to reality. The wide smile on his face fading slowly back to an empty and sad expression as his thoughts wandered back to the deepest void in his mid. He wondered if that's why he was in this mess. Did he screw up a mission? What were the reasons? Did he truly deserve this? If he was truly a Maverick, why didn't X and the others just kill him? Was there something he forgot? What could he have done? It was driving him crazy!

"He must have really cared about you," Ciel smiled, and was pleasantly surprised when Axl returned it.

"You're amazing Ciel, you know?" Axl complimented her unexpectedly as he was reminded of his previous conversation with Alouette.

"E-eh?!"

She reminded him of the Maverick Hunter's chief navigator and second in command. Unconditionally sweet and caring to everyone, she was the mediator amongst them who did her upmost best to guide everyone. But she never failed to be firm and decisive when the situation arises.

"Not a lot of people have the guts to slap me, ya know?" Axl jokingly pointed at his face.

"T-that…" Ciel stuttered, instantly regretting her impulsive action. Though what has transpired earlier truly made her upset, she couldn't stay mad at the boy. There was just something about him that kept her from holding a grudge. But more so she knew, the turmoil the boy was going through and she knew he was fully aware of his actions as well.

"Do you miss him?" Axl asked, not wanting to say his name.

Immediately, Ciel's unguarded emotion got the better of her as stiffened and a hot flush of red went up her spine. She knew exactly who he meant.

"Yes," she replied softly, looking down as she fought to keep herself from the flood of memories that was beginning to surface.

"What was he like?" The Hunter asked.

Ciel was reluctant. They were memories she would rather not revisit.

"He was a quiet person, silent, intimidating, very kept to himself," Ciel described with a glint in her eyes.

"Sounds like him," Axl agreed.

"It does, doesn't it?" Ciel chuckled at the comment.

"When I met him, he had no memories of himself or his past, but," Ciel smiled, "he was a kind person. Someone I deeply admire. He was more than just a friend to me, he my pillar of support. It was because of him, we are able to have peace today."

It had been so long since she had been able to openly talk about the Hunter. It was strange, how easily she is able to open up to Axl about it. She couldn't remember how long it's been since she's been able to look without feeling the bitterness in her heart.

"So, he didn't change..." Axl commented a small smile lingered on his face, "that's...good." He couldn't imagine a terrible person from her description. Someone who could commit the atrocities that were put on him, the young Hunter was quite relieved by the fact.

He knew his friend would never commit them, but the poisonous words that had filled his mind had made it difficult for himself to believe in his friend. Placing the blame on his partners for the agony he was experiencing. He hated himself for it. The hypocrisy he had.

"Does it still hurt?" Ciel asked, gazing onto Axl's half witty smile, clearly still able to read the sorrow that he was desperately trying to contain.

"I deserved it," Axl replied, touching the place where he was slapped.

Ciel gazed at the young boy, it was odd seeing him like this. Lost, and deprived of the life he once had in him. Slowly, the blonde walk over to him. Noticing that he did little to counter her advance, she carefully took his hand.

He flinched at the touch, but didn't resist as she cupped his palm. The human's hands felt warm in comparison to his. He remembered the first time she held him in an embrace, when the world he once knew first crumbled. The warmth was bewitching bringing a sense of security and comfort he himself badly yearned.

At the center of his palm he then felt a small metal as her hands gently pulled away.

"This is..." Axl immediately recognized the box. His eyes wide, as he stood up straight.

"Harpuia won't be too happy when he finds out I gave it to you but," The young scientist smiled, knowing exactly what the Hunter wanted to say just by the many expressions he was making. "It's yours, isn't it?"

Axl couldn't what he was holding. His copy chip. Staring at the copy chip, his hand felt extremely heavy. He never had he thought such a weightless chip could ever be a burden. But never before had he been so heavy as if it holds an immense of responsibility.

"Why?" Axl uttered in a whisper.

"Hm?" Ciel sounded, as she didn't quite hear the young Hunter.

"Why are you siding with me?" Axl clarified looking up at her. "Why are you putting so much trust in me?" Axl clarified, looking up at her. "That Harpuia guy's right, ya know? There's no reason for you to defend me."

"His concerns were...valid." Ciel humbly replied. "He can sound harsh, but he mean well." Ciel tried to defend the sage. Typically the most understanding out of the four, the sage's behavior was definitely out of the norm. However, given the circumstances it was an expected reaction out of wind Guardian.

The young hunter looked at her distrustfully.

"Don't you regret it?" Axl breathed in almost a whisper.

"Regret?"

"Don't you regret finding me? Don't you think it's a mistake?"

"No, I don't, not for a second. Just as I don't regret finding Zero." the young girl replied, shaking her head. Be it the great pain she felt upon losing him, she wouldn't trade the time they spent. She knew if it weren't for him she and everyone she cared about wouldn't be here. Just as if it weren't for Axl, she wouldn't be here today.

Ciel stayed silent as a pained look appeared on Axl's face as he was unable to comprehend the genuine faith Ciel presented.

Such an important piece, the copy chip could hold all the answers for them. It also exposes her to danger, as the technology for all she knows could be the key for his escape and the opposition that she could face with her companions. Yet she has given it him. He knew what taking the chip meant. It meant giving his complete trust to the girl just as the girl was giving her trust to him.

"It hasn't changed. I trust you, just like I've trusted you with my life when we first met. Even if you can't believe in yourself right now. I do."

Ciel gave him a reassuring smile, "all ask is to see the high-spirited reploid again."

Axl bit his lower lip, repressing what felt like a burning sensation in his eyes that. It was funny how easily he was being persuaded. It was as if she was speaking the words he had been wanting to hear and needed to hear the most.

He placed the copy chip in his hand.

* * *

"Fefnir, wait!" Neige called out as she ran after him. Surprisingly to her, though their time of exit were only moments apart the fire guardian was further ahead than her own two feet could manage catch up.

At last he stopped.

"Geez, couldn't you have stopped when I asked you too," Neige said in between the shortness of her breath.

However, as it turned out it was not her that had prompted the armored reploid to stop.

"Here you go, General." Menart, one of the former resistance members rolled the largest and most menacing looking chaser the Guardians had, as requested by Fefnir to him.

"Is everything prepared?" Phantom inquired.

"Yes sir. S-Tanks have been added and filled, everything is setup and ready" Menart saluted lazily, checking off his recent duty on his pad.

"Tanks?" Neige heard Phantom utter a bit perturbed by the information. It was definitely rare to hear the ninja surprised, however the ninja's mask and quick return to his cool demeanor made the reporter second guess if what she heard as just her imagination. But her doubts were cleared when she noticed the black elf made a quick subtle glance toward the former resistance member. Unfortunately, he failed to make any further inquiry as Menart was already at the other far end of the space performing his next task. From her observation she can guess, that Phantom didn't make the request and it can only be assumed that it was Fefnir's. As to why it was so peculiar she had no way of knowing.

However, she didn't put much thought into it as peeling her sights away from the Guardian finally made Neige realize where she was. The loading base of the Guardians, full of standard military grade vehicles from those that are heavily tanked four wheelers to those that fly; tens of floors below Ciel's laboratory room. It was one of the more 'public' sectors of the building as there were numerous uniformed workers shuffled in and out of the facility.

No wonder she was so out of breath. She had literally been chasing the Guardian through untold distances. A sense of irritation filled her thoughts. Somehow, it feels like that's all she's been doing recently, running, nothing but running.

Finally, Fefnir noticed the red head, "Since when did you get here?"

"Seriously?" Neige exhaled in a rasp voice. She couldn't believe this guy. She has been calling for him to stop so many times and come to find out he didn't even hear her till they were already several floors beneath the ground. She had this grueling temptation to slap him, if it weren't for the fact that there were so many witnesses she might just have done so.

Fefnir lifted a brow, clueless as to why the reporter was exasperated.

His attention then turned to the blue cyber elf that had who had appeared into view..

"Took you long enough," He commented.

"Debriefing with this griffin takes forever, you know," Leviathan casually situated herself next to the fire Guardian.

"Fefnir, we're ready to go," Phantom updated.

"Wait, you want to leave now?" Neige cut in, eyes wide as the Guardian's intention were news to her.

Fefnir gave her an irked look, "Isn't it obvious?"

"The Library?" Neige named.

Leviathan coughed in disappointment, rolling her eyes, "how exciting."

"But we don't even know what exactly to look for. We need to make some kind of plan first and there's still some things we need—," the redhead began to try to convince him otherwise.

"I don't give damn," Fefnir interrupted, "The faster we can extract the information we want the faster the kid can stop being a little twerp."

"Listen—" Neige protested.

"Neige, dear," Leviathan intervened with a small smile, "I think we've all had enough discussion for today."

The temporary peace Ciel was able to mediate wasn't going to last long if they continued the topic. The reploids and cyber elves are merely biting their tongues at this point. Especially Fefnir, who could very much as well be using the library as a means avoid a much more violent confrontation. Much to her dismay the reporter had to agree as well. Neige sighed, signaling her own defeat. "If that's the case; I'll have Rouge set a transfer."

"Don't bother, I'm taking a chaser," Fefnir refused.

"Eh? Why?" Neige voiced in surprised, realizing the reason why Fefnir was down at the loading dock.

"The Library isn't that far from our location, it's a good chance to personally patrol around the area as well," Phantom filled her into his brother's thought process.

"I see," Neige said. She was amazed at how the Guardians were able to conjure up such an idea so quickly. She had been worried how he was feeling. The reporter had presumed Axl's words would have definitely hurt him. Afterall, the Hunter practically being discredited the fighter's identity and trampled on his pride and bond with the one person Fefnir and the other Guardian's truly respected. But then again, it shouldn't be that surprising. It should be pretty obvious. They weren't Neo Arcadia's Generals for nothing; a fact that that seems to elude Neige from time to time after being around them so much. One insult wouldn't weave their emotions. Although, the reporter wouldn't find it all that strange if he was.

"But I must say for someone with little intellect, you're awfully excited to go to a library," The siren vexed, promoting Fefnir to rev up his chaser; a gesture made to drown out the siren.

Leviathan mockingly chuckled. It was definitely no secret, everyone knew how much the fighter hated gathering intelligence, making his actions all the more obvious. "Are you that curious? Have you gotten attached to that boy already? I'm surprised you're still willing to help him."

"Shut your trap, Fairy." Fefnir gave her a murderous glare easily taking the bait, prompting the siren in a fit of laughter. If there was anything she liked about her ill tempered brother, it would definitely be his unexpectedly genuine and easy to read nature.

Even more, the redhead couldn't help but think how amazing Ciel truly was to truly be able to handle them. Neige couldn't help but truly appreciate and be amazed at the scientist.

"I'm downloading our route to your positioning unit now," The ninja informed his partner.

"Yeah, yeah. Main route drive around, got it," Fefnir said after a quick analysis, his irritation still lingering in his response as mounted his chaser.

"He sure is taking his sweet time," Fefnir commented, looking around. "Fairy, what's taking him?"

Deducing that the fighter was looking for Harpuia, Neige glanced at Leviathan who was the last to speak with to the missing person.

"About that…" Leviathan said slowly in a guilty tone.

"What is it?" Fefnir groaned, impatiently wanting to leave.

"Harpuia is staying behind," Leviathan explained, biting her inner corner of her bottom lip as she treaded carefully on the subject.

"What?" Fefnir uttered monotone.

"Harpuia says the boy is still unpredictable. He doesn't want to take his eyes of him, especially since Ciel decided to let him run around freely," Leviathan delivered the sage's message.

"He has a point. It's best to have at least one of us stay." Phantom supported, looking at Fefnir.

Surprisingly, a troubled look appeared on the fighter's face, if only for a second. It took a moment for the fire guardian to respond, contemplating his brother's words almost intensely.

"Whatever," Fefnir replied, taking Phantom's advice while retaining his composure.

"Wonderful, now let's get going!" Leviathan exclaimed, as if she was rushing.

As Fefnir was about to start up his ride Harpuia's voice suddenly raised to their attention as he flew towards them. His presence brought an ever so distasteful look on the siren's face.

"Leviathan!"

"What is it now?" Fefnir groaned at the newcomer, impatiently wanting to leave.

"Leviathan and I are stay behind." Harpuia answered, causing Leviathan to facepalm and a confused look on Neige.

"What?" Fefnir's voice sounding more concerned than surprised. A gesture that had Phantom intuitively observed.

"The boy is still unpredictable. I don't feel at ease taking at our eyes off of him, no matter what Ms. Ciel says." the sage explained calmly.

It was like déjà vu.

"No way," Leviathan refused sticking her tongue out, "Harpuia should be more than enough to handle him."

The sage stabbed a stern glare at the siren, his green eyes holding a small grudge from the fairy's attempt to get away.

No wonder she rushing, Neige thought, now understanding the siren's previous action.

"If she wants to go, let her. Let's just go already," Fefnir agreed as a means to leave quickly.

Leviathan clapped in victory, "Fefnir you've become so reliable" she hummed resulting into Fefnir gagging slightly at the comment.

"Leviathan is staying," Harpuia stood firm.

"For what? Why are you so pressed about it?" Fefnir asked, starting to get annoyed by his brother.

"It has nothing to do with you," Harpuia barked.

"Hah?!" Fefnir roared. He was about to get out of his vehicle when Phantom flew in between Harpuia and Fefnir, blocking the fire guardian's view before he could take any further actions.

"Leviathan will stay," the ninja spoke his fellow elves on behalf of the ill-tempered reploid.

"Phantom…" Harpuia said in relief.

"Ha?!" Leviathan responded with higher disapproval. "You can't just decide that!"

Phantom ignored her protest and turned to Fefnir, "Let's go."

"Oi, Phantom, who the hell said you could decide that?" The fighter's eyes furiously burning as his irritation was transferred over to the ninja.

"We are merely going to the Library to extract information. I don't see the need the need for all four of us to go. Unless of course you have something else in mind?" Phantom challenged, looking at Fefnir directly in the eyes as if he was searching for something in the fighter.

Though rarely, it was not the first time the four separated, there was no written rule about requiring them to stay together twenty four seven, and often times Fefnir preferred the lack of company. So it made Phantom all the more curious.

Fefnir stiffened and averted his eyes away from him.

"Hmph," Fefnir retreated, settling back on his chaser.

"Phantom, what's the big idea?" Leviathan protested, puffing her cheeks. But with one look from the ninja the siren was silent.

Neige couldn't believe how quickly the ninja was able to bring back order. As the quietest and least confrontational, it wouldn't be a surprise if for strangers to assume his presence had the least impact. But it takes more than an indicative attitude and ranking to have the former Generals listen. The ninja's rational and reputation amongst the four as the one who watch in the sidelines means Phantom's intervention holds a huge impact as it indicates a certain sense of criticality.

But the reporter couldn't help but feel bothered by Fefnir's and Phantom's conversation. An inexplicable rift has formed amongst the Guardians like an inner quarrel or a tangled web of unspoken secrets.

I have a bad feeling about this," Neige said in almost a whisper.

"Hmm..?" Leviathan tilted her head, "Did you say something?"

"No, it's nothing," Neige smiled, pushing the unwanted thought in the back of her mind as she walked over to Fefnir.

"Be careful out there," she was expecting some kind of discerning reply but instead got a simple nod in return.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I've done it guys! I've finally done!

Woah this chapter is rather short! That's amazing! Who knew I could still consolidate xD

The next two chapters are probably going to end up like this one, short and sweet.

Readers: Oh yeah, are they gonna take as long as this one too?!

;~;...yes..I mean no...maybe. I really hope not. The amount it took this time is just depressing. But no matter how long it takes me. I WILL FINISH *o*/

Now time for some excuses! :D

I personally found this chapter to be hardest to make for numerous reason (which probably explains the short length)*cough*ihateforshadowing*cough*

Honestly, there were just too many characters to control! It was driving me nuts! Personally, I wished and could have just skimmed pass most of this chapter and combined it with the next one. But I found it necessary as way to introduce the relationships between them and some character development. It is also a critical point in the story as it finally sets everyone to motion. So no more of that exposition!

(Thank god, xD)

Of course that doesn't make up for such an extensive gap in time, but what can I say life has its way. Lol

2016 was probably one of best, yet hardest year for me. This year I've experienced a new low in my life. Something I've been trying to avoid for so many years has finally come to bite me.(lol I'm making it sound more dramatic than it is) No I didn't go to prison or any of that stuff. It was just a personal issue that really just had me lose the drive to do anything.

But, that's been taken care of and 2017 is looking like a great year!

I know it's late but Happy New Year! And thank you for your continued support! I was really happy to find out my profile wasn't completely dead after so long :D

And for the new readers out there. Thank for reading!

(Please don't mind the author's notes this is just ranting/making excuse area lol)

Again thank you! And hope to hear from you guys again very soon!


End file.
